Entre la Espada y la Pared
by Kid Walker
Summary: Acosada por la muerte, Ran lucha por seguir viviendo. Shinichi arriesgará todo por encontrar al culpable de su desgracia a la vez que intenta ser un buen padre. El audaz detective apostara todo por su familia y llevara su cordura al límite cuando se vea forzado a afrontar la decisión más cruel y dificil de toda su vida.
1. Prólogo

_Hola ¿Cómo están? He vuelto con ésta nueva historia, la cual es la segunda parte del fic "_ _ **Sólo es cuestión de suerte ¿O no?**_ _" Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Ahora, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el prologo._

* * *

 **Prologo**

Sentado en aquel oscuro pasillo con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, se encontraba aquel hombre que a su corta edad era conocido como uno de los detectives más grandes y afamados de la época, Shinichi Kudo. Un hombre que ahora se encontraba sumido en un profundo dolor, que nacía en su alma y oprimía su corazón hasta dejarlo sin aliento, junto con aquellas irrefrenables ganas de llorar que en ese momento lo embargaban y la creciente ira que amenazaba con sobrepasar a la escaza razón que aun le quedaba. En ese momento, el joven detective siendo presa de todo ese cumulo de sentimientos, simplemente se dejó caer en los pesados brazos de la frustración, la cual a cada segundo que pasaba lo hacía culparse y recriminarse por no haber estado allí cuando ella más lo necesitaba y sobre todo por no haber estado allí cuando Ran casi es asesinada.

Sí, justo ahora el desolado detective se encontraba en aquel oscuro pasillo del hospital apartado de todos los que habían acudido al urgente llamado que habían recibido hace poco más de una hora, en el cual les anunciaban que la joven Ran Mouri había sido traslada de urgencia a la sala de parto, pues estaba a punto de dar a luz. Tristemente lo que en un principio se supondría que sería un hermoso y feliz acontecimiento que llenaría de dicha la vida de los dos jóvenes padres así como la de sus amigos y familiares, termino transformándose en un horrible hecho que destrozaría por completo al joven detective.

— Esto no se va a quedar así —La inconfundible voz del que fuere su amigo desde la niñez, logro sacar a Shinichi de su ensimismamiento— Voy a ayudarte a encontrar al responsable de esto.

— Gracias —Asintió mientras observaba como el joven mago se sentaba a su lado— Sabía que podía contar contigo Kaito.

— Se trata de Ran, después de todo —Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida y apretando fuertemente los puños al igual que el joven detective— No voy a permitir que el miserable que le hizo "eso" a Ran y a tu hijo, salga impune de todo esto.

— Mi hijo —Murmuro alzando lentamente la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Ran, sus propios padres, el profesor Agasa, Shiho, Aoko y el retirado inspector Ginzo Nakamori. Sus ojos viajaron por cada uno de los presentes hasta llegar a su madre, quien con ternura cargaba al pequeño recién nacido con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, para luego alzar la mirada hacia el joven detective indicándole con un gesto que se acercara— Mi hijo esta bien y voy a protegerlo con mi vida hasta el día en que Ran se recupere y vuelva con nosotros.

— Puedes contar conmigo y con Aoko para lo que necesites amigo —Musitó el joven mago levantándose junto con el detective— solo tienes que decirlo.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa Shinichi asintió para luego volver junto a Kaito a la sala de espera de aquel hospital, donde su madre al verlo se levanto con cuidado de la silla en la que se encontraba e indicándole al joven detective que se sentara, le entrego una vez más al pequeño infante para que pudiera cargarlo. Con una sonrisa el joven detective recibió a su hijo entre sus brazos, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento al máximo ya que después de todo lo que había pasado y del miedo que había sentido al pensar que su hijo había desaparecido; simplemente el tener ahora a ese pequeño acurrucado entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, era una bendición y el único motivo por el cual era capaz de sonreír como lo hacía justo ahora.

* * *

 _He aquí el_ _ **prologo**_ _de está historia titulada "_ _ **Entre la espada y la pared**_ _". Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por otro lado quisiera decirles que el capítulo I lo estaré publicando en unas horas ó mañana a más tardar._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho._


	2. Capítulo I: 4 horas de angustia

_Hola. Gracias por comentar_ _ **Angel-LauraR y Alice-KuroRabbit,**_ _tengo que admitir que el summary me tenía un tanto preocupado ya que no podía decir que colocar, pues tenía alrededor de tres o cuatro ideas en la cabeza. Y si, ambaas tienen razón tengo una leve tendencía a escribir cosas de este estilo y esta vez es Shinichi el que tiene que afrontar este trago amargo en su vida. Sin embargo es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones jeje, después de todo "_ _ **Nada es lo que parece**_ _" a fin de cuentas._

 _Sé que el prologo no deja mucha información, pero si lo hubiera dejado como lo tenía en un principio estaría diciendo mucho más de lo que debería para ser el inicio de la historia jeje._

 _En fin, voy a aprovechar para colocar el_ _ **Capítulo I**_ _de esta pequeña historia , espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: 4 horas de angustia**

 **Jueves 11:45pm**

Tras haber resuelto satisfactoriamente otro caso más, el joven detective preocupado por Ran, se apresuró para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, donde la madre de Ran, lo esperaba para contarle que era lo que el doctor le había explicado sobre la condición de su joven esposa.

A penas llego a casa, Eri lo recibió con una taza de café y unos bocadillos que había preparado al volver del hospital, se dirigieron al salón y tomando asiento en la mesa Shinichi dejo que la madre de Ran le explicara con detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde que esa mañana dejo, a regañadientes, que la madre de Ran la llevara al hospital luego de que a ella repentinamente se le subiera la tensión durante la tarde. Al parecer según el doctor no era peligroso ni para ella ni para el bebe si la tensión o presión sanguínea de Ran se normalizaba, lo cual para ese momento ya había sucedido, sin embargo podía llegar a ser peligroso si la presión sanguínea de la joven seguía en aumento ya que esto podría poner tanto su vida como la del bebe en riesgo y, debido a la mínima posibilidad que existía de que esto ocurriera, el doctor decidió que lo mejor sería que la joven maestra de Karate se quedara en el hospital esa noche en observación para prevenir cualquier eventualidad.

Tras escuchar toda la explicación que Eri Kisaki tanto se esmeró en trasmitirle, Shinichi tan sólo tomo un sorbo de su café nervioso, tratando de asimilar toda la información que había recibido, mientras trataba de controlar el fuerte impulso que tenía de salir corriendo al hospital para estar con su mujer, aunque tuviera que dormir en el piso o fuera de la habitación en el pasillo.

— Deberías calmarte un poco —Musito la madre de Ran llamando de nuevo la atención del nervioso joven hacia ella— todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Y si entra repentinamente en trabajo de parto durante la noche? —Dijo tamborileando la mesa con los dedos cada vez más nervioso y angustiado— ¿Y si me necesita y no estoy allí?

— Calma —Musito divertida la afamada abogada sirviéndole un poco más de café a su preocupado yerno— el doctor me dijo que aun faltan unos cuantos días para que el bebe nazca.

— Pero… —Trato de replicar el detective.

— Shinichi —Lo reprocho Eri con voz firme y fuerte, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente— El doctor me aseguro que ella no va dar a luz esta noche, así que relájate un poco y…

Antes de que Eri pudiera terminar la frase, el teléfono de la casa de Shinichi comenzó a sonar de repente asustándolos a ambos, después de todo ambos estaban mucho más nerviosos y preocupados por Ran de lo que aparentaban a simple vista. Apenado Shinichi se apresuro a atender el molesto aparato, pues tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle a su suegra sobre las atenciones que necesitaba una mujer luego de dar luz ya que quería ayudar en todo lo posible a su mujer, como todo padre primerizo.

— Diga —Dijo con evidente cansancio, esperando que su interlocutor no le quitara mucho tiempo.

— Buenas noches señor Kudo. Lo llamo del hospital general de Beika para informarle que hemos trasladado a su esposa a la sala de urgencias —Aquellas palabras hicieron palidecer al joven detective, quien tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse de la impresión. El miedo, la ira y un mal presentimiento se adueñaron de su ser alarmando a Eri, quien al ver la cara de pánico de su yerno, se levanto y temerosamente se acerco hacia él.

— ¿Cómo? —Fue lo único que atino a decir con la furia creciendo en su interior.

— Lo que escucho señor —Dijo con simpleza aquella mujer al otro lado de la línea, ignorando que cada palabra que decía era una puñalada más para Shinichi— Trasladamos a su esposa a la sala de urgencia debido a una complicación que se presento durante el parto. Es necesario que venga en seguida…

— ¡Voy para allá enseguida, maldita sea! —Grito Shinichi explotando finalmente— ¡Ustedes dijeron que el bebe no nacería hoy y ahora me dicen que mi mujer esta mal! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

Furioso Shinichi colgó la llamada con fuerza para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia Eri, quien asustada se cubrió la boca con una mano tratando de contener aquellas horribles palabras que no quería decir por miedo a que éstas fueran ciertas y algo malo le haya sucedido a su hija.

— Algo le paso a Ran durante el parto —Dijo Shinichi confirmando sus temores, a la vez que tomaba las llaves de su auto y corría hacia la puerta de la mansión— Voy para el hospital ahora mismo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Shinichi abordo su auto y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital sin perder ni un segundo más, dejando a una confundida y aterrada Eri Kisaki sola en la mansión; afortunadamente luego de un par de segundos ella logro reaccionar del pequeño shock que había recibido, respiro hondo y diciéndose a sí misma que todo iba a estar bien, se apresuro a llamar a Kogoro y a sus conocidos más allegados para avisarles sobre la noticia que habían recibido, mientras ella misma se ponía en marcha hacia el hospital para ver que era lo que había ocurrido con su hija.

Con su desbocado corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, Shinichi salto de su auto apenas llego al hospital y corrió desesperadamente hacia la sala de urgencia donde estaban atendiendo a Ran y por poco ahorca la vieja y gorda enfermera que bruscamente le impidió el paso diciéndole un sinfín de tonterías que a él, en el estado que se encontraba en ese momento, poco le importaban. Furioso comenzó a discutir con esa imbécil que se hacia llamar enfermera, pues inconforme con impedirle pasar a la sala de espera, esa mujer se negaba a decirle cualquier cosa sobre el estado de Ran o sobre el bebe.

— Escuche —Dijo entre dientes procurando calmarse lo suficiente para no cometer la idiotez de golpear a esa mujer, aunque ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo— Ya entendí que tengo que esperar a que salga el doctor y créame que no voy a molestarla más después de esto. Sólo dígame ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— No lo sé —Repito aquella bruja dándole la espalda— seguro murió o se perdió jejejeje.

Incrédulo, Shinichi se quedo congelado en el sitio que se encontraba, observando como esa mujer disfrutaba de su "pequeña" y "graciosa" "broma", una broma que pudo haberle costado la vida a ese intento de ser humano, de no ser por otra enfermera que detuvo su carrera hacia la sala de urgencia al ver como el detective con el rostro ensombrecido veía con odio a su compañera.

— El archivo —Dijo agarrándolo por el brazo temerosa— Baje al archivo que esta en el sótano y allí le dirán donde esta su hijo, se lo juro.

Sin pensar en nada más que no fueran las palabras de la otra enfermera, Shinichi bajo corriendo las escalaras con el corazón en la mano, temiendo que verdaderamente su hijo se hubiera perdido o algo peor. Al llegar al archivo, el detective vio con horror como la negligencia de los empleados de ese hospital rozaba el absurdo, pues el hombre que atendía el archivo no tenía ni idea sobre el paradero del niño o siquiera sobre la existencia de su hijo a pesar de haberle repetido mil veces el nombre del pequeño y de haber esperado durante casi dos horas a que ese hombre "buscara" en los archivos de natalidad más recientes. En ese momento Shinichi no solo sentía que se moría por dentro, sino que también sentía que estaba solo y que nadie en todo ese endemoniado hospital quería ayudarlo, pues luego de haber perdido dos horas en aquel lugar, el desolado y desesperado detective corrió por todos lados buscando desesperadamente a su hijo en cada cuarto de natalidad, en cada incubadora, ignorando las quejas y los insultos de un sinfín de idiotas que aparecían solo para mortificarlo y entorpecer su búsqueda.

 **Viernes 4:25 am**

Era oficial, no había rastro alguno de su hijo en los lugares que pudo revisar del hospital y para colmo de males, mientras corría de un lado a otro como loco, Shinichi recibió cuatro mensajes seguidos de parte de la madre de Ran, los cuales decían lo siguiente:

 **1)** "Según los doctores Ran, al parecer sufrió de preeclampsia luego del parto"… **Hora 3:25 am**

 **2)** "Dicen que el repentino y drástico aumento de la tensión en su cuerpo ocasionó que su cerebro se recalentara y que algunas neuronas se quemaran en el proceso. Si esto es cierto, es posible que Ran caiga en estado vegetal"… **Hora 4:15 am**

 **3)** "Ran acaba de salir de la sala de operaciones. Ya le hicieron la traqueotomía, todo salió bien aunque sigue inconsciente. Hay posibilidades de que despierte, aunque estas son pocas"… **Hora 4:20 am**

 **4)** "¿Has encontrado ya al niño? ¿Dónde estas? Dime ¿Qué sucede Shinichi?"… **Hora 4:25 am**

Los tres primeros mensajes fueron más que suficientes para hacerlo perder las fuerzas y caer sentado en las escaleras que daban al tercer piso, pues la cruda y cruel realidad lo había golpeado donde más le dolía sumándose a la impotencia y a la desesperación que sentía al no poder encontrar a su hijo en ninguna parte. Fue entonces cuando todo el peso de esos dolorosos sentimientos, que solo había logrado retener mientras corría de un lado a otro, cayeron sobre él afligiéndolo hasta que finalmente las lágrimas que tanto había retenido surgieron una tras otra en un llanto silencioso que después de cuatro tortuosas horas de infructuosa búsqueda, finalmente se hacía presente.

— ¿Shinichi? —Una suave y familiar voz llego a sus oídos en aquel momento cuando el gran detective Shinichi Kudo, se había reducido a la deplorable y desgarradora imagen de un hombre miserable que estaba a punto de morir de dolor y tristeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse en aquel deplorable estado, Shinichi logro sacar la fuerza suficiente para voltear a ver a la poseedora de esta voz que se le hacía tan familiar, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con Sonoko Suzuki, una joven enfermera que hizo rápidamente amistad con Ran luego de verse cada vez que ella iba al hospital a realizarse el chequeo medico de rutina— ¡Oh, por dios! Si eres tú. Me alegra mucho verte, necesito que vengas conmigo rápido.

— Lo siento Sonoko —Se disculpo con la joven enfermera a la vez que limpiaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, estaba destrozado y a punto de perder la última chispa de esperanza que aun le quedaba— estoy ocupado…

— Buscando a tu hijo. Lo sé —Lo interrumpió bruscamente captando toda su atención— El niño esta conmigo Shinichi…

— ¿Donde? —Musito esperanzado y con el ánimo renovado sujetándola por los hombros.

— Ven conmigo —Musito tomando su mano para guiarlo hasta la habitación que se encontraba en el tercer piso frente a las escaleras en las que Shinichi había colapsado.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, a Shinichi le volvió el alma al cuerpo al ver a su hijo finalmente, durmiendo plácidamente en un pequeño y mullido coche vestido con un pijama azul. Emocionado tomo a su hijo en brazos con sumo cuidado y lloró de alivio y felicidad al comprobar en la pequeña etiqueta que el pequeño tenía en la muñeca que éste en verdad era su hijo.

— Nombre: Daiki Kudo. Peso: 3 kilos con 100 gramos. Estatura: 52 centímetros —Leyó en voz alta el contenido de la pequeña etiqueta una vez más, sonriendo ampliamente al notar como el pequeño entre sus brazos parecía reaccionar al escuchar su voz— Bienvenido hijo… Yo soy tu papá… Si. Papá esta aquí y no se irá… Nunca se irá.

— Lo siento mucho Shinichi —Dijo Sonoko repentinamente bajando la mirada arrepentida— yo saque al pequeño Daiki de su incubadora y lo traje conmigo porque descubrí a un extraño hombre que decía ser tú, buscándolo —Confeso aun apenada sin atreverse a levantar la mirada— Yo estuve todo este tiempo con él cuidándolo, de verdad siento el no haberte avisado, pero es que no me atrevía a dejarlo solo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Shinichi, luego de volver a depositar a su hijo en el pequeño coche en el que antes se encontraba, la tomo por sorpresa cuando repentinamente la abrazo con fuerza y la alzó en el aire a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones lleno de dicha y alegría, para luego la depositarla de nuevo en el suelo besándola en la frente sin pensarlo dos veces.

— No te disculpes. No estaría ahora con mi hijo de no ser por ti —Musito sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que volvía al lado de su pequeño— Gracias… Realmente no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Sonoko.

— De nada —Contesto devolviéndole aquella misma sonrisa que él le había dedicado

Luego de todo esto y tras pasar por todo el suplicio del papeleo necesario para registrar al niño, Shinichi volvió a la sala de espera en la que se encontraban Eri, Kogoro, Kaito, Aoko, Shiho, sus padres y el profesor Agasa, quienes al verlo con el pequeño en brazos corrieron a su encuentro sonriendo por primera vez en horas. Eri rápidamente tomo a su nieto en brazos al ver todo el agotamiento y la fatiga del joven detective, quien a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, después de todo lo que había hecho en esas cuatro angustiosas horas

— Lo lograste. Lo encontraste Shinichi —Musito depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su yerno— ahora descansa y déjame cuidar de mi nieto un poco ¿Sí?

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, el joven padre observo a su hijo por un breve instante y vio al pequeño que había nacido producto de la unión entre él y Ran; un pequeño que a partir de ahora lo necesitaría como nunca y más aun durante el tiempo que le tomaría a Ran el recuperarse y volver a ser la de antes, pues a pesar de todo lo mal que podía verse el panorama en ese momento, él quería mantener la esperanza de que su mujer superaría todas las dificultades por las cuales pasaba y volvería una vez más a su lado.

Si, ahora lo veía claramente, éste no era el momento para dejarse derrumbar por el dolor, sino que era el momento en el cual debía ser el padre que ese pequeño tanto necesitaba, luego se encargaría de averiguar quien o quienes habían sido los responsables de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, así fuera lo último que haga se aseguraria de hacerlos pagar caro por haberse metido con la persona equivocada.

* * *

 _Bueno he aqui el_ _ **capítulo I**_ _Títulado "_ _ **Angustia**_ _", espero que haya sido de su agrado y que éste capítulo haya esclarecido aunque sea un poco que fue lo que le sucedio a Ran._

 _Creo que el póximo capítulo lo estare subiendo este miercoles a más tardar._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._


	3. Capítulo II: Única pista

**Capítulo II: Única Pista**

Seis largos meses habían pasado desde aquel incidente que dejaría a Ran postrada en aquella cama de hospital en un estado casi vegetativo ya que a pesar de estar inconsciente, los exámenes y el monitor al que se encontraba conectada mostraban que aún había actividad cerebral, la cual estaba un poco por encima de la actividad cerebral que posee un paciente en estado de coma, lo que la parecer era una buena señal según el doctor encargado del caso de la joven señora Kudo.

De esos seis meses, Shinichi pasó exactamente tres meses en los cuales iba a trabajar o en todo caso a investigar sobre lo que ocasiono que su mujer quedara temporalmente relegada a una cama de hospital, luego volvía a casa para estar con su hijo hasta que éste se dormía y después regresaba de nuevo al hospital para cuidar de Ran, aunque debido al estado en el que ella se encontraba, el joven detective no tenía más opción que pasar la noche en el pasillo que daba a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba. Cada día era más notorio el cansancio y el desgaste físico que aquella rutina le causaba al audaz detective, quien a pesar de ser consciente del mal que se hacía a sí mismo, seguía yendo día tras día para estar con ella y protegerla; una dañina rutina que continuo hasta que su mejor amigo Kaito perdió por completo la paciencia y decidió intervenir personalmente, logrando sacar a su amigo por completo del hospital con ayuda de Eri y de Kogoro, quienes le hicieron ver a Shinichi que no debía de asumir él solo una responsabilidad tan grande, porque ellos estaban allí también para cuidar de su hija como siempre lo habían hecho y lo seguirían haciendo.

A partir del cuarto mes Shinichi se dedicó por completo a su hijo, pues Kaito le había hecho ver que no estaba pasando el tiempo suficiente con el pequeño Daiki, el cual solía despertarse algunas veces llorando desesperadamente por las noches y aunque él y Aoko hacían hasta lo imposible por calmarlo, había ocasiones en las que el audaz mago debía recurrir a imitar la voz de Shinichi para poder tranquilizar al niño hasta que finalmente lograban que volviera a dormirse, lo cual era una ardua tarea para la joven pareja ya que frecuentemente ocurría que el llanto del pequeño Daiki despertaba a su propia hija Akari, quien comenzaba a llorar luego de que el pequeño se dormía.

El que Kaito y Aoko se hubieran mudado a la mansión para ayudar al afamado detective a cuidar de Daiki, había sido algo que Shinichi les agradecería por toda la vida ya que con ellos y la pequeña Akari viviendo junto a él y a su hijo en aquella enorme mansión, aquella desagradable sensación de soledad se esfumaba por completo a la vez que la mansión se llenaba de mucha más vida de la que había tenido en años.

Un día sucedió que al volver a casa luego de ayudar a la policía con un complicado caso, el joven detective se encontraba sumamente agotado y con tanto sueño que a duras penas si era capaz de mantenerse en pie, los parpados le pesaban, las fuerzas le fallaban y como era de esperarse no podía evitar el bostezar cada cinco minutos.

— Estas hecho polvo viejo —Musito Kaito sonriendo burlonamente al verlo entrar a la casa arrastrando pesadamente los pies, Shinichi tan sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá— Si quieres te regalo un bastón para que puedas caminar Jejejejeje

— Kaito déjalo en paz —Lo reprocho Aoko mientras veía al pequeño Daiki, quien se encontraba sobre su regazo con una cucharilla en su mano, gimotear a la vez que estiraba sus brazos en dirección a la que se encontraba su padre como si quisiera alcanzarlo— ¿Shinichi? Creo que Daiki quiere estar contigo.

— Mmmp. —Murmuro el joven detective volteando a verla lentamente, luego vio a su hijo y sin poderse negar a la súplica de éste suspiro pesadamente para luego señalar su abdomen ante la mirada extrañada de Aoko y del audaz mago, quien en ese momento cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos— Siéntalo aquí. Yo lo sostengo.

— Pero puede caerse —Replico Aoko acercándose a él dudosa, para luego depositar con cuidado al pequeño sobre el estómago de su padre, quien obviando el peso del pequeño, lo sostuvo con una mano por la cintura a la vez que colocaba la otra en su espalda para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás mientras jugaba— Ten cuidado.

— No va a caerse —Contesto el joven detective cerrando los ojos a causa del sueño, lo cual asusto mucho a la joven inspectora, quien preocupada se quedó de pie a su lado hasta que comprobó que el joven detective mantenía firme su agarre asegurando al pequeño— Tranquila Aoko. Solo estoy descansando la vista.

Alegre el pequeño Daiki reía con gusto al estar junto a su papá, tan feliz estaba el pequeño que comenzó darle golpecitos aleatorios al espaldar el sofá con la cucharilla que tenía en sus manos a la vez que musitaba un alegre "ta" con cada golpecito que daba. Así recorrió todo el espaldar del mueble de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda varias veces, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo abruptamente llamando la atención del joven mago, quien extrañado observo como el pequeño veía fijamente la cara de Shinichi, para luego tocarle un par de veces la nariz suavemente con una de sus manos riendo animadamente mientras lo hacía, luego alzando la mano en la que tenía la cucharilla sonrió divertido y…

— ¡Taaaa! —Canturreo el pequeño niño a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza la nariz de Shinichi con la cuchara que tenía entre sus manos, tomando por sorpresa al joven detective quien adolorido se llevó una mano a la nariz cubriéndosela de los sucesivos ataques de su pequeño hijo que al parecer encontraba muy divertido el ver a su padre retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Agarra al niño! ¡Agarra al niño! —Gruño el joven detective incapaz de moverse con el pequeño Daiki sentado en su estómago, que en su inocencia reía divertido ante la desesperación de su padre y ante el ataque de risa que sufría el joven mago en ese momento.

— Jajajaja… No puedo… Jajajaja —Dijo a duras penas Kaito entre risas, haciendo lo posible por sostener a su hija que al igual que él reía divertida con la mueca de dolor del detective y con las extrañas muecas que hacia el propio Kaito que ya lloraba de la risa.

— ¡Deja de reírte Kaito y haz algo! —Lo reprocho Aoko corriendo a auxiliar a Shinichi cargando al niño rápidamente, lo cual ocasiono que en el acto el dolorido detective girara hacia un lado cayéndose aparatosamente del sofá para luego correr desesperado hacia el baño aun con la mano en la nariz.

Al llegar al baño el adolorido detective vio en el espejo como un pequeño hilo de sangre descendía con insultante calma desde la nariz hasta el labio inferior; molesto, suspiro con fuerza para luego lavarse bien la cara con agua fría hasta que el sangrado se detuvo, tomo una toalla, se secó la cara y volvió una vez al salón en el que se encontraban Aoko, los dos pequeños niños jugando juntos y por supuesto su "buen" amigo Kaito, quien al verlo otra vez sufrió un segundo ataque de risa.

— Ja… Ja… Ja. Me alegra ver que te diviertes Kaito —Musito sarcástico el joven detective volviendo a sentarse en el sofá con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro— imbécil.

— ¡Oh vamos Shinichi! —Replico el mordaz mago luego de recuperar el aliento— tú también te habrías reído en mi lugar.

— Touché —Bufo resignado dando un rápido vistazo a los dos niños que agarrándose de la malla del corral en el que se encontraban, intentaban una y otra vez ponerse de pie. Su expresión cambio súbitamente al volver la mirada hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió el perspicaz mago al notar algo extraño en la expresión del detective, el cual tan sólo se levantó del sofá y se encamino hacia el estudio, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera. Kaito asintió y colocando su mejor póker face se dirigió hacia su mujer, quien se encontraba entretenida animando a los dos niños— estaremos en el estudio un rato, llámanos si necesitas algo.

— No lo dudes —Dijo observándolos a ambos con una ceja arqueada— más les vale que después compartan conmigo el secreto, después de todo Ran es mi amiga y lo saben.

Divertido el joven mago se acercó a su mujer y depositando un beso en sus labios, esbozo una amplia sonrisa complacido para luego encaminarse hacia el estudio junto al sagaz detective, quien contuvo las ganas que tenía de burlase de su amigo para no arruinarle el momento a la feliz pareja. Una vez estuvieron dentro del estudio, el ambiente entre ellos perdió todo vestigio de jocosidad tornándose mucho más serio, pues el joven mago sabía perfectamente con solo ver a Shinichi que aquello que había descubierto era sumamente importante y delicado como para hacerlo ir hasta aquel lugar solo para contárselo.

— ¿Y bien? —Musito el sagaz ladrón instando a hablar a su compañero.

— Ya sé que fue lo que le sucedió a Ran —Dijo con gran pesar en su voz entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante para luego suspirar pesadamente, Kaito simplemente se quedó sin habla ante estas palabras— una de las enfermeras que estuvo presente en el parto de Ran, me interceptó en la salida del hospital cuando ya me disponía a volver a casa luego de verla. Esa mujer me comento que ese día ella dio a luz con toda normalidad e inclusive sostuvo a Daiki entre sus brazos por un instante, le dio un beso en la frente y sonriendo le dijo… "Bienvenido seas mi pequeño"

Shinichi no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara un poco al imaginarse por segunda vez aquella escena que la enfermera le había narrado, Kaito se percató de ello y decidió aguardar en silencio a que su amigo se recompusiera un poco, después de todo él podía hacerse una idea de cuán difícil debía de ser todo esto para el joven detective.

— luego de eso otra enfermera tomo a Daiki y se lo llevo para revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, como suele hacerse siempre en estos casos —Prosiguió Shinichi frunciendo gradualmente el ceño con cada palabra que decía, lo cual era un claro indicio de que ya se aproximaba la parte donde todo se arruinaba— en ese momento un "doctor" practicante, que nadie recuerda haber visto alguna vez, se acercó a ella e inyecto algo en su brazo. Nadie sabe qué tipo de sustancia era o cómo ese hombre llego hasta la sala de parto, solo saben que Ran comenzó a convulsionar luego de que ese infeliz la inyectara. Ese hombre desapareció en medio de la confusión y sospecho que es el mismo sujeto que Sonoko menciono antes.

— ¿Comprobaste esto? —El joven detective se limitó a asentir en respuesta. Kaito se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo y tras analizar con detalle cada palabra de aquella historia finalmente dijo— No es mucho. Esto no arroja ninguna información que pueda sernos de utilidad para realizar una búsqueda —Una leve sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro ante sus propias palabras— es más que suficiente.

— Hemos trabajado con menos que eso —Musito Shinichi un poco más tranquilo— con esto ya tenemos un indicio de que debemos buscar, tan solo tenemos que ir descartando candidatos.

— ¿Los llamaremos a ellos? —Inquirió el joven mago ganándose la atención del detective, quien enarcando una ceja lo insto a continuar— ellos pueden ayudarnos a agilizar la búsqueda y lo sabes.

— No es mala idea, los llamaremos cuando Aoko y los niños estén durmiendo y con suerte esos dos estarán aquí en dos días a más tardar —Musito el audaz detective tras meditar por un segundo su respuesta— Debemos encontrar a ese infeliz lo más pronto posible y averiguar porque demonios ataco a Ran, aunque lo más probable es que esto sea por mi culpa, después de todo hay mucha gente que de seguro me odia por haberlos metido en la cárcel.

— Es muy pronto para pensar en ello señor detective —Musito el joven mago sonriendo burlonamente a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta del estudio— por ahora será mejor que volvamos con Aoko antes de que nos mate por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Además estoy seguro que a Daiki le encantaría golpearte de nuevo en la nariz.

— Púdrete Kuroba —Refunfuño el joven detective llevándose una mano a la nariz inconscientemente al recordar el "golpecito" que su hijo le había dado hace unos minutos

Luego de esto los dos jóvenes se apresuraron en volver junto con Aoko y con los niños, después de todo ambos le temían a la ira de la joven inspectora casi tanto como le temían a la ira de Ran, lo cual eso era mucho decir. El resto del día se pasó entre juegos, animadas charlas, cambiarles los pañales a los niños y prepararles el alimento, una labor que la joven inspectora se la relego al mago y al detective, quienes refunfuñando al igual que un par de perros viejos, se adentraron en el desconocido territorio de la cocina a desempeñar su labor procurando no quemar la casa en el intento.

* * *

He aquí el **capítulo 2** títulado " **Única Pista** ", espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Capítulo III: Amenaza

_Hola **Angel-LauraR** como siempre muchas gracias por comentar, tienes razón con lo del golpecito de Daiki, a mi también causa gracia recordar aquello, porque como te dije e su momento en el otro foro, esa escena la copie de lo que mi hizo mi sobrino a mi cuando aun estaba en el liceo y él era mucho más pequeño..._

 _Con los nombres de los niños, bueno tengo que admitir que los escogí en base a su significado, pues sentí que iban acorde con la historia y con los gustos y conceptos de sus padres... Así mismo ambos nombres denotan un hecho importante que más adelante (Mucho más a delante) en la historia revelare o por lo menos lo dejaré como algo implicito jeje_

 _ **Ladeth Van Gohg** muchas gracias por comentar, a ver con respecto a tu pregunta actualmente tengo diecisiete capítulos hechos y estimo que serán alrededor de veinte más el epílogo, pero no estoy del todo seguro ya que eso depende de la inspiración._

 _ **Karen** muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y tranquila que pronto sabrás quien fue el responsable._

 _ **Alice-KuroRabbit** muchas gracias señorita, me alegra que te haya gustado el summary. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado aunque sean rompecorazones o tengan alguno de mis giros medio-bruscos jeje. _

_Y ya no diré más para no revelar ningun detalle o sorpresa que tenga preparado jeje._

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Amenaza**

Hoy finalmente se cumplía un año desde que ocurriera aquel trágico incidente que dejaría a Ran postrada en una cama de hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte mientras yacía en un sueño profundo, del cual aun no mostraba indicio alguno de querer despertar. Si, hoy 2 de Febrero se cumplía un año desde que el destino le había arrebatado al joven detective a la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo, privándolo del dulce sonido de su voz, la cual podía hacerlo perder con facilidad la razón, infundirle valor y hasta llenarlo de pavor en aquellas ocasiones en las que el mal carácter de la joven maestra de karate salía a flote. Por si fuera poco, el caprichoso destino aun inconforme con todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, cada noche se empeñaba en recordarle a través de su cuerpo cuanto añoraba el suave tacto de aquellas delicadas manos que hasta hace poco solían consentirlo con caricias cada mañana al despertar, el dulce néctar de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios que solía degustar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y por último, pero no menos importante, añoraba a sobremanera el calor de aquel delicado cuerpo de porcelana que lo hacía enloquecer cada vez que podía apreciar su desnudez, explorarlo con sus manos o degustarlo con sus labios… ¡Con un demonio! La extrañaba mucho más de lo que podría expresar con simples y vulgares palabras y para colmo de males, el dolor que su ausencia le causaba tan sólo se incrementaba con cada día que pasaba.

En contraste con el amargo recuerdo del día en que parte de su corazón murió, se encontraba un hecho que llenaba su vida de felicidad y sin el cual no hubiera podido hallar las fuerzas para sobrellevar lo que le había ocurrido a Ran; éste no podía ser otro que el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo Daiki, un ser por el cual aguardo nueve meses impacientemente y del cual no podía ni quería imaginar el tener que separase. Así es, hoy 2 de Febrero, se cumplía exactamente un año desde que el pequeño Daiki había venido a éste mundo y a pesar de que él mismo desconociera la importancia que este día tenía para su padre, de alguna manera daba la impresión de que podía entender por lo que éste estaba pasando y como a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, su padre se esforzaba para mostrarle una cálida sonrisa cada vez que lo veía o lo cargaba, jugaba con él, le cambiaba el pañal o lo alimentaba.

Esa noche en la mansión Kudo se llevo a cabo una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños a la cual asistirían los padres de Ran, el profesor Agasa, Shiho, el retirado inspector Ginzo Nakamori, el viejo Jii, Kaito, Aoko y por su puesto su pequeña hija Akari, la cual junto a Daiki soplo con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pequeños pulmones hasta lograr apagar la solitaria vela que se erguía en el suculento pastel que la joven inspectora Nakamori había preparado para la ocasión. Luego entre juegos, bromas y animadas charlas la noche transcurrió de manera para los adultos y sobretodo para ambos niños, quienes se divirtieron al máximo jugando juntos con todos los juguetes que habían comprado para ellos y, como era de esperarse, también con el colorido espectáculo de magia que Kaito hizo solo para ellos, logrando arrebatarle más de una sonrisa con cada truco que realizaba.

* * *

Mientras el joven detective celebraba junto a sus amigos y familiares el primer año de vida de su hijo, en un hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una secreta reunión entre dos sencillos hombres de buen vestir y aspecto apacible; dos hombres que a pesar de su apariencia formaban parte de los cinco mejores asesinos del mundo que aun seguían con vida, de los cuales uno de ellos se encontraba estrechamente relacionado con el hecho de que la joven señora Kudo, estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en este momento. Uno de ellos era un joven cuya edad rondaba entre los veinte y veinticinco años, era de tez blanca, corto cabello negro y fríos ojos de color plateado; por otro lado su compañero era un hombre mayor, de tez morena, corto cabello platinado y ojos color café, el cual tendría alrededor de sesenta años de edad.

— Veo que no te sientes muy a gusto, mi buen amigo —Musitó divertido el mayor de los dos hombres, al percibir la evidente mueca de desagrado y disgusto dibujada en el rostro del joven que se encontraba frente a él— Supongo que no tuviste un vuelo muy placentero.

— El cuelo fue lo de menos —Bufo respondiendo de mala gana el joven, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el pequeño libro que tenía entre sus manos— Desde que llegue a Japón, no he parado de estafar, burlar y hasta manipular a cuanta persona me encontrado de camino a verte. Fue tan sencillo que hasta me sentí ofendido, por eso no…

— Lo sé —Lo interrumpió bruscamente el anfitrión de aquella clandestina e informal reunión— No te explicas como alguien como Panter perdió la vida en este lugar.

— Exactamente —Asintió el joven hombre, soltando un leve gruñido por lo bajo— Un asesino de su calibre, jamás podría haber sido acorralado por… Por… Por ésta clase de gente.

Ante tal cometario, el anciano hombre de platinado cabello soltó una sonora carcajada que desconcertó por completo a su invitado, el cual sintiéndose ofendido frunció levemente el ceño a la vez que enarcando una ceja le preguntaba con la mirada "¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?" a lo que el mayor tan solo alzo una de sus manos en respuesta, indicándole con este sencillo gesto que aguardara un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Lo que sucede mi buen amigo —Dijo finalmente llamando la atención de su joven compañero, el cual comenzaba a molestarse de ser e objeto de burla de su compañero, quien al parecer aun disfrutaba de aquel chiste implícito que sólo el parecía comprender— Es que no haz tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar a alguien que este a tú nivel y es precisamente por eso que te he hecho venir desde tú tierra natal hasta Japón.

— Soy todo oídos —Dijo en un suspiro, tomando un sorbo de la botella de sake que su compañero había traído para ambos.

— Hace un año exactamente, se me encomendó la labor de sacar del juego a una problemática mujer llamada Ran Mouri —Musitó rememorando con gracia los hechos ocurridos hace un año — logre mezclarme con facilidad entre los doctores que la atendían durante el parto, aguarde a que el niño naciera y como soy bondadoso, permití que ella pudiera verlo. Luego…

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo el joven interrumpiendo a su compañero bruscamente— Me encantaría que obviaras los detalles sin importancia.

— Y a mi me encantaría que guardaras silencio y me escucharas atentamente —Musitó el anciano hombre a la vez que esbozaba una "amable" sonrisa que no solo lleno de pavor al joven que se encontraba frente a él, sino que también los hizo entender que sí volvía a interrumpirlo, entonces habrían graves consecuencias. No hubo necesidad de palabra alguna para hacer llegar el mensaje oculto en su mirada— Bien. Cuando se llevaron al niño, me acerque a ella y le inyecte una solución llamada Dihidroergotamina, la cual mejora el retorno de la sangre al corazón aumentando así la presión arterial. Ahora, dado el estado en el que esa mujer se encontraba, esta solución le causo hipertensión arterial, la cual a su vez ocasionó que se reventaran algunos vasos sanguíneos en su cerebro, es decir hice que esa mujer sufriera un Accidente cerebrovascular hemorrágico y… Fue… Fue… Sublime.

El ver la profunda "excitación" reflejada en el rostro de su compañero, le produjo al joven asesino asco y repugnancia, lo cual era mucho decir para alguien como él.

— ¿Por qué no solo la mataste y ya? —Se arriesgo a preguntar ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de su compañero.

— ¿Y perderme la maravillosa puesta en escena que mis acciones ocasionaron?... Nunca —Ya para este punto de la conversación, lo que en un principio fue un serio y centrado hombre, ahora no era más que un loco degenerado que justo ahora se abrazaba a si mismo en un mano intento de controlarse a la vez que se relamía los labios cada vez que pensaba en el sufrimiento por el cual Ran estaría pasando en este momento— Si tengo suerte y ella despierta Jejejejejeje… Entonces podre deleitarme con la dulce agonía y la desesperación que se reflejara en su mirada al sentir la impotencia de no poder moverse, hablar, abrazar a su hijo, criarlo, cuidarlo ni que mucho menos podrá estar ahí cuando él más la necesite… Si, mi buen amigo, esta será una dulce tortura que la afligirá hasta el punto de hacerla perder el último vestigio de cordura que aun quede en su deteriorada mente, finalmente morirá y marcara el fin de ésta exquisita tragicomedia.

— Estas demente —Espeto el joven hombre, ganándose una perturbadora sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

— ¿Y cuando he dicho lo contrarío? —Musitó logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del joven frente a él— Sin embargo no te he llamado para hablar de mi locura o sobre tu supuesta cordura. Te he llamado porque el compañero de ésta mujer ha decidido aparecer finalmente en escena y nos esta comenzando a causar problemas. A demás, por si fuera poco, el afamado detective Shinichi Kudo también se hadado la tarea de investigar sobre lo que le sucedió a su mujer.

— ¿Quieres que los elimine a ambos? —Inquirió el mordaz asesino, agradeciendo mentalmente al cielo que su compañero volviera a centrarse en el asunto que realmente les interesaba.

— No —Contesto con simpleza, sirviéndose un poco de sake a la vez que deslizaba una foto por la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba entre ambos— Quiero que te encargues de éste hombre, el compañero de Ran Mouri. No podemos permitir que éste logre acercarse a Shinichi Kudo bajo ningún motivo. Ese hombre puede llegar a ser muy peligroso para nosotros si llega a tener aunque sea un mísero indicio de nuestra existencia.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo matas? —Dijo como si nada, pues ingenuamente creía que aquella tarea no era nada del otro mundo. Por otro lado su compañero soltó otra sonora carcajada, para luego murmurar para si mismo "Dios, perdónalo porque no sabe lo que hace".

— Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mi buen amigo— Musitó divertido con la ingenuidad de aquel muchacho— Si fuera tan fácil, entonces no supondría ninguna amenaza.

— Pero…

— No insistas —Dijo cortándolo secamente, imponiéndose una vez más sobre él— Sólo limítate a obedecer mis ordenes ¿Fui claro?

— Tan claro como el agua —Dijo suspirando pesadamente a la vez que asentía lentamente dando por finalizada la conversación

Era curioso como éste día se había convertido en una especia de "punto" de concurrencia, al cual convergían tres hechos sumamente relevantes, que a pesar de tener sentidos y significados distintos, al final todos se encontraban relacionados entre si. Así mismo sin saberlo este día marcaría una vez más el inicio de un sangriento juego del gato y el ratón, en el cual nuevamente se derramaría la sangre de más de un inocente.

* * *

 _He aqui el capítulo III titulado "Amenaza". Espero les haya gustado._

 _Procurare subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto me sea posible. Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._

 _Chao._


	5. Capítulo IV: Carta de Triunfo

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR**_ _y a_ _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _por comentar, realmente me alegra que les guste lo que va de esta pequeña historia._

 _Ahora, sin más preámbulos aqui les dejo el capítulo 4_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Carta de Triunfo**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había encerrado en su laboratorio a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana? Sencillamente no lo recordaba, aunque estaba bastante segura que al igual que ahora aquel detective idiota fanático del misterio tenía mucho que ver en ello, después todo justo ahora se encontraba trabajando en una especie de "cura" para la aun inconsciente Ran Mouri. Así es, Shiho se había dado la tarea de buscar la manera de sanar a la mujer que ahora era la esposa de ese despistado detective que había logrado cautivarla, la cual era la misma mujer que había arriesgado su vida por ella en una ocasión y que de una u otra manera había llegado a convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas junto con la impetuosa inspectora Aoko Nakamori.

Podría decirse que no había nadie que entendiera mejor que Shiho, que las posibilidades de que Ran se recuperara por completo eran escazas por no decir nulas, ya que después de todo un accidente cerebrovascular no era cualquier cosa que se podía tratar como si de un simple resfriado se tratase. Sin embargo la testaruda científica no planeaba darse por vencida aun, así que se dedicó a investigar más a fondo sobre lo que era un accidente cerebrovascular, descubriendo que éste sucede cuando el flujo de sangre hacia una parte del cerebro se detiene, lo que a su vez impide que esa parte del cerebro pueda recibir los nutrientes y el oxígeno que necesita. Ahora, si el flujo sanguíneo se detiene por más de pocos segundos, entonces las células cerebrales pueden resultar dañadas o inclusive pueden llegar a "morir" causando un daño permanente.

Por si fuera poco, según la información que Shiho pudo reunir en el hospital con la ayuda de aquella escandalosa enfermera llamada Sonoko, el estado de Ran era mucho más delicado de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista ya que si se daba el caso de que ella lograra recuperar el conocimiento, eso no necesariamente quería decir que todo se solucionaría y que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien, es más podría decirse que cuando Ran despertara, sería el momento en el que realmente daría inicio la verdadera lucha contra el reloj por salvar la vida del joven señora Kudo.

Así es, lamentablemente no bastaba con que la joven señora Kudo despertara, pero si era cierto que mientras más pronto lo hiciera aumentaba las posibilidades que tenía de recuperarse por completo. Fue así que, creyendo fuertemente que su amiga despertaría de un momento a otro, Shiho comenzó a investigar si era posible que aquellas neuronas que habían resultado dañadas durante el accidente pudieran "repararse" o "regenerarse" en todo caso; tras una exhaustiva búsqueda fueron tres los casos que encontró en los cuales pacientes en las mismas condiciones que Ran habían logrado volver a sus vidas normales. El más resaltante de los tres casos era el de una mujer china que despertó luego de 10 años, a la cual tuvieron que ensañarle todo de nuevo, desde hablar, caminar, escribir, entre otras cosas más, como si de un bebe se tratase a pesar de que para ese momento aquella mujer tenía cincuenta años de edad. Ahora si esto en verdad había sucedido y esa mujer hoy en día era capaz de vivir una vez más su vida luego de un largo proceso de recuperación, entonces eso quería decir que en efecto las neuronas tenían la capacidad de regenerarse y aunque dicha capacidad fuera muy lenta, por lo menos existía y eso era todo lo que Shiho necesitaba.

No había palabras para describir la felicidad que este hallazgo le causo a la siempre seria Shiho Miyano, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la creciente emoción que embargaba todo su cuerpo, así como también tuvo que reprimir las inmensas ganas que tenía de llamar al joven detective y hacerle saber todo lo que había descubierto; tuvo que respirar hondo y recorrer de arriba abajo un centenar de veces aquella casa y sus alrededores hasta que logro calmarse lo suficiente para volver a trabajar. No era fácil contenerse, ni mucho menos era justo que tuviera que ocultarle todo esto a la persona que desde hace poco más de un año ha estado buscando desesperadamente cualquier atisbo de esperanza a la cual aferrarse y aunque el ver al audaz detective en tal estado de tristeza y desesperación era algo que no podía soportar, simplemente no podía decirle nada porque al hacerlo lo estaría ilusionando y si por algún motivo no era capaz de "hallar" la supuesta cura, entonces el golpe para Shinichi seria tan fuerte que difícilmente sería capaz de sobreponerse de nuevo.

Dejando aquellos absurdos pensamientos a un lado, por fin la mujer de ojos color Iolita tenía todo lo que necesitaba para aventurarse en el arduo camino que supondría el realizar la proeza de crear "algo" que pudiera acelerar la capacidad de regeneración neuronal y aunque no sabía cómo lo haría o por donde debería empezar a trabajar si quiera, aun así se encontraba motivada y con los ánimos renovados estaba más que lista para empezar a trabajar.

* * *

 **—** **En el hospital general de Beika —**

 **5 de Mayo. 8:15 pm.**

Mientras Shiho se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su investigación, una extraña y misteriosa figura rondaba los alrededores del hospital general de Beika como un animal salvaje al acecho, el cual oculto entre las sombras de un callejón cercano al hospital, observaba detenidamente a todo el que en entraba o salía de aquel lugar esperando únicamente por aquel hombre al que todo criminal conocía y temía, Shinichi Kudo el conocido detective del este. Hace un mes que este extraño individuo acechaba al joven detective, el cual gracias a sus agudos sentidos percibió casi al instante cuando este extraño individuo comenzó a seguirle de cerca sus pasos y aunque en más de una ocasión a Shinichi se le presento la oportunidad para encarar a su misterioso observador, en su lugar decidió esperar pacientemente a que éste se cansara de sólo observar y terminara actuando finalmente.

¿Se estaba exponiendo mucho? Pues si, si lo hacía aunque sabía muy bien cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de tan semejante imprudencia de su parte, sin embargo si ese sujeto que con tanto empeño lo seguía por doquier estaba relacionado con el responsable de que ya no pudiera estar junto a la mujer que amaba, entonces aguardaría lo que fuera necesario hasta que ese malnacido cayera por si solo en la pequeña trampa que había ideado para él y cuando eso finalmente sucediera, el resentido detective se encargaría de hacerlo desear el jamás haber nacido y con toda la rabia y la ira que había acumulado durante todo este tiempo poco le importaba si terminaba en la cárcel después de haber acabado con ese desgraciado infeliz. Si, era inusual que el audaz detective no se detuviera a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos o que simplemente las ignorara, pero cuando se trataba de Ran poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a él o si debía arriesgar su vida, sería capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno y pelearse con el diablo en persona, se enfrentaría a la muerte y a quien sea necesario solo por ella.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro hasta llegar a cumplirse un mes exactamente desde que aquel hombre se diera la tarea de seguir al afamado detective y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, el misterioso vigilante aun no mostraba indicios de estar cerca de caer en la trampa que su "presa" había preparado consideradamente para él; pronto el desgaste físico y emocional comenzó a hacerse presente tanto en el detective como en su misterioso perseguidor y aunque trataban de no demostrarlo, la verdad era que para estas alturas del partido ambos habían llegado ya al límite de su paciencia. Luego de una semana más sin incidentes entre los dos hombres, finalmente la balanza se inclinó hacia un lado cuando el misterioso perseguidor, perdiendo cualquier vestigio de paciencia que aun pudiera tener, se aventuró a atacar al joven detective una noche en la que éste se vio obligado a permanecer en el último piso de un abandonado edificio buscando pistas que lo ayudaran a esclarecer el asesinato de un honrado taxista, el cual había ocurrido esa misma tarde frente a la derruida edificación.

Presintiendo el peligro que lentamente se aproxima hacia él entre las sombras, el joven detective fingió seguir distraídamente con su búsqueda cuando en realidad tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, el sordo sonido de unos pasos detrás de él fueron suficientes para hacerlo girar bruscamente sobre sus talones encarando a su atacante con un contundente puñetazo en la cara que por poco logra tirarlo al suelo, Shinichi tan sólo rechisto los dientes al ver como su contrincante rápidamente se retrocedía con un ágil salto hacia atrás antes de que él pudiera acertarle un segundo puñetazo. La oscuridad que envolvía aquel abandonado edificio le impedía ver del todo bien a su atacante así como su alrededor, además por si fuera poco aquel hombre también usaba un pasamontañas negro que ocultaba por completo su rostro.

— Veo que no eres cualquier idiota —Musitó el detective poniéndose en guardia al ver como su agresor alzaba sus puños frente a su cara a la vez que escupía la sangre que tenía en la boca hacía un lado— No voy a dejártela fácil amigo.

Antes de que Shinichi pudiera hacer o decir algo más, aquel hombre desapareció por completo de su vista en menos de un segundo y reapareció justo frente a él agachado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, el hábil detective logro reaccionar a tiempo para saltar hacia atrás esquivando a duras penas aquel poderoso golpe que con tan sólo rozar su quijada basto para hacerlo trastabillar un poco, lo cual su agresor aprovecho para acotar la distancia entre ellos de una sola zancada y acertarle un golpe de lleno en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aire e indefenso ante la ráfaga de golpes y patadas que aquel hombre no dudo en lanzar contra él.

La evidente superioridad de aquel hombre en lo que a fuerza, técnica y habilidad respecta era más que clara para el joven detective que sólo podía bloquear y esquivar a duras penas los golpes de su atacante sin ser capaz de atacar ni una sola vez más desde que le diera aquel primer golpe que desencadeno toda esta brutal contienda y tras unos minutos de servirle como saco de arena a aquel malnacido, Shinichi cayó en cuenta que de seguir así el cansancio y el dolor finalmente terminarían de hacer mella en su ya maltrecho cuerpo, lo cual lo llevaría irremediablemente a su fin si no hacía algo pronto. Percatándose del mal estado en el que se encontraba el detective su agresor pensarlo se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel molesto hombre, pero para su gran sorpresa justo cuando estaba a punto acertarle el golpe de gracia, el detective repentinamente desapareció de su vista y al igual que él había hecho minutos antes, Shinichi acorto de un ágil la distancia entre ellos acertándole una patada baja que logro tirarlo al suelo

— Caíste —Dijo con simpleza el detective abalanzándose encima de su agresor antes de que este pudiera reponerse golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez en la cara descargando toda su furia sobre él.

— ¡Con demonio Shinichi, detente! —La inconfundible voz Kaito resonó con fuerza por toda edificación, a la vez que el hábil mago hacia acto de presencia en escena y embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo con su cuerpo, logró a duras penas apartarlo del otro hombre— ¡Ya es suficiente cálmate!

Dominado por la ira el joven detective trato de seguir golpeando a su derrotado enemigo, por su parte el joven mago al notar la mirada ausente de su amigo lo retuvo una vez más forcejeando con él hasta que se cansó de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón con palabras y empujándolo con fuerza hacia lo estrello contra ocasionando que la cabeza del joven detective se golpeara contra el concreto.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —Grito furioso y adolorido el joven detective volviendo finalmente— ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco Kaito?!

— ¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que estoy loco? —Exclamo el mago con ironía a lo que su amigo tan sólo lo observo extrañado sin comprender a que se debía la extraña actitud del mago— ¿Lo dices tú que por poco matas a ese hombre? ¿Lo dices tú que perdiste por completo el juicio hace unos minutos? ¡Vamos Shinichi!... Mira tus manos y dime quien es el verdadero loco entre tú y yo.

Aun desubicado y sin entender del todo a lo que se refería su amigo, el joven detective reacciono para ver al hombre que lo había atacado hace un momento y que ahora yacía en el suelo aquejándose de dolor, luego bajo lentamente la mirada hacia sus manos y por un breve instante quedo en shock al ver sus puños ensangrentados. Ahora si entendía a lo que se refería el mordaz mago con sus palabras.

— Por lo visto el loco soy yo —Murmuro esbozando una amarga sonrisa mientras usaba su saco para limpiar la sangre impregnada en sus puños. Suspiro pesadamente ante la mirada complacida del audaz mago, quien sonreía ampliamente satisfecho de haber logrado que su amigo volviera a la normalidad— Vamos Kaito. Vamos a ver como se encuentra.

Tornándose repentinamente serio, Kaito asintió dirigiéndose hacia aquel sujeto, luego se agacho a su lado y alzo con cuidado su cabeza recibiendo un quejido por parte del adolorido hombre; Shinichi lo observo por unos cuantos segundos sintiendo como la rabia volvía a surgir en su interior, respiro hondamente recordando las palabras de su amigo y la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer y cuando se calmó lo suficiente, le quito el pasamontañas a su agresor dejando ver finalmente su rostro magullado y lleno de sangre.

— Te subestime detective —Mascullo entre dientes aquel hombre de piel morena, corto cabello negro y apagados ojos de color café. Shinichi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho a quien estaba viendo— Veo que… Tienes lo necesario… Para ser el compañero de Ran.

— ¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas? —Inquirió el joven mago preparado para sacarle a la fuerza las palabras si se negaba a responder.

— Makoto Kyogoku —Contesto el joven detective en lugar del aludido llevándose una mano a la cabeza aun desconcertado— Él y Ran empezaron a entrenar juntos Karate y desde entonces son amigos. Él fue uno de los que se opuso a que Ran y yo nos casáramos… No lo entiendo Kyogoku ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me atascaste?

— Porque tú me golpeaste primero —Contesto con simpleza terminando de erguirse por su cuenta hasta quedar sentado por completo— yo sólo aproveche la oportunidad para probarte… Me sorprendiste dos veces detective, te felicito. Ahora vamos a lo que realmente nos interesa, tengo información sobre los responsables de que Ran se encuentre en ese deplorable estado…

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Grito entre alarmado y molesto el joven detective asustando tanto a Kaito como a Kyogoku, quienes extrañados lo observaron con cautela por si acaso volvía a perder la razón— ¿Por qué no hablaste directamente conmigo, en lugar de acecharme como lo hiciste?

— Porque te están vigilando Shinichi —Contesto Kaito en lugar de Kyogoku, mientras se sentaba en el suelo— Por eso vine a buscarte, descubrí que te estaban vigilando y decidí venir a avisarte, pero se me adelantaron… Por lo visto no eras el único Shinichi.

— Tienes razón. No es seguro que sigamos hablando en este lugar —Musito pensativo el joven detective llevándose una mano al mentón— Kyogoku te llevaremos a un lugar donde podrás quedarte por un tiempo y atender tus heridas. Ya hablaremos con calma cuando lleguemos.

— Entendido —Asintió el joven maestro de karate entrecerrando por un breve instante los ojos al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor en la cara.

Luego de un par de segundos el mago y el detective se levantaron del suelo, ayudaron a Kyogoku a levantarse y a mantenerse en pie sosteniéndolo cada uno por un lado. Luego los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso, salieron de aquel edificio abandonado y procurando no ser vistos por nadie, abordaron el auto del joven detective, aquel Camaro ZL1 2015 negro, con Kaito como conductor ya que era el único de los tres que estaba en condiciones de manejar, luego sin perder más tiempo emprendieron el rumbo hacia aquella casa oculta en un frondoso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, aquella misma casa en la que Shiho se encontraba trabajando justo ahora en su laboratorio; esa misma pequeña casa que a partir de ahora sería el hogar del hombre que era la clave para dar con aquellos malnacidos asesinos que habían dejado a Ran en un estado en el que a cada segundo que pasaba, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.


	6. Capítulo V: Descubrimiento

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Quiero agradecerles a_ _ **Angel-LauraR**_ _y a_ _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _por tomarse el tiempo para comentar en esta pequeña historia, de verdad me alegra de que les haya gustado._

 _ **Angel-LauraR**_ _Bueno con lo de Kaito, solo te dire la frase de siempre "_ _ **Nada es lo que parece**_ _" todo lo que escribo siempre tiene un motivo, inclusive las apariciones de Kaito, pero eso algo que descubriras pronto jeje... Por cierto, gracias por siempre comentar. Eres genial, en serio, de verdad aprecio ese gesto ya que no todo el mundo haría algo así._

 _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _Debo de cir que me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo con la historia, pues no creí que pudiera causar ese tipo de impacto ya que suelo ser redundante y describo más de la cuenta jeje, pero gracias de verdad. Siempre es un placer tener un nuevo lector(a) que le agrade mi estilo. Espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten tanto como los anteriores. Gracias nuevamente por comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Descubrimiento**

Sin palabras, así era como se encontraba en estos momentos la brillante científica Shiho Miyano, pues tras estar trabajando sin descanso en su investigación durante poco más de un mes, había descubierto una manera de poder "curar" a la esposa de aquel hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo y por el cual aun guardaba ciertos sentimientos de afecto que iban más allá de una simple amistad. Ahora, dejando a un lado aquellos sentimientos que la joven científica aun guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, Shiho había encontrado una manera de desarrollar algo que, en teoría, no solo era capaz de inducir la regeneración de todas aquellas neuronas que habían resultado afectadas durante el accidente cerebrovascular que Ran había sufrido, luego de dar a luz al pequeño Daiki, sino que también podía ser capaz de disminuir considerablemente el tiempo que tardaba una neurona dañada en repararse, lo cual representaba no solo una mejora importante que podría disminuir el riesgo de daño permanente en el sistema nervioso de la joven señora Kudo, sino que a su vez representaba una señal de esperanza mucho más sólida y tangible que el esperar a que una supuesta entidad divina solucionara todo con tan sólo chasquear sus dedos, si es que siquiera los tenía claro ésta.

Cuando Shiho se topó de frente con esta remota, pero factible posibilidad, simplemente no podía creerlo, aun cuando la línea lógica que conectaba todas sus investigaciones concurrían en un mismo punto, el cual indicaba que la solución a todos sus problemas radicaba en el uso de motores moleculares. Así es, la audaz científica había llegado a la conclusión de que mediante el uso de estos llamados "motores moleculares" podía "restaurar", por decirlo de algún modo, todas aquellas neuronas que habían resultado dañadas durante aquel trágico incidente que dejaría a su amiga postrada en una cama de hospital, inmóvil y en peligro de caer en estado vegetativo.

Ahora ¿Cómo podía ser esto siquiera posible? Pues de cierta manera es más sencillo de lo que parecía a simple vista, porque a pesar de su peculiar nombre, los motores moleculares constituyen una serie de proteínas cuya característica principal es la generación de movimiento y de trabajo mecánico a nivel celular, utilizando la energía química que proviene de la hidrólisis del trifosfato de adenosina o ATP, en otras palabras puede decirse que casi todos los movimientos que realizan los seres vivos son generados por los llamados motores moleculares, los cuales están vinculados o intervienen en una gran variedad de procesos celulares diferentes.

Este repentino hallazgo, aunque aparentaba ser maravilloso y una solución ideal, ante los ojos de la escéptica científica aun no significaba nada definitivo, pues aun debía de comprobar la factibilidad del uso de motores moleculares especializados para la reorientación del crecimiento axonal y para ello debía de hacer varias simulaciones antes de aventurarse a implementarlos, lo cual a su vez implicaba que no sólo debería de incursionar en el campo de la biofísica para entender bien todo lo referente a los nervios, el sistema nervioso y como se transfieren los mensajes a través de este; sino que también implicaba que debería hacer incursión en la química para ver a qué estados químicos tenía que someter a los motores moleculares para obtener unos motores que fueran del tipo cíclico, los cuales eran los que más se adaptaban a lo que estaba buscando la joven científica. Por si fuera poco, no bastaba sólo con esto para alcanzar su tan añorada meta ya que una vez entendiera los principios biológicos, químicos y físicos, tenía que buscar un modelo matemático para sistemas dinámicos que evolucionara a pasos discretos y que le permitiera modelar sistemas naturales; después de esto podría finalmente hacer la dichosa simulación en base a un lenguaje de programación que le permitiera obtener una visualización adecuada en tiempo real.

Si, sonaba complicado porque realmente lo era, es decir ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser fácil adentrarse en todas esas ramas de la ciencia al mismo tiempo, buscar un punto común de convergencia y después tratar de "interceptarlas" para luego aplicar dicha intersección a la realidad?! Pues la respuesta es bastante evidente o "trivial" como suelen decir los científicos para amargarle la vida a aquellos que no ven las cosas de la misma manera en la que ellos lo hacen, simplemente el realizar todo aquello era una verdadera hazaña, por la cual merecía ser inmortalizada si esta funcionaba. No era para nada sencillo lo que la mujer de ojos color iolita se proponía a realizar, sin embargo ante aquella mínima posibilidad que existía de poder salvar la vida de su amiga, devolverle al joven detective aquella radiante sonrisa que en ataño adornaba su rostro y, por sobre todas las cosas, ante la posibilidad de impedir que el pequeño Daiki se viera privado de su madre y de todo el amor y cariño que esta podría ofrecerle; entonces ninguna dificultad ni obstáculo sería suficiente para que Shiho desistiera o se rindiera en su búsqueda de una cura que pudiera salvar la vida de Ran, después de todo no quería que aquel pequeño de ojos soñadores e inocente sonrisa, tuviera que pasar por el mismo tormento por el cual ella se había visto obligada a pasar cuando perdió a sus padres por culpa de aquella endemoniada organización, que años después se encargaría de llevarse también la vida de su querida hermana Akemi, arrebatándole el último consuelo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Ya con una idea más clara de lo que quería conseguir, Shiho se dispuso a trabajar en la manera de conseguir un diseño de motores moleculares que funcionaran de manera cíclica ya que al someterlos a una serie de estados químicos, estos se restablecen hasta alcanzar de nuevo su estado inicial a diferencia de los demás motores que, por decirlo de algún modo, eran del tipo "one-shot" ya que estos solo podían liberar energía previamente almacenada para luego quedar completamente desmontados, lo cual no era conveniente para lo que Shiho tenía en mente. Tan ensimismada se encontraba la joven científica en su búsqueda que no se percató de aquella extrañaba sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella por la espalda, con pasos sigilosos y una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su ensombrecido rostro.

— Eso se ve interesante —Le susurró al oído aquel hombre a la vez que tomaba un delgado mechón de su cabello entre sus manos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Mascullo entre dientes saltando asustada de la silla en la que se encontraba, pero al reconocer al hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a ella, el miedo rápidamente fue sustituido por sorpresa y enojo ante la chocante sonrisa que éste esbozaba divertido con su reacción— Muy gracioso Kudo ¿Ahora te dedicas a payaso?

— No, pero aun así te he asustado y eso, no tiene precio jajaja —Musito divertido el joven detective ocasionando que una pequeña vena se brotara en la sien de la joven de corto cabello castaño cobrizo, quien tan sólo lo fulmino con la mirada sintiendo el fuerte deseo de darle una bofetada.

— Eres un… —Estaba a punto de reclamarle como siempre lo hacía cada vez que a ese idiota le daba por comportarse como un "niño" aun después de haber logrado recuperar su cuerpo, cuando finalmente se percató del lastimado rostro del joven detective, así como también se percató de sus magullados puños que aun mostraban vestigios de sangre ya seca por las exposición al aire— Kudo ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Preocupada la perspicaz científica acorto la distancia entre ellos dando un par de pasos, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del adolorido detective y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acerco lo más que pudo hacía ella para examinarlo con cuidado.

— Estoy bien, pero si sigues haciendo eso podría ocurrir un accidente —Dijo en un leve susurro captando nuevamente la atención de Shiho, quien al caer en cuenta de la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros y como podía sentir perfectamente la respiración del detective sobre su piel, entrecerró los ojos y suspirando pesadamente se separó lentamente de él ya que por lo visto aún no había superado aquel furtivo beso que ella audazmente le había robado en presencia de Kaito, el día en que este recobro la consciencia después de que un disparo estuviera a punto de acabar con su vida.

— Ya que no puedo tocarte, por lo menos dime ¿Qué te paso? —Dijo dándole la espalda dispuesta a volver a su asiento, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sentarse, Shinichi la retuvo por el brazo obligándola a verlo a la cara— Realmente no te entiendo Kudo.

— Prometo contarte todo, pero debes venir conmigo al salón —Extrañada la joven científica enarco una ceja exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada, a lo que el hábil detective tan solo se limitó a esbozar una simple y llana sonrisa— ¿No vas a hacerte de rogar, o si?

— Cállate —Bufo zafándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacía las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, deteniéndose al inicio de estas dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente hacia ese idiota fanático del misterio— ¿Vienes?

Shinichi divertido con la actitud de la casi siempre "amargada" científica, corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla y luego subir a su lado por aquellas escaleras que llevaban hasta un falso cuarto de aseo en el piso de arriba, que servía para ocultar la entrada al laboratorio que él y el profesor Agasa habían construido exclusivamente para ella en aquella casa oculta en un frondoso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar al salón Shiho se sorprendió un poco al ver nuevamente al antiguo ladrón de guante blanco Kaito Kid en aquel lugar ya que desde que había nacido la pequeña Akari no había tenido oportunidad de verlo otra vez, pero lo que más la sorprendía no era la presencia del mago sino la del hombre que se encontraba a su lado sentado en el sofá, el cual a pesar de tener el rostro en peores condiciones que el de Shinichi, aun así tuvo el tupé de detallarla con la mirada con marcada indiferencia, algo contradictorio y hasta prepotente a los ojos de la mujer que una vez fue conocida como Sherry.

— Makoto, ella es Shiho Miyano, Shiho él es Makoto Kyogoku —Musito el detective interpretando brevemente el rol de presentador, a lo que los dos aludidos solo se limitaron a asentir en señal de "saludo" para luego volver su atención hacia él— Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos vamos al tema que nos atañe. Kyogoku somos todo oídos

Tomando asiento en los sillones que allí se encontraban, tanto Kaito como Shinichi y Shiho centraron su atención en el moreno, quien al notar que era el centro de atención se aclaro la garganta un poco, antes de empezar a hablar.

— A decir verdad no es mucho lo que tengo que decir —Dijo el joven maestro de karate dando inicio a su relato— Leandro Mersenne es el nombre del hombre responsable de que Ran este en tan lamentable estado justo ahora… Ese hombre prometió vengarse de nosotros y volvió para cumplir su palabra.

— Leandro Mersenne es un conocido asesino a sueldo que escapo de la prisión hace poco más de un año y la policía aun no ha dado con su paradero— Murmuro para si misma Shiho recordando que en algún momento había leído la noticia del escape del peligroso asesino en el periódico— ¿Por qué un hombre como él tendría algo en contra de Ran? No se, ni me interesa lo que sea que hagas con tu vida, pero Ran… Es imposible siquiera pensar en odiarla…

— Ran y yo fuimos los responsables de que Mersenne fuera a parar a la cárcel —Dijo con simpleza dejando sin habla a todos los presentes, pues aun se les hacia fácil imaginar a Ran golpeando a alguien para defenderse, simplemente no podían imaginarla adoptando el rol de detective voluntariamente, ni si quiera Shinichi podía hacerse a la idea a pesar de que bien sabía de las dotes detectivescas que Ran poseía, pues recordaba una ocasión en la que ella brillantemente había descubierto a un hombre que se proponía asesinar a su mujer para comprarse un auto con el dinero del seguro. Makoto tan sólo suspiro ante las caras de asombro de los tres— Ese malnacido, sin motivo alguno, asesinó a nuestro maestro a sangre fría. Como sus discípulos, no podíamos permitir que ese infeliz saliera impune de todo esto ni mucho menos podíamos permitir que siguiera deambulando libremente por el mundo acabando con cuanta vida le apeteciera.

— Eso fue peligroso y estúpido —Murmuro Shinichi disgustado, cruzándose brazos ante la atenta mirada del karateka, quien tan solo enarco una ceja en respuesta, como si quisiera decirle "¿Es en serio?"— pudieron haber muerto a manos de ese hombre.

— Tú desapareciste sin dejar rastro en aquel entonces —Contraataco rápidamente Makoto sin ánimo de dar su brazo a torcer esta vez, a lo que le joven detective tan sólo rechisto los dientes ante aquel golpe bajo— No puedes decir nada, si no estuviste allí para detenerla. En cambio yo siempre estuve a su lado para protegerla, apoyarla y sobre todo para ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara…

— Si tanto quieres jugar, pues juguemos entonces —Musito Kaito metiéndose bruscamente en la conversación, sonriendo ampliamente y con autosuficiencia como siempre solía hacer desviando, la atención de Makoto y del joven detective hacía él— Si tanto te jactas de ser el protector de Ran, entonces dime ¿Dónde estabas cuando intentaron asesinarla en el hospital? ¿Dónde estabas cuando casi secuestran a su hijo? Pero más que nada quiero que me digas ¿Dónde demonios estuviste durante todo este tiempo?

Sin palabras, así se había quedado el renombrado "maestro del ataque" Makoto Kyogoku ante las contundentes palabras del mordaz mago, quien sabiéndose vencedor en ese encuentro ensancho aún más aquella sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia que se encontraba dibujada en su rostro a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos satisfecho. Por otro lado Makoto sintiéndose derrotado y con la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro, simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo incapaz de enfrentar no solo al detective sino que también al audaz mago, el cual en menos de un par de horas le había salvado la vida y le había destrozado por completo el espíritu.

— Eso no importa ahora —Dijo repentinamente el joven detective quebrantando aquel profundo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación— Lo que hayas hecho o no en el pasado no importa ahora. Lo único que realmente importa ahora es lo que tengas que decirnos… ¿Qué más sabes Kyogoku?

El moreno pareció meditar por un instante las palabras del afamado detective, llevándose la mano al mentón en un intento de hacer memoria. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos la sorpresa en su rostro fue suficiente para indicarle tanto a Shinichi como a Kaito y a Shiho, que el apesadumbrado karateka había encontrado aquello que con tanto empeño había buscado hurgando entre sus recuerdos.

— Además de Mersenne hay otros dos asesinos que trabajan para él, no se sus nombres ni los pseudónimos que utilizan en el bajo mundo —Anuncio entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos recuperando su expresión indiferente nuevamente— sólo sé que andan tras mi vida y que uno de ellos fue el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio en lugar de Mersenne, infiltrándose en el hospital y atacando a Ran cuando se encontraba más vulnerable. Eso es todo lo que he logrado investigar hasta que se dieron la tarea de cazarme y por eso he estado ocultándome hasta ahora, esperando el momento oportuno para acercarme a ti detective y solicitar tu ayuda.

— Comprendo —Musito Shinichi llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo— Mientras te recuperas vas a quedarte aquí junto con Shiho, es un buen lugar para ocultarse y no es fácil llegar hasta acá sin ser detectado. Kaito y yo nos encargaremos se seguirle la pista a ese malnacido.

— ¿Acaso esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?...

— Exactamente —Respondió al instante Shinichi— Hasta el momento podemos asumir que ellos no saben que estas aquí ni mucho menos que lograste contactarme.

— Vamos a usar eso a nuestro favor para hacerlos salir a luz —Musito divertido el audaz ladrón ganándose la atención del karateka, quien enarco una ceja exigiéndole una respuesta— ¿No es así Shinichi?

— Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor Kaito —Musito el detective encaminándose hacia la puerta junto al mago, quien no dejaba de sonreír pensando en todas las maneras en las que podía engañar a esos degenerados, junto con el resurgimiento de una figura que tanto él como el mundo entero habían olvidado desde su desaparición hace poco más de un año— Cuando llegue el momento te llamare y más te vale que estés listo para cuando eso suceda ¿Me oyes? Porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para hacerles entender a esos malnacidos que nadie se mete con Ran y sale impune después de ello.

Limitando a asentir como respuesta, Kyogoku dio por finalizada aquella conversación cuando el audaz detective y el hábil mago desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, dejándolos a él y a Shiho completamente solos en aquel salón. Suspirando pesadamente Shiho se dirigió hacia la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del renombrado maestro del ataque, volviendo al cabo de un minuto con un botiquín en sus manos, luego se acerco a él y sin sutiliza alguna se lo entrego en sus manos.

— Voy a ser lo más clara que pueda —Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con severidad— Sólo hay una regla en esta casa. No me molestes mientras trabajo.

Y así sin decir nada más y sin darle la oportunidad a Kyogoku de replicar, la joven científica le dio la espalda y se encamino de vuelta a su laboratorio, encerrándose en éste una vez más dispuesta a continuar con su trabajo. Kyogoku tan solo la observo en silencio hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista y el apagado sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza llego a sus oídos, luego suspirando una vez más con pesadez se sentó en el sofá y abrió el botiquín dispuesto a tratarse sus heridas el mismo. Tenía el presentimiento de que su estadía en aquella casa, sería de todo menos amena, mientras esa amargada mujer también estuviera allí.

* * *

 _He aquí el_ _ **capítulo 5**_ _títulado_ _ **"Descubrimiento"**_ _, espero que el mismo les haya gustado._

 _Ahora quisiera hacer unas aclaratorias con respecto al capítulo, antes de irme:_

 _Spoiler:_

 _ **1)**_ _Lo que le sucedió a Ran está basado en un caso de la vida real._

 _ **2)**_ _El método que Shiho quiere emplear para poder desarrollar algo que ayude a "curar" a Ran, es un trabajo que en realidad existe, es más fue el trabajo especial degrado de un amigo de la universidad, quien aun sigue trabajando en ello después de haberse graduado y el cual me otorgo el permiso para hacer mención al mismo en éste fic._


	7. Capítulo VI: Desquite

_Muchas gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR**_ _y a_ _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _por comentar, tratare de no tardar tanto para subir cada capítulo. Por otro lado_ _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _puedes estar tranquila, pues planeo terminar esta historia ya que como tú misma has dicho, realmente es desagradable cuando encuentras un fic que te llame la atención, comienzas a leerlo, te enganchas y el autor o autora nunca lo termina._

 _Aunque no es mucho, este fic hasta el momento cuenta con diecisiete capítulos que ya he subido del todo en otros dos foros y el dieciocho aun no lo termino de transcribir. Por lo general procuro subir cada continuación entre viernes y domingo de cada semana pues son los únicos chances que tengo para escribir, si la universidad me lo permite jeje, pero aquí procurare no tardar tanto para subir cada capítulo pues tengo la ventaja de que ya hay varios hechos._

 _Por último, puedes estar segura que a lo hora de cualquier cosa, les avisare para que esten al tanto de lo que ocurrira con la historia._

 _Ahora sin más preambulo, aqui les dejo el caoítulo 6._

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Desquite**

Si alguien le pidiera una razón que justificara todo su mal humor en ese momento, esa sin duda alguna sería la manera en la que su "cuñado" Shinichi Kudo y su esposo Kuroba Kaito constantemente la excluían de la investigación que ambos estaban realizando para encontrar al responsable de aquel terrible incidente que dejaría a su mejor amiga Ran en aquel deplorable estado, en el cual cada doctor que se animaba a examinarla les decía exactamente lo mismo:

 **"** **Lo mejor que pueden hacer por ella es desconectarla ahora y ofrecerle una muerte tranquila, en lugar de retenerla en este mundo sufriendo en constante agonía"**

Obviamente ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con recurrir a esta opción, pues aun mantenían viva la esperanza de que un día ella finalmente despertaría de ese sueño profundo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Por eso mismo es que la recién ascendida a inspectora en jefe Aoko Nakamori, se sentía en ese momento tan frustrada y enojada con ese par de idiotas que eran incapaces de confiar en ella lo suficiente para hacerla participe de cuanta pista o dato habían encontrado hasta ahora, lo cual la hacía pensar que tanto el audaz detective como el hábil ladrón en el fondo la subestimaban demasiado.

— Voy a matar a esos idiotas en cuanto los vea —Murmuro para si misma gruñendo amenazadoramente por lo bajo a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el volante entre sus manos y sin un ápice de duda hacia girar bruscamente su auto en curva, derrapando un poco en el proceso.

— I… Inspectora Nakamori —Grito aterrado el chico que iba junto con ella en el auto, aferrándose desesperadamente a los cómodos asientos de cuero, temeroso de que pudiera salir volando por la ventana si no lo hacía— De… Debería de calmarse un poco… Solo son un par de ladrones.

— No lo son —Gruño en respuesta pisando más a fondo el acelerador al imaginar que le par de ladrones que en ese momento seguía de cerca con su auto, eran Shinichi y Kaito— ¡Son un par de imbéciles que pronto van a enterarse quien es Aoko Nakamori!

Mientras la mente de la joven inspectora se encontraba en algún lugar distante imaginando todas las maneras en las que podía hacer sufrir al detective y al ladrón por mantenerla siempre al margen, en ese momento su cuerpo se encontraba en medio de una persecución policial a alta velocidad por las calles del distrito Beika, en la cual un par de estúpidos ladrones trataban desesperadamente de huir de ella en un auto robado. Con su furia a tope y con el fuerte deseo de golpear algo, Aoko hábilmente cambio las marchas de su auto adquiriendo aun más velocidad a pesar de las quejas y las suplicas de su aterrado compañero, el cual no podía evitar llorar aterrado al sentir como el frio aliento de la muerte rozaba su cuello cada vez que la temeraria y malhumorada inspectora esquivaba hábilmente cada auto que osaba interponerse en su camino.

Era tal la intensidad con la Aoko desempeñaba su labor que no descanso hasta que con su destreza al volante logro acercarse lo suficiente al auto robado para que con tan solo un pequeño roce en la parte trasera del mismos, lo hiciera perder el control girando sin para hasta estrellarse contra un almacén de ropa; Una vez confirmado el choque, Aoko piso con fuerza el freno deteniéndose a tan solo un par de metros del almacén, saco su arma y corrió hacia el par de ladrones, quienes desorientados y lastimados habían logrado salir a duras penas del destrozado auto en el que se encontraban, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo uno al lado del otro.

— ¡Están bajo arresto! —Dijo la joven inspectora con fuerte y autoritaria apuntando a los criminales con su arma, siendo seguida de cerca por su aterrado compañero, el cual aun pálido por la temeraria persecución saco un par de esposas de sus bolsillos se las coloco a los responsables de que el hubiera tenido que pasar por tan aterradora experiencia

— Es… Estas demente mujer —Mascullo entre dientes uno de los ladrones observado con rabia a la joven inspectora, quien esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa se acerco lentamente hacia él, se agacho a su lado y antes de que el extrañado ladrón o su joven compañero pudieran decir o hacer algo más, ella pego el cañón de su arma en el cuello de aquel hombre haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

— ¿Quieres que probemos que tan demente estoy corazón? —Musito ensanchando aun más aquella aterradora sonrisa cargada insania y malicia, a lo que el aterrado criminal negó rápidamente con la cabeza a la vez que su rostro empalidecía del miedo. Aoko dejo escapar una leve risita divertida guardando nuevamente su arma, para luego levantarse y regresar hacia su auto para notificarle a la comisaria que ya había atrapado a los ladrones.

* * *

 **—** **De regreso en la comisaría —**

Una vez llenó todo el papeleo referente al arresto, a la persecución y al pago de los daños ocasionados durante la misma, Aoko se presento ante el comisario, le entrego el acostumbrado informe de actividades, se despidió de él, de sus subordinados y finalmente se marcho rumbo a casa de su padre a buscar a su pequeña hija Akari, quien como siempre la esperaba despierta jugando o viendo caricaturas sentada en el regazo de su abuelo.

— Ya era hora de que llegaras Aoko —La reprocho su padre desviando la mirada por un breve instante hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala de su modesta casa, para luego volver su mirada hacia su hija— Sabes que no se duerme a menos que tú o el idiota de Kaito vengan por ella. Ya son las ocho de la noche y eso es muy tarde para que Akari siga despierta.

— Lo sé papá —Respondió en un suspiro a la vez que cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos y le daba un beso en la frente, gesto que ocasiono que la pequeña Akari sonriera alegremente abrazando a su mamá por el cuello— sabes como es el papeleo después de una persecución.

— Por supuesto que lo sé —Suspiró el antiguo inspector Ginzo Nakamori acariciando la cabeza de su nieta y la de su hija al mismo tiempo, sonriendo levemente ante el enorme parecido entre madre e hija— sólo te pido que no cometas mis mismos errores Aoko…

— Papá no creo que…

— Mírala —La interrumpió bruscamente su padre haciéndola volver la mirada hacia su pequeña hija, quien con aquellos hermosos y soñadores ojos azules la veía maravillada y con gran ilusión— Ella es exactamente igual a ti Aoko. Tú solías mirarme siempre así cuando eras así de pequeña, pero cuando creciste y comenzaste a entender ciertas cosas, esa ilusión poco a poco se vio opacada por lo triste que te hacía sentir que estuviera siempre trabajando y no contigo en casa… No dejes que ella pasa por lo mismo ¿Si?

— No dejare que eso suceda —Musito Aoko dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su padre, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla seguida de la pequeña Akari que alegremente se despidió de su abuelo abrazándolo por el cuello— Ahora hazme un favor, no hables como si fueras el malo de esta historia. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo un gran padre.

— Y mi abelo, mi abelo —Canturreo la pequeña Akari agitando los brazos alegremente logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa a su madre y una sonora carcajada a su abuelo.

— Si amor —Musito Aoko recibiendo de manos del retirado inspector, el bolso con las cosas de la pequeña— también es un gran abuelo… Hasta pronto papá.

— Hasta luego —Musito Ginzo acompañándolas hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de la misma al notar la presencia de cierto mago— Más te vale que las cuides bien de regreso Kaito.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, la joven inspectora giro sobre sus talones buscando con la mirada a ese idiota que tantos disgustos le había causado y no pudo evitar el sonreír triunfal al encontrarlo apoyado en su auto esperándolas. Nuevamente las ganas de golpearlo se hicieron presentes conforme se acercaba al que ahora era su esposo, pero justo cuando estuvo a solo un par de pasos de llegar a su lado, éste sonriendo ampliamente acorto de una sola zancada la distancia que los separaba y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, el audaz mago la tomo a ella y a su hija entre sus brazos repentinamente, robándole un corto, pero apasionado beso a ella, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija haciendo que la pequeña agitara sus pequeños brazos alegre de ver a su padre y que la joven inspectora perdiera por completo el impulso con el se había dirigido hacía él.

— Hasta la duda ofende inspector —Dijo sonriendo burlonamente a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia ante el hombre que en el pasado fuere su némesis y la principal causa de que, tras cada robo terminara con un potente dolor de cabeza y parcialmente sordo— venga a visitarnos pronto.

— Déjate de payasadas idiota —Gruño el retirado inspector adentrándose una vez más a su casa con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro, para luego murmurar por lo bajo en el interior de la misma— no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Iré cada vez que quiera.

Así dando por finalizada aquella conversación e ignorando el evidente disgusto de su esposa, Kaito subió al auto junto con Aoko y la pequeña Akari y sin perder más tiempo, emprendió la marcha de regreso a la mansión Kudo, donde Shinichi y el pequeño Daiki los esperaban. No esta demás decir que el viaje hasta la mansión fue silencioso luego de que la pequeña Akari cayera finalmente rendida ante el agotamiento entre los brazos de su madre, sumiéndose en un profundo y apacible sueño con el cual, sin saberlo, no solo había logrado arrebatarle una sonrisa más su madre, sino que también logro apaciguar por completo el disgusto que ella en ese momento sentía hacia el hábil mago.

Cuando finalmente los tres llegaron a la mansión, Shinichi recién había terminado de darse un buen y relajante baño, con el cual alivió aunque fuera un poco su adolorido y maltrecho cuerpo, que después de haberle servido como saco de arena a Makoto, aun se aquejaba de dolor con molesta insistencia, impidiéndole por el momento el poder conciliar el sueño. Al ver llegar a la pequeña familia Kuroba, el joven detective no pudo evitar el esbozar una triste sonrisa, pues aunque le alegraba el verlos juntos después de todos esos problemas por los cuales tuvieron que pasar, así como todos esos conflictos que tuvieron que afrontar juntos como también tuvieron que hacerlo individualmente. Realmente le alegraba verlos así, pero a la vez no podía evitar que una profunda tristeza lo embargara cada que los tenía en frente y pensaba que de no ser por todo lo que le había sucedido a Ran, ellos también podrían estar así justo ahora, siendo una familia feliz que a pesar de todas sus diferencias y de las peleas que podrían llegar a tener, nunca dejarían de amarse, ni de amar a su hijo, el cual había nacido como fruto de todo ese amor y cariño que ellos sentían el uno por el otro desde que ambos tenían memoria.

Aquella mirada cargada de tristeza y nostalgia no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la joven inspectora, quien comprendiendo al instante cual era la causa del dolor que se reflejaba en la mirada del audaz detective, respiro hondo y fingiendo no haber notado aquello, saludo a Shinichi con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar en ese momento, un gesto que el detective percibió y al cual respondió de la misma manera, llamando la atención de Kaito en el proceso.

— Creí que ya estarías dormido —Dijo burlonamente el joven mago, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Aoko, la cual si no fuera porque llevaba a su hija entre sus brazos en ese momento, le hubiera dado un buen codazo en las costillas por su falta de tacto. Sin embargo Shinichi sonrió divertido a la vez que enarcaba una ceja, exigiéndole con la mirada una justificación al mordaz mago— Lo digo por remilgado que es usted, gran detective.

— Al menos es mejor que ser un payaso engreído —Contraataco en el acto a la vez que sonría triunfalmente ante la molestia del mago, quien esbozando una sonrisa aún más amplia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, se dispuso a responder al ataque del detective, pero éste adivinando sus intenciones, no le dio la oportunidad de defenderse dirigiendo su atención hacia la impetuosa inspectora— Realmente te ofrezco mis condolencias Aoko, no ha de ser fácil soportar a éste tipo.

— Tranquilo —Respondió la joven inspectora con simpleza mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación seguida de cerca por Kaito— Ya yo entendí que tengo que cuidar de tres niños… Cuatro, si te cuento a ti también.

De no ser por aquella pequeña aclaración, Shinichi estaría sufriendo ahora de un potente ataque de risa al igual que Kaito, si el mismo no se hubiera visto implicado en el asunto. Por otro lado si alguien reía en ese momento era la misma Aoko ante la evidente mueca de disgusto de los dos hombres por los cuales había pasado tantos disgustos en las últimas semanas, los mismos hombres a los que hasta hace tan solo un par de horas quería ahorcar con sus propias manos, que a su vez era aquel mismo par de idiotas que ahora la observaban de mala manera mientras refunfuñaban como un par de perros viejos y rabiosos al no poder refutarle sus palabras. Si, sin duda alguna había valido la pena esperar hasta ese momento pues la cara de ese par justo ahora valía más que todo el disgusto que sentía y aunque era consciente que después de aquello tendría que esperar mañana para poder exigirles todas las respuestas que se merecía, aun así no dejaría de reír en este momento al igual que estaba segura de que esa noche dormiría plácidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel instante en el que dejo sin palabras al audaz detective Shinichi Kudo y al ingenioso mago Kaito Kuroba… Después de todo, bien dicen que lo que es igual no es trampa.

* * *

 _He aqui el capítulo 6 titulado "Desquite", espero les haya gustado. Tratare de colocar el próximo capítulo entre el próximo_ _ **jueves**_ _y_ _ **viernes**_ _de la semana que viene._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._

 _ **Spoiler:**_ _Más que un spoiler, esto es en reliadad la explicasión de que exactamente es lo que le paso a Ran, en la cual muchas de las cosas que alli aparecen tuve que investigarlas y consultar mucho con varios amigos que estudian medicina, biología y química; tome de referencía un caso real y por último tomo otros detalles más de fondo del trabajo de un amigo que me permitio usar parte de la información y de los datos que él poseía._

 _ **1)**_ _Ran sufrio de un accidente cerebrovascular_ _ **hemorragico**_ _, ya que el_ _ **isquémico**_ _ocurre cuando un vaso sanguineo resulta bloqueado por un coagulo de sangre y esto suele suceder cuando los vasos sanguineos se "estrechan" y se recubren de depositos grasos, lo cual se conoce como aterosclerosis y eso ocurre a medida de que la persona en cuestión envejece. La arritmía o fibrilación auricular, es una de las causas también._

 _ **2)**_ _Sé que seguramente habra alguien que conozxa mucho mejor que yo toda la terminología medica detrás de todo esto, sin embargo voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de decir algunas cosas más..._ _ **¿Recuerdan al asesino que atacó a Ran en el hospital**_ _? Pues él le inyectó algo ¿Cierto? Pues aquello que le inyectó (la_ _ **Dihidroergotamina**_ _) es en realidad un medicamento que suele ser recetado para aquellos que padecen de_ _ **hipotensión**_ _(Presión arterial baja), el cual aumentó la presión arterial de Ran que ya, para ese momento, la tenía relativamente alta. Ahora ¿Qué sucede cuando a alguien con la "tensión" alta le das un medicamento que aumenta la presión arterial? Pues la presión arterial de la persona en cuestión se "_ _ **dispara**_ _", por decirlo de algún modo, y en el estado en el que Ran se encontraba, esto le ocasionó_ _ **Hipertensión arterial**_ _, la cual es una de las causas de que ocurra un accidente cerebrovascular hemorragico..._

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Me alargue mucho y explique más de la cuenta, pero sentí que te debía una explicasión, de todos modos no estoy haciendo ningún tipo de spoiler ya que esto ya lo había mencionado antes de manera más resumida y sintetizada en la historia..._

 _Por último, justo ahora voy a subir dos capítulos más._

 _El capítulo 9 lo subire entre este viernes y el domingo, pero si puedo hacerlo antes entonces lo hare._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho_


	8. Capítulo VII: Confrontación

**Capítulo VII: Confrontación**

Infructuoso, solo así podía definir el resultado de su búsqueda, simplemente infructuoso ya que a pesar de todos los informes que constantemente recibía de un sinfín de personas que decían haber visto al renombrado y escurridizo maestro del ataque Makoto Kyogoku, resultaba que cada vez que atendía a algún llamado, ese hombre se las ingeniaba para desvanecerse en el aire lo que daba la sensación de que nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar y que todo no había sido más que una mera ilusión o una pésima broma que les jugaba el subconsciente a todas aquellas personas que estaban tras la "pequeña" recompensa que él había ofrecido por cualquier tipo de información acerca del paradero del afamado karateka. Todo esto era muy extraño, por no decir sospechoso para aquel joven asesino al que le habían confiado la tarea de acabar con la vida del joven maestro de Karate; sin embargo toda esta extraña situación, que representaba tan sólo un pequeño obstáculo en el camino del asesino, le caía como anillo al dedo ya que por primera vez desde que había llegado a Japón, se encontraba con un entretenido reto que aunque no se encontraba a su altura, por lo menos le serviría para divertirse por un tiempo.

— ¡Oye novato! —Interrumpiendo una vez más el hilo de sus pensamientos, se encontraba la estridente voz de un viejo agente de policía del cual, para su desgracia, era compañero— No se que habrás hecho ayer, pero el comisario quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo.

— Entendido —Dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para luego darle la espalda a ese molesto hombre que tenía la mala costumbre de inmiscuirse en la vida de las demás personas a su alrededor, como si el hacerlo fuera lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Algo lamentable a los ojos del asesino, pero que a la vez le resultaba útil para sus propósitos.

Así es, a pesar de lo absurdo que todo esto parecía a simple vista, el joven asesino se las había ingeniado para infiltrarse en la estación de la policía metropolitana como uno más de sus agentes, usando la ventaja que le otorgaba su nacionalidad japonesa y su titulo como medico forense, así como su destacable labor en el reino unido que le otorgaba el merito suficiente para unirse al departamento forense de la policía metropolitana. Quizás era demasiado arriesgado y hasta estúpido para un criminal como lo era él, el adentrarse voluntariamente en la "boca del lobo" como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero en realidad ésta arriesgada y descabellada idea distaba mucho de ser estúpida o de no haber sido planeada con cuidado ya que para el sagaz asesino el estar allí significaba que podía obtener de primera mano toda la información que necesitaba para engañar y atrapar a su objetivo. Información que por medios convencionales no sería capaz obtener por si mismo, ni siquiera usando sus contactos en el bajo mundo.

Y así como las habilidades de infiltración del joven asesinos no llevaban al día de hoy cuando, luego de haber pasado ya cuatro meses desde que había ingresado en el cuerpo forense de la policía, ésta sería la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de entrar en el despacho del comisario y aunque esto no era algo usual ni mucho menos normal que sucediera, aun así así el joven asesino podía hacerse una idea muy clara de porque el comisario lo estaba solicitando con tanta urgencia justo ahora; estaba seguro de que la causa no podía ser otra que su inesperada participación en el arresto de aquel par de torpes ladrones ayer en la noche. Así es, por algún extraño capricho del destino él se había visto envuelto en aquel tonto y absurdo caso cuando sin previo aviso una desquiciada inspectora apareció frente a él en la comisaria y lo arrastro junto con ella, sin derecho a queja o replica alguna, a participar en una temeraria persecución policial de alta velocidad en la cual debían de hacer todo lo posible para atrapar a un par de simples y vulgares ladrones principiantes que desesperadamente trataban de huir de los agentes de policía por las calles de Beika, causando un sinfín de estragos en la ciudad a su paso.

Hasta ese momento el joven asesino solía considerarse a sí mismo un hombre fuerte, con nervios de acero y sin miedo a la muerte, pero todo eso se fue a la basura esa noche, cuando a bordo de aquel auto temió por primera vez por su vida desde que había llegado a Japón, ante la temeraria y desquiciada conducción de aquella malhumorada inspectora, que sin duda alguna era la mujer más aterradora y atractiva que había visto en toda su vida. Una mujer que contra todo pronóstico mostro mucha más destreza y tenacidad que cualquier otro agente u oficial que hubiera visto hasta ese momento, atrapando a ese par de estúpidos ladrones con mucho estilo y precisión; una mujer que desde esa noche había ocupado a la fuerza un lugar en sus pensamientos llegando a aterrarlo casi tanto como lo atraía, una mujer que resulto no ser otra que Aoko Nakamori, la imponente e impetuosa inspectora en jefe de la policía metropolitana de Beika.

Interrumpiendo una vez más su línea de pensamiento, el audaz asesino sacudió con fuerza la cabeza en un vano intento de ahuyentar la imagen de esa mujer de sus pensamientos, mientras se encaminaba con paso firme y decidido hacia la oficina del comisario, teniendo de compañía la distante y estridente voz de aquel viejo agente que se suponía que era el encargado de supervisarlo a él y al pequeño equipo de forenses que manejaba. Luego, haciendo caso omiso a las constantes preguntas de aquel hombre, el joven de ojos platinados toco un par de veces la puerta de aquella oficina anunciando su llegada con voz fuerte y clara, recibiendo la esperada invitación a entrar casi al instante en el que había terminado de anunciarse, respiro hondo y entro en la misma, esperando que de un momento a otro aquel hombre comenzara a gritarle furioso por haber estado presente en la persecución de la noche anterior, cuando se suponía que él debería de haber estado trabajando junto con sus compañeros en aquel cuerpo mutilado que había aparecido en el incinerador de una fabrica durante la acostumbrada inspección de seguridad que mensualmente se le hacia a las instalaciones para prevenir futuros accidentes.

— ¿Me mando a llamar señor? —Pregunto seria y respetuosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí bajo la atenta y fría mirada de aquel hombre de corto y canoso cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color negro azabache y cuerpo fornido, el cual tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a la vez que le indicaba con una seña que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.

— Así es y por lo que puedo ver, ya sabes porque te he llamado ¿Cierto? —Dijo con pesadez el intimidante comisario a la vez que seguía con recelo cada movimiento del joven asesino, el cual solo asintió en respuesta mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de aquel hombre— Excelente, eso me facilita el trabajo. Veras según el informe de la inspectora Nakamori, actuaste de manera muy eficiente durante el arresto de ayer y eso es mucho decir, considerando que eres parte del equipo forense y no un oficial entrenado. Te felicito.

— Gracias —Contesto fingiendo alegría ante aquellas palabras, cuando bien sabía que todo esto no era más que un cebo que ese hombre le había arrojado con la esperanza de atraerlo hacía la "ingeniosa" trampa que había preparado para él. Sin embargo, aunque las intensiones del comisario eran absurdamente evidentes ante los entrenados ojos del joven asesino, éste decidió seguirle el juego por simple y llana curiosidad ya que, con algo de suerte, tendría algo más con que entretenerse— Le prometo que seguiré esforzándome para cumplir con sus expectativas señor.

— Eso era lo que quería oír —Musito complacido el comisario esbozando una amplia sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia mientras que, creyéndose vencedor en este pequeño juego, bailaba al son que el sagaz asesino le tocaba sin saberlo o siquiera sospecharlo— a partir de hoy trabajaras junto a la inspectora Nakamori.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Lo dice en serio? —Esta vez la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro del joven era autentica ya que de todas las cosas que ese hombre pudo haberle dicho en ese momento, que lo convirtiera en el compañero de la impetuosa inspectora era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado y, si en verdad tenía aunque fuere una pizca de inteligencia, buscaría la manera de librarse de esto sin levantar sospechas— Esto es verdaderamente increíble ¿Cuándo empiezo?

— ¿Con ese entusiasmo que tienes chico? Yo diría que hoy mismo —Contesto con simpleza el comisario ocasionando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del asesino por un breve instante, ya que una vez más aquella extraña atracción que sentía hacía esa mujer se hacía presente— Ahora ve a presentarte con la inspectora, ella ya esta al tanto de la situación.

— ¡Si señor! —Musito alegremente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla enérgicamente, algo tonto y extraño para él, pero por alguna razón se sentía emocionado.

Sin perder tiempo en joven de ojos platinados salió rápidamente de la oficina del comisario e ignorando olímpicamente a su antiguo compañero, se encamino a toda prisa hacia la oficina de la joven inspectora sintiéndose cada vez más y más nervioso conforme se acercaba a su destino. No había duda de que se estaba dejando llevar por algo más que era muy distinto a la razón, un sentimiento tan contradictorio que por si mismo no podía explicarse y el cual, a pesar de lo que parecía a simple vista, distaba mucho de ser algo tan tonto e inverosímil como lo era el amor… No, este sentimiento no era algo tan banal y simple como aquello por lo que tantos idiotas han perdido la cabeza desde hace miles de años. Lo que ahora sentía no podía ser catalogado como amor, pues el solo pensar en esa mujer bastaba para hacerlo temblar de miedo y placer al mismo tiempo ya que ante sus ojos ella representaba era un reto, una amenaza, un premio y un dulce veneno que podría matarlo con tan solo rozar sus labios y el cual deseaba poseer sin importar lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser para él, ni las consecuencias que esta locura podría acarrearle. Después de todo no había nada que lo excitara más que el peligro y Aoko, sin duda alguna, podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa para un asesino como él.

Otra vez se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas si fue consciente del momento en el que llego a la oficina de la orgullosa inspectora y toco a su puerta. No paso mucho tiempo para que la voz de la mujer que había captado su atención llegara a sus oídos y lo hiciera volver bruscamente a la realidad.

— Adelante —Dijo Aoko con pesadez al otro lado de la puerta, suspirando sonoramente y con evidente molestia.

Cauteloso, el asesino se adentro en la oficina de la que sería su nueva compañera, sólo le bastó dar un vistazo al interior de aquella oficina para comprender el motivo del disgusto de la joven inspectora; al parecer aquel comisario había hablado con otras tres personas más antes de hablar con él y por lo visto, también les había hecho la misma propuesta que le había hecho a él. Respiro hondo y despejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento innecesario, cerro la puerta tras de sí y se acerco al escritorio de Aoko ignorando las dos mujeres de cabello castaño que lo observaban desde el pequeño sofá que allí se encontraba, así como también ignoro al idiota presuntuoso que osadamente se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de la inspectora, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada gruñendo por lo bajo.

— Puedes tomar asiento donde gustes —Le indico Aoko suspirando con pesadez una vez más— a excepción de mi escritorio claro esta, espero que seas más inteligente que éste idiota.

— Lo soy —Aseguro conectando su mirada con la de aquel hombre, que sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro lo encaro y de alguna manera la mirada de ese hombre encendió una alarma silenciosa en la mente del asesino, la cual le indicaba que debía de tener mucho cuidado con él.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Musito divertido aquel mordaz joven ensanchando aun más aquella sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Kaito —Alzo la voz la joven inspectora haciéndose notar una vez más— ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme terminar mi trabajo?

— Por supuesto —Musito esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa que extraño a la joven inspectora, que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que el hábil mago le robara un fugaz beso frente a todos los presentes. Avergonzada, Aoko se sonrojo cuando Kaito se separó de ella y se bajo de un salto del escritorio, pasando a un lado del iracundo asesino con una sonrisa triunfal plasmada en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la salida— Te esperare a fuera.

Y así, dando por finalizada aquella conversación, el audaz mago salió de la oficina de Aoko como si nada, satisfecho y seguro de que ese idiota engreído de ahora, había recibido el mensaje que le había dejado y aunque estaba seguro de Aoko después lo regañaría por ello, aun así tendría la satisfacción de haberle dejado las cosas claras a ese sujeto.

— Eso… Hasta a mi me dolió Jajaja —Murmuro una de las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá, riendo por lo bajo divertida con la mueca de asombro y rabia plasma en el rostro del asesino, quien percatándose de cómo se había convertido en el objeto de burla de esa mujer, le dirigió por un breve instante una mirada cargada de odio. Sin embargo, ella simplemente lo ignoro— simplemente no es tu liga viejo Jajaja.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase Toyama? —Ironizo Aoko cubriéndose con una mano el rostro entre apenada y molesta, a lo que la mujer de largo y lacio cabello castaño y ojos de un intenso color verde jade se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca en un vano intento de contener la risa. Aoko fingió no darse cuenta de ello, respiro hondo y tras lograr calmarse un poco se dispuso a seguir con la reunión— Bien. A pesar de lo que el comisario les haya dicho a cada uno de ustedes, hoy no vamos a empezar a trabajar ya que tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender.

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy entonces? —Se animo a preguntar la otra mujer que allí se encontraba. Keiko Momoi, la mejor amiga de Aoko desde que habían entrado en la academia de policía.

—Hoy solo les asignare sus respectivas labores y después deberían ir a sus respectivas divisiones o departamentos a informarle a su superior inmediato sobre este improvisado reajuste que estamos haciendo ¿Entendido? —Sin decir nada los tres asintieron indicándole a la joven inspectora que podía proseguir con su explicación— Bien. Por ahora todo lo relacionado a la inteligencia, el análisis y el manejo de datos estará en tus manos Keiko.

— Entendido —Asintió Keiko bajo la mirada de sus otros dos compañeros— Pueden contar conmigo.

— Ahora en lo que respecta a ustedes dos —Musito la joven inspectora a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos los expedientes de los últimos dos miembros del equipo y los ojeaba una vez más— No tengo manera asignarles una labor hasta que no compruebe por mi misma lo que son capaces de hacer, pero no se preocupen ya tomare una decisión luego del trabajo que haremos mañana.

— Entendido inspectora —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con voz fuerte y clara bajo la atenta mirada de la impetuosa inspectora.

— Por ahora limítense a conocerse ya que mañana será un largo día—Musito Aoko guardando ambos expedientes en un cajón de su escritorio— Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya pueden retirarse, pero mañana los quiero a los tres aquí temprano ¿Fui clara?

— ¡Si señor! —Contestaron los tres enérgicamente para luego salir rápidamente de la oficina de la joven inspectora.

Una vez ellos salieron, Kaito se apresuro a volver junto a su joven esposa para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, no sin antes tener un pequeño intercambio de miradas con el joven asesino, quien gustoso lo encaro reacio a dar su brazo a torcer. Kaito tan solo esbozo una leve sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia, retándolo por segunda vez sin necesidad de palabras justo antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de la joven inspectora.

— Veo que eres más terco de lo que parece —Musito burlonamente aquella mujer que descaradamente se había burlado de él hace poco— Creo que no me aburriré contigo por aquí jejeje. Soy Kazuha Toyama, es un placer conocerte, compañero.

— Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori —Contesto sintiendo como extrañamente aquel nombre le ocasionaba un mal sabor de boca luego de pronunciarlo en voz alta, a la vez que hacía que un desagradable escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Ella se percato del ligero cambio en su expresión antes de que éste le diera la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Heiji se le adelanto anticipándose a sus intensiones— y para mi no es un placer conocerte, compañera.

Y así dando aquella conversación por acabada, Heiji se marcho rápidamente de allí antes de que esa mujer pudiera seguir haciéndole preguntas, encerrándose en su oficina por si acaso ella resultaba ser una de esas locas mujeres entrometidas y se le ocurría la brillante idea de seguirlo. Una vez solo y con la seguridad de que nadie lo molestaría en aquel lugar, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre aquel mullido sofá que había llevado con la intensión de usarlo como "cama" en esas ocasiones en las que tuviera pasar la noche en la estación; respiro hondamente y exhalo con fuerza un par de veces tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para poder salir una vez más de su oficina y hacer todo lo referente a su transferencia y para ello necesitaba ser una vez más Heiji Hattori, aunque los amargos recuerdos que este nombre acarreaba consigo no dejaran de atormentarlo recordándole que a pesar de toda esa vulgar imitación de ser humano que había hecho en la oficina de la joven inspectora, cuando "sintió celos" del hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo, él seguía siendo y seguiría siendo tan sólo un frio y cruel asesino que aun no podía superar aquella primera vida que había tomado cuando apenas era un niño. Aun no podía superar el día en que el verdadero Heiji Hattori había muerto y él había nacido en su lugar.

* * *

He aqui el capituñi 7 titulado " **Confrontación** ", espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora sin más que decir regreso a estudiar jeje. Me despido esperando verlos en una próxima ocasión.

Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Señales

**Capítulo VIII: Señales**

Casi dos años han pasado ya desde que el caprichoso destino se había empeñado en arrebatarle el calor y el amor de la mujer que amaba y necesitaba con locura, la madre de su hijo y la única mujer que lo había hecho sentirse realmente pleno y feliz en toda su vida, Ran Mouri. Sin duda alguna la mujer más hermosa y grandiosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer en su vida y sin la cual se marchitaría por dentro, muriendo lentamente en agonía con cada segundo que se veía privado de su presencia y compañía; sin ella no sería capaz de seguir con vida o al menos no podría seguir viviendo de la misma manera en la que lo hacía antes, pues con su partida, algo en su interior se destrozaría irremediablemente afligiéndolo cada día más y más hasta acabarlo por completo. Sólo su hijo, el pequeño Daiki tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo desear seguir con vida, sólo por él y por su bienestar ya que por más vacío que estuviera por dentro el joven detective, jamás abandonaría a su hijo sólo porque él se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Esa simple idea nunca la tendría en cuenta, después de todo Shinichi amaba al pequeño Daiki tanto como amaba a Ran, por eso sin importar lo que pasara, Shinichi se aseguraría de estar siempre allí para su hijo cuando lo necesitara y aun cuando no lo necesitara, siempre apoyándolo, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y aconsejándolo, cumpliendo con su deber como padre hasta el día en que exhalara su último aliento de vida.

Si, ese pequeño que ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos era el motor que lo impulsaba a seguir a delante, así como la pequeña Akari a la cual quería tanto como a su hijo pues a sus ojos, ella era su hermosa y dulce sobrina así como a los ojos de la pequeña, él era su tío. Junto a ella, eran sus padres, Aoko y Kaito Kuroba los responsables de que a pesar de lo que había pasado hasta ahora, el joven detective hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse a flote y de no cometer ninguna locura gracias a la constante vigilancia de su mejor amigo Kaito, quien tenía la cualidad de aparecer siempre en los momentos que más lo necesitaba o cuando está a punto de cometer alguna tontería, como casi sucede en su "amistoso" encuentro con Kyogoku.

En fin, dejando a un lado ese pequeño detalle sin importancia, justo ahora el joven padre se preparaba para ir una vez más al hospital a cuidar de Ran, para que Kogoro y Eri pudieran descansar un poco de ese pesado ambiente y a su vez compartir aunque fuera un poco con su pequeño nieto que se alegraba enormemente cada vez que podía estar junto a sus abuelos maternos, quienes solían discutir de tal manera que al pequeño Daiki le causaba gracia al igual que le causaba gracias todas las tonterías que su abuelo hacía cuando veía algún programa de su idolatrada Yoko Okino, quien a pesar de haberse casado y de ya no dar conciertos como antes, por lo menos seguía actuando y haciendo apariciones especiales en un sinfín de programas de televisión y en varias películas. Así recordando como las tonterías de su suegro se le hacían divertidas inclusive a él, deposito un beso en la frente de su pequeño y deseándole dulces sueños, lo acostó en su cuna que se encontraba junto a la de la pequeña Akari en la habitación del matrimonio Kuroba.

— ¿Estás listo? —La suave y adormilada voz de Aoko a su lado logro arrebatarle una sonrisa al joven detective, quien divertido le dedico una mirada a su "cuñada" mientras ella bostezaba sonoramente, pues estaba agotada tras un largo día de trabajo— No te olvides de llevar contigo al idiota de Kaito. Está esperándote abajo al pie de las escaleras.

— Sé que la pregunta es tonta, pero que hizo Kaito estaba vez —Inquirió divertido al imaginar una infinidad de cosas que el infantil mago pudo haber hecho en la estación de policía para que la orgullosa inspectora volviera a enojarse con él. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al caer en cuenta de que era más corto pensar en las cosas que no harían enfurecer a su temperamental cuñada.

— Se comportó como un niño otra vez, lo cual ya no debería de sorprenderme, pero aun así no tenía por qué haber hecho lo que hizo —Musito la joven inspectora recordando la escena que el mago había montado en su oficina, retando a uno de sus subordinados y luego robándole descaradamente un beso frente a todos ellos como si nada— Estaba tranquilo hasta que llego ese chico Hattori, luego comenzó a comportarse extraño y… En fin es una historia un tanto larga, ya te la contaré mañana Shinichi. Ya tienes que irte ¿No?

Dando un rápido vistazo a su reloj Shinichi comprobó que en efecto Aoko tenía razón, le dedico una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, para luego despedirse de ella con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y la infaltable broma que el detective siempre solía jugarle alborotándole el cabello con una mano para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras previendo cualquier ataque furtivo por parte de la orgullosa señora Kuroba, quien algunas veces salía de la habitación y le arrojaba lo primero que tuviera a la mano y esta noche no sería la excepción; dispuesta a desquitarse la broma del detective, Aoko tomo una pelota de goma con la que los niños solían jugar y sin pensarlo dos veces se la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al detective bromista, el cual logro esquivar el mortal lanzamiento a duras penas, saltando justo antes de llegar a los últimos cuatro peldaños de las escaleras. Curiosamente fue Kaito el que recibió de lleno el impacto del pequeño objeto en toda la cara, ya que éste se encontraba esperando a su amigo al pie de las escaleras en ese momento. Cuando lo vio salir corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que una vez más Shinichi le había jugado una broma a su esposa y eso le causo gracia, pero cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que esto implicaba y trato de quitarse de la línea de tiro, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y termino recibiendo el golpe en lugar de su amigo, cayendo sentado al suelo adolorido, atontando y malhumorado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —Gruño el mago furioso llevándose una mano la cara adolorido, mientras era arrastrado por Shinichi fuera de la casa antes de que empezara a discutir con Aoko. Claro que no se salvó de ser reprochado por el mago en su lugar— Eres un imbécil Shinichi ¿Por qué tienes molestarla siempre?

— Por la misma razón por la que tú lo haces idiota —Contesto soltándolo al llegar a su auto, para luego adentrase en el mismo junto al mago, quien tras ver su mano descubrió que aquel golpe le había hecho sangrar la nariz— Porque es divertido hacerlo ¿O no?

— Si, pero yo lo hago porque las reconciliaciones suelen ser mucho más divertidas —Contesto esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre de las manos, bajo la inquisidora mirada de su amigo, quien tan solo suspiro pesadamente para luego volver su atención al camino.

— Ya veremos si puedes seguir diciendo lo mismo después de que Aoko se encuentre mañana con la pequeña sorpresa que tienes preparada —Musitó el detective imaginándose la reacción de Aoko cuando aquella noticia llegara a sus manos— dudo que se lo tome de buena manera y no olvidemos al inspector Nakamori. Si Aoko no te mata, él seguramente lo hará en cuanto te vea Kaito.

— Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, después de todo es por Ran que hago todo esto —Respondió Kaito en el acto, enseriándose al notar como ya se encontraban muy cerca del punto en el que él y Shinichi tendrían que separarse— y eso es razón más que suficiente para hacer lo que sea necesario… Aoko lo entenderá, estoy seguro. En cambio su padre no se quedara quieto hasta que me dé un buen puñetazo en la cara como mínimo.

— Es riesgoso viejo, y lo sabes —Refuto el detective deteniéndose justo frente al bar del viejo Jii, el Blue Parrot; donde dos figuras vestidas de negro los esperaban bajo la luz de una farola. Shinichi sólo necesito de una rápida mirada para reconocer al par de figuras que al verlos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos— Llámame si me necesitas. Te ayudare en todo lo que haga falta.

— Te llamare cuando consiga algo bueno —Musitó divertido el audaz ladrón saliendo del auto para reunirse con aquellas dos figuras de negro, que sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinaron hasta quedar a la altura de la ventanilla del auto, permitiéndole al detective comprobar su teoría al dejarlo ver bien sus rostros— Hasta entonces me tendré que conformar con trabajar con ellos— Agrego señalando al par que se encontraba frente a él sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

No había nada más que decir, pues ambos sabían bien lo que el otro diría en aquel momento, por eso tan solo se limitaron a despedirse con un fuerte apretón de manos para luego irse cada uno por su lado. Tras dejar a al joven mago en el bar del viejo Jii, el joven detective se apresuró a llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital ya que seguramente Kogoro ya estaría quejándose y armando un alboroto en el hospital porque él aún no había aparecido o por alguna otra tontería; no fue sorpresa alguna para el detective cuando, en efecto, vio al llamado "Kogoro el durmiente" armando todo un alboroto con su insoportable y estridente voz quejándose de un lado a otro molestando a los doctores y divirtiendo a los pacientes con sus tonterías.

Luego de casi quince minutos tratando de hacer que Kogoro se callara y se marchara junto con Eri del hospital de una vez por todas, y tras otros diez minutos disculpándose con los doctores y con las enfermeras por todas las molestias que había causado su suegro con su actitud infantil, Shinichi finalmente pudo entrar en la habitación de Ran suspirando aliviado luego de asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo y que nadie lo molestaría a partir de ahora.

Nuevamente la imagen de su mujer inmóvil en aquella cama de hospital sumida en un sueño profundo, fue más que suficiente para entristecer aún más al joven detective, quien entrecerrando los ojos respiro hondamente y armándose de valor, se acercó a su esposa y como siempre solía hacer cada vez que iba a verla, le hablo tratando de esconder como su voz se quebraba a causa del dolor que le causaba el verla en aquel deplorable estado en el cual dependía de un aparato para poder respirar y poder seguir viviendo en este mundo… Eso sí, es que podía llamársele a eso vida.

— Hola Ran ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo con toda naturalidad sentándose en la pequeña silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, para luego tomar su mano acariciándola con ternura y cuidado a la vez que se inclinaba hacia ella y depositaba un beso en su frente— tienes las manos frías… tonta, eso te pasa por dormir tanto…

No habían palabras que pudieran describir o explicar la manera en la que Shinichi logro sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía cuando al sentir el frio tacto de su esposa, su respiración se detuvo por un instante a la vez que observaba fijamente el rostro de ella, sin moverse, buscando alguna señal de vida hasta que el leve movimiento de su pecho así como el débil pulso en su muñeca, le indicaron de que ella aún seguía con vida y que aquel temor que invadió todo su cuerpo, era infundado. Sólo entonces fue capaz de respirar de nuevo, de limpiarse aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que osadamente seguían rodando una tras otra por sus mejillas y de decirle, finalmente, aquellas palabras que contenían en su interior todo el miedo que había sentido, la tristeza que guardaba en su interior, así como el alivio que había embargado su cuerpo cuando constato que, en efecto, ella aún seguía a su lado, que no lo había dejado solo y que aún tenía sentido que existiera aquella esperanza sin base lógica ni argumento alguno que habitaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Deberías despertar de una vez dormilona —Trato de bromear el joven detective a la vez que, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, le acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla con el dorso de su mano— aquí todos te estamos esperando. El profesor Agasa que invento algo exclusivo para ti que no explota ni explotara, aunque no lo creas jeje, ya lo he probado y paso todos los estándares, mis padres también están esperando pues tienen la loca idea de llevarnos a unas vacaciones familiares cuando salgas del hospital y bueno, ya sabes como es mi madre cuando se le mete alguna idea en la cabeza.

Muchos doctores consideraban que era tonto de su parte hablarle de esa manera a una persona que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de sí misma y que no era capaz de respirar por sus propios medios, pero Shinichi como cualquier otra persona que estuviera en una situación similar, guardan la creencia de que sus voces son capaces de alcanzar a esa persona que tanto aman y esto por más ilógico e irracional que podía llegar a ser para el joven detective; cuando se trataba de Ran hasta la teoría más absurda o la creencia más inverosímil que pudiera existir, tenía tanto peso como cualquier otra verdad conocida e irrefutable hasta el momento. No le gustaba la idea de quedar como tonto o un idiota, pero por Ran él sería capaz de convertirse el más grande tonto de la historia si, con ello era capaz de traerla de vuelta a su lado y de quedarse junto a ella hasta el fin de sus días.

— ¿Sabes que incluso Shiho está esperando que despiertes?... Y por experiencia te digo que no es bueno hacerla esperar mucho, ella puede dar mucho miedo cuando se enfada —Continúo su relato, recostándose del espaldar de la silla, entrecerrando sus ojos, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la mujer que amaba— tus padres también esperan con ansias que despiertes, el tío Kogoro ya no soporta más la cocina de tu madre y se muere por probar otra vez de tu comida Ran jajaja, el pobre ya no puede más, sin embargo sigue junto a tu madre y a pesar de todo… Si te dignaras a despertar dormilona, verías lo bien que se ven ambos juntos, en verdad se nota cuanto se aman esos dos.

Uno a uno fue mencionando a todos los que querían verla otra vez, los planes que tenían así como las mil y un invitaciones que les habían hecho para el momento en el que ella se recuperara por completo.

— Kaito, Aoko y su pequeña hija Akari quieren verte otra vez de vuelta Ran, Aoko necesita la compañía de su mejor amiga, pues dice que tiene miedo de que al estar tanto tiempo conmigo y con Kaito termine volviéndose tan idiota como nosotros jejeje. Por otro lado el payaso engreído de Kaito no deja de hacer planes y preparaciones para cuando vuelvas a casa, parece un niño y Aoko algunas veces parece más su madre que su esposa. Es muy gracioso verlos juntos, estoy seguro que te divertirías mucho. Su hija Akari no deja de decir que quiere conocer a su tía Ran— Musito recordando más de una ocasión en la que la pareja hacía alguna de las suyas. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, una sonrisa que poco a poco pasó de alegre a triste, cuando llego el momento de abordar la parte más difícil de todo su monologo— Nuestro hijo… Daiki quiere conocerte, quiere que vuelvas… Yo quiero que vuelvas Ran… Por favor… Despierta, te lo ruego.

Y hasta allí llego, todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo dejándolo a merced de todo el dolor y la impotencia que embarga su cuerpo, su alma y su maltrecho corazón que a duras penas era capaz de encontrar un motivo cada día para seguir latiendo… Esa noche lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, dejo salir todo el dolor contenido en su interior y justo cuando ya creía que se derrumbaría por completo, un leve gesto detuvo por completo sus lágrimas obligándolo a erguirse para comprobar si aquello que estaba sucediendo no era más que un sueño o una mala pasada de su mente a causa del enorme deseo que tenía de que ella despertara, pero no… Aquello era real, Ran estaba apretando levemente su mano.

Entre incrédulo y temeroso hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento y dirigio lentamente la mirada hacia ella y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza… Ya fuera por sus palabras o por lo que sea, no importaba, nada importaba.

Sólo una cosa le importaba al joven detective en aquel momento y era que Ran finalmente había despertado.

* * *

En fin, espero les haya gustado. El capitulo 9 lo subire entre este viernes y el domingo que viene

Ahora sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho


	10. Capítulo IX: Señal de Esperanza

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios **Angel-LauraR y Ladeth Van Gogh,** en sengunda estancia me disculpo por la tardanza, otra vez se me acumularon las cosas, pero bueno voy a aprovechar a hora para dejarles el capítulo 9._

 _Ahora **Angel-LauraR,** en un par de horas actualizare en los otros dos foros también, y si con este me tarde mucho más de lo esperado._

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: Señal de Esperanza**

Tras recibir la tan esperada noticia de que Ran finalmente había despertado, todos los relacionados con el joven matrimonio Kudo corrieron hacía el hospital para que Shinichi pudiera contarles todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento y sobre todo, que habían dicho los doctores que habían atendido al llamado del detective cuando su mujer despertó luego de haber pasado casi dos largos y tortuosos años sumida en aquel sueño profundo, que solo traía consigo angustia y un desagradable presagio de muerte.

Sólo dos personas no habían acudido al llamado aun, Makoto Kyogoku y Shiho Miyano ya que el primero, acatando la advertencia que le habían hecho Kaito y Shinichi la última vez que se vieron, decidió quedarse en aquella apartada casa a las afueras de la ciudad a pesar de que en ese momento se moría de las ganas por ir a ver a su amiga y comprobar por sí mismo que ella estaba bien, una acción que supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para el karateka que no podía evitar el sentirse como un inútil y como un estorbo en toda esta situación ya que si se marchaba ahora a verla, tan solo se estaría exponiendo inútilmente; por otro lado, en lo que respecta a Shiho, ella no había acudido al llamado porque aún seguía encerrada en su laboratorio trabajando sin descanso en aquella cura que reduciría el tiempo de regeneración axonal, hasta el punto en el que sería capaz de reparar un axón fisurado o dañado aproximadamente en la mitad del tiempo en que éste tardaría en repararse por sí solo y a pesar de que pudiera parecer apática al estar trabajando en un momento como este, no lo era ya que ella simplemente aún no se había enterado de la gran noticia.

Consciente de que aquella amargada mujer también merecía saber sobre lo que había ocurrido, Makoto decidió arriesgarse a bajar al laboratorio a buscarla, a pesar de aquella amenaza que le había hecho la noche en la que la conoció. Simplemente no se sentía cómodo con todo esto y de poder seguir evitando a esa mujer seguramente lo haría, pero su consciencia no dejaba de recriminarle por no haberle avisado a ella en el momento en el que recibió la llamada de Shinichi. Así, respirando hondamente el llamado maestro del ataque se armo de "valor" antes de adentrarse en los dominios de aquella fiera de bata blanca y fríos ojos color Iolita, bajo rápidamente las escaleras que daban al sótano con la idea de terminar con aquella desagradable tarea lo más pronto posible, pero una vez llego a su destino no pudo evitar el quedarse paralizado por un momento ante la horrible escena que se presentaba. Allí dentro de aquel frio laboratorio se encontraba Shiho tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza ensangrentada producto de un fuerte golpe.

Horrorizado Makoto sacudió la cabeza fuertemente en vano intento de hacer desaparecer aquella trágica imagen que sólo podía ser parte de una de sus habituales pesadillas ¿Cierto? O al menos eso es lo que quería creer el karateka en ese momento, pero no, lamentablemente la realidad era otra muy distinta a la que él desesperadamente trataba de aferrarse, pues al abrir nuevamente los ojos la imagen de Shiho en el suelo cubierta sangre lo golpeo con fuerza una vez más; molesto consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar aquella tragedia rechisto los dientes y sin perder más tiempo en tonterías corrió hacía ella para auxiliarla, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a su lado un horrible presentimiento lo invadió por completo y como si una especie de alarma sonara en su cabeza, salto hacia un lado sin pensarlo, logrando esquivar a duras penas el furtivo ataque de un extraño hombre vestido de negro, el cual repentinamente había aparecido arremetiendo salvajemente contra él con aquel pesado tubo que sostenía entre sus manos. Fue sólo gracias a su gran agilidad y a sus afinados reflejos que Makoto logro esquivar todos y cado uno de los ataques, marcando distancia en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad dando un ágil salto hacía atrás.

— Vaya, vaya parece ser que nos hemos encontrado con un chico rudo —Dijo repentinamente una sensual voz femenina atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres hacía el pie de las escaleras, donde una hermosa mujer de sensuales y provocativas curvas los observaba divertida y con insultante malicia a la vez que apuntaba a Makoto con su arma— Jugaría un poco contigo primor, pero no me encuentro de humor para eso ahora.

— No te culpo por tener miedo —Dijo con fingida calma el joven maestro de Karate girándose hacia aquella mujer que tan sólo enarco una ceja extrañada ante sus palabras. Makoto sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era más que una tonta y arriesgada apuesta en la cual pondría en juego su vida, pero no podía permitirse el seguir perdiendo más tiempo con esos dos ya que aun existía un mínima posibilidad de que Shiho aun estuviera con vida— sabes que no hay manera en que me hagas daño con ese juguetito que tienes en la manos.

— Vaya querido veo que no eres solo un rostro bonito —Musito divertida aquella mujer a la vez que su compañero se preparaba para atacar una vez más al karateka. Makoto se percato de ese sutil gesto, pero fingió no haberlo visto—ya que quieres jugar, entonces juguemos…Bye, bye my darling.

Ensanchando aun más la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aquella mujer apretó sin dudarlo el gatillo de su arma, disparando una única bala cuyo destino era sien del moreno. Sin embargo Kyogoku en ningún momento demostró miedo o señal alguna de sorpresa, tan sólo se mantuvo observando fijamente las manos de esa mujer y justo en el instante en el que vio como su dedo índice se movía levemente, aguardo poco menos de un segundo moviéndose hacia un lado justo en el mismo instante en el que ella disparo, logrando esquivar la bala por escasos centímetros. Sorprendida su atacante bajo el arma incrédula, pero a diferencia de ella, su compañero anticipándose a Makoto, arremetió contra é sin dudarlo al mismo tiempo en el que éste esquivaba ágilmente aquel disparo.

— Eres mío niño —Musitó aquel extraño hombre sonriendo con autosuficiencia al acertar su ataque, el cual Makoto a duras penas fue capaz de bloquear con su brazo derecho aquel ataque sintiendo como sus huesos crujían ante el impacto de aquel pesado tubo de hierro.

Reprimiendo aquel grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta a causa del punzante dolor que sentía en su brazo, Makoto aprovecho la falsa certeza que tenía aquel hombre de ser el vencedor de este encuentro y con su brazo sano lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas por el costado logrando sacarle el aire para luego marcar distancia una vez más saltando hacia atrás. Sorprendentemente el renombrado maestro del ataque se las había arreglado para hacerles frente a sus dos atacantes haciéndole honor a su sobre nombre con creces e intereses, sin embargo él bien sabia que no volvería a tener un segundo golpe de suerte contra esos dos y para colmo de males con su brazo derecho roto sus escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir se habían reducido aun más a pesar de que esto parecía imposible.

— Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi laboratorio trió de idiotas? — Justo en medio de aquel tenso ambiente la voz de Shiho se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos hacía ella, quien adolorida y un poco mareada se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los mesones que allí se encontraban— Maldición… —Bramo al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en su frente cuando se llevo una mano a la zona afectada de manera inconsciente— Será mejor que me expliquen de una buena vez por qué se estaban peleando en mi laboratorio… Irish, Vermouth los escucho.

— No es necesario que te enfades Sherry —Contesto Vermouth guardando su arma tranquilamente para luego encaminarse hacía ella bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres que aun seguían en modo combate— creímos que él te había atacado y pensamos en eliminarlo —Musitó señalando con fingida inocencia al joven karateka.

— Yo pensé que ustedes la habían atacado a ella —Se apresuro a replicar el karateka previendo las intensiones de aquella maliciosa mujer llamada Vermouth— como me atacaron a mi cuando trate de auxiliarla…

— Pues es obvio que todos cometimos un error —Bufo Irish arrojando aquel tubo de hierro al suelo, para luego acercarse a la malhumorada científica, la cargo entre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y después la depositó con cuidado en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación contigua al laboratorio. Makoto y Vermouth los siguieron de cerca— creo que nos debes una explicación Sherry.

— Primero que nada ya no soy Sherry, así que dejen de llamarme de esa manera —Espeto de mala gana a la vez que le indicaba a Vermouth con una seña que le alcanzara el botiquín que tenía sobre uno de sus estantes para poder tratarse la herida en su cabeza. Sin embargo Vermouth tomo el botiquín y ante la mirada de reproche de la científica, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tratar ella misma la herida de su compañera— en segundo lugar ese hombre de allá es Makoto Kyogoku, un amigo cercano de Ran y de Kudo. Él nos trajo la información que Kuroba les dio a ustedes el otro día y como él mismo es un objetivo de esos hombres…

— Está escondiéndose aquí con el rabo entre las piernas —Agrego Irish interrumpiendo bruscamente a la adolorida Shiho, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ella y un bufido por parte del karateka que ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada— ahora ¿Qué demonios te sucedió a ti?

Sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada por lo que estaba apunto de decir, Shiho trató de desviar la mirada, pero Vermouth la obligó a volver la mirada hacia ellos una vez más para poder terminar de limpiar la sangre de su frente.

— Me caí —Confeso de mala gana ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes— Yo… Yo llevo varios días sin dormir y cuando trate de levantarme para buscar un vaso de agua, mi vista se nublo de repente, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y antes de que pudiera sostenerme de algo, me caí… Si así es, simplemente me caí y termine golpeándome la cabeza con mi escritorio. Estúpido ¿No es así?

— Muy estúpido —Dijeron al unisonó Makoto, Irish y Vermouth para la sorpresa de la joven científica, quien sintiéndose rodeada rechisto los dientes y se cruzo de brazos malhumorada.

Luego de haber resulto la "pequeña" confusión que inocente e inconscientemente había causado, Shiho asumió la responsabilidad por todo lo que había pasado y tras llamar al doctor Araide para que la ayudara, se dispuso a tratar el lastimado brazo de Makoto junto con su colega y tras un par de horas de trabajo Makoto termino con su brazo derecho enyesado.

— Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado Ai-chan, para mi significa mucho que confíes en mi lo suficiente para pedirme ayuda —Dijo sonriente el amable doctor, feliz de que su antigua estudiante aun lo necesitara de vez en cuando— Ahora entiendo porque no estabas junto con nosotros en el hospital.

— ¿En el hospital? —Repitió confundida centrando toda su atención en el doctor Araide preocupada por lo que este pudiera decirle— ¿Qué le sucedió a Ran? ¿Ella está bien? ¡Vamos hable de una buena vez sensei!

— Tranquila, tranquila Ai-chan, no sucedió nada malo. Ran esta bien por ahora —Dijo aun sonriendo el doctor Araide mientras sujetaba las manos de la científica para evitar que lo golpeara— Ran ha despertado… Ella finalmente despertó Ai-chan.

Sintiéndose abrumada por aquellas palabras la joven científica dejo de forcejear con el doctor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin intención alguna de contenerlas, Shiho dejo que una tras otras las pequeñas gotas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas a la vez que una leve pero hermosa sonrisa cargada de felicidad y alivio lentamente se dibujaba en su delicado rostro, logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa a sus conocidos que pocas veces la habían visto sonreír verdaderamente, pero que nunca la habían visto sonreír de la manera en la que ahora lo hacía, pues era evidente cuanto le alegraba que su amiga finalmente haya mostrado aquella esperada señal de esperanza que ella tanto necesitaba para que todo su trabajo hasta ahora tuviera sentido, una señal que la motivaba ahora más que nunca a creer que aquella cura que con tanto esmero trataba de alcanzar sería la clave para que su amiga pudiera volver a su vida normal, para que una vez más volviera a sonreír de esa manera en la que solo ella podía hacerlo y que con ello pudiera revivir de nuevo aquella chispa única que tanto caracterizaba al joven detective, pero por sobre todas las cosas Shiho quería creer que ahora más que nunca las posibilidades de que el pequeño Daiki pudiera conocer finalmente a su madre y sentir todo el amor que solo ella podía darle, ya no eran cercanas a cero. Shiho quería creer que más que una simple posibilidad, ahora se encontraba frente a algo más real y palpable que unos simples números plasmados en papel y aunque ella bien sabía que a partir de ahora era cuando en verdad comenzaba la cuanta regresiva para la joven señora Kudo, aun así quería disfrutar de este momento y de la felicidad que ahora la embargaba.

— Voy a… Voy a fingir que… Nada paso hace unas horas —Dijo con la voz entre cortada dirigiéndose hacía Vermouth, Irish y hacia Makoto, quien tan sólo se limitó a enfrentar la fuerte y cristalina mirada de la joven científica que justo ahora había perdido toda frialdad en su mirada— y voy a volver a trabajar… Y Araide-sensei necesito pedirle un favor más.

— Pide lo que quieras Ai-chan —Dijo impresionado por la actitud de la mujer que en el pasado había sido su estudiante.

— Dígale a Kudo de mi parte que a partir de ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera lucha —Musitó un poco más repuesta encaminándose de nuevo hacía su laboratorio— y que sin importar lo que le digan de ahora en adelante, que no pierda nunca la esperanza porque yo me asegurare de que Ran vuelva a su lado… Ya estoy cerca, cada vez más cerca de lograrlo… Dígale que confié en mí.

— Lo haré —Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven doctor abrumado por la excesiva seguridad y confianza que Shiho irradiaba en ese momento.

Así, dando aquella conversación por finalizada Shiho emprendió el viaje de regreso a su laboratorio bajando con cuidado aquellas escaleras que claramente en contra de su decisión, comenzaban a mostrarse cada vez más borrosas ante sus ojos haciéndole difícil el saber donde pisaba o si lo hacía bien o no. Pronto el desastre se hizo una vez más presente cuando a causa de su nublada visión fallo uno de los escalones yéndose hacia a delante en una caída que nada bueno podría traer consigo, asustada cerros los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos esperando el sentir el fuerte golpe de aquella caída, pero par su sorpresa este nunca llego ya que un fuerte brazo la rodeo repentinamente por la cintura sosteniéndola justo a tiempo para evitar la desastrosa caída. Extrañada volvió la mirada para ver quien era aquel que había evitado que las palabras que hace un momento había dicho audazmente fueran en vano.

— ¡Tú! —Exclamo sorprendida al encontrar que era Makoto quien la sostenía en ese momento— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy asegurándome de que cumplas con tú palabra —Contesto tranquilamente terminando de bajar las escaleras alzándola con un solo brazo— A partir de ahora me encargare de que no ocurra otro incidente como el de hace unas horas. Me encargare de nada te suceda hasta que logres tus metas.

Sin aceptar un no por respuesta, Makoto la acompaño hasta su escritorio a pesar de todas las quejas de la joven científica, quien al notar que no haría cambiar a ese testarudo hombre de opinión suspiro resignada para luego volver a su trabajo sin decir nada más, pues más que ser observada por un completo extraño, ahora sólo le importaba optimizar y ajustar los parámetros necesarios para poder iniciar de una vez por todas las simulaciones necesarias para comprobar si su teoría del uso de los motores moleculares era correcta. Por eso con su tan añorada meta siempre presente en su mente Shiho continuo trabajando sin descanso, con la esperanza de que al terminar podría sentarse un día junto a Ran y Aoko y con una buena taza de café, les podría contar sobre lo disparatado que fue ese día y como a partir de entonces tuvo que acostumbrarse a la constante presencia del molesto karateka en aquella casa y en su laboratorio.

* * *

 _He aquí el capítulo 9 titulado " **Señal de** **Esperanza** " espero les haya gustado y si lo sé es un tanto raro jeje._

 _Ahora, sin más que agregar me despido. Hasta la próxima y como siempre les digo cuídense mucho._


	11. Capítulo X: Ecos de Guerra

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quisisera disculparme con ustedes Angel-LauraR y Ladeth Van Gogh y con todos aquellos que leen ésta historia por el desplante que les hice y por dejarlos mal con el día en el que iba a colocar la continuación, pero realmente me vi ahogado con la universidad, he estado super atareado todos estos días y de verdad que tenía la mente en ello solamente, aunque eso no es una escusa valida para no avisar con tiempo que me iba a ausentar tanto tiempo... Por ello voy a subir hoy cinco capítulos para redimirme. Espero les gusten._

 _Ahora con respecto a éste capítulo, nuevamente aparecen Shinichi y Ran, además de que voy a hacer mención a ciertos eventos que ocurrieron en la historia "Sólo es cuestión suerte ¿O no?"ya que a fin de cuentas todo esto lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, es posterior a los hechos ocurridos en ese fic… Aunque creo que van a querer ahorcarme cuando vean de que se trata._

 _Bueno no me voy a alargar más, sin más preámbulos aquí está el **capítulo 10.** Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Ecos de Guerra**

Tras aquella audaz sentencia que había hecho Shiho con tanta determinación y confianza en si misma antes de regresar a su laboratorio seguida de cerca por el experimentado karateka, tanto Vermouth como Irish y hasta el mismo doctor Araide, abrumados por aquellas contundentes palabras se quedaron sin habla, observando en silencio como la brillante científica desaparecía por aquellas escaleras que llevaban a su laboratorio. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos los tres se encontraron a si mismos sonriendo levemente sin poderlo evitar, pues a pesar de que ellos bien sabían que el despertar de Ran no aportaba nada realmente significativo que ayudara a mejorar su condición, aquello que Shiho había dicho los hizo creer nuevamente en que aun existía la esperanza de que Ran volviera a ser el ángel que todos ellos apreciaban y extrañaban, por ello era absolutamente necesario que tanto Shinichi como Kaito supieran lo más pronto posible sobre esto, pues ellos dos al ser los más cercanos a ella eran los más afectados por todo lo que estaba pasando a parte de Eri y Kogoro claro está, quienes a pesar del duro golpe de realidad que habían sufrido esta noche de mano de aquellos doctores que habían atendido el caso de la joven señora Kudo, seguían aferrándose a la idea de que lo que había sucedido esta noche era una señal que solo auguraba cosas buenas para el futuro.

— Bueno. Creo que es claro lo que tenemos que hacer ¿No? —Anuncio el doctor Araide sin borrar aquella sonrisa esperanzada de su rostro a la vez que se dirigía con paso decidido hacía la salida— yo me encargare de hablar con los demás y ustedes con Shinichi-kun y Kaito-kun ¿Les parece bien?

— Yo no voy a ir —Anuncio Irish sentándose en el amplio sofá que allí se encontraba— voy a quedarme cuidando a Sherry y a la casa en caso de que los hombres de Leandro descubran que su objetivo se oculta en éste lugar, dudo mucho que ese niño pueda hacer algo con el brazo en ese estado, además —musito dirigiendo una furtiva mirada a su compañera y al joven doctor— voy a estar demás… No soy tan dado a ese tipo de sentimentalismos.

— Bueno… Creo que es lo mejor —Asintió el doctor sin percatarse del rápido intercambio de miradas que hubo entre los antiguos miembros de la organización que finalizo con Irish desviando la mirada hacía el televisor a la vez que toma el control del mismo de la mesita que se encontraba a su lado. Vermouth rechisto los dientes disgustada por aquel extraño gesto de su compañero— Entonces ¿Nos vamos Vermouth-san?

— ¡ _Oh yes, my darling_! —Musitó alegremente aferrándose repentinamente al brazo del pobre doctor Araide que no pudo evitar sentir que estaba experimentando alguna especie de _Déjà vu_ cuando la sensual asesina le salto encima, sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia a esto y librándose de su agarre de la misma manera en la que solía hacerlo cuando ella fingía ser Jodie Saint Million, salió finalmente de aquella casa como si nada hubiera pasado seguido de cerca por Vermouth, quien justo antes de salir dijo por lo bajo _—_ Ya hablaremos luego Irish.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañera, Irish mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor sin decir nada o emitir sonido, tan sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto mientras su compañera se apresuraba para alcanzar al pobre doctor Araide que trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible a su auto en un desesperado intento de evitar que Vermouth lo obligara a ir con ella en su moto.

* * *

 **—** **En el hospital —**

El repentino regreso de Araide atrajo a todos los conocidos del joven matrimonio Kudo hacía él para darle la bienvenida en la sala espera, en cambio Vermouth aprovechando la oportunidad que el amable doctor le había otorgado, se escabullo ágil y sigilosamente a la habitación de Ran, atravesando aquel largo pasillo sin ser notada por nadie. Mentiría si dijera que no se conmovió un poco cuando al entrar en la habitación de Ran vio a Kaito y al siempre serio Shinichi sentados a ambos lados de la joven maestra de karate tomándola cada uno de la mano mientras entre risas y bromas le contaban todas y cada una de las tonterías que ambos habían hecho hasta ahora, así como las "grandes" aventuras que sus hijos solían tener desde que aprendieron a gatear y comenzaron a explorar la mansión, que para ellos sería igual que un gran castillo antiguo lleno de misterios y maravillosos tesoros ocultos.

— Vaya, vaya jamás imagine ver algo así —Musitó llamando la atención del detective y el ladrón, quienes incrédulos y alegres por volverla a ver luego de casi un año sin noticias suyas ni de Irish la invitaron con un efusivo gesto a acercarse más para que pudiera ver mejor a Ran. Ella dudo un poco al principio, pero al final terminó cediendo a la insistencia de los dos chicos acercándose hasta el pie de la cama y armándose de valor, trago grueso y se animó a hablarle finalmente— " _Hi Angel_ "… Estas tan hermosa como siempre.

Ran, quien hasta ese momento mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, ante las palabras de Vermouth comenzó a bajar lentamente la mirada hasta posar sus hermosos ojos violáceos en la que una vez jugo el papel de su profesora de ingles en el instituto y aun más, para la sorpresa de Vermouth la joven madre emitió un leve y entrecortado sonido al verla como si le estuviera diciendo algo sumamente importante, para luego volver una vez más la mirada al techo. En ese momento la coraza que la antigua integrante de la organización se había esmerado tanto en mantener, se destrozo en mil pedazos cuando se vio incapaz de contener aquellas lágrimas de orgullo, felicidad e impotencia que sin previo aviso comenzaron a deslizarse una a una por sus cinceladas mejillas. Shinichi y Kaito al verla en ese estado posaron de manera comprensiva una mano en los hombros de ella haciéndole ver que entendían a la perfección como se sentía en ese momento, después de todo cuando Ran les hizo lo mismo a ellos, solo podían pensar en que si a ella no le hubieran realizado la traqueotomía y no se viera obligada a depender de esos tubos, entonces ellos hubieran podido entender que fue aquello que les había dicho a cada uno.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo finalmente Kaito llamando la atención de Vermouth hacía él que aun sonreía orgulloso por el progreso que su "hermana" había mostrado— es genial ¿No?

— No importa que esto sólo sea un reflejo como dijo el doctor —Continúo Shinichi alzando un poco la mano de su mujer con sumo cuidado, depositando un beso en ella irradiando felicidad y esperanza pura— tan poco importa que según ellos esto no represente ninguna mejoría significativa para ella. Lo único que importa es que ella nos esta mostrando que aun no se ha rendido y que definitivamente saldrá de esto y yo, como su esposo y su amigo siempre voy a creer y a confiar en ella sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante.

— Yo también lo creo —Asintió Kaito sonriendo ampliamente— claro que no como su esposo, sino como su amigo y como su casi-hermano ¿No es así cuñadito?

— Idiota…

— Imbécil…

— Payaso engreído…

— Mocoso prepotente…

— Ya no soy Conan —Replico Shinichi en el acto, retando con la mirada al mago.

— Y yo ya no soy Kid —Contraataco Kaito, aceptando gustoso el reto del detective encarándolo.

— Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean tan infantiles —Dijo repentinamente Aoko asustando a los dos hombres, quienes en medio de su discusión no se percataron del momento en el que ella había entrado, ni mucho menos cuando saludo a Vermouth— lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto Vermouth, pero este par de idiotas no saben comportarse cuando no estoy cerca.

— ¿Me viste cuando entre? —Inquirió esperando con cierto entusiasmo disimulado la respuesta de la joven inspectora, quien tan sólo asintió— excelente. Creo que te has ganado como premio el escuchar la noticia que tengo en mis manos.

Kaito, Aoko y Shinichi ante aquellas palabras se enseriaron, centrando toda su atención en Vermouth quien no perdió más tiempo en rodeos innecesarios y les transmitió el mensaje que Shiho les había enviado. Los tres se quedaron en silencio intercambiado miradas entre ellos como si estuvieran hablando en un avanzado dilecto que solo Vermouth era incapaz de comprender, finalmente los tres voltearon a ver a Ran con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

— ¿Oíste Ran? Al parecer Shiho va a ayudarte un poco —Anunció Shinichi tratando de aseverar su voz— pero eso no significa que no vayas a poner de tú parte. No quiero verte holgazaneando ¿Me oyes?

— Así es Ran —Agrego Aoko tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero sinceramente no podía hacerlo con lo feliz que estaba— mira que te necesito en casa para que me ayudes con los niños, después de todo éste par de idiotas necesitan muchos más cuidados que Akari y Daiki juntos… Por los menos ellos no usan pañal.

Ante aquel comentario de la mordaz inspectora, tanto el mago como el detective voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo con el rostro inmutable observándola fijamente sin parpadear o hacer gesto alguno, cosa que preocupo un poco a la impetuosa inspectora ya que era sumamente extraño que su esposo estuviera más de cinco segundos sin hacer ninguna tontería; tras otros cinco segundos sin cambio alguno, Aoko se acerco a ellos preocupada cayendo por completo en las redes de ambos hombres, quienes al ver que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, esbozaron una amplia sonrisa cargada divertidos a la vez que al unisonó canturreaban un alegre "a gugu tata" que desato toda la furia de la temperamental Aoko, quien sin dudarlo arremetió ferozmente contra ambos golpeándolos en la cabeza con un par de urinales que había sacado de quien sabe donde... Afortunadamente para el detective y el mago, estos no solo estaban limpios sino que también eran de plástico y no de acero inoxidable como suelen ser la mayoría de los que habían visto en el hospital.

Vermouth mentiría si dijera que no le causó gracia la manera en la que la joven señora Kuroba se encargo de poner en su lugar a su marido y a su cuñado, al igual que no podía negar que le preocupaba un poco la seguridad de Ran después ver todo el alboroto que esos tres armaron en aquella pequeña habitación en menos de un minuto; sin embargo no dijo nada al ver que Aoko seguía estando "armada" y que seguía siendo sumamente "peligrosa".

— Veo que eres de armas tomar —Musitó Vermouth divertida, ganándose un par de gruñidos de parte de los dos adoloridos hombre y una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia por parte de la impetuosa inspectora en jefe de la policía metropolitana.

Era curioso como a pesar de la cruda realidad que tenían que afrontar, en ese preciso momento entre risas, bromas y juegos los cuatro realmente se estaban divirtiendo y riendo como no lo habían hecho en casi dos años. Si, todo era perfecto hasta que divisaron a través de la ventana que daba a la habitación un extraño y diminuto brillo en la sima de un edificio a unos escasos cincuenta metros de distancia, un brillo metálico que desgraciadamente todos ellos conocían mejor de lo que quisieran.

— Mierda —Mascullo entre dientes el joven detective saltando ágilmente por encima de Ran, sin lastimarla, cubriéndola con su cuerpo a la vez que rápidamente sacaba aquella arma modificada que siempre traía consigo escondida, disparando sin titubear a través de la ventana.

Al mismo tiempo Kaito, Aoko y Vermouth, en perfecta sincronía con Shinichi, escudaron con sus cuerpos a la indefensa Ran, desenfundaron sus armas y sin un ápice de duda dispararon escasos segundos después que el afamado detective lo había hecho. De las cinco balas que por aquella ventana pasaron, ninguna la daño, cuatro surcaron juntas la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a su objetivo, el cual anticipándose a la reacción de sus presas, logro resguardarse a duras penas de tres de los cuatro proyectiles para luego huir en cuanto se le presento la oportunidad.

De vuelta a la habitación de Ran, aquella mortífera quinta bala que esa misteriosa silueta había disparado terminó por fallar por completo su objetivo, que no era otro que el corazón de la joven señora Kudo y aunque todo parecía haber salido bien con Ran ilesa y en perfecto estado, la amarga realidad pronto los golpeo con fuerza cuando Shinichi se desplomó en el suelo con el rostro contraído en una profunda mueca de dolor que horrorizo a sus compañeros.

Alarmados por todo el alboroto, el doctor Araide junto con Kogoro y el retirado inspector Nakamori, entraron corriendo a la habitación preocupados por los sordos sonidos de disparos que habían escuchado desde la sala de espera, el terror en sus rostros se hizo más evidente cuando vieron al joven detective retorciendo de dolor en le piso sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que lentamente se expandía. Siguiendo sus instintos de doctor, Araide corrió hacía el detective y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a examinarlo con suma maestría y precisión buscando la herida en el cuerpo del adolorido detective, hallando con cierto alivio pasajero aquella quinta bala perdida, la cual se había alojado profundamente en el hombro de Shinichi y aunque ésta era una herida considerablemente grave, no llegaría a nada si era tratada rápidamente y para suerte del afamado detective no solo se encontraba en un hospital sino que el hombre que era considerado uno de los mejores doctores de la época, movilizo a un grupo de enfermeras y doctores hacía el quirófano y actuando como toda una autoridad, él mismo se encargo de extraer la bala de su hombro y de cerrar la herida.

* * *

 ** _—_** **Varias horas después** ** _—_**

Tras trasladar a Ran a una habitación más segura bajo el cuidado de capacitados y confiables agentes de la policía metropolitana y tras ordenar a su equipo que fuera a investigar el edificio desde el cual aquella silueta había intentado asesinar a Ran, la joven inspectora se apresuro a volver a la habitación en la que se encontraba el malhumorado y adolorido detective de este, donde Vermouth y Kaito se encontraban junto a Shinichi esperándola.

— Esto no puede quedarse así —Dijo entre dientes Aoko cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí— esos malnacidos no pueden seguir haciendo lo que les plazca.

 _—_ _No, no, no my pretty girl_ —Dijo Vermouth atrayendo la atención de Aoko y de los dos malhumorados jóvenes hacía ella— Yo no podría hacerlo dicho mejor, pero estos hombres no son como los criminales que sueles perseguir —Aunque parecía que estaba burlándose de ella, Vermouth hablaba en serio ya que quería que esos tres jóvenes frente a ella comprendieran el peligro al que se estaban enfrentando ahora— Si aun no he sido lo suficientemente clara, lo diré de otra manera para que puedas entenderlo mejor… Imagina que cada uno de ellos es como Lucas Bertrand o Panter si así prefieres llamarlo.

Aoko sintió como un profundo escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo al recordar a ese desalmado asesino, un hombre que durante cuatro años fingió ser su amigo cuando el mismo había sido el responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Saguru Hakuba, un hombre que tuvo el descaro de decirle que la amaba luego de que cruelmente la había torturado llevando su vida al limite, un hombre que por poco acaba con la vida de Shinichi y que en un absurdo atraque de celos trato también de asesinar a Kaito. Si, un escalofrió había recorrido su cuerpo ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero no era miedo lo que sentía en ese momento sino rabia, una profunda rabia que poco a poco se iba transformando en ira destructiva.

— _Aoko, cálmate_ —Le susurro suavemente Kaito al oído trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad a la vez que suavemente la abrazaba por la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla— Lucas Bertrand está muerto, así que deja ir todo ese odio sin razón ni motivo. Hazlo por nuestra hija y por Ran ¿Si? Ambas podrían asustarte si te ven de esa manera ¿Cierto?

— Tienes razón… Lo siento —Se disculpo apenada correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposo aferrándose a sus brazos a la vez que dirigía la mirada hacía Vermouth, quien con un gesto le indico que no debía disculparse— Gracias.

— A ver —Intervino Shinichi llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo— si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Leandro Mersenne esta relacionado con Lucas Bertrand de alguna manera.

— Hasta ahora sólo sé que fue Mersenne quien convirtió a Lucas en el asesino del bajo mundo Panter —Continuo con su relato pausada y tranquilamente— y lo último que fui capaz de averiguar es que los dos hombres trabajan para él son tan peligrosos como Panter. Un solo error que cometamos y lo pagaremos caro con nuestras vidas. Es una gran apuesta.

— A mi me gustan las apuestas —Musitó Kaito divertido depositando un beso en la mejilla de la impetuosa inspectora, logrando arrebatarle una leve una sonrisa cargada de picardía— ¿Y a ti amor?

— Yo solo apuesto para ganar —Agrego ya un poco más calmada sorprendiendo a Vermouth una vez más en lo poco que llevaban de haberse visto.

— No te preocupes Vermouth —Musitó Shinichi divertido llamando la atención de la mujer que había intentado matarlo incontables veces en el pasado y que en sólo una ocasión le había salvado la vida— nosotros nos encargaremos de esos criminales, desentrañaremos la verdad oculta en todo éste caso y los haremos pagar por todos sus crimines… No voy a permitir que ese malnacido siga haciendo de las suyas, llego la hora de atacarlos donde realmente les duele.

* * *

 _Bueno he aquí el **capítulo 10** titulado " **Ecos de Guerra** ", espero les haya gustado a pesar de los saltos bruscos que dio el mismo en más de una ocasión. (En realidad a cada rato jee)_

 _Ya mismo voy a subir los otros cuatro capítulos. así que aun no voy a despedirme jeje_


	12. Capítulo XI: Dilema

_He aquí el segundo de los cinco capítulos que voy a subir seguidos._

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: Dilema**

Acorralado como una rata, con la soga al cuello, entre la espada y la pared… Justo así era como se sentía en este preciso momento Heiji Hattori ante aquellos dos malnacidos y aterradores hombre que disimuladamente lo observaban al igual que un par de hambrientos lobos, esperando el más mínimo descuido de su parte para atacarlo sin piedad alguna. Era tonto que un asesino de su calibre estuviera tan nervioso y alterado como se encontraba él justo ahora, pero realmente se sentía amenazado en aquella situación por el afamado detective Shinichi Kudo y por el imbécil de Kaito Kuroba, un mago que junto al detective había demostrado ser mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista ya que eso dos, contra todo pronostico, se encontraban a tan sólo un mísero paso de desenmascararlo por completo.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una manera de salir de aquella desfavorable situación en la que la policía había rodeado por completo el edificio del hospital, sus dos compañeras Keiko y Kazuha se encontraban justo frente a él reduciéndole movilidad sin saberlo y, por si fuera poco, también se encontraba la temperamental y atemorizante inspectora en jefe de la policía metropolitana, bloqueando con su esbelto y cincelado cuerpo la puerta de la pequeña habitación ajena al dilema del asesino, quien al haberse atrapado de esa manera, sólo podía pensar en una forma de escapar de allí corriendo el mínimo riesgo posible. Le arrebataría el arma a ese molesta mujer Kazuha, le dispararía al mago y aprovecharía la confusión para huir de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que la dolida e iracunda inspectora toda su destructiva furia sobre él y quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograría salir con vida del hospital.

— ¡Despierta idiota! —La estridente y chillona voz de Kazuha gritándole al oído, logro sacarlo a la fuerza de su ensimismamiento, produciéndole a la vez un terrible dolor de oído como bono extra— ¡Espabila de una buena vez!

— ¡ ¿Acaso quieres dejarme sordo mujer?! —Grito furioso sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, quienes no se esperaban que un hombre tan serio y sensato como lo era él, pudiera reaccionar de esa manera; una imagen que al adolorido asesino poco le importaba ahora— ¡No tienes que gritar como loca para llamar la atención de los demás!

— ¡Aquí el único loco eres tú, tarado! —Replico Kazuha en el acto encarando al asesino sin dudarlo— ¡La inspectora te pidió que hicieras algo y tu estas atrapando moscas en el limbo!

— Eso no es…

— ¡Silencio! —Dijo Aoko "alzando" la voz por encima de los gritos de sus dos subordinados, quienes al igual que un par de niños siendo regañados por su mamá, se callaron en el acto observando temerosos a la imponente inspectora que los miraba a ambos con severidad y evidente enfado— Primero que nada no deben de gritar en un hospital par de tarados y en segundo lugar no es el momento para estar discutiendo —Tras regañar a Heiji y a Kazuha por su comportamiento infantil, Aoko dirigió su atención hacía su amiga Keiko— Keiko quiero que le hagas seguimiento a las pruebas de balística que solicite hace un momento, algo me dice que la bala que le extrajeron a Shinichi del hombro puede decirnos mucho más de lo que aparenta a simple vista. Una vez termines con eso, quiero que investigues a fondo cada una de las muestras que obtuvimos de la azotea de aquel edificio. Quiero un informe detallado, así que se lo más meticulosa que puedas.

— Entendido —Keiko asintió saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dispuesta a realizar su trabajo, pues conocía demasiado bien el mal genio de su amiga como para provocarla sin motivo alguno.

— Ahora, ustedes dos —Dijo respirado hondamente volteando hacía sus otros dos subordinados, quienes asintieron nerviosamente ante la fuerte e impasible mirada que Aoko les dirigió— ¿Sería mucho pedir que se comportaran como adultos hasta que yo regrese? Quiero que se queden aquí vigilando por si acaso ocurre un segundo ataque…

— No necesitamos niñeras —Replicaron Kaito y Shinichi interrumpiendo bruscamente a la joven inspectora, dejando claro que se oponían a esta absurda idea que era producto de la paranoia de Aoko después del ataque de hace momento y de que Vermouth se marchara con la llegada de la policía.

— ¡Ja! —Aoko soltó una sonora carcajada cargada de ironía a la vez que abría la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella— Los niños siempre necesitan que alguien los cuide.

Y así sin más ni menos se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin darle oportunidad al ingenioso mago ni al audaz detective de defenderse, dejándolos solos con Heiji y con Kazuha quienes aun no podían creer lo que acaban de presenciar; ésta era la primera vez que veían a la imponente y siempre seria inspectora riendo, bromeando y hasta sonriendo con malicia y picardía, como lo había hecho justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación; un gesto que descoloco por completo al "sanguinario" asesino, que una vez más se veía obligado a aceptar el hecho de que estaba loco por esa aterradora mujer que era capaz minimizarlo con tan solo una palabra. Tras asimilar el fuerte choque que le había causado el repentino cambio de actitud de Aoko, Heiji cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo con aquella desesperante y desquiciada oficial armada y con esos dos sujetos que aun lo observaban fijamente a la espera del más mínimo error de su parte.

— Oye… ¿No estarás soñando despierto de nuevo o si? —Y allí estaba una vez más aquella molesta mujer metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Molesto y sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo con ella, rechisto los dientes negando con la cabeza en respuesta— Pues me alegro mucho. Ya comenzaba a creer que tendría que cuidarte a ti también Hattori.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres exasperante? —Musitó observándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro, a lo que ella frunció el ceño— Porque lo eres y quiero que lo sepas.

— ¡Tú!...

— Tú no valoras tu vida ¿Cierto? —Musitó Kaito evitando que Kazuha asesinara al joven forense sujetándola por los hombros y alejándola de su compañero, quien frustrado sólo se limitó a observar como el hábil mago impedía que esa mujer cayera en su trampa, arrebatándole la oportunidad de quitarle el arma y poner en marcha aquel improvisado plan de escape que había ideado hace un momento. Kaito sonrió burlonamente satisfecho de hacer reaccionado a tiempo— Esperaba un poco más de ti viejo.

— Eso es porque la mascara que lleva consigo es lo suficientemente buena para engañar a todos a su alrededor ¿No es así Hattori? —Musitó el audaz detective alarmando aun más al joven asesino, el cual endureciendo sus facciones encaro al detective, retándolo con la mirada a que continuara cavando su propia tumba. Un reto que Shinichi acepto esbozando una amplia sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia— Lamentablemente ese truco barato no funciona con nosotros, pues sabemos mucho más de mascaras de lo que crees Hattori.

Ahora estaba más que claro para Heiji que esos dos hombres no sabían quien era él en realidad o cuales eran sus verdaderas intensiones, pero aun así sospechaban de él y por si fuera poco, eran lo suficientemente osados y descarados para decírselo a la cara con esa misma frescura con la que lo habían hecho justo ahora. Fue así que entre divertido y enojado por la manera en la que eso dos lo acorralaron una vez más luego de arrebatarle la única vía de escape que tenía al alejar a Kazuha de su alcance; entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante y esbozando una gran sonrisa divertido, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y aceptar aquella invitación implícita en las palabras del detective ya que si ellos realmente querían jugar con él, entonces con gusto se sumaria a éste retorcido juego del gato y el ratón, en el cual se encargaría de hacerles ver a ese par de ilusos que en éste juego él era gato y que como tal no había manera que un par de insignificantes ratones como ellos, no eran rivales para un asesino de su calibre.

— No entiendo —Musitó repentinamente Kazuha, rompiendo aquel reñido duelo de miradas que se había establecido entre el asesino y el detective, quienes habían llegado a olvidar que ella aun seguía en la habitación escuchando todo lo que decían— ¿Acaso todos ustedes están ocultando algo? ¿Es malo?

— No es algo que tengas que saber mujer —Contesto de mala gana Heiji tan tajante como siempre, observándola de soslayo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que allí se encontraban, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de cómo ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Imbécil —Mascullo entre dientes la joven oficial sintiendo como se hacía presente una vez más aquella amarga sensación en su pecho a la vez que nuevamente aquel extraño "click" hacia eco en lo más profundo de su mente, como si quisiera advertirle algo sobre aquel enigmático hombre de ojos platinados que tanto la intrigaba y la incomodaba.

— Hay ciertas cosas —Dijo Kaito llamando la atención de la confundida oficial de policía— Que los hombres no queremos mostrarles a las mujeres.

— Exactamente —Agrego Shinichi consciente de ya era hora de cambiar el tema para no poner en peligro la vida de aquella temperamental y entusiasta mujer, ya que aun no tenían evidencia suficiente para asegurar que el tal Hattori fuera o no un peligroso criminal— Sabemos cubrir esos defectos con "mascaras". Por eso no te preocupes, solo es una manera de expresarse.

Kazuha se llevo la mano al mentón pensativa, meditando seriamente las palabras del detective y del mago, aunque no era tan tonta o inocente como para creerse del todo aquellas "dulces" palabras, pues sabía o al menos intuía que en ellas se ocultaba una gran verdad relacionada con el enigmático Heiji Hattori; una verdad que Shinichi y Kaito no querían compartir con un oficial de bajo de rango como ella o que simplemente aun no tenían como asegura lo que sea que fuera que estuvieran pensando y por eso preferían guardar silencio al respecto, hasta que fueran capaces de hablar con toda esa seguridad y confianza con la que solían expresarse y con la cual el afamado detective del este solía acorralar a los criminales, empujándolos con sus certeras palabras hasta el limite para luego revelar la verdad con deliberada calma, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna incógnita sin respuesta alguna.

— Vaya, vaya. Me alegro de ver que no se han matado los unos a los otros en mi ausencia —Dijo repentinamente con notable sarcasmo Aoko haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación, a la vez que mostraba todo su ingenio al habérselas arreglado para abrir la puerta teniendo al pequeño Daiki y a su hija entre sus brazos, quienes parecían divertirse mucho jugando con la cara de la joven madre pellizcándole las mejillas o jalándole el cabello entre risas y balbuceos infantiles.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no tocaste la puerta?! —Gruñeron el mago y el detective al unisonó a la vez que el primero corría a auxiliar a su esposa, tomado a la pequeña Akari entre sus brazos apenas la tuvo a su alcancé— no te mataría pedir ayuda de vez en cuando.

— No lo hice porque yo podía arreglármelas sin su ayuda —Afirmo con simpleza muy segura de si misma y de sus excelentes habilidades como mujer y madre, para luego encaminarse hacía Shinichi que con el ceño fruncido le demandaba con la mirada que le entregara a su hijo para que pudiera sentarse a descansar un poco, después de todo él estaba consiente de que cargar a los dos pequeños no era una tarea sencilla después de todo.

— ¡Papá! —Canturrearon los dos niños alegremente abrazando cada uno a su respectivo padre, ajenos a la discusión que por poco se formaba entre ellos.

— Hola amor ¿Me extrañaste? —Musito Kaito embelesado con la tierna y pura sonrisa de su hija, una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír a él de la misma manera inconscientemente, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña que día a día se encargar de brindarle más luz a su vida.

— ¡Siiii! —Contesto alegremente tocando con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos la cara del mago— papá malo… tú no esta mi migo.

— ¿Cómo princesa? No te entendí —Inquirió Kaito divertido al ver como su hija trataba de decirle algo sin mucho éxito.

— Dijo "Papá malo… Tú no estabas conmigo" —Dijo Aoko traduciendo las palabras de su hija ante la mirada escéptica del mago, quien tan sólo enarco una ceja inquiridoramente— ¿Qué? Soy su madre, es lógico que la entienda más que tú ¿No es así hija?

— Siiii… Papá tonto —Musito la pequeña dándole unas suaves palmaditas a su padre en la cabeza tratando de consolarlo y de animarlo al mismo tiempo ya que Kaito había soltado un sonoro bufido al ver como su hija y su mujer se habían confabulado para burlarse de él— Ya, ya. No estés tiste papá… Yo te quero ¿Si?

— ¡Ja! —Sin poder contenerse más, Shinichi soltó una sonora carcajada ganándose un par de insultos por parte del mago que gruñía por lo bajo al igual que viejo perro rabioso, teniendo cuidado de que su hija no lo escuchara, aunque las carcajadas de Shinichi no le hacían nada fácil contener las ganas que tenía de insultarlo.

Ante la risa incontrolable de su padre y la mueca de disgusto de su tío Kaito, el pequeño Daiki pensó bien la situación y como su mentalidad era la de un niño de casi dos años, concluyo que su tío estaba molesto porque su papá se estaba riendo de él, entonces si su papá dejaba de reírse su divertido y siempre alegre tío Kaito volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Fue así que el pequeño se giro hacía su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo inocentemente a su padre en el hombro donde se encontraba la herida que aquella bala le había causado y, como el pequeño lo dedujo, el detective dejo de reírse solo para llevarse una mano al hombro adolorido.

— ¡Papá! No seas malo con el tío Kato —Lo regaño el pequeño volteando a ver rápidamente a su tío, quien con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro observaba burlonamente a su amigo que gruñendo por lo bajo lo insultaba adolorido— ¿Ya no esta tiste tío Kato?

— Ya estoy bien amiguito. Gracias —Musito alborotándole el cabello al pequeño niño, quien no dejaba de reír divertido al ver que su tío había vuelto a la normalidad— Ya lo oíste Shinichi. No seas malo con el tío Kaito jejeje.

Shinichi tan solo gruño por lo bajo irguiéndose lentamente para no asustar a su hijo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos el profesor Agasa fue a la habitación de Shinichi, siendo el único que se molestara en tocar la puerta para variar, saludo educadamente a los dos oficiales y, tal cual como habían acordado, el se llevo consigo a los dos adormilados pequeños que pasarían con él la noche en su casa mientras sus padres se encargaban del incidente del repentino ataque de hace unas horas. Esa noche Shinichi se quedaría cuidando a Ran junto con Vermouth, quien esperaría a que hubiera menos policías por la zona para volver junto al detective, mientras que Kaito regresaría al bar del viejo Jii a terminar los preparativos necesarios para poner en marcha aquel proyecto que ahora más que nunca era necesario para hacer salir a luz a esos miserables asesinos. Por otro lado Kazuha, por orden de Aoko, se encargaría de asistir a Keiko en todo lo que necesitara en la estación, a la vez que Heiji volvería al departamento forense a ver que información adicional podía conseguir por su cuenta mientras esperaba a que Aoko volviera de su casa tras haberse cambiado aquella piyama por un atuendo más apropiado para realizar una investigación.

* * *

 **—** **En la estación de policía —**

Todo estaba listo, todas las piezas se encontraban alineadas y pronto comenzarían a trabajar juntas para lograr obtener un resultado favorable que los guiara hacía aquel misterioso atacante nocturno. Sin embargo había una pieza, Heiji Hattori, que tardaría u poco más que el resto en comenzara a desempeñar su labor, pues aun resonaban en su mente las palabras de aquel molesto y engreído detective:

 ** _"_** ** _Eso es porque la mascara que lleva consigo es lo suficientemente buena para engañar a todos a su alrededor ¿No es así Hattori?"_**

Aquellas palabras le habían afectado más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Apenas llego a la estación, se encerró en su oficina y corrió al pequeño baño que en esta se encontraba y se detuvo frente al espejo contemplando la mascara que el mismo había construido a la vez que se apoyaba en el lavamanos; entrecerró los ojos, respiro hondo y se llevo una mano al rostro palpándolo con cuidado. Conto hasta diez lenta y pausadamente acompasando su respiración al ritmo de su voz, al llegar a al numero diez abrió lentamente los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo, de un tirón arranco aquella fría mascara que ocultaba su rostro, deshilachando sin cuidado alguno la piel sintética que había diseñado, para luego quitarse aquellos lentes de contacto que usaba para cambiar el color de sus ojos…

— Aquí estas —Dijo con voz ronca y apesadumbrada contemplando la imagen de aquel hombre de tez morena y ojos de un profundo azul oscuro. Estaba contemplado la verdadera imagen de Heiji Hattori, el hombre que hace muchos había matado para convertirse en lo que era hoy en día, un desalmado asesino bajo el nombre de Fox debido a su agilidad y a su astucia que eran propias de un zorro— jamás pensé que un par de palabras te harían revivir Heiji.

Frustrado y con la impotencia a flor de piel, golpeo con fuerza la pared una vez en un vano intento de calmarse, respiro hondo una vez más y se lavo el rostro para refrescarse, tomo una toalla para secarse y sin perder más tiempo fue a buscar aquella mascara que solía guardar en casos de emergencia. Este no era el momento para sentirse melancólico o para recordar aquel pasado que con tanto desespero había tratado de olvidar; era hora de centrarse en el papel que ahora desempeñaba, debía enterrar una vez más al viejo Heiji, traer a Fox de vuelta y terminar con aquel trabajo de una vez por todas, pues mientras más pronto encontrara y acabara con la vida de Makoto Kyogoku, más pronto podría marcharse de aquel país que tanto lo incomodaba y alejarse de aquellas personas que lo arrastraban de regreso a las memorias de aquel incidente que cambiaría su vida y por el cual había terminado convirtiéndose en un asesino.

* * *

 _He aquí el capítulo 11 titulado "_ _ **Dilema**_ _"_ _espero les haya gustado._


	13. Capítulo XII: Tragedia

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Aqui les dejo el capítulo el tercero de los cinco capítulos que voy a subir seguidos._

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: Tragedia**

Gris, así era como el mundo se presentaba frente a sus cristalinos y enrojecidos ojos de color azul zafiro, que hasta hace solo un par de días atrás estaban tan llenos de vida, alegría y de ganas de vivir, esos mismos hermosos ojos azules que ahora lucían opacos y distantes, sin rasgo alguno de vida o de algo que se pudiera asemejar a la dicha o a la alegría; el dolor y la pena se habían adueñado de su alma, nublando su mundo y arrebatándole todo el color sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquel trágico día sólo pudo llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas intentando desesperadamente librarse del agarraré de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban con fuerza, para poder ir con él, ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta a su lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y las llamas devoraran por completo lo que quedaba de aquel derruido local que amenazaba con colapsar de un momento a otro.

— ¡Aoko cálmate! —Le grito aquel hombre en un vano intento de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no lo escuchaba, no quería escucharlo, sólo quería ir a buscarlo a él antes de que las arrasadoras llamas se lo arrebataran de su lado. Tenía que ir antes de que Kaito fuera devorado por aquel fuego infernal que amenazaba con engullir por completo aquel pequeño edificio— ¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, acéptalo por favor!

Podía recordar claramente como maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al pobre inspector Megure que la retuvo entre sus abrazos evitando que cometiera una locura y aunque sabía que en aquel trágico momento el viejo inspector tan sólo quería protegerla, aun así seguía sintiendo todo el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia que la embargo cuando se vio obligada a presenciar como Shinichi y Hattori salían disparados del muro de fuego justo antes de que una tercera gran explosión derrumbara todas y cada una de las esperanzas que tenía de volver a ver a su esposo, cuando la debilitada estructura cedió finalmente enterrando vivo al joven mago bajo una pila de escombros en llamas.

 ** _Play the guitar, play it again, my Johnny_**

La triste melodía de la canción Johnny Guitar de Peggy Lee, inundo el interior de aquella oficina iluminada únicamente por los últimos rayos del sol que lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte dándole un matiz violáceo al perfil de la dolida inspectora. En aquel momento decir que estaba triste era poco comparado a como realmente se sentía en ese instante donde sólo aquella canción era capaz de reflejar todo el dolor que se alojaba en su dolido y maltrecho corazón, que a duras penas era capaz de seguir latiendo después de haber perdido al único hombre que había amado con todo su alma, el hombre con el cual había tenido una hermosa hija y sin el cual no sería capaz de seguir viviendo… Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo sin él a su lado.

 ** _Maybe you're cold, but you're so warm inside_**

Desolada y sintiéndose abatida por el dolor que estrujaba su alma, la dolida inspectora se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla, volviendo a reanudar aquel llanto silente que regía su vida desde aquella fatídica noche en la que todo su mundo se derrumbo, pues éste parecía estar fuertemente arraigado a todos aquellos recuerdos que juntos compartieron desde el día en que lo conoció en aquel triste y tétrico cementerio hace ya casi cinco años atrás. La manera en la solía gritarle cada vez que él se burlaba de ella o le jugaba alguna broma pesada o aquellos momentos en los que tan sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en aquel viejo café ambientado por jazz clásico con alguna que otra pista de Swing que ocasionalmente surgía haciéndolos reír tontamente, pues en aquel entonces se conformaban solo con la agradable y un tanto extraña amistad que había surgido entre ellos sin siquiera pensarlo ni mucho menos planearlo. Una amistad que dejaba entrever mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera podido imaginar.

 ** _I was always a fool for my Johnny_**

Era gracioso pensar que en aquel entonces ella odiaba al ladrón, pero al mismo tiempo amaba al mago sin saberlo o atreverse a reconocerlo, dos seres tan distintos a sus ojos cuando en realidad ambos habían resultado ser la misma persona, que sin esfuerzo alguno era capaz de hacerla enloquecer en más de un sentido, jugando con ella hasta el punto de hacerla reír de felicidad, suspirar enamorada y llorar de amargura. Cuando finalmente descubrió el secreto que él guardaba con tanto recelo, se sintió traicionada y confundida pues aunque su mente le decía "ódialo", su corazón le rogaba que lo perdonara y que lo comprendiera ya que ella sabía que era imposible que ese mismo hombre que tanta felicidad le había otorgado, fuera él mismo asesino al que tanto había odiado. Si, de mil y una maneras había sido una idiota en aquel entonces, pero si lo había sido fue por ese mismo idiota del que se había enamorado sin saberlo. Tanto del ladrón que en cada robo la ridiculizaba como del mago que con tan solo una palabra la encantaba.

 ** _For the one they call Johnny Guitar_**

Y allí estaba una vez más, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba por dentro ante todos aquellos recuerdos que invadían su mente sin permiso, encaminándola hacía el oscuro abismo que había estado tratando de evitar con tanto desespero, pero que al final seguía estando allí presente en su mente, esperando a que ella aceptara de una vez por todas la triste realidad y así sumergir su alma en la pena y la amargura. Esa misma dolorosa realidad que insistía en recordarle a cada instante y a cada segundo del día que tendría que seguir su vida sola a partir de ahora, pues como decía en aquel informe que se encontraba sobre su escritorio:

"El fuego arrasó con todo a su paso, haciendo imposible encontrar el cuerpo del difunto Kaito Kuroba"

Una certera frase que confirmo su temor más profundo; una frase que se convertiría en el puñal que atravesaría su corazón hiriéndola de muerte y sumiéndola en una profunda agonía, pues todo indicaba que Kaito había muerto indudablemente en aquel accidente y aunque le costara aceptarlo, tendría que verse obligada a afrontar que ya no volvería a ver nunca más a ese mago idiota y que ahora tenía que ver como le diría exactamente lo mismo a esa pequeña de ojos soñadores que tanto adoraba al mago. Tendría que ver como haría para decirle a la pequeña Akari que su padre se había marchado y que nunca volvería… Sólo pensar en tener que hacerlo la destrozaba.

 ** _Play it again, Johnny Guitar_**

No, no y no, simplemente no quería aceptarlo ni lo aceptaría nunca, aunque le mostraran todos los informes habidos y por haber sobre el caso y aunque le presentaran pistas irrefutables y concluyentes sobre la muerte de su esposo; ella simplemente las rechazaría todas y cada una de ellas, pues prefería aferrarse a la idea de que él seguía con vida y que en algún momento regresaría a tener que resignarse a romperle el corazón a su pequeña, como si no fuese suficiente ya que su propio corazón estuviera hecho añicos justo ahora. No, no cometería el mismo error que había cometido la última vez en la que tontamente creyó que él había muerto cuando aquella endemonia mansión colapsó frente a sus ojos enterrándolo vivo; esta vez creería en su esposo sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, después de todo un idiota como Kaito no moriría tan fácilmente, ni mucho menos cometería la tontería de abandonar a su familia después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ambos para tenerla; esa misma familia que por tantos años él había deseado y anhelado y que ahora por fin tenía junto a ella.

No. Kaito seguía vivo para ella y poco le importaba si la llamaban loca o si le decían que estaba huyendo de la cruda y cruel realidad que tenía que afrontar. Simplemente ella seguiría creyendo que él seguía con vida y que en algún momento regresaría… Tenía que ser así… Necesitaba que fuera así.

 ** _What if you go, what if you stay, I love you_**

Dejando escapar un ahogado sollozo, la joven inspectora se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, respiro hondo y tomo aquel portarretratos que reposaba en su escritorio, en cual se encontraba una foto en la que aparecía Shinichi jugando con el pequeño Daiki en el salón de la mansión, fingiendo ser un perro que el pequeño niño estaba entrenando, mientras ella trataba de peinar a su hija a la vez que trataba de evitar que Kaito le robara aquel panecillo que reposaba en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, logrando alejar a duras penas al hambriento mago a con su pie. Una foto muy cómica en la que Kaito, como cosa rara, tenía dibujada una de sus extrañas y graciosas muecas de desesperación que tanto hacían reír a su pequeña hija y a ella por igual, aunque en aquel momento capturado por aquella fotografía ella aparecía regañándolo por su actitud tan infantil.

Contemplando aquella imagen no puedo evitar el pensar cuan acertado y oportuno había sido el profesor Agasa al capturar aquel instante que ahora ella apreciaba con nostalgia y con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que luchaba por oponerse a las lágrimas que una vez más amenazaban con desbordarse de sus cristalinos ojos.

 ** _There was never a man like my Johnny_**  
 ** _Like the one they call Johnny Guitar_**

Así es, aquel verso no podía ser más acertado. Nunca habría otro hombre como Kaito para ella, ni ahora ni nunca. Por eso había llegado la hora de enterrar el dolor y de colocarse una vez más aquella pesada y fuerte coraza que hace cinco años atrás había desechado con la ayuda del audaz mago, una coraza que solo removería cuando volviera a reunirse con el hombre al cual había decidido entregarle su vida entera. Mientras tanto se dedicaría a cazar a esos infelices bastardos que se habían atrevido a apartar al mago de su lado y de arrebatarle a su hija aquella sonrisa soñadora, que ahora se veía opacada por la preocupación que sentía la pequeña al no haber visto a su padre en todo este tiempo.

 ** _There was never a man like my Johnny_**  
 ** _Like the one they call Johnny Guitar_**  
 ** _Play it again, Johnny Guitar_**

Con la última estrofa de aquella triste tonada resonando en cada esquina de aquella amplia oficina, Aoko se levantó de su silla, tomo sus cosas, apago el reproductor y salió de allí sin decirle nada a nadie, sólo Kazuha y Heiji se toparon con ella en uno de los pasillos de la estación y estos al verla se hicieron a un lado, pues ellos mejor que nadie sabían que no debían de molestarla con lo mal que lo estaba pasando desde aquel trágico y misterioso incidente que acabaría con la vida de su esposo durante uno de sus espectáculos de magia.

— Pobre —Dijo Kazuha en un suspiro llamando la atención de su compañero— Debe de estar destrozada.

— No es fácil perder a alguien a quien amas… Y menos de esa manera—Dijo por lo bajo Heiji tomando por sorpresa a Kazuha, quien no se esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Heiji se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta cuando noto la mirada de su compañera fija en él— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

— No es eso... Eso solo que lo dijiste como si supieras lo que es pasar por ello —Percatándose del error que había cometido Heiji trato de inventar una excusa rápidamente, pero ella no se lo permitió sellando sus labios con su dedo índice, tomándolo por sorpresa— No te preocupes no tienes que decir nada. Yo también sé lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas… De esa manera.

— Lo siento yo… —Trato de disculparse al ver el profundo e inusual semblante de tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

— No te disculpes —Sentencio con fuerza golpeándolo en el costado con el codo, recibiendo un quejido por parte de su compañero que gruño disgustado ante la mirada de reproche de ella— Primero: porque no te queda y porque no nos llevamos de esa manera y en segundo lugar, porque te conté eso voluntariamente, no es un secreto y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

— Estas loca —Dijo llevándose una mano adolorido al costado.

— Todas las mujeres estamos locas, pero es precisamente eso lo que nos hace únicas y especiales —Dijo muy segura y orgullosa de sí misma, volviendo nuevamente a su actitud usual— Y por eso ustedes no pueden vivir sin nosotras y lo sabes.

— Eso no es…

— Si es cierto —Dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente mientras lo jalaba por el brazo arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia la oficina donde Keiko estaba trabajando en el análisis de la evidencia recolectada del ataque a Ran que ocurrió hace un par de días junto con la evidencia del caso del misterioso accidente que llevaría a Kaito a su irremediable muerte— Ya volvimos con los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio.

— Excelente —Dijo totalmente concentrada en la información que se vislumbraba en aquel informe, marcando las frases importantes y las que tuvieran relación con alguno otro informe o documento del caso de Kaito— Ahora, necesito que vayan a ambas escenas y vean que más pueden conseguir; hay cosas que aún no termino de tener claras o que simplemente están inconclusas en estos informes… Kazuha ve al hospital y examina la habitación de Ran, puede que haya algún detalle que pasamos por alto. Heiji necesito que vayas al lugar del incendio y veas que más puedes conseguir que ayude a esclarecer el caso de Kaito.

— ¿No crees que te estás sobresaturando? —Inquirió Heiji ganándose la atención de Keiko, quien volteo lentamente hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada por un breve instante para luego volver su atención hacia los informes.

— ¿Sabes? Aoko y yo hemos sido amigas desde que estábamos en la academia —Dijo suspirando con cierta nostalgia— y aunque yo no podía hacer la misma magia que hacía Hakuba para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo menos procuraba apoyarla, pues aunque siempre ha sido alguien de carácter fuerte también es una chica dulce y cariñosa que suele preocuparse más por los demás que por ella misma.

Sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, Keiko suspiro una vez más antes de continuar con su relato. Dejando a un lado los informes por un momento para centrarse en ellos.

— Cuando Hakuba fue asesinado, la dulce y tierna Aoko Nakamori que todos conocíamos fue relegada al olvido, pues se había transformado en una mujer que sólo vivía por su trabajo y que era incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno que no fuera ira hacia el ladrón o al menos así fue hasta que Kaito entro en su vida y revivió aquella sonrisa que todos habíamos estado esperando —Musitó recordando la primera vez que el audaz mago fue a la comisaria y con tan solo un par de palabras convenció a la terca y testaruda inspectora de que debía descansar. Un acontecimiento único que ella había tenido el privilegio de ver— Heiji, la razón por la que hago todo esto es porque quiero creer que ese hombre que logro revivir el corazón de mi amiga y hacerla feliz como nunca antes lo había sido, sigue con vida en algún lugar de Japón o del mundo. Quiero creer que él sigue con vida y que no ha vuelto porque quizás esta muy malherido y no puede moverse aun o porque el responsable de ese "accidente" lo tiene cautivo en alguna parte o no lo sé… Simplemente no quiero que Aoko siga sufriendo y que la pequeña Akari crezca sin su padre.

Con aquella última frase Keiko finalizo su relato, volviendo a sumergirse una vez más en las palabras plasmada en aquellos informes supuestamente "confiables" que tenía desperdigados sobre su escritorio. Al notar el matiz de tristeza en aquella historia, Heiji y Kazuha decidieron guardar silencio y salir de la pequeña oficina para que ella pudiera trabajar sin sentirse más presionada de lo que ya de por sí se sentía con los dos casos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 **—** **En el lugar del accidente —**

Y allí estaba él, nuevamente de pie frente a los pocos escombros que habían quedado del local en el que Kaito se había presentado esa fatídica noche como mago, maravillando a todos los presentes e impresionándolo inclusive a él mismo con varios de sus trucos, cuando se suponía que él realmente se encontraba allí para comprobar si en efecto Kaito Kuroba era Kaito Kid, aquel audaz y escurridizo ladrón de guante blanco que luego de haber desaparecido repentinamente hace ya casi tres años, decidió volver a aparecer para robar frente a sus narices el ojo de Anubis, una hermosa Iolita de tonos violáceos que había sido hallada en el afamado Valle de los Reyes de Egipto. Una gema en la que su jefe, Leandro Mersenne, había puesto los ojos hace ya algún tiempo, pues era por medio del robo de joyas u objetos de gran valor que el asesino se divertía cuando no era contratado para realizar algún trabajo ya que estas joyas después podía venderlas en el mercado negro a un buen precio.

Aquello fue una declaración de guerra que Leandro no se tomó nada bien, pues siendo él un hombre absolutamente meticuloso y perfeccionista, no había nada que le molestara más que los imprevistos sobre todo si estos tenían el descaro de burlarse en su cara tal y como lo había hecho el afamado criminal; ahora si a todo eso le sumamos lo mucho que el buscado asesino odiaba perder, podía decirse que Kid había firmado y sellado su sentencia de muerte con aquel robo. A partir de entonces Leandro movilizo a todos y a cada uno de sus subordinados para hallar al ladrón logrando reducir la lista de posibles candidatos a cinco magos que podrían estar a la altura de las habilidades de Kaito Kid, luego envió a dos de sus subordinados con cada candidato para que los vigilaran y buscaran algo que los relacionara con Kid.

Esa noche Heiji y su compañero, el mismo hombre que lo recibió cuando llego a Japón, buscaron sin descanso por todas partes y aun así no pudieron encontrar nada que relacionara al mago y al ladrón. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del joven asesino, su compañero estaba mucho más desquiciado de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, pues sin que él se diera cuenta ese psicópata, mientras "buscaba" se dio a la tarea de plantar varias bombas en el escenario y en otras partes del local, se alejó una distancia segura y justo cuando Kaito se disponía a realizar el gran final de su espectáculo, el viejo asesino detonó sin remordimiento ni duda alguno los explosivos ocasionando una reacción en cadena de explosiones que atraparon a Kaito, a Shinichi, a Aoko que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llegar a la presentación de su esposo, y hasta el mismo Heiji se vio atrapado en toda aquella catástrofe que cobraría la vida de varios inocentes además de la vida del mago.

Aun podía recordar como tuvo la suerte de no perder la consciencia luego de que la primera explosión lo mandara a volar hasta la última fila de las butacas estrellándolo contra la pared; desorientado, adolorido y aturdido se levantó buscando con la mirada a la joven inspectora, una oleada de pánico lo invadió cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo bajo el cuerpo del hábil mago que luchaba por soportar el peso de aquella viga que les había caído encima. Asustado corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia ellos, esquivando los escombros que caían del techo y saltando temerariamente a través varios muros de fuego que se habían formado a raíz de las explosiones, llego junto a ellos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Shinichi, quien con la cabeza ensangrentada y varios cortes en sus brazos se apretaba con fuerza el hombro donde había recibido el impacto de bala hace varios días atrás; era claro que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

— Sáquenla de aquí… Ya —Dijo Kaito apretando con fuerza los dientes, al sentir como su cuerpo no resistiría por más tiempo el peso de aquella viga.

Sin decir nada los dos hombres asintieron enérgicamente y sin dudarlo agarraron la viga que empezaba a calentarse por el fuego e hicieron fuerza para tratar de quitársela al mago de encima, pero un escombro que había caído junto con esta, les impedía al detective y al asesino alzarla más de un pocos centímetros, que aunque no eran mucho por lo menos eran los suficientes para que Kaito pudiera acomodarse un poco más para que fuera más fácil sacar a Aoko.

— Hattori —Dijo Shinichi forzándose hasta el límite al empujar al asesino con su cuerpo hacia a un lado tirándolo al piso, y soportando todo el peso de la viga junto con Kaito— sácala de aquí y ponla a salvo… Rápido.

— Pero…

— Confió en ti… Así que hazlo ya —Gruño Kaito contemplando el rostro de su esposa aun inconsciente— Si algo le pasa… Soy capaz de matarte.

Sin rechistar más, Heiji tomó a Aoko entre sus brazos y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo de aquel endemoniado lugar que amenazaba con colapsar de un momento a otro y ser tragado por las llamas que parecían multiplicarse a cada segundo pasaba. Apenas salió vio al inspector Megure corriendo hacia ellos sorprendido y preocupado al verlos solamente a ellos dos.

— ¡Cuídela me oye! —Grito Heiji depositando rápidamente a Aoko en los brazos del viejo inspector, para luego volver corriendo hacia aquel edificio en llamas— ¡No la deje venir si despierta inspector! ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

Así es, sin pensarlo dos veces había vuelto una vez más a aquel infierno por voluntad propia a ayudar a los dos hombres que podrían llevarlo a pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues eso simplemente no lo sabía ni lo entendía. Sin embargo ahora no era el momento para detenerse a meditar sobre ello, tenía que sacar a ese par de idiotas de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y además sabía que Shinichi necesitaría de su ayuda.

Al volver tanto Kaito como Shinichi, pensaron que volvía a terminar el trabajo disparándole a ambos para que no pudieran decir nada de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, pero al verlo tomar la viga una vez más en un desesperado intento por ayudarlos a ambos a salir con vida de aquel lugar; se relajaron un poco y se concentraron en seguir haciendo fuerza, pues sin importar como ellos harían ceder a esa endemoniada viga aunque se le quemaran aún más las manos en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando un par de disparos rozaron a Shinichi y Heiji en la mejilla haciéndolos levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un par de figuras totalmente vestidas de negro y con un pasamontañas para ocultar su rostro.

Ambos trataron de reclamarle al par de misteriosos intrusos, pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer cualquier cosa, una ráfaga de disparos se vino sobre ellos obligándolos a correr hasta la salida al no tener ningún lugar donde refugiarse. Ocurrió que justo cuando ellos cruzaron aquel muro de fuego que bloqueaba la salida, una última explosión marco el fin de todo junto con el grito desesperado de Aoko que cayó al suelo destrozada y llorando sin parar.

Si aquella noche había sido realmente terrible para todos y para él, pues cuando decidió encarar a su compañero exigiéndole una explicación por lo que había sucedido, éste le contesto con simpleza:

"Estas vivo ¿No? Así que no importa si quedaste atrapado en mi maravillosa escena trágica. Además esto te servirá de escarmiento para que aprendas a terminar rápido tus trabajos. Quiero resultados con el caso del karateka en menos de un mes ¿Quedo claro?"

Tras ser traicionado de aquella manera, cayó en cuenta de que al final el siempre sería un simple peón para todos ellos. Por eso allí, frente a los escombros del lugar que por poco le arrebata la vida, Heiji Hattori tomo una decisión que lo llevaría a cavar su propia tumba y que en el mejor de los casos lo llevaría a la cárcel.

— Lo que es igual, no es trampa viejo —Dijo al aire a la vez que se encamina a buscar lo que Keiko le había pedido— vengare de ti con tu mismo estilo. Te llevaré sin que lo sepas hacía la jaula de los Leones y dejaré que Shinichi Kudo y Aoko Nakamori te hagan pedazos. Por esa chica que dejaste entre la vida y la muerte, por ellos, por esa pequeña y por mi… Sólo siéntate y espera.

* * *

 _Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y aunque se que querran matarme, les digo que todo tiene una explicasión._


	14. Capítulo XIII: Relaciones

**Capítulo XIII: Relaciones**

Sumergido en las profundidades de aquella densa oscuridad sin fin que lo rodeaba, sus sentidos uno a uno lo fueron abandonando hasta hacerlo perder por completo la noción de si mismo así como la percepción del tiempo y de la realidad. Solo el sentido del tacto se había quedado a su lado recordándole a través del dolor de que aun seguía con vida; sentía como su piel le ardía y como el solo hecho de estar "acostado" era una tortura para su maltrecho y adolorido cuerpo.

Quiso abrir los ojos para disipar aquel desquiciante mar de oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero nada cambio en cuanto pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos pues aquel velo de oscuridad aun seguía presente preocupándolo aun más de lo que le preocupa el no saber donde demonios se encontraba justo ahora y por si fuera poco aquel perturbador silencio absoluto sumado al hecho de que no podía escuchar ni siquiera su propia voz aunque estuviera gritando con todas, no era algo que ayudara precisamente a tranquilizarlo. Desesperado y asustado intento "levantarse", pero era incapaz de mover su cuerpo o de hacer algo por más tonto que fuera; por fortuna aun seguía respirando o al menos eso creía ya que aun seguía con vida ¿Cierto?... No, ya no estaba seguro si en verdad seguía con vida o no, pues todo aquello que le hacía saber que aun "existía", simplemente había desaparecido.

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años. No era capaz de distinguir cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había recobrado la consciencia, pues ya hasta dudaba de la existencia del tiempo en aquel mar de oscuridad, siendo el miedo lo único que se mantenía siempre presente aun cuando su único compañero, el dolor, ya lo había abandonado a su suerte en aquel solitario y frio lugar en el que se encontraba. Sólo un pensamiento lo había salvado de enloquecer por completo, solo un recuerdo lo había ayudado a sobrellevar a aquella desgraciada tortura a la cual había sido sometido por aquellos malnacidos que le habían arrebatado todo lo que quería en esta vida, su familia, sus amigos, su hogar y su nombre, salvo la satisfacción de haber logrado salvar de las llamas a aquella hermosa niña de delicado rostro e impactantes ojos color jade, una niña cuyo recuerdo era lo único que se mantenía vivo en su interior dándole fuerzas cuando ya no las tenía.

* * *

 **—** **En la estación de policía —**

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente ante aquel amargo recuerdo de su niñez que se había colado sin permiso en sus sueños, despertándolo una vez más en plena madrugada y arrebatándole por completo el sueño y las posibilidades de volver a dormir en lo que quedaba de noche; obstinado, suspiro pesadamente a la vez que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente dejándose caer nuevamente sobre aquel colchón que jugaba el papel de cama en aquellas noches en las que debía quedarse en la estación trabajando y, al igual que había hecho desde aquel incidente en el que Kaito Kuroba encontraría su muerte, se dedicó a pensar en cuál era la razón que lo llevaba a recordar aquel incidente que cambiaría su vida para siempre y que lo llevaría a recorrer la senda del asesino.

Busco todo lo que podía relacionar el caso del mago con su propio caso que hace ya muchos años había sido relegado al olvido; pensó que quizás el fuego fuere el detonante que dispararía aquellos recuerdos sepultados en los más recóndito de sus memorias o quizás fue el fin de la vida del mago de la misma manera en la que suya termino hace años atrás o inclusive pudo haber sido la presencia de la joven inspectora en aquella escena, quien al igual que la niña de sus recuerdos, se encontraba desvalida y desprotegida en aquel crítico momento.

— Mierda, no logro entenderlo —Bufo frustrado rodando hacía un lado— ¿Por qué me pasa esto?... ¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso justo ahora?

Frustrado y agotado, cerró los ojos una vez más deshaciéndose de cualquier pensamiento innecesario que pudiera arruinar aquel nuevo intento por conciliar el sueño, poco a poco el cansancio se imponía por encima de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento de culpa que pudiera surgir en ese momento, su cuerpo lentamente se fue relajando a la vez que su respiración se acompasaba al tranquilo ritmo de su corazón hasta que finalmente logro quedarse dormido. Lamentablemente este logro no duraría mucho para el joven asesino, pues a solo dos horas de haber logrado conciliar el sueño, un insistente golpeteo en la puerta lo obligo a volver a la fuerza del mundo de los sueños.

— Voy —Anuncio levantándose a regañadientes de su cama, se colocó rápidamente aquella mascara que ya comenzaba odiar y corrió hacia la puerta. No hay palabras para describir su sorpresa cuando vio quien era el que llamaba a la puerta— ¿Kazuha?... ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

— Pues a diferencia de ti, yo aún estoy trabajando— Mascullo entre dientes bostezando al terminar la frase sin poder evitarlo, estaba cansada y las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos eran evidencia más que clara de que esa no era la primera noche que pasaba en vela— ¿Puedo pasar o voy a tener que quedarme aquí esperando a que termines de despertar Hattori?

— Heiji —La corrigió haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar— pasa adelante, pero no vayas a desordenar nada.

Divertida con la pequeña advertencia de su compañero, Kazuha se adentró en la oficina teniendo cuidado de no "desordenar" aún más el desastre que era aquel lugar, tomo asiento en el sofá que allí se encontraba mientras Heiji cerraba la puerta tras de sí bostezando sonoramente.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió aun soñoliento dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su cama ante la mirada extrañada de su compañera— ¿Qué te trae por aquí a las cuatro de la mañana? —Musitó tras dar un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado de la cama— Supongo que es por algo relacionado con el caso ¿O me equivoco?

— Por supuesto. Es sobre las balas que se encontraron en la escena del crimen del caso de Kaito —Dijo con voz apesadumbrada, buscando entre los papeles que cargaba consigo— hay evidencia que sugiere que esa noche fueron utilizados dos tipos de armas, una Makarov PM y, curiosamente, una Glock 17 ó G17 si así lo prefieres.

— Lo suponía —Cavilo observándola de reojo— No quieren dejar rastro alguno que los relacione con el caso de la esposa del detective del este, además que esa arma, la G17 es el modelo más usado por la policía y por los militares hoy en día en al menos 50 países, aunque también suele usar para defensa y he escuchado que a nivel deportivo también las están utilizando.

— Oye, oye ¿No estarás queriendo decir que?...

— Así es. Esos hombres no tienen nada que ver con el ataque del hospital —Dijo tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche cuando él y Shinichi tuvieron que huir de la lluvia de disparos que se les vino encima— y podría atreverme a suponer que están relacionados con la policía, con la milicia o que por lo menos tienen contactos con alguien dentro de cualquiera de las dos fuerzas de seguridad.

— Eso es jugar con fuego Hattori… Digo Heiji —Se corrigió a si misma ante el leve gruñido de su compañero, que parecía ser de los que se vuelven susceptibles cuando los despiertan bruscamente— Con eso estas insinuando que cualquiera podría infiltrarse en la policía o en la milicia sin problema y hacer lo que les venga en gana prácticamente. Es decir, estas insinuando que los dos entes de seguridad del país pueden estar corrompidos.

— Kazuha, cualquiera puede hacerlo. Sólo que la mayoría no tiene el valor para siquiera intentarlo —Nunca se imagino que terminaría confesándole la verdad directamente a un agente de la policía y mucho menos a Kazuha, después de todo él mismo era un asesino que se había infiltrado en la policía para conseguir información— No es la primera vez que algo así sucede y te aseguro que tan poco será la última vez que pase y…

Hubiera continuado con su explicación, sí no hubiera visto la amarga sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su compañera. Extrañado por aquel gesto, se sentó de nuevo en la cama trayendo de vuelta a Kazuha de su ensimismamiento sin siquiera intentarlo, ella trato de ocultar este hecho volviendo la mirada hacia los documentos que sostenía entre sus brazos, fingiendo que buscaba algo con la mirada. Heiji se dio cuenta de ello y aunque sentía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía esa amarga sonrisa, decidió mantenerse al margen y darle su espacio a la apesadumbrada mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió fingiendo que no había visto nada— ¿Qué más tienes para mi? ¿Tienes las balas contigo?... Puedo examinarlas para estar más seguros, después de todo la balística forense es otra de mis especialidades.

— Vaya, que modesto —Musitó sarcástica ganándose una inusual sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia de parte de Heiji a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa a la vez que encaminaba hacia la puerta dispuesta a volver a su oficina— y no, eso es todo lo que quería enseñarte. En cuanto consiga de nuevo las balas te las traeré para que juegues con ellas a tu antojo y, con respecto a tu teoría… Creo que investigare un poco más sobre.

— Me parece bien —Asintió acompañándola hasta la puerta— pero creo que lo mejor será que durmamos un poco por ahora. Necesitamos estar descansados por si acaso ocurre una emergencia.

— Si, estoy un poco cansada —Asintió la joven policía alejándose lentamente por aquel largo pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de su compañero— Nos vemos dentro de unas horas… Heiji.

— Si —Respondió con simpleza, volviendo de nuevo a su oficina dispuesto a seguir su propio consejo y tratar de conciliar otra vez el sueño.

* * *

 **—** **En algún lugar de Beika —**

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la estación de policía, en una antigua casa oculta en algún lugar de Beika, dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro observaban atentamente como su joven y poco cooperativo huésped se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas, aun inconsciente e inmovilizado en una pequeña camilla que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de aquella pequeña y modesta casa que hace ya varios años atrás había sido abandonada.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? —Inquirió una de las figuras ganándose la atención de su compañero.

— Por supuesto, necesitamos que el mundo lo crea muerto ya que una vez muerto, no existirá para la sociedad. Es entonces cuando él nos será de utilidad —Dijo fríamente la otra figura sin apartar la mirada del maltrecho y magullado mago que inconscientemente se aquejaba del dolor azotaba su cuerpo cada cierto intervalo de tiempo— necesitamos de sus habilidades para lograr nuestras metas.

— Lo sé —Asintió la primera figura centrando su atención en su compañero— ¿Qué haremos con su esposa y con el detective? Desde aquel incidente los dos han estado investigando sin descanso y cada vez están más cerca de nosotros. Debemos frenarles los pies antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Calma —Dijo suspirando pesadamente ante la paranoia de su compañero— dejaremos que se acerquen todo lo que quieran y cuando ya estén lo suficientemente cerca, les dejaremos un pequeño regalo con el que seguro se divertirán mucho.

Sonriendo maliciosamente al adivinar las intenciones de su compañero, la segunda figura se marcho a preparar aquel pequeño obsequio con el cual, con algo de suerte, se desharían de al menos dos de los más grandes obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos y su añorada venganza.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si, lo sé, el capítulo fue casi el cien por ciento de Heiji, pero necesitaba hacer esta especie de introducción antes de que "explote" todo, por decirlo de alguna manera._**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Acercándose a la Verdad

**_Bueno aquí les dejo el último los cinco capítulos que voy a subir juntos. Espero les gustes._**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: Acercándose a la verdad**

Tanto el atentado del hospital como el atentado a Kaito, eran dos casos lo suficientemente complejos y llenos de misterios como para mantener ocupada a toda la policía metropolitana por si solos; sin embargo ambos casos a pesar de ser muy diferentes, tenían algunos puntos en común que los relacionaban el uno con el otro, como lo eran: el hecho de que el fallecido mago guardaba una estrecha relación con Ran al haberse criado con ella y con Shinichi luego de que sus padres fueran asesinados y además, era bien sabido por todos que el joven matrimonio Kudo y el joven matrimonio Kuroba compartían una fuerte relación de amistad; otro hecho que relacionaba ambos casos recaía en aquel misterioso francotirador que intentó asesinar a Ran hace poco, así como aquellos dos extraños sujetos vestidos de negro, que sin vergüenza alguna les arrebataron de las manos a Shinichi y a Heiji la posibilidad de salvar a Kaito antes de que aquel pequeño y debilitado local colapsara por completo.

De todos estos hechos había uno que se alzaba por encima de todos los anteriores; un hecho que realmente intrigaba y llamaba la atención del afamado detective Shinichi Kudo, quien tras investigar a fondo junto con Aoko descubrió, que el día que el espectáculo del mago se llevó a cabo, un extraño hombre apareció como miembro del staff asegurando que había sido enviado por el manager del hábil mago para que se encargara de que todo estuviera en orden durante el espectáculo y para que supuestamente asistiera a Kaito en todo lo que necesitara. Esto fue algo que les extraño mucho a los otros miembros del staff ya que Kaito había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de todos los preparativos necesarios para la presentación por si solo con la ayuda de su fiel asistente Jii Konosuke en todo caso, además él generalmente hacía todo el esquema de lo que necesitaba y se los explicaba a ellos para que pudieran seguir las ordenes de Jii, quien los dirigiría en todo momento asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, pero esto solo lo hacía cuando no tenía tiempo de hacer las cosas él mismo ya que debía cuidar a su hija, hacer algún trabajo con Shinichi, ir a visitar a Ran o ir a buscar a Aoko a la comisaria para que evitar que se sobre esfuerce trabajando otra vez; al menos eso fue lo que les dijeron los miembros del staff que lograron sobrevivir a aquel desastroso y trágico día cuando el joven detective fue a interrogarlos al hospital.

Esto era algo muy curioso ya que el día en que Ran dio a luz a Daiki, también hubo un hombre que se infiltro entre los doctores que la atendieron durante el parto dando como resultado su actual estado de salud en el cual dependía de su voluntad de vivir, de no contraer ninguna enfermedad como la neumonía que desde hace algún tiempo la asechaba y, más que nada, dependía de la "cura" que Shiho estaba desarrollando para ella y que según lo que le había comentado Makoto cuando Shinichi y Aoko fueron a la casa del bosque a visitarlos y a reunirse con Iris y con Vermouth, Shiho se olvidaba de comer o dormir aunque el estómago le doliera del hambre o su vista se nublara a causa del sueño. A esto se le suma el día en que aquel francotirador trato de matar a la joven señora Kudo, pues según el testimonio de varias enfermeras hubo hombre mayor que durante toda una semana estuvo limpiando todas y cada una de las ventanas del hospital, al parecer dicho hombre se tardó más de la cuenta en la zona que rodeaba la habitación de la joven karateka; resulto que todas las ventanas alrededor tenían un punto rojo cuando Aoko y Heiji las examinaron y al hacer un diagrama con la ubicación de todas las ventanas marcadas, descubrieron que están marcaban una especie de diana que rodeaba toda la habitación.

Un hombre que según las descripciones de quienes lo vieron en los tres casos era de complexión fornida y atlética de edad comprendida entre los 50 y los 60 años, de andar grácil y acompasado, corto cabello platinado, tez morena y ojos color café; el cual en cada uno de los casos se destacaba por aquella leve y apacible sonrisa que siempre se encontraba reflejada en su rostro. Un hombre que aunque les había arruinado la vida a Shinichi y a Aoko por igual, ahora era el indicador que acentuaba la leve esperanza de que Kaito aun siguiera con vida, pues gracias a su presencia en los tres casos tanto el detective como la inspectora habían logrado hacerse una idea general de su modus operandi, lo cual hacía más que claro que aquellos dos sujetos vestidos de negro que atacaron a Shinichi y a Heiji, no tenían nada que ver con ese viejo miserable y lo mejor de todo es que si ellos no tenían relación alguna con ese sujeto, entonces las probabilidades de que ellos se hubieran llevado a Kaito consigo eran muy altas ya que de no ser así, entonces ¿Por qué se habían arriesgado a entrar en aquel local que estaba a punto de ser devorado por las llamas? Era evidente que tenían un fuerte motivo que los impulso a hacerlo y si se tomaba en cuenta que aquella ráfaga de disparos que lanzaron sobre el afamado detective y sobre el supuesto policía forense, más que tener la intención de matarlos, lo que querían lograr era ahuyentarlos para tener tiempo suficiente de llevarse al mago consigo mientras ellos corrieran por sus vidas entre los escombros del frágil y derruido local que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Todo esto hacía que otra pregunta más surgiera en la mente del joven detective ¿Por qué esos hombres que querían con tanto desespero llevarse a Kaito? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué les convenía que el mundo pensara que él había muerto aquel día? Era evidente que necesitaban a Kaito para algo y, teniendo en cuenta que al salvarlo de la última explosión estaban arruinado los planes de aquel viejo y por lo tanto los planes de Leandro Mersenne, era claro suponer que estos tenían algún tipo de rivalidad o de rencor hacía ellos, el cual los llevaría a enfrentarse en algún momento si sus deducciones eran correctas. Ahora, con todo esto en mente Shinichi discutió con Aoko todo lo que aquello podría conllevar si él estaba en lo cierto y tras meditarlo detenidamente ambos decidieron arriesgarse y acudir juntos a aquel abandonado edificio situado en una zona de Osaka que pronto sería demolida para construir un nuevo parque de atracciones, un lugar en el cual ambos habían sido citados a través de una misteriosa carta que llego una mañana al buzón de la mansión Kudo.

Dejaron a los niños con el profesor Agasa y con el padre de Aoko sin pensarlo dos veces y tras preparar algunas que cosas que quizás podrían necesitar, partieron rumbo a Osaka en él Camaro ZL1 negro de Shinichi.

Luego de aproximadamente cinco horas con treinta y ocho minutos de viaje por la carretera, finalmente la impetuosa inspectora y el afamado detective llegaron a Osaka un día antes del pautado en la carta, buscaron inmediatamente el lugar de encuentro y lo investigaron a fondo buscando cualquier posible trampa oculta, pero no pudieron encontrar nada por lo que decidieron volver al centro y hospedarse en algún hotel cercano hasta que llegara la hora de encontrarse con el misterioso remitente. Ambos estaban inquietos, pero a la vez ansiosos porque estaban a solo unas cuantas horas de encontrarse con el aquel que aseguraba tener información importante sobre el grupo de asesinos bajo las órdenes de Leandro Mersenne.

Tras conseguir una habitación para los dos, tanto Shinichi como Aoko se dejaron caer sobre la cama uno al lado del otro agotados por el largo viaje en auto, suspiraron pesadamente para luego voltear a verse el uno al otro diciéndose con la mirada aquello que no podían decirse con palabras, como si nada volvieron a sentarse en la mullida y confortable cama y suspiraron una vez más.

— Ha sido un viaje agotador —Dijo Aoko dedicándole una sonrisa al detective a la vez que lentamente sacaba su arma sin hacer ruido— creo que me daré una ducha rápida y luego me acostare a dormir ¿Qué harás tú Shinichi?

— Bueno, yo creo que hare los mismo —Contesto levantándose con toda naturalidad de la cama con los dardos tranquilizantes de su reloj preparados, indicándole a Aoko que estuviera atenta con leve gesto que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos— pero leeré una novela de misterio que traje antes de acostarme a dormir, necesito relajarme un poco para así poder estar listo para el encuentro de mañana.

— Yo necesito descansar para pensar con claridad —Musitó Aoko levantándose de la cama con naturalidad con su arma lista para dispararle al osado intruso que se escondía en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza— no quiero terminar cometiendo una locura.

— Ni yo —Asintió Shinichi saltando repentinamente hacia la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a su lado derribándola de una patada tomando por sorpresa al intruso, quien jamás se imagino que sería descubierto tan pronto, ni mucho menos pensó que antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una endemoniada inspectora se le abalanzara encima encañonando su boca con su arma.

— Si fuera tú comenzaría hablar de una vez… Hattori —Dijo con desdén Aoko quitando el seguro de su arma a la vez que lo observaba fijamente a los ojos con odio y un marcado matiz de decepción al que fuere uno de sus subordinados de "confianza"— no me obligues a rellenarte de plomo.

— Cálmate un poco Aoko —Dijo Shinichi posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven inspectora, quien extrañada volteo a verlo exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada— él colaborara con nosotros ¿No es así Hattori?

Sin dudarlo el joven asesino asintió decidido sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de aquella aterradora mujer que una vez le había demostrado que a pesar de su delicada apariencia era alguien de cuidado y más aun después de la supuesta muerte de su esposo. Aoko mantuvo su mirada sobre él buscando cualquier signo o indicio de que estuviera mintiendo o de que tuviera al menos alguna intensión oculta, pero al notar la sinceridad en los ojos de su subordinado, rechisto los dientes apartándose de él lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar.

— Gracias —Dijo Heiji cuando su jefa retrocedió hasta llegar al lado de Shinichi, aunque aun seguía observándolo con desconfianza y apuntándole con su arma— ¿No dejaras de apuntarme?

— No —Contesto tajante— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— Ninguno —Dijo suspirando con resignación pues ya conocía el mal genio de Aoko así como su terquedad.

— Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y dinos de una buena vez que diablos haces aquí —Gruño Aoko haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no convertir a Heiji en un colador a disparos.

— Vine a advertirles que tengan cuidado mañana —Dijo tornándose aun más serio que antes, pues finalmente había llegado la hora de quitarse aquella molesta y pesada mascara de mentiras que tanto odiaba, además sabía que si no escogía con cuidado sus palabras esta vez no habría nadie que detuviera Aoko de matarlo, pues Shinichi estaría muy ocupado tratando de matarlo también— esa carta no la envié yo, ni ninguno de mis compañeros para tenderles una trampa… Estoy casi seguro de que esto es obra de los hombres que nos atacaron aquella vez Kudo.

— ¿Qué compañeros? ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió Aoko pensando detenidamente en cada una sus palabras, cayendo finalmente en cuenta de lo que el joven asesino— Eres un bastardo infeliz… No eres más que basura.

— Soy un asesino ¿Qué esperabas? —Una vez descubierto todas aquellas formalidades y el respeto que existía entre jefe y subordinado dejaban de tener sentido. Ahora debía de comportarse como lo que era y tratarla a ella como lo era también. Su enemiga— ese es mi trabajo y el único estilo de vida que conozco, pero nada de eso importa ahora. Lo que en verdad importa es que están dirigiéndose hacia una trampa muy obvia y lo saben.

— Algunas veces hay que arriesgarse —Intervino finalmente Shinichi— y nosotros somos plenamente conscientes de donde nos estamos metiendo. Ahora, quiero que me respondas algo seriamente ¿Por qué nos ayudaste el día del incendio si se supone que tu trabajo es matarnos?

Hattori, dudo por un segundo en si debía o no responder a aquella pregunta, pero luego recordó como su supuesto compañero intento matarlo ese día y toda suda que pudiera existir en su mente se esfumo sin dejar rastro.

— Mi trabajo no es matarlos a ustedes, sino a Makoto Kyogoku lo antes posible —Confeso como si nada sorprendiendo a la joven inspectora, quien finalmente bajo su arma al ver que Heiji en verdad estaba siendo honesto con ellos— solo me interesa acabar con mi objetivo y ya, no estoy tan enfermo para matar por diversión o por aburrimiento —Hizo una breve pausa, respiro hondamente y exhalando con fuerza se animo a continuar— Yo los ayude aquella vez porque recordé el día en el que sin explicación me arrebataron mi vida y a mi familia, es mismo día en el que deje de ser humano para convertirme en un asesino cuya única familia eran sus compañeros o al menos se supone que debían de ser lo más cercano a una. Sin embargo, cuando mi compañero planto las bombas en aquel local, tenía la intensión de matarme a mí también.

— Entonces nos estas ayudando para vengarte de él —Inquirió Shinichi a lo que Heiji asintió muy seguro— ¿Él fue el que dejo a Ran así? —Heiji trato de evitar el tema, pero Shinichi lo encaro arrebatándole el arma a Aoko de las manos y apuntándolo directo a la cabeza— No estoy para juegos Hattori, así que será mejor que respondas ¿Ese malnacido fue el que casi mata a mi mujer a mi hijo?

— Si —Respondió encarando a la muerte que reposaba en las manos del alterado detective— Su nombre es Darius Kane y es muy peligroso…

— No me importa —Sentenció Shinichi bajando el arma— Voy a atraparlo y lo haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Pero antes tenemos que encargarnos de esos dos sujetos y de encontrar a Kaito. Dime ¿Podemos contar contigo? —Dijo extendiéndole la mano para sellar el pacto.

— Si —Aseguro estrechado la mano del detective— Tienes mi palabra, pero una vez que Darius y esos hombres estén fuera del juego, volveremos a ser enemigos.

— Eso es obvio Hattori —Musitó Aoko encaminándose hacia la cama y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre ella— Ahora, como todavía soy tu superior, será mejor que dejes la confianza y que arregles esa puerta. Después de todo es tú culpa que la hayamos derribado y no voy a pagar por eso.

— Pe… Pero —Trato de reclamar Heiji, pero Shinichi poso las manos en sus hombros negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía sentido oponerse, para luego ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación— Rayos.

Quizás Aoko había reaccionado de mala manera en cuanto se entero que aquel responsable y trabajador hombre que la ayudaba siempre en el trabajo con buena disposición y sin quejarse, era uno de los crueles asesinos que estaban tras el incidente que le arrebataría a Kaito de su lado y que a Shinichi lo privaría del amor de Ran. Si había perdido los estribos, pero ahora que pensaba bien las cosas, de haberlo querido, Heiji pudo haberla matado en más de una ocasión y sin embargo no lo hizo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero si Shinichi había dicho que podía confiar en él, entonces lo haría y ya luego se encargaría de preguntarle por qué Heiji Hattori se merecía el beneficio de la duda a pesar de ser solo un asesino.

* * *

 ** _A ver antes de irme quiero que decirles que aparentemente salgo de todos mis examenes este martes que viene y si es así, ese mismo día o el miercoles eswtare subiendo el capítulo 15._**

 ** _Así que hasta entonces cuidense mucho._**


	16. Capítulo XV: Impulsos

_Hola ¿Como están? Disculpen la tardanza, aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo quince de esta pequeña historia._

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo XV: Impulsos**

Tras pasar buena parte de la noche tratando de acomodar la dichosa puerta que Shinichi y Aoko destrozaron, Heiji se dio por vencido cuando el cansancio comenzó a pasarle factura y aunque sabía que al final sería él, quien terminaría corriendo con los gastos por los daños causados por ese par de paranoicos; simplemente decidió no darle mucha más importancia al asunto de la que tenía y se acostó a dormir en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban al igual que había hecho el renombrado detective, pues al igual que Shinichi, él creía que Aoko necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera esa y de la mejor manera posible, pues ninguno de ellos tenían idea alguna de lo que les pudiera esperar mañana en aquel abandonado edificio que prometía tener más de una sorpresa preparada para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente los tres se levantaron muy temprano para prepararse para el esperado encuentro; una vez todo estuvo listo Shinichi le entrego a Heiji un pequeño botón insignia, que tenía exactamente la misma función que las pequeñas insignias que el profesor Agasa había diseñado para la liga juvenil de detectives en la época que el afamado detective no era más que el pequeño Conan Edogawa.

— ¿Qué es esto Kudo? —Inquirió inspeccionando el pequeño botón con la misma curiosidad con la que lo haría un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo— déjame decirte que yo juego en ese bando colega.

— Muy gracioso Hattori —Bufo Shinichi fulminando a su nuevo compañero con la mirada, hasta que de la nada recibió apoyo inesperado por parte de Aoko, quien tras escuchar aquella tontería golpeo al moreno en la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta el auto del detective, quien le agradeció la ayuda con una sonrisa— Bien. Eso que tienes en tus manos es un transmisor y desde ahora los usaremos para comunicarnos si nos separamos, cubre un radio de cien metros y si por alguna circunstancia salimos del radio de cobertura, cada uno tiene un dispositivo de rastreo que refleja nuestra posición en un mapa.

— Y ¿Cómo vemos eso?...

— No te preocupes por eso —Lo corto el detective sin dudarlo encaminándose hacía su auto— Ya está todo cubierto. Ahora vámonos… Usa la insignia, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte y será mejor que respondas Hattori.

— Si, si como digas Kudo —Bufo Hattori colocándose su casco con el pequeño botón dentro de este, a la vez que abordaba su moto.

Después de aquello Shinichi emprendió la marcha hacía el punto de encuentro pautado en la carta seguido de cerca por Hattori en su moto.

— Okey detective. Dispara —Dijo el joven asesino dispuesto a sincerarse por completo con el joven detective que se había ganado su respeto por su tenacidad y su astucia, aunque tenía más peso Aoko en su decisión, pues estaba seguro que en el estado que se encontraba su "cariñosa" jefa sería capaz de degollarlo si no contaba todo lo que sabía.

— ¿Quién es Darius Kane? Y ¿Cuál es su relación con Lucas Bertrand, Leandro Mersenne y contigo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? —Y allí estaba una vez más el audaz detective, directo al grano y sin rodeos como siempre hacía a la hora de desenmascarar a un criminal.

— Lucas, Darius y yo trabajamos para el viejo Mersenne —Comenzó explicando Heiji, suspirando resignadamente— Somos asesinos y nuestro deber es despejarle el camino en sus trabajos y ganar dinero. Actuamos como mercenarios, pero nuestras obligaciones son completamente diferentes. Darius siempre ha sido la mano derecha del viejo en cada trabajo, mientras Lucas y yo fuimos inclusiones de último minuto y nuestra labor se reduce a hacer lo que sea que ellos nos ordenen, desde un simple robo hasta quitarle la vida a un pez gordo del gobierno o del bajo mundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con inclusión? —Pregunto Aoko resaltando aquel pequeño detalle que el asesino había intento que pasara desapercibido— Si se asociaron ¿Por qué ustedes tienen un estatus más bajo que el de ese malnacido de Darius?

— El viejo tiene la idea de que un asesino no nace, sino que se hace y para ello necesitas tomar individuos actos y moldearlos desde la niñez —Poco a poco la voz de Hattori se fue agravando al recordar como paso a ser uno de los pupilos del sanguinario y cruel asesino— A nosotros nos arrebataron todo aquello que queríamos, eliminaron cualquier vestigio de humanidad sometiéndonos a torturas diseñadas para destrozar tu mente antes que tu cuerpo y como prueba final nos hicieron probar el sabor de la sangre, haciéndonos sentir lo que era acabar con una vida con tus propias manos… Una linda experiencia, para un niño de ocho años claro —Agrego con un leve matiz de amargura oculto en su voz.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Shinichi confirmara todas sus sospechas sobre el joven asesino ya que después de todo, él era aquel mismo niño que supuestamente había muerto hace veinte años junto con sus padres en aquella fatídica reunión de la policía de Osaka, en la cual murieron más de setenta oficiales junto con sus familias, que esa noche los acompañaban en la animada reunión. Si, él era o fue el prometedor hijo del superintendente supervisor Heizo Hattori y su esposa Shizuka Hattori, quienes a diferencia del resto de los oficiales fallecidos, ellos fueron asesinados brutalmente por el mismo Leandro Mersenne, quien tras terminar su "obra" de arte dejo aquella firma que tanto lo caracterizaba, hecho con la sangre de aquellos que había asesinado.

No era coincidencia que Shinichi hubiera encontrado la relación entre el joven asesino y aquel pequeño del cual no habían encontrado rastro alguno luego del trágico crimen, pues desde que había escuchado el nombre de Heiji Hattori algo hizo eco en su mente y, con la ayuda de Kaito, había logrado conseguir toda la información relacionada con el asesinato de la familia Hattori y tras meditar un poco en todos los detalles de aquel caso, así como la leve mueca de desagrado e incomodidad que éste mostraba cada vez que alguien lo llamaba por ese nombre; resultaba más que obvio que de manera inconsciente había escogido su verdadero nombre para ingresar al país y realizar el trabajo que su jefe le había encomendado.

Habiendo obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba, Shinichi decidió que era mejor no ahondar más en este tema pues necesitaba que Heiji estuviera concentrado cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, sino tendría que cargar con él y ver la manera de que no los mataran a los tres en aquel abandona edificio que cada vez se encontraba más y más cerca de ellos. Sin embargo Heiji aún tenía algo más que decir.

— Sólo hay una cosa que me hace sentir orgulloso y es que antes de matar a alguien… Yo salve una vida —Dijo en un leve susurro sonriendo para si mismo, sintiéndose una vez más bien consigo mismo y orgulloso de aquella proeza que realizó cuando solo tenía ocho años de edad— aunque sé que eso no compensa todas las vidas que he tomado hasta ahora… Me pregunto qué será de la vida de esa niña.

— Yo puedo mostrarte —Musito Shinichi, haciendo perder a Heiji el control de su moto por un instante a causa del impacto que le había causado aquella revelación— Te investigue a ti y a aquel accidente de hace veinte años atrás y puedo decirte que sé quién es esa niña… Pero sólo te llevare con ella cuando terminemos con todo éste asunto ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —Inquirió Heiji desconfiando del detective, después de todo se suponía que ellos eran enemigos naturales y, habiendo visto lo peligroso que éste podía ser para tipos como él, simplemente no podía creerle o al menos no tan fácilmente— ¿Por qué he de creerte?

— ¿Por qué mentiría? —Contesto con simpleza el detective virando ágilmente en una curva cerrada, seguido de cerca por Heiji— No gano nada con eso y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

— ¡Jajaja! —Heiji soltó una sonora carcajada que sobresalto a sus dos nuevos compañeros. Una carcajada que a pesar de que lo hacía ver que se estaba burlando de ellos, en realidad servía para ocultar cuan feliz se sentía de tener compañeros con los que en verdad podía contar, sin tener miedo a que de un momento a otro lo apuñalaran por la espalda… Ellos dos realmente eran buenas personas— dejemos eso a un lado por ahora detective. Mejor dime cual es plan Kudo.

— Pues será mejor que prestes mucha atención Hattori, porque no planeo repetirlo otra vez —Musitó divertido ganándose un bufido por parte de Heiji como respuesta.

Y así Shinichi y Heiji llegaron a un extraño punto de camaradería, la cual surgió repentinamente en medio de aquella conversación, que había dejado ver aunque fuera un pequeño vestigio de la verdadera personalidad de Heiji, sacando a la luz la prueba justa y necesaria para demostrar que él era más humano de lo que creía.

* * *

 **—** **En el punto de encuentro —**

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio, Shinichi y Aoko observaron con asombro como aquel lugar no solo había cambiado, sino que todos los accesos que llevaban al interior del edificio estaban bloqueados salvo tres trampillas en el suelo que llevaba al sótano. Desconfiados, los tres intercambiaron miradas y tras debatir por un par de segundos en silencio, los tres asintieron resignados a tomar cada uno la ruta detrás de cada trampilla.

Revisaron sus insignias, tomaron sus armas y tras dirigirse una rápida mirada, finalmente se separaron, adentrándose en los oscuros y desconocidos caminos que se encontraban tras cada trampilla.

 **—** **Aoko—**

Una vez estuvo sola Aoko se tomo un tiempo antes de continuar, respiro hondamente hasta que logro calmarse lo suficiente para seguir hacía adelante, sostuvo con fuerza su arma y con paso decidido se aventuro en aquel oscuro y estrecho túnel que llevaba a una enorme habitación sin más puertas ni ventanas, cuya única fuente de luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara ubicada en el centro de la habitación, la cual le permitía ver con claridad un reducido diámetro de tres metros y al ser ella la única fuente de luz en aquel enorme lugar, todo lo que estuviera fuera del radio de cobertura de la tenue y débil luz, estaba rodeado por un denso manto negro que no le permitía ver más allá.

— Buenas tardes mi querida inspectora Nakamori —Anuncio una voz oculta en la oscuridad sobresaltando a Aoko, quien alarmada buscaba con la mirada a su misterioso interlocutor.

— Inspectora en jefe Kuroba —Corrigió sin dudarlo al misterioso individuo adentrándose en la oscuridad, pues el estar tan cerca del único foco de luz de la habitación la hacía un blanco perfecto para ese malnacido— aun sigo casada amigo y si no quieres terminar lisiado, será mejor que lo recuerdes.

— Vaya y yo que pensé que sería romántico revivir los viejos tiempos…

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo… —Y eso fue todo. Simplemente se quedo con palabras cuando siguiendo el origen de aquella voz, vio a Kaito en el otro extremo de la habitación, vestido con aquel distintivo traje blanco, el monóculo y la chistera que tanto caracterizaba al famoso ladrón Kaito Kid.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas tan sorprendida que no puedes hablar? —Musitó divertido desapareciendo momentáneamente en la oscuridad, reapareciendo en otro lugar de la habitación escasamente iluminado por la pequeña lámpara del centro— sabes que me extra…

Ni siquiera puedo acabar la frase cuando Aoko saco rápidamente su arma y sin dudarlo le disparo tres veces al mago blanco, acertando cada uno de los disparos en el cuerpo de su esposo, el cual cayó al suelo aparatosamente tras recibir el último impacto. Aoko con la furia dominado cada mísero centímetro de su cuerpo camino lentamente hacía el famoso ladrón, se detuvo a su lado y sin dudarlo le disparo en la cabeza…

— ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy? —Mascullo entre dientes apretando fuertemente sus puños indignada— Necesitas más que un estúpido muñeco y distorsionador de voz para engañarme tarado… Necesitas mucho más que eso para imitar a ese idiota.

— Vaya , vaya, veo que los rumores sobre su carácter son cierto mi querida "viuda" Kuroba —Dijo resaltando intencionalmente la palabra viuda para molestarla y como era de esperarse Aoko perdió la cabeza disparando un par de veces hacia él guiándose por el sonido de su voz, logrando herirlo en el brazo— ¡Argh! Eso estuvo… Cerca inspectora —Se quejo sosteniéndose el brazo herido.

— ¡Déjate de idioteces y devuelve a mi esposo ahora! —Grito al aire fuera de si, silenciando al misterioso hombre que había acudido a su encuentro, quien consciente de que el juego había terminado se desplazo sigilosamente hacia la única puerta de la habitación, dejando un pequeño sobre al pie de esta— ¡Sé que ustedes lo tienen bastardos!... ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrense ahora cobardes!

— Lo lamento mucho mi querida inspectora, pero no puedo acceder a su petición. Adiós —Musitó aquel hombre desde la puerta antes de huir corriendo por el aquel oscuro pasillo corriendo.

— ¡Espera! —Grito desesperada tratando de ir tras él, pero en cuanto llego a la puerta y vio el pasillo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste estaba tan solitario como en un principio y que aquel misterioso hombre simplemente se había esfumado en el aire— ¡Maldición! —Grito Aoko frustrada dejando se caer en el suelo, notando finalmente el pequeño sobre blanco frente a ella.

Sin dudarlo lo tomo y corrió hacía la única fuente de luz de la habitación para poder ver su contenido. Tras leer lo que había en la pequeña nota, arrojo el arrugado sobre a un lado y corrió hacia la salida desesperada, subió por las escaleras que daban al exterior y sin perder tiempo abordo la moto de Hattori, la encendió con las llaves que le había arrebatado antes de separarse de ellos y se marcho de aquel lugar, sin decirle nada a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Ahora ¿Por qué Aoko lo hizo? Pues es bastante sencillo a decir verdad, después de todo en aquella nota aparecía el nombre de "Darius Kane" junto a la ubicación exacta de su escondite. Nada más vio aquello, el fuerte deseo que tenía de volver a ver a Kaito junto con el fuerte deseo que tenía de darle una buena lección a ese tipo por todo el daño que le había hecho a su familia.

Así es, la temeraria inspectora motivada por el odio y la añoranza, había cometido la locura de ir a buscar sola a uno de los asesinos más peligrosos del globo para enfrentarse a él, tentando descaradamente al destino y a la muerte misma en el proceso.

* * *

 _He aquí el capítulo 15 titulado " **Impulsos** ". Espero les haya gustado._


	17. Capítulo XVI: Revelaciones

**Capítulo XVI: Revelaciones**

Mientras que la joven inspectora y el asesino recorrían cada uno el camino que habían escogido, el joven detective se había apresurado a recorrer rápidamente aquel oscuro corredor pues era obvio que: si esos hombres que los habían citado en aquel abandonado edificio quisieran emboscarlos o matarlos, entonces lo hubieran hecho el día anterior cuando él y Aoko estuvieron inspeccionando el área, pues aunque no le había comentado nada a su compañera, él había notado que desde el momento en el que llegaron, estaban siendo observados de cerca por alguien y aunque aquel era el momento perfecto para atacarlos, aquella misteriosa silueta siempre se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de ellos, procurando en lo posible no ser visto.

Tras un par de minutos el detective llego a un gran depósito, en el cual uno de los hombres que los habían atacado a él y a Heiji durante el incendio, se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla con toda la calma y naturalidad que le confería su papel como anfitrión en aquella extraña situación. Shinichi se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación cauteloso, analizando detenidamente a aquel hombre que, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba pacientemente a que él se dignara a tomar asiento.

— Veo que la fama que tienes es bien merecida detective —Musitó aquel hombre levantando finalmente la mirada del suelo para encarar a aquel joven detective que con aquella confianza que se reflejaba en su rostro le decía "no voy a caer en ese truco amigo". Al verse descubierto aquel hombre esbozo una sonrisa divertida a la vez que sacaba un pequeño control remoto negro del bolsillo de su abrigo— Te mereces un pequeño premio… Tómalo como un reconocimiento de mi parte. Detective.

Y así sin más ni menos aquel hombre con tan solo presionar un botón, desactivo la pequeña sorpresa que había preparado para el audaz detective, quien aguardo hasta que aquel leve zumbido que llegaba hasta sus oídos se disipara por completo antes de aventurarse a entrar en aquel gran depósito ya que en sus planes no se encontraba morir tontamente electrocutado a causa de la pequeña y "grata" sorpresa que el ingenioso anfitrión había preparado para él, electrificando aquella imperceptible placa metálica que se encontraba justo en la entrada haciendo el papel de "alfombra", un truco demasiado obvio y simple para Shinichi, quien no pudo evitarse sentirse ofendido al ser subestimado de esa manera.

— Pues nunca había recibido un reconocimiento tan pobre, pero aun así te agradezco por hacer el intento —Dijo avanzando confiadamente hacía el enigmático hombre, que había tomado la previsión de ocultar parte de su rostro con un sencillo antifaz negro— Aunque no puedo confiar en un hombre que oculta su rostro bajo una mascara. Es algo que esta contra mis principios como detective.

— ¿A sí? —Musito sonriendo divertido ante las palabras del joven detective— Eso es algo que me parece sumamente curioso ya que tú mejor amigo Kaito Kuroba, es un hombre que hasta hace poco ocultaba su rostro bajo una mascara del mismo estilo que este sencillo antifaz que llevo conmigo. Una mascara que es conocida por el mundo entero bajo el nombre de Kaitou Kid, el famoso ladrón fantasma del que todo el mundo habla, el cual logro la sorprendente hazaña de robar el corazón de la implacable inspectora Aoko Nakamori y de ganarse la confianza del famoso detective Shinichi Kudo… En otras palabras mí estimado detective, hace mucho que usted quebranto aquellos principios de los que habla con tanto orgullo al ser amigo del ladrón más buscado de todos los tiempos.

— Jeje. Esa es sin duda una hipótesis interesante, aunque lamentablemente no es cierta —Contraataco Shinichi tomando por sorpresa al hombre enmascarado, quien ahora lo observa expectante— ese hombre del que hablas jamás lo considere como mi amigo.

— Eso no…

— Ya que Kaito —Dijo alzando su voz por encima de la de aquel hombre silenciándolo en el acto— más que un simple amigo, es mi hermano y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar. No importa que no seamos de la misma sangre o que él sea el rostro que se oculta bajo la mascara que lleva ese ladrón engreído. Él siempre será y seguirá siendo mi hermano.

— Vaya —Exclamo sorprendido el enmascarado al ver la manera en la que el detective decía aquellas palabras sonriendo con orgullo, a pesar de que sabía que cabía la posibilidad que aquella conversación estuviera siendo grabada y que su carrera se podría verse arruinada por aquellas audaces y sinceras palabras— Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir después de eso, detective. Tan solo puedo dar respuesta a la pregunta que ha estado rondando por su mente desde aquel trágico día en el que perdió a su amigo, digo, a su hermano —Se corrigió a si mismo esbozando una amplia sonrisa la ver como finalmente había captado el interés de su joven adversario.

— Habla —Ordeno Shinichi impasible aseverando su mirada.

— Kaito Kuroba sigue con vida —Aquellas cinco simples palabras fueron más que suficientes para dibujar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del detective, pues finalmente tenía la certeza de que su hermano seguía con vida y que ahora podría ver a Aoko a la cara con la esperanza de que aquella pura sonrisa de niña que tanto la caracterizaba, una vez más surgiría haciendo a un lado aquella amarga expresión que se había adueñado del delicado rostro de la inspectora desde aquel fatídico día en el que Kaito había "muerto"— y como sospechas esta con nosotros justo ahora.

Volviendo a la realidad, Shinichi volvió a endurecer su mirada tornándose nuevamente serio ante los ojos de aquel misterioso hombre que expectante seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos analizándolo con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera esperando algo más de su parte. Shinichi no necesito más de cinco minutos para comprender que era aquello que aquel hombre estaba esperando de él.

— ¿Por qué lo salvaron aquel día? —Pregunto obteniendo por parte de aquel hombre la reacción de aceptación que estaba esperando— ¿Por qué necesitan a Kaito? O mejor dicho ¿Para qué necesitan a Kaitou Kid? Y ¿Cuál es su relación con Leandro Mersenne?

— No esperaba menos de ti detective. Supongo es cierto que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan —Musitó satisfecho apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano— Leandro Mersenne es un sanguinario asesino que no puede ser calificado como un ser humano, pues su alma y su corazón hace mucho tiempo que se marchitaron junto con cualquier sentimiento parecido a la compasión o a la bondad. Ese hombre es un asesino muy meticuloso que culmina todos sus encargos de manera rápida y eficaz.

Conforme el enmascarado iba definiendo cada aspecto del asesino, su voz se iba aseverando cada vez más y más hasta el punto en el que el odio y el resentimiento podían percibirse en cada frase y palabra que de su boca salía y para alguien como Shinichi, que había sido dotado con un oído absoluto, no era difícil percibir todos esos sutiles cambios en la voz de su anfitrión. Pronto Shinichi supo todo el horrible historial de muertes que Leandro Mersenne acarreaba bajo su nombre, así como el criterio que es malnacido tenía para formar futuros asesinos; siendo una practica usual para él tomar a niños y niñas que se de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir a alguna de las masacres que el asesino hacía por diversión o para vengarse de alguno de sus enemigos, luego a ese pequeño sobreviviente lo encerraba durante uno o dos meses en una habitación totalmente oscura y aprueba de sonido, con los ojos vendados, la boca amordazada y atados a un poste o a una columna de tal manera que se vieran obligados a estar arrodillados todo el tiempo que estuvieran en aquel lugar.

Los pobres niños se veían obligados a soportar aquella horrible tortura diseñada para atacar a la mente y no al cuerpo, pues en aquella situación perdían la percepción del tiempo hasta el punto en el que un par de segundos para ellos podrían ser días, meses o años ya que el ser humano de manera inconsciente mide el paso del tiempo principalmente a través de la vista ya que la concepción del tiempo del hombre esta estrictamente relacionada con los cambios que éste percibe en su entorno; viéndolo desde el punto de vista físico: el tiempo esta determinado por el cambio de posición de un objeto de un lugar a otro y es precisamente ese cambio de posición lo que induce la idea de que dicho objeto se "desplazó" para llegar de un lugar a otro, lo cual ocurre en distintos instantes de "tiempo", valga la redundancia.

En pocas palabras, al no tener ninguna referencia visual, la percepción temporal del individuo es anulada y sí, a esto le sumamos la anulación del sonido en la habitación, tenemos que la percepción espacial también desaparece completamente lo cual fácilmente podría llevar a cualquier adulto a la locura o la desesperación total, pues el mismo desgaste que sufre el cuerpo al estar obligado a permanecer en una única posición, no solo cansa físicamente sino que contribuye aun más al deterioro de la mente de aquella pobre y torturada alma que tarde o temprano se ven tentados por la muerte que les ofrece ser liberados de aquella inhumana tortura al llevarse sus almas de este mundo. La mayoría de los niños no sobrevivían a esta "pequeña" prueba que Leandro les imponía para determinar si tenían las agallas para seguir con vida aun después de haber sido sumidos en la desesperación total.

— Solo dos niños han logrado sobrevivir a esa infernal tortura —Continuo el enmascarado haciendo sangrar sus manos luego de haber apretado con tanta fuerza sus puños mientras le explicaba al joven y enfurecido detective aquella inhumana práctica del asesino— Lucas Bertrand y Heiji Hattori, quienes años después se darían a conocer en el bajo mundo como Panter y Fox, dos jóvenes y prometedores asesinos a sueldo que rápidamente labraron sus propios caminos acarreando fama en el proceso.

— Continua —Lo incito Shinichi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma aun después de haber escuchado de lo que era capaz hacer ese malnacido— Dime ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con ustedes?

— Mis compañeros y yo somos enemigos de ese hombre por diversas razones —Suspirando pesadamente, el misterioso enmascarado prosiguió con su relato— Todos perdimos algo muy importante para nosotros por culpa de ese miserable. Yo, por ejemplo, perdí a mi familia y para la sociedad no existo, pues se supone que hace muchos años fallecí en un misterioso accidente, como también les sucedió a mis compañeros de una manera similar… Ahora queremos vengarnos de ese hombre por habernos separarnos a la fuerza de aquellos que amamos. Es por eso que necesitamos a alguien como ese chico Kaito, pues ahora que ha "muerto", Leandro Mersenne nunca sospechara que él será quien nos dará la oportunidad de concretar finalmente nuestra venganza.

— Y después de…

Antes de que Shinichi pudiera terminar la frase, el sordo sonido de tres disparos llego hasta sus oídos asustándolo y enfureciéndolo al mismo tiempo, pues eso significa que Aoko o Hattori habían sido emboscados por los otros dos compañeros del hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él, el cual para sorpresa del detective parecía estar tan sorprendido como él por aquellos disparos tres repentinos disparos junto con los otros dos que después les siguieron.

— Espero que tú compañera no haya matado a mi compañero —Musitó observando de reojo al alterado detective— ninguno de nosotros vino armado a esta reunión, pues como bien sabrás "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". Es decir, que ninguno de nosotros vino aquí con la intensión de hacerles daño.

— ¿Y la trampa eléctrica qué? —Contraataco el detective en el acto, pues no había olvidado aquel detalle.

— No tiene la suficiente potencia para matar a un hombre, a lo sumo te aturdiría o te haría perder el conocimiento el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera dejarte esto y marcharme antes de que despertaras —Dijo sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Shinichi en sus manos, sin acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario— este es un mensaje ese malnacido le envió a Darius Kane, si logras descifrar su contenido posiblemente tenga te lleve al escondite de ese hombre o al menos tendrás una pista sobre su paradero. Además si la impetuosa inspectora no mato a mi compañero, éste de seguro le habrá entregado un papel con la ubicación de Darius Kane…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito Shinichi corriendo hacía la salida temiendo lo peor— ¡Si a Aoko le sucede algo me las vas a pagar ¿Me oyes?! —Tras decir aquello, se adentró una vez más en el oscuro pasillo pidiendo al cielo que Aoko no hubiese cometido la locura que estaba pensando.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Heiji se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo frente a una mujer que conocía muy bien, en la tercera y última habitación que se encontraba al final del camino que él había escogido. Esta misteriosa mujer le había hecho recordar, unos minutos antes de que se escucharan los disparos de Aoko, como su jefe y maestro Leandro Mersenne castigaba a los aquellos que, mostraban cierto apego hacía otro ser vivo o que simplemente osaban traicionarlo a él o a la orden de asesinos que había creado.

— Dime muchacho aun después de esto ¿Piensas seguir ayudando al detective y a la inspectora? —Lo cuestiono seriamente aquella mujer observándolo impasible— O ¿Acaso piensas correr el mismo destino que tú amigo Lucas?

Aquello fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua frio al joven asesino, pues él mejor que nadie conocía la historia de cómo su jefe le enseño a la fuerza a Lucas que un asesino no debe permitirse nunca guardar sentimiento alguno hacía ningún ser vivo, pues cualquiera de tus enemigos podría usarlos en tu contra. Si, él mismo aprendió la lección ese fatídico día en el que Leandro secuestro a Lya, una hermosa joven de dieciocho años de la que Lucas se había enamorado perdidamente y con la cual había iniciado una relación que duraría tan solo un par de meses.

En cuanto Leandro se entero de que uno de sus prometedores discípulos no solo estaba relacionándose con una mujer sino que había comenzado a albergar sentimientos innecesarios en su interior, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y abrirle los ojos al joven Lucas Bertrand una vez más a la fuerza ya que cualquier rasgo de debilidad podría significar el fin de una de sus mejores creaciones y eso era algo que no podía partir; fue así que con el secuestro de Lya atrajo a Lucas a una vieja y abandonada casa donde lo obligaría a tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, pues al llegar al lugar pautado encontró a la mujer que amaba atada a una silla con señales de que había sido brutalmente torturada, mientras que en el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba inconsciente Zoe, la pequeña hermana de Lya que tan solo tenía seis años de edad.

— Esto es lo que sucede cuando un asesino muestra debilidad —Dijo con voz severa Leandro oculto en algún lugar de la oscura habitación— Pero como soy bondadoso, te daré la oportunidad de que escojas quien de ellas seguirá con vida: 1) Mata a Lya, libérala de su sufrimiento y vive sabiendo que la pequeña Zoe te odiara hasta el final de sus días por haber matado a su querida hermana, 2) Mata a la pequeña y gánate el rencor de la mujer que amas o 3) Rehúsate a tomar cualquiera de las dos primeras opciones y yo personalmente las matare a ambas aquí y ahora… Tú decides Lucas.

Viéndose contra la espada y la pared Lucas se dejo caer al suelo sintiendo la impotencia de no tener más salida que tomar alguna de las dos primeras opciones ya que sin importar lo que hiciera o escogiera una de las dos moriría esa noche y sí, no tenía el valor para tomar una decisión entonces su maestro las asesinaría a amabas. Heiji claramente recordaba la macabra sonrisa que esbozo su maestro, cuando Lucas llorando en silencio tomo aquella arma que se encontraba en el suelo entre Lya y Zoe, camino lentamente hacía Lya y convenciéndose así mismo de que la estaba librando de su sufrimiento, acabo con su vida con un solo disparo. Arrojo el arma hacía con rabia y sin decir nada fue junto con la pequeña Zoe que aun seguía inconsciente, la tomo entre sus brazos y sin decir nada salió de aquella endemoniada casa, que segundos después ardería por obra de Heiji, quien solidarizándose un poco con su compañero hizo ver la muerte de aquella joven como un suicidio. Lucas después de eso, dejo a la pequeña en las puertas de un orfanato y se marcho para siempre de aquel poblado y de su país natal Gales.

Aquel recuerdo aun permanecía vivo en la memoria de Heiji, que había sido obligado por su maestro a presenciar aquella escena para prevenir que él en un futuro se le ocurriera hacer la misma gracia que había matado la última pizca de humanidad que pudiera existir dentro de su compañero.

— Veo que aun lo recuerdas Heiji —Dijo nuevamente aquella mujer trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad— Eso mismo puede ocurrirte si sigues por este camino. Toma consciencia y decide ahora que es lo que harás de aquí en adelante.

— Esa decisión… Hace mucho tiempo que ya la tome —Sentencio levantándose decididamente, encarando a aquella mujer que en el pasado había sido una de sus compañeras y que Darius había asesinado por traición— pero eso ya lo sabías ¿Cierto?... Después de todo es el mismo camino que tú escogiste.

En ese instante los disparos de Aoko resuenan tenuemente en la habitación llamando la atención de Heiji, pues algo le decía que aquello sin duda había sido obra de la impetuosa inspectora.

— Creo que será mejor que regreses Heiji —Musito sonriendo por primera vez aquella misteriosa mujer— Esa mujer puede haberse alterado un poco después de que mi compañero le diera la dirección del actual escondite de Darius…

— Mierda, esto es malo —Mascullo Heiji entre dientes corriendo hacia la salida sin perder tiempo.

Tras cruzar aquellos largos pasillos tanto Heiji como Shinichi salieron al mismo tiempo al exterior confirmando con horror que sus temores se habían hecho realidad y Aoko se había aventurado a buscar sola a ese miserable de Darius Kane.

* * *

 **—** **Camino a la guarida de Darius Kane —**

Aun con la furia dominando cada fibra de su ser Aoko conducía temerariamente por la carretera acercándose cada vez más y más al escondite de aquel miserable que había tentado contra la vida de su esposo y que por si fuera poco, lo había apartado cruelmente de su lado privándola de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus bromas tontas y de sus maravillosos trucos magia.

Tras sentir que su cabeza hervía de la rabia y tras darse cuenta de que hubiera sido buena idea por lo menos avisarle a Shinichi lo que iba a hacer, Aoko cayo en cuenta de que en el estado en que se encontraba no podría hacerle frente al calmado y frio asesino que de seguro la estaría esperando con un par de sorpresas en el interior de su escondite que se encontraba supuestamente oculto en una pequeña montaña frecuentada solamente por excursionistas, dos pequeños detalles que hacían más que obvio que aquel hombre cuando no tenía trabajos pendientes como asesino, era el guardabosques o uno de los guías así como Lucas en su tiempo libre era el simple propietario de una librería con buen ambiente.

Tratando de calmarse, la joven inspectora comenzó a pensar muchas otras cosas distintas como: los casos que tenía pendientes en la comisaria, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su padre, los niños, en lo que haría en cuanto se encontrara Kaito y, a raíz de este último pensamiento, no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su boda se hiciera presente mente a la vez que ágilmente esquivaba un auto, derrapando en una curva y se adentraba en el irregular camino de tierra que llevaba al interior de la montaña.

Recordó cada detalle de aquel feliz acontecimiento, su vestido, su nerviosismo, la sonrisa de ese mago idiota en cuanto la vio desde el altar, las bromas que Shinichi le dijo a Kaito que lograron sonrojarlo y hacerlo murmurar algo por lo bajo antes de que ella llegara a su lado; recordó sus votos y como aquella calidez la invadió cuando Kaito tomo su mano tras decir decidido "acepto" a la pregunta del cura, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído una palabras que jamás olvidaría y que eran las responsables de que aun hoy en día ella guardara la esperanza de que él aun seguía con vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Sabes que después de esto, estaré a tú lado hoy, mañana y siempre; aun cuando llegue el final de mis días, me asegurare de encontrarte una vez más en la otra vida y de convertirte en mi esposa como lo estoy haciendo en este día"_**

Tras aquella promesa, ella sonrió llena de dicha y sonrojándose levemente pronuncio aquellas palabras que el mago tanto deseaba escuchar de su boca, finalmente le dijo "si, acepto". Realmente aquellas palabras tenían la fuerza suficiente para motivarla en cualquier momento, pues ante aquel recuerdo Aoko no solo había logrado enfriar su mente, sino que por un leve instante había vuelto a sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho en aquel momento. Sin embargo aquella dicha era pasajera, pues cuando ya solo se encontraba a unos escasos cien metros de su destino, el eco de un disparo se hizo presente impactando en la rueda delantera de la moto, un impacto que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer volar a la joven inspectora por los aires y hacerla caer irremediablemente por aquel empinado y rocoso barranco que bordeaba el camino que llevaba hasta la guarida del viejo asesino, el cual tras divisarla desde la vieja torre de observación de la estación de los guardabosques no dudo dispararle para sacarla del camino y llevarla a una muerte segura, de tal manera que si algún otro guardabosques encontraba su cuerpo antes de que algún animal salvaje la devorara, pensara que su muerte se había debido algún desafortunado accidente como era usual ocurriera en esa.

— Realmente adoro el drama jijijijiji —Musitó sonriendo con malicia guardando su rifle a la vez que comprobaba que sus compañeros aun siguieran bajo el efecto de las pastillas para dormir que había disuelto en el café cuando se entero que la impetuosa inspectora se había adentrado en la montaña— Creo que lo mejor será que le notifique al jefe que ya no tiene porque preocuparse por esa problemática inspectora... Ahora, puede concentrarse en terminar su venganza con ese molesto detective… ¡Oh dios! Aquello será una sublime puesta en escena y seria un insulto de mi parte no acudir a verla.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Irónica Realidad

**Capítulo XVII: Irónica Realidad**

Tras aquel duro golpe de realidad que se habían llevado Shinichi y Heiji al salir de sus respectivos túneles, su atención se centro finalmente en el pequeño-gran detalle que saltaba a la vista en la escena que estaban presenciando, el cual no era otro que la desaparición de la moto de Heiji junto aquellas marcas en la tierra que denotaban que alguien la había encendido. Tan solo un vistazo fue lo que necesito Shinichi para saber que Aoko fue quien se la había llevado, sólo necesitaba confirmar un detalle para estar completamente seguro de ello y fue Heiji quien termino por disipar esa duda cuando al busca desesperadamente sus llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, no encontró nada salvo una pequeña nota que decía "Lo siento"

— ¿Pero como demonios? —Mascullo Heiji entre asombrado y molesto al sentirse burlado de esa manera tan absurda, después de todo lo último que se le hubiera podido pasar por la mente en aquella situación es que un oficial de policía lo robaría… No, para ser exactos jamás pensó que ella lo robaría sin que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué esperabas Hattori? Es la esposa de Kaitou Kid y la única persona que pudo atraparlo—Dijo Shinichi suspirado masajeándose la sien con la yema de los dedos molesto— ella tiene más habilidades que cualquier policía, por no mencionar los trucos que aprendió de su esposo.

— Maldición, son tal para cual —Gruño Heiji pateado la tierra con la punta del pie furioso— uno se expone como carne de cañón ante uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta tentando a su suerte al robarlo; ahora la otra actúa impulsivamente arrojándose a los brazos de una muerte segura al irse sola a buscar a Darius… ¡Maldita sea definitivamente se merecen ese par de idiotas! ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrarla ahora, oh gran detective del este? ¡¿Cómo lo haremos?! ¡Dime!

— ¡Solo cállate Hattori! —Gruño Shinichi golpeándolo en el pecho molesto, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su compañero, la cual el audaz detective ignoro olímpicamente metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos— Con esto la encontraremos —Sentencio sacando un par de anteojos ante la mirada escéptica de Heiji

— Sé que no debemos "perder de vista" lo que es verdaderamente importante, pero ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos va a servir de algo Kudo? —Espeto sarcástico el asesino observando inquisidoramente al detective, esperando la ingeniosa respuesta que este le daría— a ver te escucho. Habla Kudo.

— Si te callas, quizás pueda explicártelo idiota —Bufo el joven detective colocándose los anteojos como solía hacerlo cuando aun se encontraba encerrado en aquel cuerpo de niño y jugaba el papel de Conan Edogawa ante los ojos de Ran y del mundo— Recuerdas las insignias ¿No? Pues con estos anteojos me permitirán "ver" hacía donde se dirige Aoko siguiendo la señal del dispositivo de rastreo que se encuentra integrado en las insignias y… La tengo.

— Pues deja de perder el tiempo y vamos por ella —Lo reprocho corriendo hacía el auto de Shinichi junto con él, abordándolo sin perder tiempo en más tonterías— ¡Date prisa Kudo!

— Agárrate fuerte Hattori —Musito Shinichi divertido pisando a fondo el acelerador del auto "quemando caucho" contra el asfalto y dejando una marca en el mismo al derrapar para dar la vuelta a toda velocidad para luego salir disparado a toda maquina hacía la autopista, tomando por sorpresa a Hattori, quien tuvo que aferrarse como un gato a su asiento para no salir volando por la ventana— Si fuera tú usaría el cinturón de seguridad y cerraría la ventana, porque si te llegas a caer no voy a volver por ti ¿Quedo claro?

— Tan… Tan claro como el agua —Tartamudeo el pobre asesino sintiendo que vivía undeja vu pues aun recordaba claramente como había temido por su vida aquella vez que estuvo junto con la impetuosa inspectora en su auto persiguiendo a un par de simples ladrones que tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarse a una conductora tan temeraria y agresiva como lo era ella— vaya… Veo que el manejar como un… Un loco tentando a la muerte no lo hace solamente la inspectora.

— Jajaja —Soltando una sonora carcajada Shinichi cambio rápidamente de velocidad tras esquivar ágilmente a un par de autos en la vía— Hattori… Yo le enseñe a manejar a "la inspectora".

— Mierda —mascullo entre dientes Hattori aferrándose aun más al asiento al ver la sonrisa confiada del detective que se daba el tupe de verlo a la vez que esquiva otro auto derrapando temerariamente en una cerradísima curva en U— a este paso voy a morir joven.

* * *

 **—** **En el escondite de los hombres negro —**

Mientras Heiji y Shinichi dejaban el alma en la carretera tratando de alcanzar desesperadamente a la impetuosa inspectora que para ese entonces les había sacado alrededor de quince minutos de ventaja, los dos hombres y la mujer que los habían citado en aquel abandonado edificio, habían regresado a su escondite tras terminar con su labor de suministrarles información y de hacerlos enfrentarse a la fuerza a la realidad que les había tocado vivir, pues de hacerlo Leandro Mersenne los mataría a los tres como si de unas simples moscas se tratase o mejor dicho, mataría al detective y a la inspectora con alguno de sus retorcidos juegos mientras a Heiji de seguro lo obligaría a enfrentarse a una lección similar a la que había tenido que afrontar Lucas Bertrand en su momento.

Sin duda esos tres no la tenían para nada fácil, pero eso era algo de lo que ellos mismos tendrían que encargarse a partir de ahora, pues ellos tenían un asunto mucho más importante del cual encargarse justo ahora y este asunto tenía que ver con el joven mago, quien tras despertar y verse encerrado en aquella extraña habitación no solo se encontraba de muy malhumor sino que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro buscando una manera de escapar y de darle una paliza a quienes lo habían encerrado de esa manera alejándolo de todos sus seres queridos, de su hija y de Aoko, quien era la que más le preocupaba en ese momento pues de solo pensar en las locuras que ella podría llegar a cometer si lo daba por muerto, simplemente lo aterraban y lo preocupaban a sobremanera pues temía por la vida de su esposa; siendo la presencia del detective en la vida de su esposa lo único que lograba calmarlo un poco, pues sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en que Shinichi no la dejaría hacer ninguna tontería y que la mantendría vigilada hasta que él pudiera volver a su lado.

— Bueno —Musitó el hombre que se había encontrado con Aoko, desviando la mirada de las cámaras para dirigirse hacía sus compañeros— Les dejo a ustedes a nuestro invitado, yo iré a tratarme la herida que me hizo esa mujer y en cuanto termine los alcanzare.

— No te preocupes —Musitó la mujer colocándose un sombrero negro y un antifaz iguales a los que llevaban sus compañeros mientras se encaminaba hacía la puerta— De todos modos solo nosotros podemos convencerlo de que nos ayude, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que la rabia y el rencor lo cieguen y se rehusé a ser nuestro aliado.

— Ese no será el caso —Sentenció el hombre que la acompañaría abriendo caballerosamente la puerta por ella, dejándola pasar para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de si, apurándose en alcanzarla en aquel angosto pasillo que llevaba a la habitación en la que mantenían prisionero al irritado ladrón fantasma.

Como era de esperarse, apenas abrieron la puerta Kaito se abalanzo furioso sobre ellos sin poder controlar más toda la ira que se había acumulado en su interior, lo cual fue lo único que les permitió a ambos darse cuenta del ataque y esquivarlo justo a tiempo, evitando que éste escapara ala cerrar una vez más aquella pesada puerta que solo ellos podían abrir con la ayuda de una llave especial que solo ellos dos y su otro compañero poseían.

— Cálmate un poco Kuroba —Dijo el hombre enmascarado aprovechándose de un pequeño descuido por parte del mago para acercarse a él y tirarlo al suelo haciéndole una llave al brazo— Solo queremos hablar contigo.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes malditos bastardos! —Grito Kaito totalmente fuera de si, forcejeando con aquel hombre como si no le importara perder su brazo si con eso lograba zafarse de aquel agarre de acero que lo mantenía prácticamente inmovilizado— No solo intentaron matarme, sino que también me encerraron en este lugar en contra de mi voluntad y aun así esperan que los escuche como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota?

— Me decepcionas Kaito —Dijo aquel hombre con voz fuerte, pero calmada silenciado al joven mago en el acto como si le hubiera dado alguna especie de orden silente— creo haberte dicho claramente una vez que sin importar la situación un mago siempre debe conservar su Póker Face…

Ante aquellas palabras Kaito sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo a la vez que sentía como un balde de agua helada le caí sobre la cabeza, sin poderlo evitar perdió todas sus fuerzas y, como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, lentamente volteo hacía aquel hombre que poco a poco aflojaba su agarre sonriendo confiadamente, hasta soltarlo por completo y volver al lado de su compañera que a diferencia de él trataba de evitar la mirada del joven mago que ahora se había posado sobre ella pidiendo a gritos que alguien le dijera que había escuchado mal y que esa descabellada idea que había cruzado por su cabeza no era más que una locura y un sin sentido.

— Quítense las mascaras —Ordeno irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del hombre y la mujer que se encontraban frente a él.

— Supongo que no tenemos opción —Dijo en un suspiro el hombre posando una mano en el hombro de su compañera para darle confianza— Lo siento cariño, pero hable más de la cuenta.

— No importa —Dijo ella negando con la cabeza— Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir, así que ¿Qué importa que haya sucedido ahora?

— ¡Dejen de hablar y háganlo! —Sentenció con fuerza Kaito sin ánimos para presenciar esas escenitas baratas y dramáticas.

— Como quieras…

Viéndose acorralados por la intensa mirada del joven mago, la pareja esbozo una leve sonrisa cargada de pena y vergüenza a la vez que, sin perder más tiempo en tonterías, se deshacían de aquel sombrero y del antifaz que ocultaban sus rostros, mostrándose finalmente ante al joven mago. Incrédulo y con un cumulo de emociones arremolinándose en su pecho, Kaito maldijo a gritos su propia y absurda vida así como a sus afinados sentidos que fueron los que lo llevaron hasta esta situación donde todo lo que había hecho o pensando hasta ahora, simplemente carecía de sentido, pues el motor que lo había impulsado a convertirse en lo que era hoy en día y a revivir a Kaitou Kid había sido el cruel asesinato de sus padres… Toichi Kuroba y Chikage Kuroba, quienes como si nada habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida luego haberlo hecho creer durante casi veinte años que habían abandonado este mundo.

Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, ni quería aceptarlo.

— Hijo —Terminaron la frase al unisonó sintiendo como su corazón se afligía al ver como su hijo los observaba con dolor y rabia en sus ojos— tienes que…

— No vuelvan a decirme así —Gruño Kaito golpeando el suelo con fuerza en un vano intento por descargar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, logrando solamente lastimarse y hacer sangrar su ya maltrecho puño— Ustedes dos no tienen… No tienen derecho a decirme hijo, ni mucho menos a mostrarse ante mi otra vez… Simplemente no tienen derecho.

— Créeme que lo sabemos hi… Digo, Kaito —Dijo Toichi hablando por él y Chikage que sin poderlo evitar había roto en llanto al ser rechazada de esa manera tan fría por su hijo que ahora los observaba con tanta indiferencia y desprecio, como si ellos no fueran más que un par de extraños— y créeme cuando te digo que no volvimos por un capricho, sino porque el enemigo al que te enfrentas ahora, es el mismo al que no nosotros nos hemos estado enfrentando desde hace veinte años.

— ¿Estas hablando de Leandro Mersenne? —Inquirió Kaito deteniéndose por instante al ver como la pareja asentía al mismo tiempo y como su madre, es decir aquella mujer, se limpiaba las lágrimas para verlo una vez más a los ojos y hacerle entender que no mentían al enfrentarlo una vez más— ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con ese sujeto? ¿Acaso no se supone que sus enemigos eran los hombres que estaban obsesionados con Pandora, aquellos mismos hombres que "supuestamente" los habían asesinado?

— Si, pero esa no es toda la verdad —Se animo a hablar finalmente Chikage obteniendo la atención de su hijo— por eso fue que vinimos aquí a riesgo de que nos descubrieras, teníamos que hablar contigo y…

— ¿Contarme lo que paso, no? —Dijo Kaito interrumpiéndola bruscamente, sin ningún tipo de sutileza ni indicio alguno de receptividad o de empatía de su parte. Chikage tan solo asintió mientras que Toichi disgustado por la manera en la que Kaito la había tratado, la rodeó con sus abrazos protectoramente abrazándola por la espalda, para luego encarar a su hijo aseverando su mirada— entonces hablen. Los escucho.

— Cómo quieras Kaito —Contesto Toichi agravando su voz levemente, al igual que lo hacía cuando reprendía al joven mago cuando tan solo era un niño— Pero antes de eso tienes que saber por qué nació Kaitou Kid y cómo Leandro Mersenne entra en toda esta historia.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro de su hijo, Toichi continúo con su narración contándole como había decidido convertirse en el legendario ladrón fantasma Kaitou Kid el día que conoció a su madre, pues él quería ser lo suficientemente brillante para que así el mundo se centrara en él y se olvidara por completo dePhanthom Lady,un plan que dio frutos rápidamente pues el enigmático ladrón 1412 era sumamente atrayente para el publico en general ya que esa aura de misterio que lo rodeaba así como sus exóticos trucos de magia que no solo lo ayudaban a burlar a la policía durante sus robos sino que también les ofrecían al publico en general un maravilloso espectáculo ante sus ojos, retando a la muerte y a la lógica en más de una ocasión. Fue así que poco a poco se acercando a aquel grupo de asesinos obsesionados con Pandora y la leyenda que había tras esa endemoniada joya que solo desgracia y muerte había ocasionado desde que había aparecido por primera vez en la historia.

La siguiente parte de la historia si era tal cual como Kaito la conocía gracias a que el viejo Jii se la había contado el día que se encontraron tras descubrir aquella habitación secreta en la que había sido la casa de sus padres, en la cual solía pasar las tardes jugando con Shinichi y Ran gracias a que Yusaku la había comprado antes de que alguna otra pareja lo hiciera con el fin de mantener viva la memoria de la pareja Kuroba y de su gran amigo Toichi Kuroba. En fin, volviendo al relato de Toichi aquel fatídico accidente en el que él supuestamente había muerto, le hizo ver y comprender al afamado mago que su vida como Kaitou Kid se había mezclado con su vida como Toichi Kuroba y si actuaba precipitadamente haciéndole saber al mundo que milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir a aquel trágico "accidente", entonces la vida de su mujer y su hijo también correrían peligro y si algo llegaba a pasarle a cualquiera de ellos por su culpa, simplemente él ya no sería capaz de seguir viviendo pues el dolor y la pena lo consumirían hasta acabar con su vida. Fue así que con todo el dolor de su alma decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento para mantener a salvo a su familia era desaparecer a los ojos de la sociedad al dejar que ésta lo diera por muerto, pero que ahora estuviera "muerto" no quería decir que él se quedaría tranquilo después de que había sido forzado a alejarse de su familia por tiempo indefinido, no, él definitivamente se encargaría hacer pagar a esos miserables por lo que le habían hecho y la mejor manera de hacerlo era encontrando a Pandora y destruyéndola justo frente a sus ojos.

Lo que Toichi nunca se imagino fue que su esposa Chikage decidiera revivir a Phanthom Lady para investigar sobre su misteriosa muerte lo que la llevaría a involucrarse directamente con el grupo de Leandro Mersenne ya que por un pequeño error su investigación la había encaminado a aliarse con aquel peligroso y desquiciado hombre; fue entonces cuando Chikage decidió dejar a Kaito temporalmente con la familia Kudo ya que Yusaku y Yukiko no solo eran buenos amigos suyos, sino que también la habían apoyado mucho durante la etapa de duelo que tuvo que pasar tras la muerte de su esposo, además de que la presencia de Shinichi significaba que Kaito tendría un amigo de su edad con el cual jugar y así quizás no se sentiría tan solo durante su ausencia o al menos eso esperaba ella ya que en sus planes no estaba el permanecer mucho tiempo con el asesino. Sin embargo pronto descubriría que la única manera de abandonar a Leandro Mersenne implicaba abandonar esta vida también.

Durante casi cinco años Chikage tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para no volver corriendo con su hijo y para mantenerse firme durante las largas charlas que solían tener por videoconferencia cada cierto tiempo cuando ella lograba escaparse de las garras de Leandro lo suficiente para respirar un poco y para tener un momento con su hijo, los cuales aunque solían ser breves eran lo único que la impulsaba a seguir a delante y que le daban la fuerza para encarar a ese lunático que cruelmente había tomado a un grupo de niños después de masacrar a sus familias y los había sometido a una de las torturas más escalofriantes que había visto en su vida, pues ella misma se vio obligada a alimentar a los niños a distintas horas cada día para que no pudieran ubicarse temporalmente al seguir la frecuencia con la que eran alimentados, en algunos casos se veía obligada a sedarlos y a alimentarlos a través de un suero cuando estos se rehusaban a comer. Aquella fue una de las experiencias más horribles de su vida pues la gran mayoría de esos niños lamentablemente fallecieron al no poder soportar aquella inhumana prueba, todos salvo dos pequeños que desesperadamente luchaban por mantenerse con vida a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar; Lucas Bertrand y Heiji Hattori eran los nombres de esos dos niños a los cuales educó e instruyo en el arte de la infiltración, del sigilo y del disfraz así como también los instruyo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra oponentes que tuvieran una evidente ventaja física sobre ellos; las cuales eran las habilidades básicas que ellos debían de poseer si querían sobrevivir en el bajo mundo. Sin embargo ella no podía dejar que esos niños se convirtieran en meras maquinas de matar como lo eran Darius Kane y el mismo Leandro Mersenne, por ello también les enseño secretamente a los niños que habían otras cosas más en el mundo que obedecer ordenes y arrebatarle la vida a alguien inocente, inculcándole a Lucas ese amor incondicional que tenía hacía la lectura y a Heiji el amor por los misterios y los juegos de lógica, tres pequeñas cosas que servirían para mantener viva el alma de los dos niños así como su propia humanidad.

No fue sino hasta el día en que Lucas se vio obligado a matar a Lya que Chikage fue descubierta por Leandro, ya que tras aquel incidente ella se encargo personalmente de Zoe estuviera a salvo y muy lejos de las garras de Leandro quien planeaba seguir usando a la pequeña mantener a Lucas a su lado, un plan que no pudo llevar a cabo gracias a ella y ante semejante traición por parte de la ladrona y al tener aun a Heiji para que se encargara de su trabajo, simplemente le encomendó a Darius que acabara con su vida y teniendo en cuenta los retorcidos gustos del viejo Darius, Chikage termino encerrada en las calderas de una vieja fabrica que cada día las encendían para dar inicio a su trabajo como se hacía desde que la misma se fundo hace casi un siglo atrás. Fue obra del destino que Toichi siempre hubiera estado al tanto de los movimientos de su mujer hasta ese día, así que antes de que las calderas fueran encendidas saco a su malherida mujer que había sido torturada antes de ser llevada a aquel lugar, colocando el cuerpo de un cerdo en su lugar por si acaso aquel hombre era lo suficientemente enfermo para quedarse cerca hasta que el olor a carne quemada llegara a él.

Aquel no fue un bonito reencuentro para la pareja, pero la ardua separación con la que habían tenido que convivir durante ocho años largos años era suficiente para obviar todo estos detalles sin importancia; Toichi se hizo cargo de ella hasta que sus heridas sanaron del todo y al ver que tras haber pasado casi dos meses enteros sin comunicarse con su hijo la policía no solo la había marcado como una persona desaparecida sino que ya la habían dado por muerta, quiso comunicarse con él y hacerle saber que ella estaba bien, pero el temor de que Darius pudiera hacerle algo a su hijo si había descubierto su relación, fueron suficientes para hacerla desistir y refugiarse en los bazos de su esposo una vez más buscando su apoyo. Al poco tiempo ellos vieron la noticia de que Kaitou Kid había vuelto a aparecer luego de un largo tiempo en el olvido, una noticia que los hizo sentir orgullosos al ver como su hijo había crecido hasta convertirse en todo un hombre, pero que a la vez los entristecía pues lo último que ellos que hubieran querido es que su hijo se viera envuelto en aquel mundo en el cual no podían intervenir directamente pues un solo error podría llevar a Kaito a su muerte, por ello decidieron seguir manteniéndose al margen y continuar con su trabajo desde la sombras con la esperanza de que pudieran marcar un final a toda esta historia y poder volver a reunirse con Kaito sin temor a que su vida corriera peligro por su culpa. El resto ocurrió como ya saben.

Tras escuchar atentamente todo aquel relato Kaito entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante permitiéndose respirar hondamente un par de veces para así poder aclarar sus ideas bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

— Entiendo —Dijo finalmente haciendo suspirar a la pareja al unisonó quienes tras haber aguantando la respiración por un breve instante, finalmente volvían a respirar— pero esto no quiere decir que los haya perdonado aun… Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

— Y no es para menos —Musito el otro miembro del equipo entrando finalmente en la habitación ganándose la atención del joven mago y de sus padres— tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas fríamente es todo lo que necesitas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Se apresuro a preguntar Kaito al ver que aquel hombre aun traía puesto aquel antifaz.

— Supongo que ya no tiene sentido que siga usando esto ¿Verdad? —Musitó divertido quitándose sin dudarlo el sombrero y el antifaz que ocultaban su rostro— Yo soy…

— ¡¿Makoto?! —Grito Kaito enfurecido sobresaltando tanto a sus padres como al joven karateka que lo observaba extrañado— ¡Maldita sea Makoto! ¿Por qué demonios tenías que hacer todo esto? ¿Acaso Shinichi y yo no te dijimos que te quedaras junto con Shiho hasta que te llamáramos?... Será mejor que me expliques por qué nos engañaste de esta forma y ¿Por qué dejaste a Shiho sola? Esa mujer cuando trabaja no se mide, así que seguramente ya haya muerto de inanición o algo así porque de seguro se le olvido comer y…

— Oye, oye, para el carro Kid —Lo detuvo Makoto alzando su guardia por si acaso el mago lo atacaba— No tengo idea de que me estas hablando. Te aseguro que la primera vez que los vi fue durante el incendio, además no he hablado con Shinichi y no tengo idea de quien esa Shiho de la que tanto hablas.

— Déjate de bromas tú mismo…

Y allí fue cuando cayo en cuenta de la terrible realidad que se ocultaba en aquellas palabras, pues si él estaba diciendo la verdad y asumiendo que Darius y Heiji quedaban descartados de la ecuación ya que uno tenía que fingir ser un oficial y el otro era demasiado viejo para emular las habilidades de lucha del karateka, entonces solo quedaba un hombre que podría usurpar la identidad del karateka y no ser descubierto por Heiji a pesar de haberse expuesto de la manera en la que lo hizo cuando se enfrento a Shinichi y ese hombre no podía ser otro que… Leandro Mersenne.

— Mierda… Esto no es bueno —Mascullo Kaito al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

* * *

 **—** **En la casa del bosque —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shiho se encontraba realizando la simulación número 5027 en paralelo con la 5026 y la 5025 que se estaban corriendo en otros dos ordenadores, siempre siendo vigilada por "Makoto", quien amablemente le ofrecía su decima taza de café en lo que iba del día. No paso mucho más tiempo para que las corridas 5025 y 5026 finalizaran y emitieran un pitido indicándole a Shiho que debía sentarse a revisar los resultados obtenidos y como era de esperarse en ambos casos la reconexión axonal no había sido lograda ya que las ramificaciones del axón figurado crecían en sentidos erróneos o formaba ramificaciones inestables que fácilmente podían ser alteradas por cualquier componente extraño en el medio que se encontraban.

Agotada Shiho suspiro desilusionada por veinteava vez en ese día mientras se encaminaba hacia el ordenador que corría la simulación 5027 la cual había finalizado mientras analizaba las otras dos corridas. Sin esperar mucho de esta última corrida Shiho se sentó a analizar cuidadosamente cada dato obtenido y por supuesto que el crecimiento axonal que era lo más importante y, para su gran sorpresa y alegría la reconexión había sido todo un éxito esta vez.

— Lo… Lo logre… Finalmente lo logre —Dijo llorando de pura felicidad y dicha, pues finalmente había hallado la cura que podría salvar la vida de Ran. Finalmente podría ver de nuevo a ese molesto y arrogante detective y a Daiki de nuevo a la cara y decirles con alegría y seguridad: "Lo hice"

— Eso es… Eso es… Una lastima —Musito "Makoto" golpeando a Shiho con fuerza en la cabeza tirándola al suelo inconsciente— Realmente me agradas niña y si todo fallaba podía usar tu miseria y la culpa que sentirías para hacerte trabajar para mi, pero bueno las cosas no siempre resultan de la manera que esperamos. Aunque esto sigue sin alterar mis planes, pensaba llevarte conmigo hoy sin importar lo que pasara.

Quitándose al fin aquella molesta mascara que ya comenzaba a sofocarlo, cargo a Shiho sobre su hombro y subió de nuevo hasta aquel salón que ya conocía muy bien en el cual yacía Irish tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre sosteniéndose débilmente el estomago tratando de evitar que aquella peña pizca de vida que aun le quedaba no se escapara de su cuerpo aun. Leandro sonriendo sardónicamente paso por encima de su cuerpo complacido con su sangrienta obra que aun luchaba por conservar el último aliento de vida que le quedaba. Salió de aquella casa y abordo el Lexus negro de Irish, ató y amordazó a Shiho en el asiento trasero y se marcho de aquel lugar dispuesto a poner en marcha su macabro plan.

* * *

He aquí el capítulo 17 titula " **Irónica Realidad** ", espero les haya gustado.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Elección

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Hoy finalmente les traigo el capítulo 18 de esta pequeña historia, pues con suerte ya terminaría el semestre hoy o sino el viernes seguramente... Por eso voy a subir de una vez el capítulo 19 y así la historia estaría totalmente actualizada_

 _Para **Angel-LauraR** lo sé, lo sé he extendido más de la cuenta la incertidumbre con respecto a Aoko, lo sé aunque puede que en el capítulo **20** se **despeje** esa incertidumbre o **puede que no** ya que tengo otra **pequeña sorpresa** reservada para ese capítulo jeje. Ya verás a que me refiero._

 _Para **Ladeth Van Gohg,** viste jeje. Por eso fue que te dije que querrías ahorcarme en cuanto lo leyerás y tranquila estoy seguro que esas ansias asesinas van a aumentar ¿No es así **Angel-LauraR**? Pero como siempre, siempre digo "Todo tiene una relación", "Nada es lo que parece" y esto lo dije hace poco, pero para saber que sucedera con ciertos personajes basta con revisar los capítulos desde el 15 al 19 detenidamente ya que en ellos deje las pistas de lo que sucedera en los próximos capítulos y dí un idea implicita de que como se solucionara cierto problema que pronto aparecera._

 _Para **Hikacerebro** , Priemros que nada bienvenida seas, siempre es agradable ver que hay nuevos lectores por estos lares. Ahora, muchas gracias por el halago, realmente me alegra de que te haya gustado tanto esta historia con solo haber leído tres capítulos y si, soy un chico jejeje. En fin muchas gracias por comentar y bueno espero que el resto de esta pequeña historia también sea de tu agrado. Espero verte pronto y si, seguramente para cuando llegues a este capítulo también querrás ahorcarme y con los siguientes lanzarme a una hoguera como mínimo jajaja, aun así espero disfrutes del fic. Hasta pronto_

 _Ahora, sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el **capítulo 18.** Espero les guste_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII: Elección**

Horrorizado era poco para describir como se encontraba el joven mago en aquel momento, pues luego de llevarse la sorpresa de que sus padres aun seguían con vida y tras enterarse que el Makoto Kyogoku en el que tanto él, como Shiho y Shinichi habían confiado no solo era un impostor sino que las probabilidades de que ese malnacido fuera el mismo Leandro Mersenne fueran demasiado altas, era algo definitivamente catastrófico ya que de ser cierto; las posibilidades de que Shiho estuviera muerta justo ahora eran igual de altas y si ella moría, entonces Ran de seguro jamás se recuperaría y si lo hacía, entonces jamás volvería a ser la misma de antes.

— Kaito ¿Qué sucede? —Animo a preguntar Chikage preocupada al ver la expresión de horror y rabia que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hijo— Estas pálido.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Dijo levantándose lentamente— todo este tiempo ese tipo estuvo jugando con nosotros… Se hizo pasar por ti —gruño señalando con impotencia al karateka, quien tan solo miro interrogante, diciéndole con la mirada que fuera más claro— Leandro Mersenne... ¡Ese bastardo infeliz se hizo pasar por ti! ¡Y ahora esta con la única persona que puede salvar a Ran!... La misma mujer que salvo mi vida… Ese malnacido esta con Shiho.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Inquirió Makoto no muy seguro de que el mago estuviese pensando bien las cosas— eso es solo una suposición y…

— ¡Tenemos que ir allá, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —Lo interrumpió Kaito Bruscamente, encarándolo sin durarlo.

— Vamos entonces —Sentencio Toichi motivado por la determinación y la resolución de su hijo, ya que con solo verlo a los ojos sabía que, más que dejarse llevar por la rabia y la impotencia, él estaba redirigiendo todos esos sentimientos y usándolos como motivación y no como una distracción que podrían volverlo imprudente y llevarlo a su muerte— pero deberás de usar esto Kaito —Agrego haciendo aparecer en la palma de su mano un sombrero negro y un antifaz como el que él, Chikage y Makoto estaban utilizando— Después de todo se supone que estas muerto hijo.

— Si, si. Como quieras —Bufo Kaito tomando de mala gana el sombrero y el antifaz de las manos de su padre— ahora vámonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sin decir nada más los cuatro salieron rápidamente de la habitación, con el joven mago viéndose forzado a fingir que aquel furtivo reencuentro con sus padres así como la historia que ellos le habían contado, no le había afectado en lo absoluto cuando en realidad sentía como aquel desquiciante cumulo de emociones en su interior cada vez se hacía más fuerte y confuso; además de que por si fuera poco tenía que lidiar con todo este asunto de Leandro haciéndose pasar por Makoto y con la maldita incertidumbre que le causaba el no saber nada de su impetuosa, terca, orgullosa, testaruda y osada mujer, quien bien podría estar ahora trabajando en la comisaría, cuidando a Akari, trabajando con Shinichi o bien podría estar tirada al borde de un camino moribunda o quizás otra vez la habían secuestrado y justo ahora la estaban torturando para conseguir información del joven detective o de su alter ego Kaito Kid, básicamente cualquier cosa podría haber ocurrido o incluso podría estar desayunando tranquilamente en casa con Shinichi y los niños… Realmente tenía demasiada y la vez tan poca información en su cabeza que sentía que se iba a volver loco o como mínimo le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa.

Tratando de hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos de su mente, el audaz mago se coloco el sombrero y el antifaz que tenía entre sus manos a la vez que trataba de seguirle el paso a sus padres y a Makoto a través de aquellos intrincados y oscuros pasillos, obviando el insistente ardor que se había alojado en su espalda quemada junto con aquella desquiciante punzada en el costado que se había empeñado en recordarle desde que había despertado, que aun no se había recuperado por completo. Tras un par de minutos llegaron finalmente al garaje donde un Dodge Challenger 2000 de color azul oscuro y un reluciente Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500 de color plateado con dos grandes franjas en toda la parte superior del auto, abriéndose pasos desde el maletero hasta el capó de aquel clásico; Toichi y Chikage abordaron el Shelby Cobra a la vez que Kaito y Makoto abordaban el Challenger 2000 y sin perder tiempo emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa del bosque a toda velocidad. Kaito tan solo deseaba haberse equivocado y que aquella amargada y fría mujer estuviese a salvo.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shinichi y Heiji finalmente habían ingresado en la montaña en la que supuestamente se encontraba el escondite del infame y desquiciado asesino Darius Kane, cuando notaron a través de una pequeña pantalla en el tablero del auto del detective, el pequeño punto rojo que indicaba la ubicación de Aoko de repente se detuvo bruscamente en el pequeño mapa que se vislumbraba en la pantalla alertándolos a ambos ya que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

— ¿Oye Kudo puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquirió el joven asesino al ver la consternación en el rostro de su compañero, quien asintió sin apartar la mirada del pedregoso camino frente a ellos ni del peligroso y empinado risco que lo bordeaba— ¿Estas pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, verdad?... Digo, que la señal de haya detenido tan bruscamente no puede significar nada bueno y en el peor de los casos…

— Lo sé Hattori —Dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente, estaba visiblemente malhumorado— ese hombre pudo haberla emboscado y dado lo que nos rodea ella seguramente…

Dando una rápida mirada al empinado risco que bordeaba el camino, el joven detective apretó con fuerza el volante a la vez que su mirada es oscurecía de la rabia que le causaba la sola idea de que Aoko hubiera sido asesinada por ese degenerado que había dejado a Ran postrada en esa maldita cama de hospital que parecía absorber lentamente su vida con cada día que pasaba. Heiji al notar la creciente tensión del detective decidió guardar silencio y dejarlo tranquilo, pues con lo furioso que estaba, no le extrañaría si de un momento a otro destrozaba el volante entre sus manos, algo malo definitivamente ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener un accidente en aquel remoto y lugar antes de poder ajustar cuentas con el viejo Darius.

Sin mediar palabra alguna después de aquello, ambos siguieron recorriendo el camino en completo silencio, considerando cada una de las razones por la cual la señal del transmisor de la impetuosa inspectora se había congelado en el mapa, siendo cada una de ellas peor que la anterior lo cual solo aumentaba el disgusto y la preocupación que ambos sentían en aquel momento. Cuando se encontraban a tan solo unos escasos cincuenta metros de distancia del punto señalado en el mapa, ambos contuvieron el aliento inspeccionando con la mirada todo a su alrededor con recelo, buscando cualquier cosa que se pareciera a una trampa o que al menos tuviera algún indicio de serlo.

Sin embargo, de todas las cosas pudieron haber esperado encontrar en aquel momento, jamás se les paso por la cabeza que hallarían lo que quedaba de la moto de Heiji tirada en el borde del camino y que justo al lado de esta se encontrara un guardabosques sentado tranquilamente con un gran rifle entre sus manos, sonriendo cínica y perturbadoramente a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en ellos.

— Mierda —Mascullo Heiji entre dientes al reconocer la cínica sonrisa en el rostro de aquel malnacido enfermo de Darius Kane, la cual le decía que aquello que tanto temían se había vuelto realidad… Ese psicópata había matado a Aoko y por la manera en la que su mirada viajaba de Shinichi hasta él una y otra vez, era evidente que ya lo sabía todo — Ese es el viejo Darius, Kudo y a juzgar por su mirada esta tramando algo.

— Pues veamos que quiere —Dijo Shinichi bajándose del auto antes de que Heiji pudiera oponerse o siquiera decir algo más, viéndose obligado a salir también del auto.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí —Musitó el viejo asesino levantándose al ver a los dos jóvenes acercarse a él— Si no es otro que le "gran" detective Shinichi Kudo y la sucia rata perdida de Heiji Hattori. Es un placer verlos "caballeros"…

— Déjate de juegos Darius —Espeto Heiji de mala gana observando atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del que fuere su compañero y mentor en el pasado— no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías…

— Si yo fuera tú chico, guardaría silencio —Dijo el experimentado asesino interrumpiéndolo bruscamente a la vez que se tornaba serio— ninguno de ustedes esta en posición de exigir nada a estas alturas de la partida, después de todo la mano ganadora, está de nuestro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Cuestiono Shinichi guardando las manos en sus bolsillos como solía hacer siempre— Aun es muy pronto para dar por sentado el resultado final de este enfermizo juego que ustedes iniciaron.

— Te equivocas detective, éste juego lo iniciaron tu mujer y su amigo karateka cuando mandaron a Leandro a prisión. No puedes juzgarlo por querer vengarse de quienes le arrebataron su libertad mientras jugaban a los héroes—Refuto en el acto Darius dando por zanjado aquel tema a la vez que le arrojaba al detective un pequeño y sencillo teléfono celular negro, el cual este agarro sin problemas en el aire— Por otro lado, será mejor que no pierdas eso detective.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a conservar?

— Simple o debería de decir "Elemental mi querido detective" —Dijo burlonamente tratando imitar al famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, cosa que no le causo la menor gracia Shinichi, pues no solo se estaba burlando de él sino que también lo estaba haciendo de su personaje favorito de ficción— la razón por la cual lo vas a conservar radica en que ese pequeño aparato esta vinculado a la vida de tu esposa. Es decir, si lo pierdes ella muere, así de simple.

El rostro de Shinichi paso de pálido a rojo en menos de un segundo cuando la ira invadió su cuerpo desconectado por un breve instante su cerebro a la vez que se abalanzaba encima de Darius repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al viejo asesino que a duras penas pudo reaccionar para esquivar aquel furtivo ataque.

Furioso era poco para describir el estado del detective en aquel momento, quien con la mirada ensombrecida y un brillo asesino en sus ojos se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Darius antes de que pudiera reponerse del primer ataque y… y… Y nada, todo pensamiento o acción quedo relegada a un segundo plano cuando el estridente sonido del pequeño aparato, aun en sus manos, lo hizo detenerse abruptamente a la vez que un extraño escalofrió recorría toda su espalda haciéndolo estremecerse.

— Si yo fuera tú atendería, a él no le gusta esperar y…

— Diga —Dijo el joven detective, contestando el teléfono e ignorando la palabrería barata del hombre frente a él.

— Hola detective —La potente, confiada y gruesa voz de su interlocutor, reavivo aquella chispa de ira que había sido opacada por la sorpresa hace poco. Ese hombre, ese mismo hombre que ahora le hablaba con tanta naturalidad, no era otro que… Leandro Mersenne— no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que esta vez cuento con un digno oponente con lo eres tú Shinichi Kudo.

— Es una lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo Leandro —Musitó Shinichi apretando con fuerza sus puños en un vano intento por mantener la calma ante el hombre que había arruinado su vida por un capricho— Ahora debo preguntar ¿A qué se debe esta inusual llamada? Dudo que sea solo para saludar.

— Tienes toda la razón detective —Musitó Leandro al otro lado de la línea, riendo por lo bajo ante la gracia que le causaba todo esto— El fin de esta llamada es invitarte a un pequeño juego que he preparado única y exclusivamente para alguien de tu calibre, ahora de seguro te estarás preguntando "¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?", pues es muy sencillo, ganaras… vida.

— ¿Vida? —Repitió Shinichi sintiendo como un profundo temor se alojaba en la boca de su estomago al entender lo que ese hombre se proponía con todo esto.

— Así es detective. Te ofrezco de regreso la vida de tú querida esposa —Y eso fue todo, Shinichi sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver como ese malnacido realmente lo estaba invitando a jugar con la vida de Ran como si no fuera nada— Si la quieres de vuelta, entonces vendrás solo a la dirección que voy a enviarte por mensaje unos minutos después de que finalice esta llamada. Si no vienes o vienes acompañado perderás a tu mujer para siempre detective… Ahora ¿Qué elijes?

— Entiendo —Dijo resignado el joven detective sintiéndose frustrado y con las manos atadas ante ese psicópata— Voy a participar en tu juego.

— A tomado la decisión correcta detective —Musitó riendo con malicia al otro lado de la línea provocando aun más al joven detective, quien cada vez veía más atractiva la idea de romperle el cuello a ese malnacido en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo— Nos vemos pronto.

Y así, dando por finalizada aquella conversación, Shinichi dejo caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo sosteniendo con fuerza aquel endemoniado aparato, aguardando por aquel dichoso mensaje que Leandro le mandaría. Una mano repentinamente se posó en su hombro haciéndolo alzar la mirada, solo para encontrarse con Heiji observándolo preocupado, pues tras escuchar solo pequeños fragmentos de aquella conversación telefónica y conociendo los pasatiempos de su maestro, ya sabía lo que estaba por venir.

El mensaje llego y Shinichi anotó la dirección, borro el mensaje como decían las instrucciones que este contenía y le arrojo de regreso el teléfono al viejo Darius.

— Hattori yo…

— Será mejor que te vayas pronto Kudo —Dijo Heiji alzando su voz por encima de la del detective— Al maestro no le gusta esperar. Yo me encargare de buscar a la inspectora Nakamori.

— Pero tú…

— Me las arreglare —Volvió a interrumpirlo bruscamente de nuevo, dándole un par de fuertes palmadas en el hombro animándolo— Además aun tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con el viejo, así que deja de perder el tiempo y márchate ahora Kudo.

Dándole las gracias a Heiji con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Shinichi corrió de regreso a su auto, puso la marcha atrás y comenzó a retroceder con sumo cuidado ya que sería el colmo que por un descuido él también cayera por aquel empinado risco.

— ¡Kudo! —Grito Heiji llamando la atención del detective— ¡No dejes que juegue con tú mente! Solo…

— ¡Silencio niño insolente! —Bramo Darius disparando justo a los pies del joven asesino, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel disparo de advertencia. Tan solo lo observo de reojo con expresión neutra a la vez que con un leve gesto de su mano se despedía del detective— No voy a permitir que digas nada más Heiji.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? —Lo cuestiono Heiji mientras observaba a Shinichi marcharse en su auto, volteando a ver a su antiguo compañero cuando estuvo seguro el detective ya no daría vuelta a tras para ayudarlo— o ¿Acaso vas a matarme de aburrimiento con algunas de tus historias pre-históricas viejo Matusalén?

Para sorpresa del joven asesino, Darius no le contesto con ningunas de sus frases elocuentes, ni con alguno de sus retorcidos dramas, ni mucho menos con alguna especie de burla como lo había hecho con Shinichi minutos antes; simplemente esbozo una amplia y perturbadora sonrisa cargada de satisfacción e insania que le helo la sangre a Heiji, pues solo habían unas cuantas cosas que eran capaces de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera tan espeluznante y ninguna de esas cosas era buenas en lo absoluto.

— Tal parece que tú tiempo en la estación de policía te ha vuelto un chico muy insolente Heiji —Musitó aun con aquella sonrisa plasmada en arrugado y anciano rostro— tendré que darte una lección, como lo haría Leandro en mi lugar.

Aquella frase lo hizo recordar la "lección" que le habían dado a Lucas hace muchos años atrás, aquella misma lección que él se vio obligado a presenciar.

— Pues estas perdiendo tú tiempo Darius, yo no tengo nada ni a nadie que puedas usar en mi contra como hicieron con Lucas —Refuto en el acto muy seguro de sus palabras hasta que aquella perturbadora sonrisa de Darius, en lugar de desaparecer, se ensancho aun más inquietando realmente al joven asesino.

— ¿Estas seguro de eso niño? —Lo reto Darius abiertamente dejando escapar una sonora carcajada — ¿Ni siquiera la pequeña niña que salvaste hace veinte años durante la masacre a la comisaría?

— Tienes que estar bromeando. —Espeto incrédulo— No hay manera de que la hayas a menos que…

— La haya mantenido vigilada desde ese día —Aquello era lo Heiji se temía, pues bien sabía que Darius era capaz de hacer algo así realmente— pensé que algún día podría sacarle provecho a eso y crear un suculento drama una vez más. Así que, sí ya lo has entendido sígueme o quédate aquí y déjala morir. Tú elijes Heiji.

— Mierda…

Fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de seguir a Darius a su escondite… ¿Quién diría que ahora sería su turno de elegir?.

* * *

 _He aqui el capítulo 18 titulado " **Elección** " espero les haya gustado_


	20. Capítulo XIX: Encrucijada

**Capítulo XIX: Encrucijada**

" _Sí ya lo has entendido sígueme o quédate aquí y déjala morir. Tú elijes Heiji_ "

Esas palabras se repetían unas y otra vez en la mente de Heiji mientras seguía a regañadientes al malnacido enfermo de Darius que no dejaba de sonreír como un maldito desquiciado mientras tarareaba alguna especie de canción de opera que Heiji no logro reconocer y que siendo sincero consigo mismo tan poco le interesaba mucho el ponerse a pensar en cual podría ser de todas las que conocía, ya que en ese momento estaba más ocupado pensado en aquella niña que había salvado hace ya veinte años, la cual había sido la responsable de que el pudiera sobrevivir a la tortura a la que Leandro lo sometió encerrándolo en aquella endemoniada y oscura habitación insonora, con los ojos vendados y atado a un poste de rodillas, alimentándolo a distintas horas todos los días para que no pudiera tener una noción del tiempo a través de las horas para comer, inclusive cuando su debilitado cuerpo carecía de la fuerza para masticar y los alimentaban a través de un suero intravenoso, luego de sedarlos para aumentar aun más, si es que era posible, el grado de desorientación volviendo a su vez la nebulosa de su mente aun más densa de lo que ya era.

Sí, en realidad esa pequeña niña lo había ayudado mucho más de lo que lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar, pues en aquel horrible momento de su vida el pensar en ella, lo que estaba haciendo y como aprovechaba al máximo esa oportunidad que él le había otorgado de seguir viviendo, se la imagino yendo a la escuela, luego al instituto y finalmente a la universidad, la imagino terminando su carrera y trabajando en lo que tanto amaba, la veterinaria como le había comentado esa noche en la fiesta antes de que todo el ameno ambiente fuese convertido en un sangriento baile acompasado por un intenso intercambio de balas y el horrible asesinato de sus padres que fueron torturados hasta la muerte por Leandro Mersenne, el hombre que protagonizaría sus pesadillas desde entonces y al cual se vería obligado a llamar maestro. Recordó como en aquellos momentos en los que tuvo encerrado siempre imaginó cosas buenas para aquella niña que mantendría su vida a flote, mostrándole a través las fantásticas historias que Heiji desarrollaba en su desquebrajada y torturada mente, lo hermosa que podría llegar a ser su vida y como él mismo podría llegar a tener algo así sí no se rendía ante el dolor, la desesperación y la locura; fue por esa idea que él quemo a fuego en su interior que se esforzó para bloquear todas las horribles cosas que había presenciado esa noche y sobretodo las lagrimas de aquella pequeña que desde su escondite se tapaba la boca para que aquel sanguinario y desalmado asesino no pudiera escuchar su llanto y fuera tras ella también, esa misma pequeña criatura que con sus cristalinos ojos verdes le rogaba que no se hiciera el valiente a la vez que extendiendo su delicada y lastimada le suplicaba desesperadamente que volviera a su lado y que no la dejara sola, pero él fue fuerte y la ignoro yendo voluntariamente a arruinar su vida para poder salvar la de ella.

Se había sacrificado a si mismo por una niña que apenas había conocido esa misma noche y de la cual nunca supo el nombre ya que todo se fue a la basura antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle el nombre a esa niña con la cual había discutido por un simple bocadillo que él había tomado de la mesa antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, el cual se lo comió de un solo bocado cuando ella intento reclamarle. Algo muy gracioso si lo pensaba pues aquel definitivamente no había sido un buen comienzo, sin embargo durante todos estos años se había aferrado fervientemente que esa molesta niña de mal carácter y con un impresionante gancho derecho, había tenido una vida normal después de aquello.

Ahora no podía evitar el sentirse furioso y nervioso a la vez, pues sentía el irrefrenable deseo de romperle el cuello al molesto vejestorio de Darius Kane por haber atacado y posiblemente asesinado a la mujer que le arrebataba el sueño y lo hacía sentir como nunca antes se había sentido, Aoko Nakamori o Kuroba en todo caso, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado por toda la fuerza y la voluntad que demostraba día a día en la comisaría, así como la dulzura y la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaba con su hija, la cual en un futuro sería tan hermosa y fuerte como lo era su madre y seguramente tendría inevitablemente alguno de los defectos de su padre también; de igual manera no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por aquel forzado encuentro con la niña que había sido el pilar que había sostenido su vida desde aquel trágico incidente y al cual se aferraba su torturada alma cada vez que le arrebataba la vida a un inocente, pues ella simbolizaba el hecho de que antes de tomar una vida, él había salvado una.

Tras quince minutos de una exasperante caminata, finalmente llegaron a una vieja cabaña oculta en el interior del bosque a pocos metros de la estación de guardabosques, Darius abrió la puerta y con un leve gesto de la cabeza le indico que entrara él primero, Heiji obedeció sin mediar palabra alguna con ese degenerado que había sido su compañero por tantos años y que ahora se preparaba para darle una "lección" al igual que había sucedido con Lucas hace doce o trece años atrás. Respirando hondo siguió el camino que Darius le había indicado señalando una puerta que se encontraba tras las escaleras de madera que llevaban al segundo; subió con paso firme y decidido dispuesto a terminar todo esto cuanto antes, tomo la manilla de aquella vieja puerta de madera abriéndola sin dudarlo siendo acompañado por el estridente chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras de hierro de la puerta mientras se adentraba en la oscura habitación seguido de cerca por el mismo Darius, quien con un fuerte empujón lo hizo llegar hasta el centro de la habitación a la vez que él mismo cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Molesto Heiji estuvo a punto de reclamarle al viejo Darius, pero ante la escena que se mostraba ante él enmudeció en el acto sintiendo como la ira lo invadía al ver como frente a él se encontraban dos mujeres cada una en un extremo de la habitación suspendidas un par de metros sobre el suelo por unas pesadas y oxidadas cadenas de hierro enrolladas alrededor de su cintura y de sus brazos, siendo sujetadas por un gancho de hierro que estaba unido a otra cadena que estaba atada a una de las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo. En el extremo derecho se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la malherida inspectora Aoko Nakamori quien con su maltrecho cuerpo y ensangrentado cubierto de raspones y cortaduras, dejaba caer libremente su ensangrentado brazo izquierdo frente ella libre de las ataduras de las cadenas, era obvio que se lo había dislocado o fracturado de tal manera que había quedado temporalmente inservible por lo cual no representaba una amenaza para Darius y por eso este había decidió dejarlo colgando de esa manera motivado seguramente por alguno de sus extraños conceptos de tragedia, drama y "belleza" como solía vociferar todo el tiempo; al verla en aquel estado no pudo evitar contener la respiración por un breve instante buscando señales de vida con la mirada, volviendo a respirar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los fieros ojos azules de la orgullosa inspectora que a pesar del evidente dolor que inundaba su cuerpo, aun se mantenía firme retando con aquellos impactantes e intensos ojos a su captor. Sonrió levemente diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que él se encargaría de sacarla de allí, después de todo ella al parecer era la misma niña de sus recuerdos lo cual tenía mucho sentido considerando su mal carácter ¿Cierto?

Solo por curiosidad Heiji desvió la mirada de la inspectora hacía el otro extremo de la habitación para ver quien era aquella otra mujer que Darius había capturado y casi le dio algo al ver allí a una de sus compañeras equipo Kazuha Toyama con el cuerpo todo magullado y lastimado después de haber sido evidentemente torturada por el degenerado de Darius, quien tan solo sonreía complacido al ver su "obra de arte", indignado Heiji aparto la mirada de él y volvió a ver a su compañera la cual hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando sus cristalinos y enrojecidos ojos se centraron en él observándolo con miedo, dolor, confusión y una profunda tristeza mezclada con decepción que estrujaron su corazón de tal manera que le arrebato el aliento obligándolo a desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que lo hacían sentir como basura y que taladrando su mente... Esos mismos ojos verdes que… Que… ¿Ojos verdes?... ¿Verdes?

— ¡Mierda!... Esto no… No puede ser… ¡Tienes que estar jodiendome! —Grito cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que era más que evidente— ¡Realmente eres una mujer exasperante Kazuha Toyama!... ¡¿Por qué coño tienes que llevarme siempre la contraria?! ¡Vamos dime por qué maldita sea!... Yo… ¡Yo pase todos estos años pensando que habías aprovechado mejor tú vida! Creí que te habías casado, tenido una familia y que habías realizado tú sueño de ser veterinaria, pero nooo. Tú tenías que llevarme la contraría como siempre y escogiendo una de las profesiones más peligrosas que existe… ¡Te convertiste en policía! ¡En policía!... ¡De verdad que eres una estúpida y desesperante mujer Kazuha!

Frustrado Heiji se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo de madera golpeándolo un par de veces con sus puños bajo la mirada extrañada de Kazuha, quien no comprendía de que demonios estaba hablando Heiji ni mucho menos como sabía que ella soñaba con convertirse en veterinaria cuando era pequeña, después de todo no recordaba habérselo contado nunca desde que lo conocía; en cambio Aoko comprendió en el acto a que se refería el joven asesino con sus palabras y si no fuera porque aquel no era momento para tonterías, de seguro se hubiera reído por lo bajo y hubiera molestado un poco a Hattori antes de irse y darle su espacio a esos dos para que aclararan las cosas y se pusieran al día como es debido, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora tanto ella como Heiji sabían que este reencuentro era de todo menos bueno y la cínica sonrisa del tal Darius lo confirmaba.

— Vaya parece que por fin te has dado cuenta Heiji —Dijo burlonamente pasando a un lado de Heiji como si nada para luego ubicarse entre él y las dos mujeres a su espalda— Aunque debo de decir que me esperaba un encuentro mucho más emotivo que éste, después de todo ella es la misma niña que "valientemente" salvaste hace veinte años arriesgando tu propia vida al encarar a Leandro de aquella manera en la que lo hiciste cuando solo eras una pequeña rata…

— Eres un maldito bastardo Darius —Gruño Heiji interrumpiéndolo bruscamente a la vez que de un fuerte tirón arrancaba aquella endemoniada mascara de piel sintética que ocultaba su rostro, junto con aquellos lentes de contacto que cambiaban el color de sus ojos, para finalmente deshilachar sin cuidado alguno aquella misma piel sintética que envolvía sus brazos motivado por la rabia que se había desbordado por completo en su interior— Voy a matarte degenerado.

— Hazlo y ellas dos morirán irremediable —Contraatacó inmutable observando su reloj de pulsera a la vez que las cadenas que sostenían a Kazuha y a la joven inspectora tiraban de ellas subiéndolas un metro más alto, dejándolas a unos escasos dos metros de un afilado cuchillo de carnicero que el mismo había colocado en la viga de madera— En aproximadamente cinco minutos las cadenas tiraran de ellas una vez más con la fuerza suficiente para que sus cuerpos se incrusten irremediablemente en el par de cuchillos que dispuse única y exclusivamente para este pequeño juego —Ensanchando aun más aquella cínica sonrisa que adornaba su arrugado rostro, saco una pistola semiautomática de 9mm de uno de los amplios bolsillos de su holgado pantalón y se la arrojo a Heiji sin dudarlo— Ya conoces el juego, solo puedes salvar a una de ellas y para ello debes acabar con la vida de una de ellas. Ahora ¡Escoge Heiji!... Escoge ahora a la valiente y fuerte inspectora que te robo el corazón Aoko Kuroba o escoge a la mujer que salvaste de la muerte hace veinte años atrás, la ahora oficial de policía Kazuha Toyama… Vamos ¿Qué esperas? ¡Escoge ya!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca Darius! —Grito Heiji demasiado enojado como para medir sus palabras— Solo cállate vejestorio inútil… Se bien lo que tengo que hacer ahora, así que cierra la boca y hazte a un lado hasta que haya terminado.

Bufando por la poca colaboración que mostraba Heiji para realización del drama que forzosamente trataba crear, Darius se hizo a un lado tal y como se lo había pedido su joven compañero que para su desgracia estaba mostrando muchas más cualidades de asesino de las que le hubiera gustado en ese momento, que se prestaba para que él se derrumbara por completo al tener que decidir entre la mujer que amaba y la mujer por la cual había logrado mantenerse con vida hasta ahora. Lo que Darius no se imaginaba era que a pesar de la visible molestia y enojo reflejados en el rostro del joven asesino, el realmente se encontraba aterrado tratando de pensar en una manera de evitar que las dos murieran o que tuviera que escoger entre alguna de las dos para que Darius desactivara aquel endemoniado mecanismo del cual había escuchado antes en más de una e las historias que él solía contarle cada vez que se reunían.

Desesperado sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación buscaban algo remotamente parecido a un interruptor, pero nada, no había rastro alguno de algo remotamente parecido a uno. Cuando solo quedaban tres minutos la presión lo había hecho levantar su arma apuntado a Aoko y luego a Kazuha por breves instantes, sin saber que hacer o como se las arreglaría para salir de esta.

— Dispara —La pausada voz de Aoko resonó repentinamente en toda la habitación atrayendo la atención de Darius y de Heiji hacía ella— No lo pienses tanto y solo dispara, es mejor que solo uno de nosotros caiga muerto a tus pies ¿No lo crees así Heiji?

Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba Heiji bajo su arma sorprendido a la vez que Darius soltaba una sonora carcajada extasiado por la manera en la que su tan anhelado drama finalmente tomaba forma. Ignorándolo Heiji la interrogo con la mirada, pero Aoko tan solo permaneció en silencio sosteniéndole con fuerza de la mirada sin dudar ni mostrar miedo alguno, eso fue todo lo que el joven asesino necesito para comprender que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

— Jajaja. Eso lo resume todo chico —Musitó Darius disfrutando realmente aquel momento al máximo— Dale a esa mujerzuela lo que quiere. Ponle fin a su sufrimiento ¡Ahora!

Sin romper el contacto visual con ella en ningún momento Heiji alzo una vez más su arma y como si siguiera una orden apretó el gatillo sin dudarlo, marcando con un disparo el fin de aquel endemoniado juego en el que había sido forzado a participar y del cual había aprendido una valiosa lección que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

 **—** **En la casa del bosque —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kaito finalmente había llegado a la casa del bosque junto a Makoto y a sus padres. Bajo del auto sin dudarlo a pesar del vano intento del karateka por detenerlo y corriendo lo más rápido que sus aun adoloridas piernas le permitieron, se adentro en la casa dispuesto a correr el riesgo por su imprudencia; solo atino a maldecir con tus sus fuerzas al encontrar a un moribundo Irish tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Vermouth, quien haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener consciente a su compañero, apenas si pudo reaccionar para sacar su arma y apuntar a Kaito sin dejar de apretar con su otra mano la herida en el abdomen de Irish, en un vano intento por detener la sangre.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Vermouth a la defensiva ante el extraño en mas carado que había aparecido como si nada ante ella.

— Con un demonio soy yo Vermouth —Gruño Kaito quitándose el sombrero y el antifaz ante ella, haciendo que por poco le diese un infarto a la pobre Vermouth ante la sorpresa de verlo nuevamente allí con vida y acompañado por otros tres individuos que ocultando sus rostros al igual que él, observaban la escena desde la puerta— No hay tiempo para explicarte todo ahora, hay que llevarlo a un hospital y…

— Eso no será necesario Kuroba —Dijo una sensual y conocida voz femenina a sus espaldas— Yo lo mantendré con vida hasta que él doctor llegue.

— ¡Akako! —Exclamo alegremente al ver a la bruja de pie en el marco de la puerta entre sus padres y Makoto, quienes entre asombrados y asustados veían a la mujer que mágicamente había aparecido entre ellos. Solo Toichi permaneció impasible observándola atentamente y con marcada curiosidad.

— Hazte a un lado Kuroba, voy a tener que concentrarme y tu no ayudas mucho en estos casos —Espeto tan prepotente como siempre mientras apartaba al mago con su mano y corría al lado de Irish, dibujado a sin perder tiempo uno de sus extraños círculos mágicos a su alrededor sin perder tiempo— tardaste mucho en aparecer ladrón idiota, haz tenido a Nakamori y a Kudo muy preocupados.

— No pude volver antes —Se disculpo seriamente el joven mago sin entrar en muchos detalles— ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que paso? Porque si estas aquí, es porque viste algo en tu bola de cristal o algo así.

— Te equivocas, el mismo Lucifer me lo mostro todo. Esto es obra de Leandro Mersenne —Kaito golpeo frustrado la pared al confirmar sus sospechas— Ha citado a Kudo en…

— Tro… Tropical… Land —Dijo débilmente Irish llamando la atención del mago y de todos los presentes —Después de… atacar…me… él… él… Llamo al detective y… con un par de mentiras lo… cito… en… en Tro… Tropical… Land.

— Shhhhh —Posando delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de su compañero, Vermouth lo silencio— esta bien cariño ya escuchamos. Ahora no te sobre esfuerces, ya el doctor Araide viene en camino.

— Ya lo escuchaste Kuroba —Musito Akako sentándose al lado de Irish y extendiendo sus manos sobre su abdomen, comenzó a concentrarse en hacer fluir su energía a través de su cuerpo hasta la palma de sus manos— Kudo llegara en una cuantas horas a Tokio y de allí a Tropical Land estará llegando al anochecer aproximadamente, pero que tu mejor amigo se este encaminando a una trampa es el menor de tus problemas Kuroba.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto temeroso, pues bien sabía que los malos presagios de la bruja generalmente se cumplían y eran mucho peores de lo que podía expresar con palabras— ¿Qué más sabes?

— Mientras hablamos tu mujer se encuentra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en la guarida de Darius Kane y esta vez no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarla —Aquellas palabras al igual que una manopla de acero, lo golpearon con fuerza en el pecho haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por un breve instante— su vida esta en manos de Heiji Hattori justo ahora. Dependerá de su elección que ella sobreviva o no.

— Mierda —Mascullo el joven mago golpeando una y otra vez la pared con sus puños, descargando así toda la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento y de no ser por Toichi y Makoto que lo sostuvieron antes de que se hiciera realmente daño, él hubiera seguido golpeando la pobre pared que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que estaba pasando— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! … Ella no… Ella no puede morir, no lo voy a permitir yo… Aoko no puedes hacerme esto... Por favor… Por favor… ¡Maldición Heiji será mejor que la traigas con vida! O sino, sino…

— ¡Cálmate Kaito! —Dijo Chikage abofeteándolo con tanta fuerza que logro ladearle el rostro ante la mirada sorprendida de Toichi y de Makoto— No estas pensando claramente y por eso no puedes ver que la solución se encuentra justo frente a tus ojos.

Sin entender a lo que su madre se refería, Kaito volteo lentamente a verla dándose cuenta que en verdad se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y había dejado de pensar claramente, lo que sin duda era lo peor que podía hacer en este momento. Respiro hondamente y despejo su mente.

— Ahora si estas bien —Dijo complacida su madre tomando a Makoto por el brazo y jalándolo repentinamente hacía ella— Nosotros volveremos a Osaka y la buscaremos, después de todo esto fue nuestra culpa. Mientras tanto ustedes dos —agrego señalándolos a él y a su padre— irían a Tropical land a ayudar a ese chico Shinichi Kudo, después de todo Darius Kane no se compara con Leandro Mersenne por más que intente emularlo. Ese hombre es muy peligroso para que el detective lo enfrente solo.

— Esta bien, voy a confiar en ti —Acepto Kaito resignado— Se que podrás manejarlo, pero aun así ten cuidado no quisiera perderte por segunda vez y tú —Dijo señalando a Makoto— Cuídala.

— Tenlo por seguro —Asintió Makoto

Y así bajo la mirada atenta de Akako y de Vermouth, los cuatro se marcharon dispuestos a realizar sus respectivas tareas. Siendo Aoko el único pensamiento que gobernaba la mente del joven mago, quien solo podía rogar al cielo para que estuviera bien y confiar en que él y Shinichi no se habían equivocado al juzgar a Heiji y que podría confiar en él o al menos trataba de convencerse así mismo de ello.

* * *

 _Bueno he aquí el capítulo 19 titulado "_ _ **Encrucijada**_ _" espero les haya gustado._

 _Así mismo les digo que espero estar subiendo el capítulo 20 entre este_ _ **sábado**_ _y el_ _ **domingo,**_

 _Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mcuho_


	21. Capítulo XX: Todo o Nada

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Finalmente aquí les traigo el capítulo 20, no esperaba terminarlo a las 9:20 pm, pero me surgieron un par de cosas hoy que ocuparon mi tiempo más de lo esperado._

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo XX: Todo o nada**

Una sola y simple bala fue todo lo que necesito para detener su corazón y para cambiar para siempre su mundo y su propia vida, que después de aquel disparo jamás volvería a ser la misma y Heiji lo sabía muy bien y por lo que pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer que cruelmente le había arrebatado el corazón, ella también lo sabía e inclusive estaba mucho más preparada que él para afrontar las consecuencias que acarreaban sus audaces palabras. Darius observaba la escena extasiado y con un retorcido destello de emoción en sus ojos dirigió toda su atención hacía las dos mujeres cuando su joven compañero alzo el arma, pues quería ver si era capaz de adivinar a cual de las dos escogería salvar al final.

— Dispara —Dijo Aoko con voz calmada, pero a la vez fuerte e imponente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Heiji en ningún momento.

Como si estuviera siguiendo una orden Heiji disparo sin dudarlo, acertando de lleno el disparo en su objetivo.

— ¡Aaaargh! —El potente grito de dolor de Darius resonó en toda la habitación a la vez que éste caía al suelo sujetando su ensangrentada mano derecha— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matarte bastardo malagradecido!

— ¡Date prisa! —Le urgió Kazuha al joven al asesino, quien saliendo del breve ensimismamiento que le había causado el dispararle a uno de los dos únicos hombres a los cuales les temía desde que tenía memoria— ¡Heiji!

— ¡Ya lo sé mujer! —Grito en respuesta girándose rápidamente hacía ella disparando un par de certeras balas que destrozaron la unión entre el gancho de acero y el eslabón de la cadena que lo sostenía.

Sin poder evitarlo Kazuha cerro los ojos mientras caía pesadamente hacía el suelo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería un duro golpe, un golpe que Heiji evito corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacía ella desde el mismo instante el que había disparado el arma, logrando interceptarla antes de que llegara al suelo.

— Vaya que eres pesada mujer —Bufo el moreno ante la atónita mirada de su compañera mientras la dejaba en el suelo sin mucho cuidado.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grito Aoko desde las alturas agitándose violentamente

Como si algo se hubiera activado en su interior, Heiji se abalanzo sobre Kazuha a la vez que un nuevo disparo hacía eco entre aquellas cuatro paredes, al parecer Darius se las había arreglado para disparar el rifle que traía consigo usando solo su mano izquierda, pero gracias a la advertencia de Aoko el malherido asesino había fallado nuevamente, una oportunidad que Heiji no paso por alto, tomó su arma y le disparo a Darius en la otra mano y en el hombro, corrió hacía él y sin dudarlo le arrebato el rifle de sus ensangrentadas manos aguantándose las ganas de insertarle una bala en la cabeza en ese mismo momento a ese bastardo malnacido, quien a pesar de estar retorciéndose del dolor aun sonreía victorioso.

— Se acabo el tiempo héroe —Musitó ensanchando aun más su sonrisa cuando un fuerte pitido resonó en toda la habitación.

Alarmado Heiji volteo rápidamente hacía Aoko viendo con horror como el mecanismo se había activado, los cinco minutos habían transcurrido. La joven inspectora sintió el fuerte tirón de la cadena en su cuerpo jalándola hacía la viga de madera, instintivamente giro su cuerpo cuanto pudo, escudándose con su maltrecho brazo izquierdo, rogando al cielo que aquella loca idea funcionase y el cuchillo se incrustara en su brazo solamente, lo cual no sucedería mientras siguiera atada por aquella endemoniada cadena.

Tres potentes disparos hicieron eco en sus oídos a la vez que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, su mirada fija en el gancho capto el momento en el que esas tres balas impactaban con una precisión increíble en la unión del cancho y la cadena destrozándolas y liberándola en el proceso. Aoko sintió como su cuerpo impulsado la fuerza que había aplicado la cadena sobre ella se elevaba un poco más hasta rozar levemente el cuchillo incrustado en la viga de madera para luego caer pesadamente a causa de las cadenas que envolvían su cuerpo, puedo ver a Heiji arrojando el rifle a un lado mientras corría desesperadamente hacía ella, logrando de alguna manera atraparla antes de que su cabeza golpease el suelo y aunque ambos de todos modos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, el impacto no había sido tan fuerte.

Suspirando aliviada Aoko rodo la mirada hacía su agotado subordinado, no, hacía su agotado amigo quien inhalando y exhalando fuertemente se aferraba a ella con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviese miedo de que al abrir los ojos la vería muerta entre sus brazos.

— Cálmate un poco Heiji —Le susurro suave y dulcemente al oído al moreno sintiendo como éste se congelaba bajo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de la joven inspectora rozando su piel— todo esta bien ahora, lo lograste. Nos salvaste a las dos, bien hecho.

— Gra… Gracias —Tartamudeo nerviosamente, sonrojándose al notar la cercanía entre él y la joven inspectora y como con solo girar un poco la cabeza podría robarle un beso si quisiera y vaya que quería hacerlo, pero… Pero no era el momento para hacerlo y más cuando sabía que no sería correspondido.

Suspirando resignado Heiji se levanto con ella en brazos y la llevo junto a Kazuha, las libero a ambas de las cadenas que las aprisionaban, para luego volverse hacía un malhumorado Darius quien aprovechando que el joven asesino estaba concentrado aquellas dos mujeres, trato de escapar corriendo hacía la puerta, pero Heiji lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo disparándole en los tobillos con la Makarov PM que él mismo le había entregado; adoptando su actitud de frio y sanguinario asesino, Heiji agarro a Darius por sus ensangrentados tobillos y apretándolo con fuerza lo arrastro de regreso sin sutiliza ni consideración alguna arrojándolo frente a las dos mujeres que el tanto había maltratado.

— ¡Argh! —Se quejo adolorido clavando sus ojos en el joven asesino— ¿Estas seguro de esto niño? Dejaras de ser un héroe y volverás a ser una maldita rata como yo…

— No me importa —Espeto Heiji quitándole aquel cuchillo que guardaba en su cinturón, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y sin dudarlo le corto la garganta a sangre fría y lo dejo caer al suelo retorciéndose desesperadamente llevándose las manso a la garganta en un vano intento por detener el sangrando— te mereces mucho más que esto por todo lo que has hecho maldito desgraciado. ¿Te duele? ¿Tienes miedo? Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que ha de hacer sentido esa mujer Ran Mouri cuando tú le desgraciaste la vida, no es nada comparado con el dolor y la desesperación de Kudo, no es nada comparado con el dolor que le has hecho pasar todo este tiempo a la inspectora por arrebatarle a su esposo… ¿Estas sufriendo? ¿Te falta el aire?... ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte Darius?

Con las lágrimas inundando sus envejecidos ojos Darius se retorció en el piso escupiendo sangre a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa a pesar de sus temblorosos labios. Tenía miedo de morir era cierto, pero la sola idea de que su final fuese tan trágico y dramático lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y realizado.

— Eres un jodido enfermo Darius —Espeto entre dientes apuntándolo a la cabeza con su arma borrando finalmente aquella sonrisa de los labios del viejo asesino abatido— por eso voy a robarte el placer de morir dramáticamente.

Y así con la última bala queda en el cargador de su arma, acabo con la vida de aquel hombre que tanto daño había causado y que lo había obligado a elegir entre Kazuha y Aoko de aquella manera; acabo con su vida disparándole justo en medio de los ojos como el mismo le había enseñado cuando tenía diez años. Molesto y sintiéndose profundamente asqueado dejo caer el arma a un lado de su cuerpo apretándola fuertemente, manteniendo la mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, sumido en su propio mundo hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon desde atrás trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real. Se quedo helado al ver que quien lo estaba abrazando no era otra que Kazuha.

— Heiji —Dijo Kazuha en un leve hilo de voz deslizando su mano por todo el brazo del petrificado Heiji hasta llegar a su mano y sujetar el arma que este aun apretaba con fuerza— suelta el arma Heiji, ya todo esta bien, así que suelta el arma… Por favor.

— Está bien —Mascullo entre dientes aflojando su agarre y permitiendo que ella la tomase— solo no vuelvas a hablar así… Es muy… muy… Molesto.

Acunando su malherido brazo, Aoko presencio aquella escena con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pues aunque Heiji no se había percatado de ello, él en el momento que soltó el arma había subido su otra mano al brazo de Kazuha que aun rodeaba su pecho y se había aferrado a él, como si temiese que aquello no fuera más que una ilusión. No había que ser un genio para ver que Kazuha sentía lo mismo, los dos temían que aquello no fuera cierto, ya que después de tantos años el que finalmente se hayan reencontrado parecía demasiado irreal, pero más que nada temían el tener que enfrentar al otro para confirmar que lo que Darius había dicho era o no cierto o si solo era un farol para que Heiji se sintiera presionado.

Pronto la incomodidad del joven asesino ante la cercanía de su compañera se hizo evidente, cuando incapaz de seguir soportando su tacto, se deshizo del agarre de ella apartando sus manos bruscamente y alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

— Esto aun no a terminado —Dijo obligándose a ver a Kazuha a los ojos y después a la agotada y malherida Aoko— Hay que terminar el trabajo y la inspectora necesita que alguien atienda la herida de su brazo.

— ¿A que te refieres con terminar el trabajo? —Pregunto temerosa Kazuha al ver la frialdad en los ojos de su compañero.

— No preguntes —Sentenciaron al unisonó Aoko y Heiji con fuerza observando con severidad a Kazuha. Extrañado por el repentino apoyo de la inspectora, Heiji volvió la mirada extrañado hacía ella enarcando una ceja.

— Hazlo que tengas que hacer Heiji —Respondió Aoko como si nada apoyando la espalda contra la pared aun acunando su brazo herido— nosotras te esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelvas. Eso si, ni se te ocurra tardar demasiado o tendrás que vértelas conmigo ¿Quedo claro?

— Tan claro como el agua inspectora —Asintió esbozando finalmente una sonrisa, aliviado de que ella siguiera tratándolo como siempre, sin miedo y con toda la fuerza que caracterizaba su reacio carácter.

Dando un rápido vistazo a Kazuha por encima del hombro, tomo el rifle y el cuerpo sin vida de Darius y lo saco de la cabaña dispuesto a "terminar el trabajo" como había dicho anteriormente. Una vez solas Kazuha corrió a atender a la debilitada inspectora deteniendo momentáneamente el sangrado con un improvisado torniquete, antes de salir corriendo en busca de algo parecido a un botiquín en el interior de la cabaña y encontró mucho más que eso, encontró toda una habitación esterilizada en el sótano donde había una camilla, instrumentos médicos y estantes con alcohol, medicinas, otras entrañas sustancias entre muchas otras cosas más que llamaron la atención de la oficial, sin embargo no se detuvo a observar mucho, tomo lo que necesitaba y volvió corriendo hacia la inspectora; trato todas y cada una de sus heridas aliviada de que estas solo fueran superficiales, siendo su brazo dislocado lo más grave de todo, sin embargo no quería confiarse hasta que un doctor la revisara, pues no sabía que clase de heridas internas pudiera tener, ni mucho menos la gravedad de estas. Necesitaban ir a un hospital lo más pronto posible y Heiji aun no volvía aunque ya habían pasado cerca de dos o tres horas desde que se había marchado a "terminar el trabajo".

— ¿Kazuha? —Dijo débilmente Aoko luchando por mantenerse despierta, captando la atención de la chica sin mucho esfuerzo.

— A la orden inspectora —Contesto enérgicamente acercándose un poco más a ella para que no se esforzara en hablar, era evidente que algo andaba mal en su interior, pues el dolor era visible en su rostro que a cada segundo que pasaba palidecía cada vez un poco más. Iba a hacer que Heiji deseara no haber nacido si no regresaba pronto.

— ¿Si eres tú después de todo? —Kazuha la observo extrañada, temiendo que ella estuviera tan mal como para no reconocerla a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella— ¿Tú eres la niña que Heiji salvo hace veinte años?

— Cuando leí por primera vez su nombre en el informe que nos presentaba a Keiko, a él y a mí como miembros de su escuadra inspectora, por un instante creí que podía ser aquel mismo niño de mal carácter que había salvado mi vida cuando tenía solo ocho años de edad. De verdad lo pensé, pero cuando vi el color de su piel y de sus ojos —Recordó tristemente Kazuha apoyando la espalda en la pared al lado de Aoko, abrazando sus piernas frente a ella— Me convencí de que solo era una coincidencia que aquel amargado y estirado hombre se llamara igual que aquel niño y tras investigar sus antecedentes termine de convencerme de ello, pero…

— Pero —La insto Aoko a continuar observando aquel zapato que se vislumbraba en el marco de la puerta.

— Tras trabajar juntos, investigando y discutiendo, peleando y compartiendo o simplemente debatiendo hipótesis sobre el caso de su esposo o del caso de la esposa del detective Kudo —Prosiguió Kazuha ignorando que en ese momento una tercera persona estaba escuchando aquella conversación— llegue a sentirme realmente a gusto a su lado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Tengo que admitir que realmente llegue a verlo como a un amigo, pero ahora que sé que él y aquel niño son la misma persona… Simplemente no sé como encararlo o como tratarlo a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué opinas de él ahora que sabes que es un asesino? —Siguió presionándola, viendo como ahora Heiji motivado por la curiosidad se asomo levemente por el marco de la puerta, afortunadamente Kazuha estaba tan concentrada en Aoko que no lo vio en ese momento— ¿Te molesta? O ¿Te asusta?

— Me molesta —Respondió sin dudarlo— me molesta porque se que es mi culpa que haya terminado de esta manera… Si él no hubiese tratado de protegerme en aquel entonces, si él no hubiera salido valientemente a enfrentar a esos dos monstruosos hombres desviando su atención hacía él para que no me encontraran, entonces las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes…

— Hubiéramos muerto los dos —Dijo Heiji incapaz de seguir escuchando a escondidas aquella conversación "secreta"— O peor, tú también te hubieras convertido en una asesina o hubieras muerto durante ese infernal entrenamiento. Solo Lucas y yo sobrevivimos después de todo.

— ¡Heiji! —Kazuha salto en su sitio al darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno en la habitación— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

— Acabo de llegar —Mintió descaradamente. Kazuha volteo hacía Aoko para confirmar si decía la verdad y para sorpresa del joven asesino, Aoko asintió de una manera tan convincente que Kazuha no tuvo más remedio que creerle— Pero eso no importa ya me encargue de "ese" asunto inspectora, los animales se encargaran del resto. Espero no haber tardado tanto, no me gustaría afrontar su ira inspectora.

— Comprendo —Asintió Aoko removiéndose incomoda ante aquella molesta punzada de dolor que se había alojado en su pecho— Tienes suerte que me entretuve hablando con Kazuha y no medí el tiempo, sino te hubieras enterado de quien soy yo realmente.

— Pues creo que soy afortunado de que Toyama la distrajera, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, aun queda algo más que hacer con éste lugar —Agrego acercándose a ellas rápidamente, cargo con cuidado a Aoko y se apresuro a salir de la cabaña, indicándole a Kazuha con una seña que lo siguiera.

Una vez afuera Heiji deposito a Aoko con sumo cuidado en el suelo y la recostó de un árbol que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de la cabaña como para no poder verla, Heiji le entrego a Kazuha el rifle de Darius, ahora sin rastros de sangre, instruyéndola para que lo utilizara para defenderse de cualquier animal salvaje que pudiera aparecer mientras él regresaba con ellas. Tras casi una hora de espera Heiji volvió con el atardecer en su espalda y una creciente llama rojiza que cada vez se hacía más y más grande en la dirección en la que se encontraba la cabaña.

— Ahora si, vámonos antes de que las cosas se pongan más calientes por acá —Urgió el moreno cargando una vez más a la joven inspectora entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la carretera seguido de cerca por Kazuha— Cúbreme la espalda Toyama, dispare a cualquier cosa que veas sospechosa.

— ¿Y cómo hago para no dispararte a ti? —Ironizo esforzándose para mantener el ritmo de Heiji a pesar de sus propias heridas tratadas superficialmente por ella misma hace poco— Digo, eres la cosa más sospechosa en un radio menor a cincuenta metros a la redonda tarado.

— Corrijo —Contesto el joven asesino sonriendo divertido por la pequeña broma de su compañera— Dispárale a cualquier cosa sospechosa, menos a mí. A menos que quieras cargar tú con la inspectora, por supuesto.

— Para eso estas tú —Replico en el acto a la vez que saltaba un tronco— No quisiera quitarte tu trabajo como bestia de carga Hattori.

— Entonces…

— ¡Basta! —Dijo Aoko alzando la voz por encima de la de ellos silenciándolos en el acto— Si siguen peleando al igual que un par de niños, juro que los haré limpiar los baños de la estación por todo un año, en especial los del piso tres bajo la supervisión del sargento Himura.

Ambos contrajeron sus rostros asqueados ante la idea y sobre todo ante la idea de estar bajo la supervisión de un tipo como lo era el sargento Himura, cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría una y mil veces saltar por un puentes antes que tener que trabajar para ese hombre; no hizo falta decir nada más para que los dos guardaran silencio después de eso ya que ambos conocían muy bien a su temperamental jefa y ella realmente era capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza si la hacían molestar aunque fuera un poco más.

Tras unos quince minutos corriendo sin parar finalmente llegaron a la carretera, justo el fuego que Heiji había ocasionado comenzaba a tomar altura al llegar al bosque, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente en aquel momento.

— ¿Pero que demonios hace esta cosa aquí? —Grito Kazuha al ver a un gran helicóptero negro esperándolos en la carretera, del cual un hombre y una mujer vestidos completamente de negro con un sobrero y un antifaz del mismo color al verlos corrieron hacía ellos. Kazuha tomo el rifle lista para disparar cuando Heiji la detuvo interponiéndose entre ella y los sospechosos individuos de negro.

— No les dispares —Dijo pausadamente Heiji a la vez que depositaba a Aoko con cuidado en los brazos del hombre de negro— ellos están aquí para ayudarnos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo subiendo al helicóptero detrás de él, colocándose protectoramente junto a Aoko observando como aquella misteriosa mujer con sumo cuidado depositaba la cabeza de Aoko en sus piernas.

— Esa mujer fue mi maestra y ahora esta en contra del maestro Leandro —Resumió Heiji sin ánimos de entrar en muchos detalles por ahora— Y ese de allá, el piloto. Supongo que es el tarado que le dio la dirección de este lugar a la inspectora.

— Cuidado con lo que dices amigo —Dijo con voz grave Makoto levantando el vuelo— Puedo hacerte caer del helicóptero en cualquier momento. Recuérdalo.

— Quiero ver que lo intentes…

— Heiji una palabra más y te hare limpiar los baños de la comisaria con la lengua —Volvió a amenazarlo Aoko luchando por no perder la consciencia y por enfocar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor sin mucho éxito— Ahora ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Por qué han venido a ayudarnos? Y ¿De donde demonios sacaron esta cosa?

— Tenemos ciertos contactos, querida; además necesitábamos llegar lo más pronto posible a este lugar y en auto hubiera sido imposible hacerlo —Dijo Chikage mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello— Vinimos en lugar de Kaito, queríamos evitar que cometiera una locura y…

— Haz… ¿Haz dicho Kaito? —La interrumpió bruscamente Aoko haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por enfocar a la misteriosa mujer que le acariciaba el cabello con tanta ternura— Por favor necesito saberlo.

— Si cariño —Contesto Chikage dedicándole una dulce sonrisa— Dije Kaito, nosotros lo sacamos de aquel lugar antes de que ocurriera la última explosión y colapsara la estructura.

— Gra… Gracias a dios —Dijo débilmente Aoko sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a la vez que su consciencia lentamente se desvanecía— al menos… él… es… está… bien… bi… en…

Y así finalmente Aoko perdió el conocimiento alarmando a todos lo presentes deteniendo momentáneamente sus corazones ante el temor de que aquellas pudieran ser las últimas palabras de la valiente y osada inspectora.

— ¡Date prisa Makoto! —Grito Chikage perdiendo por un instante la compostura— ¡Debemos llegar ya al hospital!

— ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! —Contesto Makoto a la defensiva— Voy a notificar por radio.

— Pues hazlo —Urgió Chikage alarmada por la débil y casi imperceptible respiración de Aoko— ¡Si algo le pasa a mi nuera me las vas a pagar! ¡Te lo advierto!

* * *

 **—** **En la casa del bosque —**

Tras la llegada del doctor Araide a la casa, él y Vermouth trasladaron rápidamente a Irish a la misma sala de operaciones en la qué el y Shiho habían atendido a Shinichi y a Kaito cuando ellos mismos habían estado al borde de la muerte, pero como en esta ocasión Shiho no estaría, el viejo Jii también había venido junto con algunas personas de confianza para intentar salvar la vida del hombre que había ayudado en más de una ocasión a su joven maestro Kaito a salir ileso en las locuras que cometió cuando estaba en Italia buscando a Pandora.

Una vez todo el grupo se perdió de vista en las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de operaciones, Akako se levanto del suelo y limpiando su falda con la mano aguardo a que Vermouth regresara.

— Creí que te marcharías en cuanto llegase el doctor —Musitó Vermouth al ver a la bruja aun en la sala— Bueno, eso me evita el tener que buscarte.

— Estaba esperándote, así que deberías de estar agradecida —Dijo Akako prepotentemente acomodándose el cabello a la vez que se encaminaba hacía la salida de la casa— Ahora sígueme, no hay tiempo que perder. Te ayudare para que puedas vengar a tu compañero.

Sin ánimos de entrar en detalles Vermouth siguió a la bruja hasta el exterior de la casa, cerrando la puerta la salir solo por precaución, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era algún otro incidente por tonto que éste pudiera llegar a ser. Luego siguió a la joven bruja hasta un viejo, pero bien cuidado Camaro SS del 69 de color azul rey en el cual el retirado inspector Ginzo Nakamori se encontraba a bordo junto con el fiel asistente de Akako que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Sin preguntar el porque de aquella extraña combinación Vermouth abordo el auto junto con Akako, sentándose juntas en el asiento trasero del mismo.

— Listo inspector, ya podemos marcharnos —Musitó la bruja mostrándose respetuosa con aquel hombre que conocía desde hace muchos años atrás.

— Entiendo —Contesto visiblemente malhumorado el antiguo inspector encendiendo el auto— Supongo que ya sabes por qué he venido a buscarte ¿No?

— Por supuesto inspector, ese hombre al final decidió llevar su plan tan lejos como le sea posible —Contesto Akako desviando la mirada hacía la ventana pensativa— Kudo sería capaz de matarlo por haberse atrevido a hacer algo como eso. No quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá cuando se entere.

— Allí es donde entramos nosotros. Supongo —Intervino Vermouth leyendo el rumbo en el que se encaminaba aquella conversación.

— Así es, nos encargaremos de crear una abertura en el plan perfecto de aquel miserable intento de ser humano —Musitó Akako sonriendo para si misma ante la idea— el resto dependerá de Kudo y de Kuroba, ellos son lo únicos que pueden ponerle fin a toda esta locura.

— Comprendo. Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta más, sí es que me lo permites claro está —Inquirió Ginzo observándola a través el retrovisor esperando su respuesta. Ella tan solo se limito a asentir— ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? Es decir ¿Por qué te involucras en algo tan peligroso, cuando no tiene nada que ver contigo? Digo, si mal no tengo entendido te casaras en un par de semanas ¿No es así?

— Tiene toda la razón inspector, voy a casarme en un par de semanas con un hombre del que me he enamorado perdidamente contra todo pronostico —Dijo sonriendo levemente ante lo gracioso que resultaba todo aquello, pues ni ella misma se esperaba que algún día se fuese a casar con aquel hombre, ni mucho menos se espera decir alguna vez que lo amaba "¿Qué irónica es la vida, no?" Pensó en su fuero interno, antes de tornarse sería nuevamente— Y no, no gano nada con todo esto. Simplemente lo hago porque hasta que ese hombre no desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, ni Kudo, Kuroba, su hija o yo podremos vivir plenamente nuestras vidas.

Notando el desconcierto en el rostro del retirado inspector, Akako suspiro con resignación a la vez que se disponía a explicar nuevamente sus motivos, pensando en la mejor manera de hacer entender a aquel hombre que algunas veces podría llegar ser brillante, pero que la mayoría del tiempo era… era… Bueno, era Ginzo Nakamori.

— ¿Recuerda a mi antiguo novio inspector? ¿Recuerda a Saguro Hakuba? —Ginzo asintió sin entender todavía a donde quería llegar la joven bruja con todo esto— él fue asesinado por un hombre llamado Lucas Bertrand, el mismo hombre que secuestro a su hija y la torturo hace un par de años a tras —Ginzo apretó fuertemente el volante ante el recuerdo de cómo estuvo a punto de perder a su hija por culpa de aquel hombre, por suerte Kaito intervino a tiempo salvándola de las garras de las inclementes garras de la muerte— Bueno ese hombre era alumno de Leandro Mersenne, es decir que en cierto modo que Saguro muriera fue culpa de Leandro ya que si el nunca hubiera convertido a Lucas en un asesino, entonces Saguru no hubiera tenido que morir aquella noche.

— No me digas que tú…

— Así es inspector —Lo interrumpió Akako dispuesta a terminar con su relato— La razón que hago todo esto es para vengar la muerte del hombre que una vez ame con locura y para evitar que ese miserable siga haciendo sufrir a más gente inocente. Leandro Mersenne debe de desaparecer para que todos podamos vivir en paz.

— Cuenta conmigo —Musitó Vermouth

— Y conmigo —Agrego el inspector recordando lo mal que había estado Aoko por culpa de ese hombre, como su pequeña nieta no dejaba de preguntar por su fallecido padre que resulto estar vivo al final, pero más que nada lo que lo impulso a embarcarse también en aquella misión fue el hecho de que aquel bastardo malnacido hubiese tenido los pantalones para hacer lo que había hecho hace unas horas… Eso era sin duda imperdonable.


	22. Capítulo XXI: El Juego-Parte I: Riesgos

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui finalmente les traigo el_ _ **capítulo 21**_ _junto con una pequeña_ _ **advertencia**_ _: en un principio este sería un solo capítulo titulado "_ _ **El juego**_ _", pero en vista de lo largo que estaba quedando, los diversos sucesos que en el ocurren; decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes. De las cuales subire la primera hoy y la segunda parte entre el_ _ **miercoles**_ _y el_ _ **viernes**_ _de la semana que viene porque me voy de viaje a mi a mi casa de crianza a visitar a la familia y aunque hay internet, dudo que me de chance a terminar de transcribir la segunda parte._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR, Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _y a_ _ **Guest**_ _por comentar. De verdad me alegra mucho el ver que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y que en los hay mantenido en suspenso algunas veces jeje_

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos, aqui les dejo la continuación, espero les guste._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI: El juego. Parte I: Riesgos**

Cinco horas, cinco malditas y endemoniadas horas duraba el viaje en auto desde Osaka hasta Tokio; trayecto que un malhumorado detective comenzaba a odiar con cada tramo que recorría, pues mientras más se acercaba a su destino la rabia y la ira se hacían cada vez más fuerte en su interior ante la idea de que ese malnacido asesino de Leandro Mersenne se hubiera atrevido a sacar a Ran del hospital en su condición, la llevara a Tropical Land y pusiera en riesgo su vida solo porque le apetecía jugar un juego con él como le había dicho por teléfono hace unas horas, lo cual era más que suficiente para hacerlo perder los estribos hasta el punto de querer embestir a aquel endemoniado auto naranja que se había empeñado en interponerse en su camino durante todo el viaje. Por si fuera poco había dejado a Heiji completamente solo con el enfermo de Darius Kane, sin saber si él de verdad podría hacerle frente al asesino o si podría ayudar a Aoko estuviese donde estuviese después de haberse enfrentado a la mano derecha de Leandro Mersenne; la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro, pues no solo sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas a medias sino que había sido un irresponsable por no quedarse a confirmar si su cuñada estaba bien o no o si acaso aun seguía con vida… Realmente había sido un idiota por marcharse así, pero el escuchar como ese infeliz se atrevía a jugar con la vida de Ran, simplemente ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuese en ella y en ir a salvarla de las garras de ese infeliz que tanto daño le había hecho a ella, a él mismo y a su hijo.

Frustrado por aquel insistente automóvil que seguía retrasándolo innecesariamente en su viaje, Shinichi apretó con fuerza el volante, hizo un rápido cambio de marcha y sin dudarlo se lanzo contra aquel auto, arriesgándose a pasar justo entre el pequeño auto y un enorme camión que venia en vía contraría a toda velocidad, un acto temerario y suicida que por fortuna no acabo en tragedia gracias a sus habilidades al volante y a sus afinados reflejos. Si, estaba loco, pero loco o no eso no importaba en lo absoluto ahora, lo único que importaba era llegar a Tokio cuanto antes y terminar con todo este desquiciado juego de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **—** **Tropical Land —**

 **—** **7:30pm—**

Tropical Land. Un gran parque de atracciones que a pesar de haber cumplido once años desde su inauguración, seguía siendo uno de los lugares más visitados de Tokio, tanto por las parejas como por los extranjeros, celebridades y por supuesto por niños de todas las edades, pues Tropical Land con los años se había expandido considerablemente añadiendo una gran cantidad de atracciones, eventos y espectáculos. Un lugar que para el joven detective simbolizaba mucho más que un simple y llano lugar de entretenimiento, pues fue en aquel lugar que su vida cambio repentinamente cuando tras tener una cita con Ran, cometió la idiotez de perseguir a Gin y Vodka motivado por su instinto de detective y bueno, tras una serie de eventos terminó por convertirse en un niño ante los ojos del mundo y ante Ran paso a ser Conan Edogawa.

El solo ver aquel lugar bastaba para recordarle todo el tiempo que paso siendo Conan, los casos que resolvió acreditando siempre a Kogoro, los dolorosos día y noches en los que veía a Ran sufrir en silencio por su ausencia, la manera en la que su rostro se entristecía cada vez que él se obligaba a decirle a través del teléfono y de aquel corbatín modificador de voz, que en esos momentos odiaba con toda su alma, que aun no podía volver a su lado ya que seguía trabajando en aquel caso que lo había sometido a aquella tortura de estar tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de la mujer que amaba con locura y la cual una vez más le había destrozado el corazón con cada palabra, con cada mentira y con cada escusa que le dedicaba cada vez que hablaban. Lo peor de todo siempre fue que no necesitaba verla para saber que aunque le decía que lo entendía y lo regañaba cariñosamente por teléfono, ella en realidad se encontraba desconsolada llorando en silencio en un vano intento de que él no se diera cuenta de cómo en realidad se sentía, sin embargo en más de una ocasión él la vio llorando en su habitación o en la agencia, con el teléfono aun entre sus delicadas manos como si este fuera el único soporte para su adolorida alma que amenazaba con desquebrajarse en mil pedazos si soltaba aquel pequeño aparato.

Si, aun podía recordar todos aquellos amargos momentos en los que no solo se sentía como basura, sino que también tenía que lidiar con la frustración y la impotencia que ferozmente combatían en su interior buscando acreditarse la aflicción que abrazaba a su torturada alma y todo esto a la vez que, como todo buen e inocente niño, se esforzaba por sonreír ante aquellos hermosos y tristes ojos plagados de lagrimas, buscando consolarla con su diminuta presencia y su apoyo incondicional, logrando de alguna extraña manera el calmarla en algunas ocasiones o la incitaba a desahogarse con él aferrándose fuertemente a su diminuto cuerpo de niño como si su vida y su cordura dependieran de su presencia y de su compañía. No pudo evitar el golpear el volante de su auto furioso al recordar todo aquel martirió al cual ambos habían tenido que someterse debido a su estupidez, su absurda confianza en si mismo y a su curiosidad detectivesca, las cuales no podía llegar a odiar del todo, pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de lo difícil que fueron para él muchas cosas, también tenía que admitir que había pasado por muchas otras cosas buenas, había aprendido muchas otras cosas al tener que verlas desde la perspectiva de un niño junto a la liga juvenil de detectives y por sobre todas las cosas había tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos aspectos de Ran que de cierta manera ignoraba, tuvo el privilegio de poder compartir mucho más tiempo junto a ella y de sentir el calor de su mano y de sus abrazos muchas más de las que podría contar; pero lo más importante de todo fue que de no ser por aquel incidente no solo no hubiera conocido los sentimientos que su amiga tenía por él, sino que seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacía ella o por lo menos se hubiera tardo un par de años más en hacerlo.

Ahora, una vez más se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de aquel lugar que tenía tanto peso y significado en su vida, pero esta vez la cita que tendría sería de todo menos placentera y dependiendo de cómo sobrellevara el juego al que estaba a punto de someterse, alguien moriría esa noche, ya fuera él, Ran o el mismo Leandro porque si de algo estaba seguro el joven detective es que si llegaba a tener la oportunidad él mismo le partiría el cuello o le pondría una bala justo en medio de las dos cejas gustoso, aunque eso lo llevase a afrontar una larga condena en la cárcel, la cual aceptaría sin objeciones si con eso lograba librar al mundo del azote de aquel miserable.

Respirando hondamente bajo de su auto dispuesto a adentrarse finalmente en aquel solitario parque que ahora se encontraba en remodelaciones; sin problemas se escabullo al interior del parque cortando el alambrado de las enormes rejas que resguardaban el parque ocultándose en el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban las afueras del parque. Con sumo cuidado y sigilo se deslizo hábilmente entre las sombras, procurando no ser visto por los guardias que ocasionalmente pasaban patrullando los alrededores, justificando de esa manera el salario que les pagaban por custodiar aquel lugar, siendo solo en un par de ocasiones que Shinichi se viera obligado a dormir a alguno de los guardias que custodiaban ciertas atracciones o locales sin moverse de su posición, sentados en una silla de madera o de pie para variar y aunque estos nada tenían que ver con el juego de Leandro, era más que obvio que este los estaba usando de manera indirecta para probar las habilidades del detective así como su ingenio, pues éste tenía que ingeniárselas para llegar al otro lado del parque sin ser visto por nada ni nadie, lo cual no sería una tarea sencilla para el audaz detective considerando el largo tramo que debía recorrer y la fuerte vigilancia que el paranoico dueño de Tropical Land había pagado para asegurar su "pequeña" fuente de ingresos.

Sorteando todos los obstáculos, Shinichi logro llegar al otro extremo del parque donde se encontraban los grandes depósitos y almacenes del mismo. No había que ser un genio para suponer que Leandro se encontraba dentro de alguno de esos almacenes, siendo: _"¿En cuál de todos?_ " la verdadera pregunta a aquella gran interrogante, pues en aquel lugar había alrededor de unos treinta a cuarenta almacenes y Shinichi no contaba con el tiempo ni mucho menos con la ayuda de alguien para poder revisarlos todos y cada uno de ellos en menos de una o dos horas. Frustrado Shinichi trata de deducir cual de todos aquellos depósitos era el que había escogido el asesino, pero no tenía muchos criterios de búsqueda para dar con una respuesta precisa en ese momento. Fue así que siguiendo su instinto el sagaz detective comenzó a correr por el camino que separaba las dos hileras de almacenes, pasando uno tras otro hasta llegar al punto medio entre los extremos de las hilaras.

— Espero no haberme equivocado —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba los almacenes que se encontraban por esa zona, uno por uno hasta encontrar uno que tenía un agujero en una de sus paredes, un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiera pasar sin problemas y el cual estaba oculto detrás de unas cuantas cajas de cartón plegadas— Te encontré.

Sin perder más tiempo, Shinichi se aventuro a entrar en aquel almacén usando aquel extraño y sospechoso agujero, siendo engullido por la oscuridad a penas puso un pie dentro del mismo; su primer impulso fue el de encender la linterna integrada a su reloj de pulsera para poder ver mejor lo que lo rodeaba, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar su reloj, todas las lucen del gran almacén se encendieron al mismo tiempo encandilando al joven detective por un breve instante.

— Felicidades detective —Escucho a una voz ronca decir a sus espaldas y rápidamente se volteo de un salto, preparado para atacar o defenderse de su molesto interlocutor, el cual tan solo sonrió divertido ante la cautela de su joven contrincante— calma detective, debes guardar tus energías para lo que viene a continuación.

— ¿A qué refieres? Y ¿Dónde está Ran?—Inquirió el detective tratando de contener toda la furia en su interior.

— ¿Esa mujer? —Escupió cada palabra con desdén— Ella se encuentra en el hospital detective conectada aun a esos aparatos y comportándose igual a un zombi. Justo como la dejaste antes de irte, pero a pesar de la distancia que nos separa, su vida esta ligada al resultado de este juego —Extrañado Shinichi enarco una ceja instándolo a continuar— No hay mucho que pensar. Simplemente date la vuelta y verás a lo que me refiero.

Alejándose un par de pasos hacía atrás del asesino con cautela, Shinichi finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver a que se refería aquel hombre y por poco cae al suelo de la impresión cuando vio a Shiho atada a una silla con un notorio hilo de sangre seca que descendía desde su frente, cruzando su perfilado y delicado rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla; lucia profundamente agotada y adolorida, pero nada comparado con la profunda expresión de horror y tristeza cuando al alzar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron y una lagrima traicionera se escapó de sus cristalinos ojos color Iolita. Shinichi quiso preguntarle que le había pasado y si estaba bien, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, por el rabillo del ojo capto una imagen que detuvo su corazón súbitamente y como si alguna especie de mano invisible lo estuviera estrujando con fuerza, abrumado retrocedió un paso llevándose la mano al pecho a la vez que una ira destructiva comenzaba a apoderarse por completo de él.

— Da… Daiki —Dijo a duras penas apretando fuertemente los dientes al ver a su pequeño hijo durmiendo plácidamente en una pequeña e improvisada cuna encerrada en una caja de acrílica con suficientes orificios en la parte superior de la misma como para que el aire pudiera entrar y salir de la caja, evitando así que su hijo se asfixiara o al menos de momento, pues una enorme caja de madera se encontraba suspendida unos escasos 50 centímetros sobre la cara superior de la caja de acrílico que aprisionaba a su hijo.

— ¿Qué oponías ahora detective?...

— Que eres un maldito hijo de pu…

— ¡Wow! —Exclamo Leandro soltando una sonora carcajada ante la mirada iracunda del detective— Veo que hasta un hombre como tú es capaz de perder los estribos, pero te aconsejo que te calmes un poco y enfríes tú mente, sino tú hijo y tú amiga podrían morir irremediablemente ¿He sido claro o quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?

Apretando fuertemente los puños, Shinichi asintió a regañadientes siguiendo con la mirada a aquel hombre, que como si nada paso a su lado caminando con gracia y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, deteniéndose justo entre Shiho y el pequeño Daiki que aun dormía en su cuna, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo cual era bueno pues lo último que quería Shinichi es que Daiki tuviera que presenciar todo aquello y más aun teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tramaba Leandro o qué clase de juego quería jugar ese psicópata.

— Quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte detective —Musitó Leandro sacando una Glock 17 de su bolsillo— como puedes ver he traído conmigo a Shiho Miyano, una brillante científica que además de ser tu mejor amiga, es la mujer que día y noche ha estado trabajando arduamente para poder curar a tu joven esposa, Ran. Consiguiendo finalmente la cura hace poco, lo que sin duda es una buena noticia ¿No crees?...

— Ve al grano Leandro —Mascullo Shinichi con los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños intentando contenerse para no abalanzarse encima de aquel hombre y desfigurarle el rostro a puñetazos.

— Pues este es el asunto detective justo ahora esta mujer y tu hijo morirán si tú no haces algo y solo tienes las siguientes opciones: Primera —Musito alzando su dedo índice sonriendo sardónicamente— Si quieres salvarla y con ella a tú mujer, entonces toma esta arma y dispárale a tú hijo…

— ¡Estas demente! —Exploto Shinichi enardecido y de no ser por un certero disparo de Leandro que rozo su mejilla, seguramente se hubiera abalanzado sobre él sin dudarlo.

— Te dije que enfriaras tu cabeza detective, sino ahora mismo matare a la científica y al niño ¿Fui claro?

— Si —Gruño Shinichi fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Excelente. Continúo entonces —Dijo bajando su arma sin dejar de observar fijamente a su joven contrincante— para salvar su vida y la de Ran, deberás matar a tú hijo. Ahora si quieres salvar al niño, entonces deberás dispararle a ella en su lugar. Claro que una vez lo hagas puedes despedirte de toda esperanza de recuperar a tú esposa algún día… Es hora de hacer una elección detective. Dime ¿A quién salvaras?

— Tienes que estar bromeando —Mascullo Shinichi entre dientes— No hay manera que los mate a ninguno de los dos. Daiki es mi hijo y Shiho es mi amiga, si la mato no solo estaría matándome a mí mismo sino que jamás podría volver a ver a la cara a mi hijo… Las vidas de ambos son igual de valiosas, tanto como lo es la vida de Ran para mi.

Ante aquella respuesta Leandro ensancho aún más aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro asustando a Shiho aún más de lo que ya estaba, volteo a ver a Shinichi y con la mirada le suplico que no lo pensara mucho y que le disparase a ella. Shinichi entendió sin mucho esfuerzo lo que ella quería decirle, pero aseverando su mirada sobre ella se negó rotundamente a hacerlo para luego volver su mirada hacía el desalmando asesino.

— Sabía que dirías eso detective —Musito divertido el asesino— por eso he preparado una opción adicional para ti detective. Podrás salvarlos a los dos sí, pones en riesgo tu propia vida retándome en un juego.

— ¿Ahora si vas a hablarme del juego? —Espeto Shinichi tratando de mostrar cuando le alegraba saber que había logrado forzar una tercera opción que por lo menos le permitía defenderse e "igualar" el juego por decirlo de algún modo— entonces te escucho.

— Es muy simple detective. Solo tienes que sobrevivir a tres sencillas pruebas que voy a colocarte antes de poder enfrentarte a mí —Inicio Leandro disfrutando plenamente de como todo se estaba desenvolviendo justo como lo había planeado— Por supuesto que como todos sabemos un juego tan simple no tiene nada de divertido ni tiene nada interesante que ofrecer, por eso he decidido algunas condiciones.

— Adelante —Lo insto Shinichi a continuar exasperándose por la deliberada lentitud del asesino para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Y aunque no quería darle el gusto de hacerle saber que estaba a su merced, el cumulo de emociones que se arremolinaba en su interior lo delataba por completo.

— Primero: cada prueba tendrá un plazo de tiempo, si te excedes del tiempo limite los matare a ambos —Inicio el Leandro alzando una vez su dedo índice tornándose serio finalmente, para luego alzar el dedo medio— Segundo: tienes que hacer todo sin que los guardias del parque o las cámaras de seguridad te descubran y, finalmente en tercer lugar —Dijo alzando su dedo anular a la vez que ágilmente hacia girar su pistola con la otra mano— no puedes usar ningún tipo de arma hasta que te enfrentarte a mi detective. Solo entonces podrás usar un arma y veremos si tienes lo necesario para acabar conmigo ¿Qué dices?

— Que creía que tendrías más imaginación Leandro —Dijo haciendo sonar el nombre del asesino como un insulto a través de sus labios— pero me parece bien. Solo prepárate porque tengo pensado acabar contigo.

— ¡Excelente! —Exclamo soltando una sonora carcajada que por poco despierta al pequeño Daiki de su placentero sueño, para luego extender su mano hacía el detective para sellar el acuerdo. Shinichi gruño por lo bajo ante aquel gesto a la vez que estrechaba fuertemente la mano de aquel miserable, aceptando las condiciones que éste le había impuesto— Solo me queda decir mi estimado detective… Que comience el juego.

* * *

.

* * *

 _En fin, he aqui el_ _ **capítulo 21**_ _, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del juego._

 _Nos veremos entonces entre miercoles y viernes de la semana que viene, cuando les traiga el_ _ **capítulo 22,**_ _con la segunda parte del juego que sería la culminación._


	23. Capítulo XXII:El Juego-ParteII:Game Over

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo_ _ **22**_ _, gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR y a Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _por comentar. Espero les guste el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII: El Juego – Parte II: Game Over**

Sangre, cansancio y un profundo e intenso dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo era lo que podía sentir en aquel momento el joven y audaz detective mientras ágil y velozmente corría entre las sombras de aquel enorme parque de atracciones, procurando no ser detectado ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban en todas partes, a la vez que evitaba el ser visto u oído por los guardias de seguridad o por los hombres de Leandro Mersenne que se habían dado la tarea de darle caza ¿Por qué? Pues es muy simple a decir verdad, todo esto se debía a la primera prueba que ese malnacido de Leandro le había impuesto, en la cual debía encontrar a tres de los subordinados del asesino, arrebatarles sus armas y llevárselas al mismo Leandro, como una muestra de que en realidad había cumplido con los parámetros de la prueba. Claro que todo esto debía de hacerlo mientras evitaba que esos tres perros de caza lo asesinaran.

Al primero de ellos lo encontró al instante en el que estrecho la mano de Leandro y este dijo " _Que comience el juego_ ", pues apenas termino aquella frase, una silenciosa y certera bala impacto en el brazo izquierdo del detective haciéndolo gruñir de dolor a la vez que saltaba rápidamente hacía atrás, logrando esquivar a duras penas otro par de disparos que provenían del mismo agujero por el cual él mismo había ingresado al almacén. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una tapa metálica de un pote de pintura que se encontraba en el suelo y como si se tratara de un frisby, la arrojo hacía el agujero usando toda la fuerza de su brazo bueno. Supo que había acertado el lanzamiento cuando el sonido de un golpe seco, seguido de un gemido y de una maldición gutural llegó a sus afinados oídos junto con el inconfundible sonido de pasos alejándose rápidamente.

Shinichi se dispuso a seguir a su agresor, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el almacén, la profunda voz burlona de Leandro lo hizo detenerse en seco.

— Son tres detectives. Tienes dos horas para encargarte de ellos y traerme sus armas —Dijo mostrando cuanto le divertía todo este asunto a través de su amplia sonrisa— Suerte.

— No la necesito —Gruño Shinichi en respuesta tomando un par más de esas tapas metálicas del suelo para luego salir como exhalación del almacén cubriéndose instintivamente el rostro con las tapas.

Y vaya que había sido acertada aquella fugaz idea que había cruzado por su mente antes de salir, pues apenas puso un pie fuera del almacén aquel hombre al que perseguía, lo había estado esperando y al verlo le había disparado nuevamente y de no ser por aquellas tapas que hicieron rebotar el certero disparo que estaba dirigido hacía su cabeza, ahora estaría tendido en el frio suelo de tierra con un agujero en toda la sien. Sin embargo debido a la potencia de aquel disparo Shinichi no pudo evitar trastabillar un poco en su carrera al perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte logro evitar caerse para luego arrojar con todas sus fuerzas ambas tapas, una después de la otra con su brazo bueno, golpeando a su agresor primero en la mano en la que sostenía la pistola haciéndola volar por los aires, a la vez que la segunda tapa impactaba de lleno en el rostro de aquel hombre rompiéndole la nariz y tirándolo al suelo aturdido y profundamente adolorido, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas que le impedían ver más allá de sus manos que cubrían su nariz rota, mientras su cuerpo era invadido por aquella amarga sensación de estar ahogándose a causas de las mismas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y de la sangre que salía a borbotones de su nariz.

Shinichi conocía muy bien aquella amarga y desesperante sensación, pues a él mismo le habían roto la nariz en más de una ocasión cuando había tenido que enfrentarse con algún criminal, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora el joven detective y con todo lo que estaba en juego en aquel momento, lo último que podría llegar a sentir por esos miserables era empatía; por eso cuando Shinichi vio que había atinado ambos lanzamientos, corrió hacía su desarmado y adolorido contrincante y sin pensarlo dos veces le sujeto la cabeza y le dio un contundente rodillazo en toda la cara, dejándolo finalmente fuera de combate antes de que pudieran aparecer alguno de los otros subordinados de Leandro para atacarlo.

Con rápidos y agiles movimientos el audaz detective tomo el arma de aquel hombre que ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso, le quito el cargador y guardo ambas partes por separado en los bolsillos interiores de su saco, por un breve instante considero la idea de llevársela a Leandro de una vez para no tener que cargar con ella para todos lados, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea ya que nada ni nadie le impedía al infeliz de Leandro darle el arma a otro de sus subordinados reponiendo de esta manera el número de perros de caza que iban tras su cabeza o bien podría dársela a uno de los otros dos perros de caza que aun seguían en pie, lo cual no solo era lo más probable sino que también lo obligaría a tener que enfrentarse a un enemigo con dos o tres armas a su disposición; eso sí asumía que estos tenían a su disposición más de un arma, siendo que el solo hecho de ellos tuvieran al menos una y él no tuviera más armas para defenderse que sus propios puños y su ingenio, ya era lo suficientemente malo por no decir que una evidente y considerable desventaja para él.

Dando un rápido vistazo alrededor pudo comprobar que no solo estaban solos, sino que para su buena suerte entre almacén y almacén habían muchas cosas que podría utilizar a su favor como cajas de cartón, de madera y acrílicas, cintas adhesivas de embalaje y grandes cantidades de Film alveolar o plástico de burbuja para embalaje, entre otras cosas más. Pensando a una velocidad increíblemente rápida en lo que haría, Shinichi sello la boca de aquel hombre con la cinta adhesiva y lo inmovilizo amarrando sus manos y pies juntos, lo cargo sobre su hombro derecho como pudo y lo arrojo dentro de un contenedor de basura, cubriendo su cuerpo con las cajas de cartón plegadas para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo si despertaba o al menos no pudieran encontrarlo tan pronto.

Siendo consciente que el hacer todo esto le había tomado alrededor de ocho a diez minutos debido a lo rápido que se desarrollo este primer round, Shinichi sin perder más tiempo comenzó a buscar a los otros dos subordinados de Leandro que aun le faltaban por desarmar. Mientras buscaba por todas partes siempre oculto en las sombras y fuera del rango de las cámaras, el joven detective arranco un tirón de tela de la franela que llevaba puesta bajo la camisa y con el se vendo torpemente la herida de su brazo izquierdo como pudo en un intento por detener el sangrando aunque podría jurar que la bala aun seguía allí dentro.

Treinta minutos exactamente fue lo que le tomo a Shinichi encontrar a su segundo contrincante, el cual se ocultaba en una de las atracciones más grandes del parque: "Dragonland" que tenía la peculiaridad de ser la única atracción subterránea ya que trataba de emular lo que sería un nido de dragones al estilo "La Maldición del Dragón", "Calabozos y Dragones", entre otras historias afines. Apenas Shinichi entro en la atracción, tras esquivar a los guardias y eludir a las cámaras de seguridad, un cuchillo paso a su lado cortando el aire y levemente su mejilla para luego incrustarse finalmente en la pared de la "cueva" de uno de los primeros dragones de la exhibición; el detective apenas si tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado cuando otro par de cuchillos salieron volando hacía él de la nada, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo para eludirlos, rodar a un lado para evitar un cuarto cuchillo, levantarse y correr desesperadamente hacía una de las cuevas para refugiarse de un quinto y sexto cuchillo, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos termino por incrustarse en su hombro.

— ¡Excelente! —Mascullo entre dientes profundamente irritado, sacándose el cuchillo del hombro a la vez que se resguardaba detrás del enorme dragón robótico de la exhibición— primero un maniático pistolero y a ahora un psicópata con cuchillos ¿Qué viene después? ¿Acaso Pepe Grillo con una Bazooka?... Genial, ya estoy diciendo idioteces.

Si, la irritación de Shinichi iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba de aquella endemoniada prueba que se asemejaba mucho a la vez que Lucas lo secuestro y lo encerró con todos los miembros de la organización durante tres días y tuvo que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir al loco que los estaba cazando como a ratas y para sobrevivir a todo un gran grupo de asesinos y estafadores que lo querían muerto; sí, es exactamente igual solo que estaba vez no solo es su vida la que esta en juego, sino la de su esposa, su hijo y la de su amiga también y esta vez si él moría, entonces ellos seguramente le seguirían después y en el peor de los casos ese infeliz tomaría su hijo y le haría lo mismo que le hizo a Heiji, lo convertiría en un asesino.

Con todo esto en mente Shinichi se detuvo un momento, inhalo aire hondamente y exhalando profundamente todo ese aire de sus pulmones, saco de su mente todas esas ideas y pensamientos inútiles que solo ocupaban espacio y lo distraían de su objetivo principal; encargarse de los sabuesos de Leandro y llevarle sus armas como prueba de ello. Sabía que aquellos pensamientos no eran inútiles en realidad, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba lo peor que podía hacer era preocuparse y dejar que los sentimientos nublaran su juicio; podía parecer insensible, pero si no hacía esto, entonces moriría irremediablemente a manos de aquel psicópata de los cuchillos.

Finalmente pensando detenidamente en todo con la cabeza fría, el hábil detective trazó mentalmente un arriesgado plan que haría salir a aquel hombre de su escondite si todo salía como lo esperaba, sino terminaría como un alfiletero tendido en el suelo de aquella atracción de fantasía. Preparo rápidamente lo que necesitaba agradeciendo enormemente que, de cierta manera todo estuviera dispuesto para que su disparatado plan tuviese al menos un cuarenta por ciento de posibilidades de funcionar. Por eso, sin dar más rodeos fijo su vista en la exhibición del nido del dragón de fuego que se encontraba justo enfrente de su escondite, respiro hondo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus agotadas piernas; esquivo ágilmente un cuchillo agachándose justo en el último segundo, para luego esquivar otro que cayo a sus pies de un ágil salto, con eso solo estaba a unos escasos dos metros para llegar a su objetivo cuando…

— ¡Arrrrgh! —Gruño Shinichi girando bruscamente sobre su eje cubriendo con sus ensangrentadas manos su cuello en un vano intento de sellar la herida que aquel noveno cuchillo le había causado cuando ya estaba apunto de llegar a la otra exhibición. Con el terror reflejado en su mirada ante la dolorosa e inminente muerte, Shinichi Kudo finalmente cayó muerto. El plan había fallado…

Lleno de orgullo y satisfacción por haber sido él quien llevase a cabo la orden de su jefe, el hombre responsable de la muerte del detective más afamado y respetado de Japón, corrió a contemplar su obra de arte a la vez que sacaba su teléfono para notificarle a Leandro que el juego había acabado; una llamada que jamás se efectuó pues justo cuando llego al lado del cadáver del detective, un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de sus piernas lo tiro al suelo haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza con el mismo.

— Eres mío…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, sintió como un fuerte brazo se deslizaba por su cuello a la vez que algo le sujetaba la cabeza, para luego comenzar a estrangularlo trancando toda salida y entrada de aire hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento por completo.

— Vaya creí que moriría —Exclamo a sus espaldas Shinichi, soltando finalmente al ya inconsciente hombre, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo a la vez que suspiraba aliviado, dibujando una gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras se dejaba caer sentado al lado del cuerpo de su enemigo— El plan funciono después de todo.

Si, aquel alocado plan había funcionado mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, después de todo un solo error y de verdad estaría muerto justo ahora, afortunadamente supo anticiparse al último cuchillo lo suficientemente bien como para darle más realismo a la dramatización de su propia muerte. Mientras utilizaba la cinta adhesiva para inmovilizar a aquel hombre de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con su primer contrincante, Shinichi no dejaba de felicitarse mentalmente por haber tomado un poco del plástico de burbujas y haberlo envuelto alrededor de su brazo derecho por debajo de su saco como medida preventiva en caso de que tuviera que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con algunos de los subordinados de Leandro, pues esperaba proteger aunque fuera un poco su brazo bueno, nunca se imagino que sería aquel mismo plástico lo que evitaría que uno de eso cuchillos le cortara el cuello.

Así es el plan del detective era simple envolvería su cuello con un poco el plástico de burbujas para embalaje, lo mancharía de sangre usando la sangre de la herida de su hombro y de su brazo, luego haría lo mismo con sus manos después de ocultar el plástico con el cuello de su camisa; finalmente cuando saliera trataría de esquivar sus ataques de tal manera que pudiera exponer su cuello como blanco fácil, ya el resto dependería de sus reflejos y de sus agudos sentidos y por supuestos de sus dormidos dones de actuación. Sin duda alguna, aquel había sido un plan descabellado, pero descabellado o no había funcionado y eso es lo único que al final importaba; una vez inmovilizado y amordazado, Shinichi ocultó el cuerpo de aquel hombre detrás de uno de los dragones robóticos, no sin antes haberle quitado el estuche de cuero negro en su pierna en el cual guardo los nueve cuchillos que ese psicópata le había arrojado y, al igual que había hecho con la pistola, lo llevo consigo asegurando las correas del mismo a su pierna.

Casi una hora minutos le llevo al joven detective hacer todo esto, es decir que en total había gastado una hora y cuarenta minutos desde que había empezado la prueba y por lo tanto le quedaban tan solo veinte minutos más para encontrar al último subordinado de Leandro en pie, derrotarlo, quitarle el arma y volver de regreso antes que ese malnacido matara a su hijo y a Shiho porque se había excedido, en el tiempo limite que tenía para la prueba. Ahora el verdadero problema estaba en que Tropical Land era uno de los parques temáticos más grandes que había en Japón y aunque podía recorrerlo todo en menos de cuarenta minutos, no sabía en que lugar podía estar el tercer subordinado de Leandro y aunque no necesariamente tenía que quedarse escondido, el encontrarlo le llevaría algún tiempo.

— Oye tú detective. Te he estado buscando —Dijo de repente una potente voz a sus espaldas, al parecer no tendría que perder tiempo buscando a su último contrincante como había pensado— Vamos date la vuelta y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Lentamente Shinichi se volvió hasta encarar por completo aquel hombre de atuendo casual que lo observaba expectante con un par de manoplas de bronce en sus puños alzados frente a su rostro, listo para tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

— Si te soy sincero detective me sabe mal el tener que pelear con un hombre herido, pero no puedo quejarme ya que por mala suerte te encontraste con esos dos idiotas antes de enfrentarte a mi —Confeso visiblemente desilusionado el asesino pateando el suelo molesto— anda vamos deja a un lado todo lo que te estorbe y atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Shinichi no dijo nada y solo se limito a obedecer la orden de aquel hombre dejando el estuche de cuchillos y la pistola desarmada en el piso junto con su saco la cinta adhesiva y los restos que le quedaban del plástico de burbujas, pues esta vez todas esas cosas más que servirle de ayuda, solo le estorbarían. Observando fijamente a su contrincante Shinichi se abalanzo sobre él de frente siendo recibido por un par de rápidos puñetazos que logro esquivar a duras penas deslizándose hacia a un lado en el último momento, acercándose a la vez de una zancada y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el costado, saltando a un lado cuando este gruñendo de dolor le soltó un rápido puñetazo buscando quitárselo de encima. Shinichi trastabillo al retroceder tan repentinamente cayendo al suelo sin poderlo evitar ya que sus agotadas piernas simplemente ya no respondían de la misma manera que antes debido al cansancio y lo debilitado que estaba por la perdida de sangre y por todas las maromas que había tenido que hacer hace poco para poder derrotar al loca de los cuchillos; viendo su oportunidad de acabar con el joven detective aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre él sin dudarlo descargando una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos que Shinichi a duras penas fue capaz de bloquear con su lastimado brazo izquierdo que cedió ante los contundentes golpes que hicieron crujir sus huesos y lo hicieron apretar los dientes con fuerza tratando de contener aquel grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta a la vez que su puño derecho salía disparado por reflejo hacía la cara de aquel mastodonte que lo estaba aplastando con su peso, logrando desorientarlo al acertar de lleno el golpe en su cara, instante que Shinichi aprovecho para golpearlo repetidas veces lo más rápido que pudo hasta que logro quitárselo de encima de un empujón.

— Maldita sea —Gruño furioso el asesino volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él dispuesto a destrozarle la cara a puñetazos— ¡Estas muerto!

Shinichi en lugar de tratar de alejarse o de cubrirse del ataque, se impulso como puso con su brazo bueno hacía el asesino recibiéndolo con una contundente patada en la quijada rompiéndole un par de dientes con el impacto y dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto, salvándose así milagrosamente por tercera vez en casi dos horas. Aunque había tenido que pagar un precio demasiado alto para ser nada más la primera de tres pruebas que tenía que superar; así maldiciendo en du fuero interno al desquiciante dolor que se había apoderado de su malherido brazo izquierdo, el joven detective se quito como pudo a aquel mastodonte de encima y se apresuro a amordazarlo y a inmovilizarlo como a todos los demás, lo arrastro como pudo a otra de las exhibiciones de aquella atracción y lo oculto allí, luego guardo las manoplas en el mismo estuche que había usado para guardarlos cuchillos, tomo su saco, la pistola desarmada y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron para llegar a tiempo a aquel almacén antes de que el tiempo limite llegara a su fin… Solo doce minutos le quedaban para llegar al almacén.

De alguna manera el joven detective se las arreglo para llegar justo a tiempo al lado de Leandro sin ser descubierto y aunque tuvo que exprimir al máximo su cuerpo para lograr aquella hazaña, nada le quitaba la satisfacción de ver la furia reflejada en el rostro del sanguinario asesino al verlo de regreso, malherido, pero con las amas que le había asignado a los tres hombres que les había ordenado cazar y matar a aquel molesto detective que estaba demostrando ser mucho más peligroso y afortunado de lo que Leandro se hubiera podido imaginar, lo cual no estaba dentro de sus planes y eso era algo que sencillamente no podía permitir ni mucho menos tolerar.

— He… Cumplido Leandro —Jadeo el magullado detective acunando su maltrecho brazo izquierdo que parecía estremecerse de dolor ante el más delicado roce o ante la corriente de aire más suave arrebatándole un leve gruñido— Cual es la segunda prueba.

— Mucho me temo mi estimado detective que en mis planes no figuraba el hecho de que aun siguieras con vida para este momento —Confeso el cruel asesino sacando su arma y apuntándolo en la cabeza— Verás necesito a alguien con la inteligencia de esta mujer trabajando para mi, por eso no la matare y luego de la deserción de mi querido discípulo Heiji, voy a necesitar de un nuevo discípulo que pueda al que pueda confiarle mi negocio cuando muera y —Una enorme y aterradora sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro llenando a Shinichi de pavor de pavor e ira— tú hijo es el candidato perfecto detective. Así que llego el momento de decir adiós… Bye, bye detective.

Y allí justo cuando Leandro se disponía a apretar del gatillo todas las luces que iluminan aquel almacén repentinamente se apagaron y con ellas los gritos ahogados de sus hombres cayendo uno por uno llegaron hasta sus oídos. Furioso y desconcertado Leandro busco con la mirada al causante de todo esto y no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues en medio de todo aquel caos dos reflectores se encendieron de repente iluminando a dos hombres en el techo.

— ¡ _Ladies_! —Alzo la voz uno de los hombres que vestía completamente de negro y que cubría su rostro con un sombreo y un antifaz del mismo color, un hombre que Shinichi reconoció en el acto, pues era el mismo con el que había hablado en Osaka.

— ¡ _And Gentleman_! —Culmino la tan conocida frase aquel descarado mago y ladrón de guante blanco que el mundo entero conocía. El mismo hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado desde que lo conocía. Kaito Kid.

— Esto no puede ser —Gruño Leandro furioso al ver a aquellos dos hombres que se suponía ya había eliminado, dos endemoniados fantasmas que con sus sonrisas burlonas habían finalmente aparecido para arruinar sus planes.

— ¡ _It's Show time_! —Musitaron padre e hijo marcando lo que sería el principio del fin del sanguinario asesino Leandro Mersenne.

Un autentico _Game Over_ al genuino estilo de los dos más grandes magos y ladrones de todos los tiempos.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Retribución

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí finalmente les traigo el capítulo final y aunque hay cosas que no aclaro en este capítulo, recuerden que aun quedan el epílogo y el  anexo en los cuales terminaría de aclarar los detalles que hagan falta. **_

**_Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el capítulo final. Espero les guste_**

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII: Retribución**

Realmente lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y aun así no lo creía, su mejor amigo y casi hermano Kaito Kuroba y aquel misteriosos hombre con el que había hablado esa misma mañana en Osaka, habían aparecido contra todo pronostico en el momento justo, evitando que aquella sucia y traicionera rata sin palabra de Leandro Mersenne terminase con su vida regalándole una bala justo en medio de los ojos, solo porque había arruinado su plan perfecto al salir con vida de aquella endemoniada y extenuante primera y única prueba.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Esto es sencillamente imposible —Mascullo Leandro apretando los dientes furioso por ver como su perfecto plan era arruinado no una sino que dos veces con la llegada de esos dos endemoniados fantasmas del pasado que ni por asomo había contemplado ya que, después de todo se suponía que ambos estaban muertos. Tendría que ajustar cuentas con Darius más tarde.

— Me temo que te equivocas Leandro. No hay nada imposible para un mago —Dijo burlonamente Kaito desde las alturas colmando por completo la paciencia del viejo asesino, quien sin dudarlo descargo por completo su arma sobre él, obligando a Kaito a maniobrar por el tejado para esquivar las certeras balas que buscaban acabar con su vida— ¡Wow! Será mejor que te clames un poco o no podrás disfrutar de la linda sorpresa que hemos preparado para esta noche.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? —Inquirió Leandro en un gruñido, recargando rápidamente su arma con una mano a la vez que sacaba una segunda pistola con la otra. Estaba dispuesto a acabar el mismo con esos dos payasos burlones que tanto lo sacaban de quicio.

— Paciencia mi viejo —Musito Toichi sonriendo burlonamente con autosuficiencia a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos produciendo un penetrante e intrigante eco conforme las luces una a una comenzaban a encenderse otra vez, iluminando de nuevo el almacén.

Fue entonces cuando Leandro finalmente exploto de cólera al ver incrédulo como no solo varios de sus hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo, sino que sus dos queridos y únicos rehenes, Shiho Miyano y el pequeño Daiki Kudo, que hasta hace solo unos cuantos segundos se encontraban a sus espaldas, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia dejando atrás la silla y la caja de acrílico vacías; siendo que para colmo de males habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire. Aquello fue sin duda la gota que había rebasado el vaso; iracundo Leandro alzo sus armas dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los dos magos ladrones de una vez por todas con sus propias manos y estos, anticipándose a sus intensiones, se habían dejado caer desde las alturas trazando un movimiento parabólico hacía el sanguinario y desquiciado asesino creando a la vista la ilusión de que "volaban" o mejor dicho de que "planeaban" en el aire mientras descendían.

— Intenta esquivar esto ahora payaso —Musitó Leandro sonriendo como todo un desquiciado a la vez que apuntaba a padre e hijo con sus armas, ya que estos por muy buenos magos y escapistas que fueran, no tenían manera alguna de esquivar sus disparos en el aire, después de todo para un tirador experto como lo era él, no había nada más fácil que acertarle un disparo a un blanco en el aire.

Sin embargo esta noche o estaba dispuesta para que ninguno de sus planes o ideas pudieran concretarse como lo esperaba, pues antes de que siquiera pudiera apretar el gatillo, Shinichi dominado por toda aquella ira reprimida y sintiéndose finalmente libre de aquellas endemoniadas y pesadas cadenas que lo aprisionaban y le impedían siquiera pensar en hacer algo en contra de aquel hombre, tomo impulso y con la rabia desbordándose por cada poro de su piel, tacleo a Leandro por la espalda sin importarle en lo más mínimo el dolor que azotaba su malherido y posiblemente fracturado brazo izquierdo, ni la bala que aun encontraba incrustada en este o la herida de su hombro ya que un solo pensamiento rondaba y dominaba su mente en aquel momento y este era el golpear una y otra vez a aquel malnacido que tanto daño le había ocasionado a él, a su familia y a sus amigos; solo eso quería, quería golpearlo hasta que se sintiera satisfecho o hasta que simplemente no pudiera más y ahora que Shiho y Daiki habían sido rescatados de las asquerosas garras de ese hombre, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera descargar toda su furia sobre aquel infeliz.

Tras aquella tacleada por parte del maltrecho e iracundo detective, Leandro cayó al suelo aparatosamente junto con él gruñendo ante el dolor que le había causado aquel repentino golpe en su espalda, todo esto mientras Toichi y Kaito pasaban volando muy cerca el uno del otro justo por encima de ellos mientras caían, pateando con fuerza a dos de los subordinados del asesino que habían corrido a auxiliarlo cuando Shinichi lo ataco de improviso.

Soltando rápidamente los arneses que los aseguraban, padre e hijo haciendo gala de una perfecta sincronía cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo corriendo, sin perder tiempo, a encargarse de los subordinados de Leandro que aun quedaban en pie dentro del almacén, desarmándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate ya fuera con sus manos desnudas o con sus respectivas armas personalizadas, logrando mantenerlos alejados del lugar donde Shinichi y Leandro habían comenzado a forcejar el uno contra el otro, golpeándose ferozmente con toda la fuerza que podían, pues el joven detective había logrado desarmar a su contrincante con la sorpresiva tacleada y la brusca caída, con lo cual había logrado siquiera emparejar un poco aquel disparejo y tan ansiado enfrentamiento.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, fuera del almacén corrían a toda prisa Ginzo Nakamori cargando a una agotada y adolorida Shiho, mientras al lado del inspector corría Akako cagando al pequeño Daiki quien había despertado justo en el instante en el que Leandro se disponía a matar a su padre y que ella misma había puesto a dormir nuevamente con un hechizo cuando las luces se apagaron y Kaito y su padre se dieron a la tarea de distraer a Leandro mientras ellos se encargaban de rescatar al pequeño y a la científica con la ayuda de eficaz y letal Vermouth, quien no solo había dejado fuera de combate a varios de los hombres de Leandro como si de un juego se tratase, sino que ahora mismo era la que encabezaba su huida hasta el punto de seguridad marcado en el limite norte del parque, encargándose de eliminar cualquier obstáculo y/o atacante que osaba a aparecerse frente a ellos. Realmente era un alivio poder contar con alguien como ella de su lado, pues Vermouth era tan letal como hermosa y si de algo estaban seguros Ginzo y Akako, es que jamás la quisieran tener como enemiga, lo cual los hacía preguntarse al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo rayos había hecho el joven detective del este para mantenerse con vida cuando esa mujer era una de sus odiados enemigos? Una pregunta que tendría que esperar para obtener su respuesta o que quizás era mejor dejarla sin responder para evitar despertar viejos rencores entre ellos.

Bajo la protección de Vermouth el peculiar grupo corrió sin descanso hasta el limite norte del parque, donde tras unos densos arbustos se encontraba oculto el auto en el que todos ellos habían llegado hasta el parque.

— ¡Alto! —Ordeno con fuerza Vermouth deteniéndose abruptamente en medio de su carrera a la vez que alzaba sus armas apuntando al asiento del piloto del vehículo, en cual se encontraba alguien esperándolos— _How are you?_

La extraña silueta simplemente alzo sus manos sin decir palabra alguna ni muchos menos bajarse del auto, Vermouth rechisto los dientes sin muchos ánimos de perder el tiempo en esa clase tonterías y sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso a dispararle a aquel extraño ser.

— Aguarda un momento, así solo revelaras nuestra posición y harás que vuelvan a atacarnos, después de que nos costo tanto trabajo despistar a eso asesinos —La detuvo Akako antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del retirado inspector y una interrogativa por parte de la misma Vermouth, que le exigía una explicación razonable con la mirada que justificara su comportamiento— eso es solo un muñeco o un shikigami si quieres verlo de ese modo, que use para que asegurara el auto por si acaso alguien lo descubría antes de que volviéramos.

Al ver que ni la asesina ni el inspector se creían sus palabras a pesar de saber que ella era una bruja, recito unos extraños versos y tras chasquear sus dedos su sirviente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo que logro convencer a sus dos compañeros, quienes gruñendo por lo bajo se apresuraron a colocar a Shiho en el auto a la vez que ella misma se colocaba a su lado en el asiento trasero aun con Daiki en sus brazos, luego el inspector abordo el auto en el asiento del piloto y Vermouth ocupo el del copiloto dispuesta a protegerlos hasta que finalmente estuvieran a salvo y lejos de Leandro y sus hombres…

* * *

De regreso en el almacén, mientras Kaito y Toichi luchaban por mantener a raya a los hombres de Leandro, éste y Shinichi estaban literalmente matándose el uno al otro a golpes, siendo Leandro quien tuviera una evidente ventaja sobre el maltrecho detective, que solo era capaz de hacerle frente al asesino motivado por toda aquella ira reprimida que tenía en su interior.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso? —Gruño Leandro acertándole tres rápidos y contundentes golpes al detective en la cara obligándolo a retroceder hasta chocar contra una gran caja de madera— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Sintiéndose vencedor en aquel encuentro al tener acorralado al debilitado detective, Leandro esbozo una enorme sonrisa satisfecho a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Shinichi dispuesto a poner fin a toda aquella absurda pelea de un contundente puñetazo y cuando este cayera al suelo se encargaría de retribuirle todos aquellos puñetazos que éste le había dado la primera vez que pelearon cuando el se hacía pasar por Makoto, solo que en esta ocasión él no se detendría hasta matarlo.

— No —Contesto Shinichi recibiendo al asesino con una patada que impacto en su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás y tirándolo al suelo una vez más sin aire y privado a causa del dolor, Shinichi clavo sus ojos inyectados con una furia asesina sobre él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y de hacer a un lado el dolor en su brazo que ya comenzaba molestarle más de la cuenta a la vez que su vista se nublaba por breves instantes a causa de la perdida de sangre. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el sentido, pero sin importar lo que pasara no dejaría que ese bastardo se diera cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba— aun no termino contigo vejestorio.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento Leandro se levanto sintiendo como un intenso dolor oprimía su pecho, un dolor que oprimía su corazón de una manera que no podía describir y que estaba seguro que había sido causado por aquella maldita patada que ese detective de poca monta le había dado hace un momento. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que ese ataque había despertado una vieja herida que había recibido hace varios años atrás a manos de la mujer del detective, aquella misma mujer karateka que no solo arruino uno de sus mejores planes sino que lo confino a una cama de hospital durante meses para luego ser traslado a prisión cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para soportar la dura vida de la cárcel.

— Maldita sea —Gruño llevándose una mano al corazón apretándolo con fuerza, como si así pudiera mitigar el dolor. Sabía que era mentira, pero el dolor lo obligaba a engañarse así mismo de esta manera solo para hacerlo más llevadero— tú y tu mujer son tal para cual y van a pagármelas todas… ¡Lo juro! Los matare así sea lo último que haga.

Soltando una perturbadora carcajada que helo la sangre de todos los presentes y que empujo al audaz detective a correr hacía él, pues un mal presentimiento se apodero fuertemente de su cuerpo alertándolo de que el asesino aun guardaba un as bajo la manga y, en efecto así era. De su cinturón el desquiciado asesino había sacado una pequeña daga que había ocultado como un plan de reserva y en cuanto el detective estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él dio un rápido paso hacía adelante dispuesto a apuñalarlo en el corazón aprovechando que éste no solo no tenía manera de detenerse en su carrera, sino que tan poco tenía manera alguna de proteger con su brazo izquierdo en tal mal estado como se encontraba.

— Eres mío detective —Siseo relamiéndose los labios ante la expresión de horror del detective ante la inminente y mortal puñalada que acabaría con su vida.

— ¡Oh no! Ni lo sueñes viejo —Grito Kaito apareciendo en el último momento de una manera casi fantasmal al lado de Shinichi, embistiéndolo con su cuerpo apartándolo del camino justo tiempo para salvar su vida, siendo él quien terminara recibiendo la puñalada en su hombro derecho en lugar del detective ante la atónita mirada de Leandro y del mismo Shinichi que termino estrellándose contra la pared a causa del impacto— ¡Aaaarrrg! —Gruño Kaito al sentir como la hoja de la daga se incrustaba por completo en su hombro.

— Esto no puede ser… —Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando Kaito le propino un contundente golpe en toda la sien, tirándolo al suelo finalmente inconsciente.

— Ka… Kaito —Murmuro Shinichi incrédulo deslizándose por la pared siendo finalmente vencido por todo el agotamiento y el dolor acumulado en su maltrecho cuerpo.

— Oye, oye sé que soy increíble y todo eso, pero no tienes que derretirte como una colegiala —Bromeo el mago corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo recibiendo un gruñido disgustado por parte de este junto con un leve codazo en las costillas— ¡Auch! Oye hermano esa no es manera de tratar a quien te salvo la vida.

— ¿Qué acaso quieres un beso? —Bromeo el detective esta vez ganándose un bufido por parte del mago— No sabía que jugabas en ese equipo hermano. Pobre Aoko no sabe que ha estado perdiendo su tiempo contigo todos estos años.

— Voy a terminar rompiéndote el otro brazo si no te callas Shinichi —Gruño Kaito pasando el brazo del detective por detrás de su cuello ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Me alegra ver que se lleven también —Musitó divertido Toichi terminando de inmovilizar al aun inconsciente Leandro atándolo de manos y pies— Lamento haber dudado de ti detective. Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

— Matarlo —Dijo Shinichi sin titubear sorprendiendo enormemente a Kaito, quien se hubiera podido esperar cualquier respuesta menos esa por parte de su amigo— o eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero a diferencia de ese enfermo de ahí, yo no puedo hablar de la vida de alguien como si fuera cualquier cosa… No, yo no soy como ese hombre, por eso llamaremos a la policía y lo encerraremos en la cárcel, quiero que pase el resto de su vida pagando por todos los crímenes que ha cometido y Kaito…

— Dime —Contesto preocupado al ver como el detective entrecerraba los ojos por un breve instante con una profunda mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

— Lla… llama a una… una ambu…lan…ci…a —Dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible el detective viniéndose finalmente abajo.

Y eso fue todo, Kaito tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo apara sostener al pobre detective que finalmente había cedido ante al dolor y al agotamiento de su magullado cuerpo desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

Lo que paso después de eso el detective no lo tenía muy claro, pero según lo que le había contado el mismo Kaito cuando recobro brevemente el conocimiento de camino al hospital en la ambulancia, además de la ambulancia Toichi había llamado también a la policía y en solo unos cuantos minutos todos los subordinados de Leandro incluyendo los tres que Shinichi había derrotado, habían sido apresados junto al mismo Leandro, quien po seguridad había sido traslado en una patrulla aparte fuertemente custodiada que lo llevaría en primera estancia a la comisaria donde sería procesado y traslado a una prisión de máxima seguridad o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Keiko por teléfono cuando hablo con ella haciéndose pasar por el detective. También supo que el inspector había llevado a Shiho al hospital donde el mis o Araide en persona la atendió y que Akako había regresado junto con Daiki al hospital donde Kogoro, Eri, sus padres, el profesor Agasa y el inspector Megure se encontraban y que por seguridad se quedaría con ellos para prever cualquier posible ataque, de la única que no habían tenido noticias aun era de Vermouth ya que apenas comprobó que Ginzo, Shiho, Akako y Daiki estaban bajo la protección del inspector Megure y de los inspectores Sato y Takagi, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— Ya veo —Murmuro sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su hombro y en su brazo cuando trato de acomodarse para ver mejor al mago. Una punzada que trajo consigo un importante recuerdo que por poco y lo hace saltar de la camilla exaltado. Siendo el dolor y un paramédico lo único que se lo impidieron

— Oye, oye ¿Qué sucede Shinichi? —Lo interrogo Kaito preocupado al ver la reacción de su amigo— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Mi celular Kaito. Pásame mi celular ya —Sin entender bien porque tanta urgencia Kaito busco el pequeño aparato que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo paso sin hacer preguntas, limitándose a observar como su amigo marcaba con desespero un numero en el pequeño aparato.

Tras escuchar el tono de espera, Shinichi aparto el auricular de su oído, activo el altavoz y coloco el teléfono a cierta distancia bajo la mirada extrañada de Kaito y su padre, hasta que una inconfundible voz se hizo presente a través de la línea. Se trataba de Heiji Hattori

— ¿Quién habla? —Contesto bruscamente y la defensiva.

— Hattori soy yo…

— ¡Kudo! —Grito Heiji fuera de si mismo recibiendo un fuerte regaño por parte de una enfermera que lo amenazo con sacarlo a patadas del hospital si volvía a gritar una vez más. Al parecer se encontraban en un hospital y eso preocupo bastante a Shinichi ya que eso no necesariamente eran buenas noticias— Kudo, bastardo con suerte… No puedo creer que sigas con vida, un momento… Eso quiere decir… Quiere decir que el maestro esta… ésta… ¿Muerto?

Pregunto realmente temeroso, pero a la vez expectante por saber la respuesta del detective.

— No —Contesto Shinichi destrozando por completo las esperanzas de Hattori— Va de regreso a prisión a pagar por sus crimines… Ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió con Aoko?

— Ella esta bien Kudo, es una mujer increíblemente fuerte y de no ser por ella, creo que todos estaríamos muertos ahora —Confeso riendo un poco— Nos arriesgamos mucho, pero ella ideo un loco plan, deposito su confianza en mi y todo salió bien y aunque nos hizo pasar un buen susto de camino al hospital, ya esta estable aunque aun no a recuperado el conocimiento y no es para menos con todo lo que tuvo pasar. Creo que más bien aguanto demasiado… Por otro lado Kudo, deberías de haberlo matado, digo al maestro, pues mientras siga con vida no descansara hasta acabar con todos nosotros, pero bueno no soy quien para juzgar tus decisiones. Te llamare de nuevo en cuanto la inspectora despierte, hasta entonces cuidare de ella. Hasta pronto.

Apenas finalizo la llamada, Shinichi suspiro aliviado al saber que Aoko se encontraba bien y fuera, quiso decirle un par de cosas a su amigo, pero no fue necesario ya que antes de que se diera cuenta tanto el como Toichi habían desaparecido de la ambulancia y sabía que aquello no se trataba de una ilusión pues el boquiabierto paramédico que se encontraba a su lado había confirmado todas sus sospechas. Kaito había ido a verla.

— Ya era hora —Musitó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos dispuesto a descansar finalmente luego toda aquella ardua faena por la que había pasado

* * *

 **— En Osaka —**

 **Tres horas después de la llamada**

En aquella silenciosa habitación de hospital en Osaka, Heiji y Chikage cuidaban celosamente de la joven inspectora que finalmente había mostrado indicios de querer despertar tras unos angustiantes minutos de espera ella finalmente abrió los ojos apesadumbrada y lentamente, viéndose obligada a parpadear un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

— Bienvenida querida —Dijo dulcemente Chikage acariciándole con ternura la cabeza, reconfortando a la adolorida inspectora que solo entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de todo el cariño y afecto maternal que esa desconocida mujer le profesaba— nos tenías preocupados.

— Así es —Dijo Heiji con un leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios apartándose finalmente de la ventana— Tardaste mucho, pero ahora que ya estas aquí puedo irme tranquilo a ver a Kazuha —Musito deteniéndose brevemente al lado de Aoko besándola en la frente para luego seguir de largo hacía la puerta seguido de Chikage— Aun tengo mucho que hablar con ella y dudo que podamos ponernos al día en una noche luego de veinte años ¿No crees?

— Su… Suer… Suerte —Logro decir Aoko a duras penas, dedicándole una leve sonrisa al moreno el cual le respondió con otra sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación junto con Chikage dejándola completamente sola.

Una vez sola Aoko volvió la mirada hacía el techo y entrecerrando los ojos permitió que un par de lagrimas escaparan finalmente de sus ojos cuando dejo que los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas la invadieran, en especial la parte en la que estaban en el helicóptero y se entero por aquella misteriosa mujer que Kaito, su espeso seguía con vida. Un recuerdo que justo ahora la llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible y que a pesar de no tenerlo a él a su lado en ese momento, podía jurar que sentía como una agradable calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir tan plena como cuando él la besaba.

— Vaya, supongo que algo estoy haciendo mal si lloras cuando te beso —Aquella profunda y acogedora voz que tanto le gustaba y que embriagaba sus sentidos, llego hasta sus oídos repentinamente haciéndola abrir abruptamente los ojos, enmudeciendo al verlo a él allí justo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de sus labios sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo a la vez que le acariciaba con ternura el cabello— Hola Aoko ¿Me extrañaste?

— I… Idiota —Balbuceo sintiendo como su visión se nublaba a causa de las lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos sin poderlo evitar a la vez que sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, empujaba su cuerpo hacía adelante aferrándose al pecho del mago, quien la recibió entre sus brazos fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo que dejaba entrever cuanto se habían extrañado y necesitado el uno al otro en todo este tiempo— Idiota… Idiota… Idio… ta… Idiota… Grandísimo idiota…

— Yo también te extrañe —Le susurro al oído para luego separarse un poco de ella, conectando su mirada con la suya a la vez que una vez más unía sus labios con los de ella en un beso que decía todo cuanto sentía sin necesidad de palabras— Lo siento… Supongo que si soy un idiota después de todo.

— Cállate —Ordeno la inspectora hundiendo la cara en el pecho del mago— eso ya lo se y no importa… Lo que importa es que ya estas aquí y que no te volverás a ir… Tú… Tú lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?

— Como olvidarlo —Respondió depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa que seguía aferrándose a él como si temiera que todo aquello no fuese más que un sueño o una mala broma de su desesperado subconsciente que ansiaba estar una vez con él— Te prometí que estaría a tú lado hoy, mañana y siempre hasta el final de mis días… Y pienso cumplirlo.

— Más te vale —Le amenazo Aoko sintiéndose plenamente feliz de volver a tener a su esposo a su lado después de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **— Camino a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Japón —**

Y allí se encontraba una vez más el peor asesino de todos los tiempos, camino nuevamente a una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de Japón que inútilmente trataría de retenerlo y él hasta cierto punto les haría creer a todo que así era hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para escapar una vez más de su encierro y arremeter contra todos aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino arruinando sus perfectos planes en este ocasión y de todos ellos el nombre de Shinichi Kudo era el primero que figura en su macabra lista de victimas.

Estos eran los pensamientos del asesino mientras en silencio viajaba a bordo de aquella patrulla hacía su destino o al menos así era hasta que una luz al otro lado de la carretera llamo su atención haciéndolo voltear a ver por la ventana y tras hacer un gran esfuerzo por enfocar su vista a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pudo divisar a una mujer vestida completamente de negro a bordo de una motocicleta, una mujer que en sus manos tenía un arma que apuntaba directamente hacía su cabeza… No necesito seguir viendo para saber lo que sucedería a continuación.

— ¡Ja! —Soltó una sonora carcajada que asusto a todos los oficiales que abordaban la patrulla— Realmente las mujeres son los animales más peligrosos y vengativos que existen Jajaja…

Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Leandro Mersenne pronunciaría en su vida, pues en medio de su desquiciada risa, una certera y silenciosa bala atravesó el cristal de la ventana de la patrulla, impactando en la cabeza del hombre al cual estaba dirigida acabando con su vida en el acto. La repentina muerte del asesino desato el caos entre los oficiales que lo trasladaban, quienes al detenerse tan bruscamente en medio de la carretera, obligaron a las de más patrullas a hacer los mismo. Un alboroto que la responsable de la muerte del asesino supo aprovechar muy bien para desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad sin dejar rastro alguno que delatara su presencia en aquella solitaria vía.

Con su venganza finalmente consumada, Vermouth se dispuso a volver rápidamente al hospital, pues desde su partida no había sabido nada sobre el estado de Irish y eso era algo que la había estado carcomiendo desde entonces. Pero ahora podía ir a verlo finalmente y decirle con todo orgullo que este había sido el capítulo final en la vida de Leandro Mersenne.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Bien, este ha sido el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Ahora, espero estar colacado el epílogo este viernes o el domingo a más tardar._**

 ** _Hasta entonces, Cuidense mucho._**


	25. Epílogo

_Hola ¿Cómo están? aquí finalmente les traigo el epílogo de esta pequeña historia, agradeciéndoles a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar, así mismo les recuerdo que además del epílogo, aun queda el anexo que les había comentado, el cual espero estar subiendo entre este_ _ **viernes**_ _y el_ _ **domingo**_ _a más tardar._

 _Por último hay una_ _ **nota**_ _al final del epílogo, la cual la coloco allí para no hacer "spoiler" si así puede decírsele._

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el epílogo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La noticia de la misteriosa muerte del renombrado asesino Leandro Mersenne no se hizo esperar siendo a la mañana siguiente el titular de todos los periódicos de la nación, así como también se convirtió en la noticia más impactante del momento ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía, no fue posible hallar al responsable del misterioso asesinato; ni siquiera la extensa investigación que se abrió sobre "todos" los que estuvieron en aquel almacén durante el enfrentamiento del asesino y el afamado detective, arrojo alguna pista útil o indicio alguno que ayudara esclarecer el misterio ya que por si fuera poco todos los relacionados con el caso tenían coartadas irrefutables que estaban respaldadas por terceros ajenos al caso, para colmo de los investigadores que se encontraban ante un genuino callejón sin salida.

Mientras en la región de Kanto la investigación seguía su curso sin obtener frutos; muy lejos de allí, en Osaka para ser más exactos, el mago y la inspectora se recuperaban tranquilamente de sus heridas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro a la vez que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas el poder salir lo más pronto posible de aquel endemoniado hospital para poder ir a ver a su hija cuanto antes.

— Paciencia mi bella dama —Musitó Toichi al ver el desespero de Aoko por levantarse de una vez por todas de aquella cama y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de allí antes de que terminara volviéndose loca— En dos días te aseguro que serás dada de alta y podrás regresar con tú hija.

— Dos días es mucho —Replico Aoko cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín con los cachetes "molesta" —Realmente quiero ver a mi hija, abrazarla y mostrarle que el tarado de su padre está bien… Ha estado preocupada y angustiada desde que desapareciste Kaito y dudo mucho que mi padre pueda venir ahora con todo el problema de la investigación que están haciendo sobre el caso de Leandro allá en Kanto… Es increíble como ese bastardo aun después de muerto sigue molestándonos.

— Vamos Aoko, cálmate un poco —Musitó Kaito juguetonamente sentándose al lado de su esposa en la cama acunándola entre sus abrazos— Yo también quiero volver cuanto antes, pero no nos veremos de aquí hasta que el doctor diga que ya estas bien del todo o que por lo menos te has recuperado lo suficiente para poder salir del hospital sin que te de un paro cardiaco o lago así por el estilo.

— Me estas tratando como a una vieja Kaito —Gruño Aoko golpeando a su esposo en las costillas por esa tonta bromita.

Toichi y Chikage simplemente los observaron en silencio esbozando una sonrisa enternecidos con la escena. Un gesto que no paso desapercibido a los agudos ojos de la inspectora.

— Por cierto —Dijo ya sin poder seguir aguantando la curiosidad que le producía aquella pareja que era tan atenta con ellos— ¿Quiénes son realmente ustedes?

— Son mis padres —Contesto rápidamente el joven mago adelantándose a las intensiones de sus progenitores, quienes planeaban inventarse alguna escusa barata para justificar su presencia allí y su comportamiento— Estaban vivos después de todo.

Asombrada la impetuosa inspectora volteo a ver a la pareja mayor exigiéndoles una respuesta con la mirada a lo que Toichi y Chikage no pudieron negarse al sentir la intensidad de las miradas de la joven pareja sobre ellos; resignados Toichi y Chikage asintieron confirmando lo dicho por Kaito para luego contarle, al igual que lo hicieron con él en su momento, toda la historia desde du abrupta desaparición hace veinte años hasta su forzada reaparición recientemente y como, después de tantos años, para la sociedad ellos estaban muertos.

— Eso no es ningún problema —Sentencio Aoko muy segura de si misma, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes— Yo misma me encargare de todo. No voy a permitir se deshaga frente a mis ojos.

Kaito y sus padres intercambiaron miradas sin entender aun a lo que se refería Aoko con aquellas palabras tan audaces.

— No comprendo querida —Intervino finalmente Chikage encontrando su propia voz aun sorprendida— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nada —Contesto con simpleza sonriendo divertida ante la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes— Simplemente voy a traerlos nuevamente a la vida. Eso es todo.

— ¡ ¿Co… Cómo dices?! —Exclamaron al unisonó Toichi y Chikage sin poder dar crédito a lo que su nuera había dicho con tanta naturalidad. Kaito tan solo observo a su esposa de reojo esperando su respuesta.

— Pe… Pero eso no es posible —Balbuceo Chikage aun incrédula.

— ¿Pero qué dices Chikage-san? —Dijo Aoko como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Soy la esposa de uno de los mejores magos que haya existido —Se jacto orgullosa— No hay nada en este mundo que sea imposible para mí.

Kaito soltó una sonora carcajada orgulloso de su mujer a lo que Toichi y Chikage no pudieron hacer nada más que reír también ante aquellas palabras dándole la razón a su joven y prometedora nuera que en ese momento era presa de los labios de su esposo, que no había podido resistir el impulso de besarla después de aquello.

— Por supuesto que el hecho de que seas la inspectora en jefe de la policía metropolitana no tiene nada que ver en todo esto ¿Verdad? —Musitó con ironía Chikage entre risas sin poderlo evitar.

— Eso solo es un bono extra —Contesto Aoko tras lograr separarse de Kaito por un breve instante, quien molesto comenzó a refunfuñar como un niño malcriado al ser interrumpido cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes. Aoko tan solo le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios para "contentarlo" a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que refreno todo posible reclamo de Kaito, no quería arruinarle la felicidad que sentía al ver como su familia crecía y como ahora su esposo tendría la oportunidad de compartir con sus padres todo lo que no pudo en su momento y como Akari tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus otros dos abuelos.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en la habitación contigua un pesado ambiente se había instaurado entre las dos personas que en ella se encontraban, ya que luego de haber pasado gran parte de la noche hablando sobre lo que había sido de la vida de Kazuha desde aquella horrible masacre de hace veinte años atrás hasta ahora, finalmente había llegado el turno de Heiji de sincerarse con ella que a pesar de estar sumamente cansada y agotada, por no decir adolorida, se rehusaba a zanjar el tema en ese punto para irse a dormir como esperaba el moreno que hiciera. Después de todo ella también se merecía saber la verdad sobre lo que había sido de la vida de aquel valiente niño que la había salvado de la muerte arriesgándose a si mismo en el proceso. Por eso se había convertido en policía, porque necesitaba saber la verdad de una u otra manera.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Pregunto finalmente Heiji quebrantando aquel pesado silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación— ¿No te basta con saber que a pesar de todo aun tengo consciencia?

— Esa es la cuestión —Replico ella encarándolo decidida a obtener respuestas a como de lugar— Ese "a pesar de todo" es lo que me preocupa Heiji… Yo quiero saber que eso, qué paso en todo este tiempo y sobre todo que tuviste que pasar solo por haber tomado la decisión de salvar mi vida esa noche y…

— No me arrepiento de lo que hice esa noche Kazuha —Sentencio interrumpiéndola bruscamente sumergiéndose en aquellos enormes e hipnóticos ojos verdes que lo observaban expectantes— Nunca considere un error el salvar tú vida… En realidad siempre me sentí orgulloso de ello ya que fue la última buena acción que hice antes de convertirme en un monstruo, en un asesino y no, como ya te dije no me arrepiento haber tomado esa decisión ni ahora ni nunca lo haré.

— Heiji…

— Guarda silencio Kazuha ¿Acaso no querías respuestas? Pues vas a tenerlas joder —Ordeno Heiji perdiendo la paciencia a lo que ella obedeció asintiendo en silencio— Durante todo este tiempo lo único que me ayudo a salir adelante y a soportar aquel tortuoso entrenamiento fue el saber que te había salvado y con un demonio en la época que el maestro trato de destrozar nuestras mentes, pude sobrellevar aquel infierno pensando e imaginando en lo que sería la vida de esa niña ¡Si hasta te imagine casada maldita sea! Y tú vas y te haces policía arriesgando innecesariamente tú vida y yo como un completo imbécil, trataba de convencerme de que estabas bien mientras trataba de contener el impulso de buscarte para no ponerte en riesgo, pero nooo, la señorita tenía que llevarme la contraría y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose sus labios se vieron repentinamente sellados cuando sin previo aviso Kazuha se abalanzo sobre él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo besaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar Heiji se quedo estático en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, tras un par de minutos ella se separo de él y sin tener el valor para enfrentarlo hundió su cabeza en el hombro del moreno a la vez que se aferraba a su pecho.

— Lo… Lo… siento —Balbuceo entre sollozos mientras que Heiji, que aun se encontraba estático con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados sin tocarla, se debatía mentalmente entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no en aquella situación— ya sé que tú… que tú estas enamorado de la inspectora, pero… re… yo tan poco deje de pensar en ti desde aquel día y… y… al igual que tú trate de convencerme de que estabas bien y que habías logrado escaparte de alguna manera de esos dos monstruosos hombres por que yo… yo…

— ¿Tú? —La insto a continuar Heiji sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra que ella decía haciéndole casi imposible el soportar tanto suspenso.

— Yo… Yo… ¡No importa! —Mintió descaradamente tratando de huir para no tener que encararlo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Heiji cerro sus brazos a su alrededor aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y obligándola a permanecer sentada sobre su regazo, tomándola por sorpresa— He… Heiji ¿Qué estas haciendo?

— ¡Ah no! Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir así como así Kazuha ¡Ahora el que quiere respuestas soy yo! —Bramo Heiji asegurando su agarre para que ella no pudiera volver a intentar escaparse otra vez— Nos puedes venir besarme, haciendo un lio mi cabeza, decirme todas esas cosas y luego irte en la mejor parte dejándome con la intriga… Eso no es justo y lo sabes. Ahora vamos, dime lo que ibas a decir justo ahora ¡¿Tú qué?!

— Yo… Yo —Murmuro desviando la mirada apenada— pensaras que soy tonta, pero… La verdad es que yo —Heiji estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero aunque sintió el impulso de apresurarla, se contuvo a ver si por si sola hablaba— yo me enamore de aquel valiente niño, por eso te dije aquella vez en la comisaría que yo también sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amas y…

Esta vez fue el mismo Heiji él que la silencio con un desesperado beso que descoloco a Kazuha, que apenas si pudo reaccionar para corresponderlo antes de que la imperante necesidad de aire los obligara a separarse el uno del otro con las respiraciones entrecortadas a la vez que sus desbocados corazones enviaban descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

— Pe… Pero Heiji yo… yo creí que tú… la inspectora y…

— Shhhhh mujer —La interrumpió Heiji una vez más sonriendo sin poder evitarlo a pesar de tratar de aparentar que aun estaba "molesto"— No interrumpas el momento con tonterías —Dijo acomodándola de tal manera que quedo sentada de frente a él sobre su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, una pose un tanto comprometedora que le permitía "sentir" mejor su delicado cuerpo a la vez que la acercaba más al suyo— Solo déjate llevar y ya después veremos que pasa ¿Si?

— Si —Respondió sonrojándose a más no poder a la vez que se dejaba llevar por aquel hombre que de alguna u otra le había dado a entender de una peculiar manera que la correspondía y por ahora eso era lo único que le importaba a la joven oficial.

* * *

 **—** **Ran —**

Una vez Shiho se repuso de sus heridas salto de aquella cama de hospital como si estuviera poseída por algo y corrió a buscar al doctor Araide, quien al verla correr de ese modo hacía él comprendió rápidamente lo que se proponía la científica y sin decir palabra alguna la recibió en su despacho dispuesto a comenzar a trabajar con ella para decidir la mejor manera de aplicar el tratamiento diseñado por Shiho a basa de motores moleculares, un tratamiento que dependía enormemente del trabajo que él mismo había estado realizando en secreto para cubrir la parte más importante de todo aquel tratamiento y era el desarrollo de una sustancia experimental, que incentivara o mejor dicho que estimulara la neurogénesis, el cual es el proceso a partir del cual se generan nuevas neuronas y células Gliales, es decir nuevas células cerebrales y aunque esto no había sido una tarea para nada sencilla, el doctor había conseguido varios estudios que demostraban que la neurogénesis no solo era posible en adultos (antes se creía que solo existía en la etapa prenatal y durante le desarrollo cognitivo) sino que también habían científicos se han dedicado a buscar sustancias químicas que ayudaran a estimular este importante proceso regenerativo como lo reportaba la revista _"Cell Stem Cell_ " en la cual no solo se reflejaban algunos de los datos de las pruebas que habían realizado un grupo de científicos de la Universidad Suroeste de Texas, en , quienes habían identificado una sustancia química llamada **P7C3** , la cual provoca el nacimiento de nuevas neuronas en el cerebro actuando, de forma especifica, sobre la región en la que se alojan el aprendizaje y la memoria.

El detalle de esta sustancia es que solo había sido probada en ratones y en ratas que eran portadores de una mutación genética que les impedía generar nuevas neuronas en una determinada zona del cerebro, denominada circunvolución de giro; el resultado de estas pruebas resulto positivo aunque no se podía pasar por alto el hecho de que varías de las nuevas neuronas generadas también habían muerto durante el proceso. Fueron investigaciones de este tipo lo que motivo al doctor a seguir trabajando y consultando otras investigaciones, para luego en base a la investigación y a las simulaciones realizadas por la misma Shiho terminar de desarrollar una sustancia que no solo incentivaba la neurogénesis sino que se acoplaba al método de Shiho a base de motores moleculares que no solo permitían la reconexión axonal sino que la agilizaban reduciendo el tiempo de reconexión aproximadamente a la mitad. Fue un proceso largo, pero tras un arduo trabajo de equipo ambos lograron determinar y demostrar que la sustancia que habían encontrado podía ser aplicada en seres humanos.

Tras consultarlo con Shinichi, Kogoro y Eri consiguieron su aprobación para aplicar el tratamiento, procediendo a suministrarle a Ran la sustancia que había encontrado para luego "inyectarle" en el cerebro los motores moleculares. No esta demás decir que aquella fue una angustiosa y desesperante espera no solo para Shinichi y los padres de Ran, sino para Kaito, Aoko y todos sus conocidos en especial para los mismos Araide y Shiho, quienes rogaban al cielo para que todo su arduo trabajo realmente sirviera de algo y que esa joven de corazón puro y bondadoso pudiera asimilar bien el tratamiento y no muriera en el proceso, el cual sin duda era el peor caso posible.

Tras casi doce horas de espera y de intensa observación, Ran finalmente comenzó a mostrar señales de que su cuerpo había asimilado correctamente el tratamiento y por lo tanto estaba fuera del peligro de muerte, un gran acontecimiento que lleno de felicidad a todos por igual; sin embargo Shiho y Araide decidieron extender el periodo de observación otras cuarenta y ocho horas más solo para cerciorarse de que todo realmente estuviera en orden y que el caprichoso destino no se antojase de repente de darles una horrible sorpresa. Una vez despejadas todas las dudas comenzó el verdadero y arduo camino hacía la recuperación de la karateka ya que como bien lo habían dicho Shiho y Araide, en caso de que Ran sobreviviera a la primera etapa del tratamiento, tendrían que empezar desde cero con ella, es decir tendrían que hacer de cuenta que era como un enorme bebe ya que tendrían que enseñarle de nuevo a hablar, leer, escribir y a caminar entre otras cosas, por no decir que era absolutamente necesario que hiciera actividades que le permitieran agilizar el cerebro y una vez recuperara de nuevo su antigua constitución física debería comenzar a ejercitar su cuerpo ya que esta actividad no solo ayudaría sus músculos sino que también podría ayudar al proceso de la neurogénesis como algunos científicos creían según conocidas publicaciones en reconocidas revistas científicas como _Nature_ y _Science_ , entre otras más, así como enpapers, artículos y trabajos de grado.

La rehabilitación de Ran no fue fácil, ni muchos menos sencilla de sobrellevar para sus allegados, quienes realmente se sentían dolidos cuando la karateka tardaba en reconocerlos u olvidaba momentáneamente ciertas cosas o tenia episodios en los que perdía la lucidez. Fue en esa ardua época en la que Shinichi mostro una dedicación absoluta hacía ella, olvidándose de cualquier caso que pudiera surgirle ya que en su mente la principal prioridad era el bienestar de su esposa y para ello involucro mucho al pequeño Daiki también en este proceso ya que éste además de estar feliz de poder conocer finalmente a su madre y de compartir tiempo con ella, también disfrutaba de los juegos que su padre solía colocarle a Ran y a él mismo para que agilizaran la velocidad de procesamiento y razonamiento del cerebro como lo habían sugerido Shiho y Araide; así mismo la presencia del pequeño había resultado ser un poderoso incentivo para Ran que la hacían querer mejorar lo más pronto posible para poder ser una verdadera madre para su hijo, desde que podía reconocerlo como tal, y para librar a su dedicado esposo y a todos sus conocidos de la carga que estaba siendo para ellos ahora.

Cinco fueron los años que le tomo a Ran recuperarse por completo y volver a ser autosuficiente, cinco largos años en los cuales tuvo la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse de ese estúpido detective que era su esposo y así mismo de amar con toda su alma a ese pequeño que había sido fruto de la unión de ellos, ese mismo pequeño de siete años que pesar de su corta edad mostraba ser tan inteligente como lo era su propio padre cuando tenía esa edad y aun que no llega a ser como Conan, por obvias razones, habían ciertos gestos en los que se asimilaba a su esposo y amigo de la infancia cuando había sido obligado a tomar esa forma, aunque eso ahora era un recuerdo que no valía la pena sacar a la luz otra vez. Podía decirse que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la relación que tenía con su hijo es que éste no solo la veía como su madre sino también como a una amiga junto a la que había a prendido a leer, a escribir y caminar casi por igual, una amiga con la cual pasaba horas tratando resolver los pequeños acertijos del profesor Agasa o de la liga juvenil de detectives los cuales eran un pequeño calentamiento para cuando legaba la hora de su padre les pusiera alguno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban, los cuales iban desde sudokus, anagramas, curiosos juegos con monedas que a pesar de ser sencillos siempre tenían un truco para poder resolverlos, adivinanzas, crucigramas entre otros juegos como el de relacionar los números de las placas de un auto con palabras, etc. Realmente no solo había logrado volver a casi por completo a la normalidad, ya que de vez en cuando olvidaba cosas momentáneamente, sino que también había logrado formar una estrecha relación con su hijo de tal manera que hacían ver que esos dos años de ausencia que tuvo en su vida jamás hubieran existido.

— ¿Mamá, papá por qué tienen que irse? —Pregunto un día el pequeño Daiki mientras observaba como su padre corría de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono preguntando por "reservaciones", "vuelos de regreso" y algo acerca de un parque o villa en la cual su padre había insistido mucho con quien fuera con el que estuviera hablando por teléfono, mientras su madre acomodaba las maletas de ambos.

— No lo sé cielo —Contesto Ran suspirando pesadamente— Esta es una de locas ideas de tú padre.

— Mmmp, ya veo —Musitó el pequeño con la vista clavada en sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, para luego alzar lentamente la mirada hacía Ran y haciendo su mejor imitación del gato con botas de Shrek, pregunto— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— Pues yo…

— No —Sentencio Shinichi con firmeza entrando a la habitación, pues ya se esperaba que su hijo usara aquella táctica que era sin duda infalible con Ran que no podía decirle que no al pequeño cuando se ponía de ese modo, a menos claro que estuviera molesta— ya te había dicho terremoto que no podías venir con nosotros.

— Pero papaaaá —Replico el pequeño al ver que su plan había fallado, a la vez que trataba de pensar en algún buen argumento lógico para convencer a su padre, ya que sabía que de no ser así no lograría nada con él, porque ya había comprobado que el chantaje emocional no lo afectaba igual que a su madre— mira, piénsalo bien por un momento ¿Si? Si ustedes se van solos, entonces se aburrir muuuucho porque no van a tener a nadie con quien jugar y van a estar muy tristes ¿Si? Por eso yo tengo que ir con ustedes para que no se aburran y no estén tristes. Por qué a mi no me gustan que estén tristes ¿Entendiste papá?

Mientras Shinichi reía ante el pequeño intento de su hijo por convencerlo con su "certero" argumento "lógico", Ran se había derretido ante las palabras de su pequeño y había corrido hacía a él abrazándolo con fuerza en un vano intento de no morir de una sobredosis de ternura.

— Ya te dije que no hijo —Repitió el detective tras haber encontrado la fuerza para dejar de reír por un momento obteniendo un puchero por parte del pequeño que aprisionado por los brazos de Ran no pudo hacer nada más que eso— Solo será por un par de días, volveremos antes de que te des cuenta y además no vas a estar solo hijo.

— ¡Daiki! —Antes de que el pequeño pudiera replicar una vez más, una alegre y familiar voz lo llamo desde la puerta haciéndolo voltearse con alegría.

— ¡Akari! —Grito igual de emocionado que la pequeña niña que recién había llegado junto con sus padres, se zafo del abrazo de su, madre de un salto y corrió hacía ella abrazando con fuerza a su mejor y más grande amiga— Te extrañe mucho ¿Dónde estabas?

— Con mi papá en un lugar llamado París en uno de sus espectáculos de magia —Canturreo la pequeña captando toda la atención del pequeño en cuestión de segundos haciéndolo olvidar que sus padres aun seguían allí.

— Vaya, será mejor que aprovechen ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Bromeo Kaito como si estuviera hablando de una bomba a punto de estallar a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas al detective en la espalda apartándolo disimuladamente de sus mujeres— oye, sé que tienes un grave caso de inanición, pero no vayas a ser muy brusco con ella.

— Cállate idiota —Bufo Shinichi sonriendo por lo bajo— hay algunas cosas que tengo que mostrarle primero.

— Claro, estas planeado recrear aquel día ¿Cierto? —Inquirió Kaito recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte del detective— Pues eso es muy típico de un "pequeño detective" como tú Kudo jejeje —Bromeo ganándose un leve codazo en las costillas por parte de su amigo.

— Y lo dice un "payaso engreído" como tú Kuroba —Refuto entre dientes tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible para que ni Ran ni Aoko los escucharan, después de todo solían molestarse mucho cada vez que los veían discutiendo por tonterías y digamos que no era bueno tentar a su suerte.

— Bueno, bueno ahora si va enserio —Dijo Kaito dándole otro par de palmadas en la espalda a la vez que estrechaba su mano— Buena suerte hermano.

Con un leve asentimiento y sonrisa cargada de confianza Shinichi correspondió al gesto de aquel ladrón que era su único hermano, sin importar esa tontería de que no tuvieran lazos sanguíneos ni nada por el estilo, si alguien le preguntaba él sin duda diría que Kaito Kuroba era su hermano, su mejor amigo y sin duda un miembro importante de su familia.

Así luego de despedirse de su hijo, de la pequeña Akari y de Kaito y Aoko, finalmente Shinichi y Ran se encaminaron hacía el aeropuerto donde gracias a la ayuda de Vermouth e Irish habían logrado conseguir el primer vuelo que saldría para Italia ese día, una ayuda que el detective agradecía enormemente a la peculiar pareja que había hecho posible la disparatada idea que se le había ocurrido en la tarde de día anterior. Una idea en la cual llevaría a Ran a aquel parque que no solo marcaría el inicio de la relación de de la inspectora y el mago sino que también seria testigo de su propia y peculiar reconciliación con la karateka, ya que ella luego de llevar a Aoko a aquel lugar como lo había planeado en secreto con el detective y tras asegurarse de que esos dos se marcharan juntos luego de resolver sus diferencias, aguardo el momento preciso e intercepto al mismo Shinichi cuando este ya se disponía irse del parque. Lo encaro, lo acorralo y antes de que Shinichi pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, lo beso de tal manera que no solo lo dejo descolocado y confundido sino que también lo dejo deseoso de más como si se tratara de un adicto que había descubierto una nueva y embriagadora sustancia sin la cual no podría vivir.

 _—_ _Ahora que tengo tú atención,hablemos Shinichi. Aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar ¿No crees?—Propuso con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro a la vez que un intenso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas luego del atrevido y apasionado que le había dado al detective_

 _—_ _¿Sabes una cosa Ran? —Dijo en aquel momento tomando de la mano a la joven karateka con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— He pensado que hay algunas cosas que no puedo decirte con palabras._

Recordó el detective observando de reojo como su esposa contemplaba el camino conforme se acercaban al aeropuerto. Realmente aquella había sido la primera vez que se había sentido verdaderamente acorralado entre la espada y la pared, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, la manera en la que él había "huido" cuando su identidad fue revelada ante ella cuando aun era Conan Edogawa y sobre todo por la manera tan distante en la que se habían tratado el uno al otro cuando casi muere durante la prueba de supervivencia a la que había sido arrastrado por Panter y en la cual casi pierde la vida. Realmente que después de todo lo que había pasado jamás se imagino que todo acabaría bien para ellos, así como nunca se imagino que un cruel asesino como lo era el bastardo de Leandro Mersenne aparecería de repente en sus vidas arrebatándoles la felicidad por la que tanto habían luchado, empujándolo cada vez más y más hacia los limites de su cordura, haciéndolo pensar que todo estaba perdido y que no había ninguna otra salida y haciéndolo darse cuenta que una vez más se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y que su única opción era doblegarse a sus designios, pero no… Nada esto era verdad, pues de alguna u otra manera Shinichi había aprendido a la fuerza con todo lo que había tenido que vivir para llegar de nuevo a este punto con Ran, que:

 _ **"**_ _ **Aunque no seamos capaces de ver la solución a un problema, esto no significa que ésta no exista"**_

Algo tan cierto como lo eran el día y la noche ya a pesar de que muchas veces nos sentimos acorralados y no somos capaces de ver la luz al final de nuestro camino, esto no significa que esta no exista y que no haya una salida, siempre podemos encontrar una alternativa aunque en el momento no seamos capaces de verla y eso él mismo lo había demostrado cuando ante todo pronostico sobrevivió a la prueba que Leandro le había impuesto, lo demostró Heiji cuando salvo a Aoko y Kazuha en una situación en la que como mínimo una de ellas dos moriría, lo demostró Kaito al salir con vida de aquel incendio y por supuesto que lo habían demostrado los mismos Toichi y Chikage Kuroba al volver de la muerte después de tantos años relegados a las sombras, por no mencionar a Shiho y al propio doctor Araide quienes habían logrado la tarea hasta ahora considera casi imposible de salvar la vida de Ran y volverla a la normalidad… Si, esta era una lección qué jamás olvidaría y la cual se había encargado de enseñarles a Ran y a Daiki durante aquellas largas sesiones de juegos durante su rehabilitación, colocándoles un problema difícil e incentivándolos a buscar siempre una solución, aunque esta no fuera tan clara como las anteriores… De alguna u otra manera le había enseñado a su hijo y le había recordado a Ran, que sin importar la situación nunca, nunca debían rendirse

Ahora, solo le quedaba disfrutar al máximo junto a Ran y a Daiki del camino que el mismo había creado donde antes creía que no había nada.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _HE aquí el epílogo, espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Las revistas cientificas, los estudios realizados, así como la misma sustancía_ _ **P7C3**_ _, no son datos que me invente al azar ya que dichas revistas si existen, el trabajo con los motores moleculares es un trabajo que esta haciendo un amigo de la universidad (el cuál me dio su permiso para mencionar ciertas cosas sobre su trabajo) y el caso de Ran es un caso basado en la vida real... Ahora que partes no han sido corroboradas cientificamente aun, pues el desarrollo de uan sustancia afin a la_ _ **P7C3**_ _que se acople al uso de motores moleculares para estimular la reconexion axonal de una neurona, aunque en la actualidad se siguen realizando estudios en este campo y se a logrado el desarrollo de ciertas drogas experimentales que pueden aplicarse en seres humanos, pero si mal no tengo entendido, esto ha sido en áreas o tratamientos especificos como lo son el tratamiento del Alzheimer y el Parkinson, entre otros estudios más que se han venido realizando con la esperanza de que algun día se logre obtener un tratamiento definitivo para estos casos en los que ocurren lesiones cerebrales como las que sufrio Ran, de las cuales hay registro de personas que se han recuperado después de un cierto tiempo y han tenido que empezar desde cero como lo hizo ella._

 _En fin eso es todo lo que quería aclarar. Por último les recuerdo una vez más lo del anexo y si logro tenerlo listo antes, entonces lo publicare por esta vía._

 _Hasta entonces cuídense mucho._


	26. Anexo

_Pues bueno, auí me tienen finalmente trayendoles el anexo que les había prometido... Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad que estuve un tanto mal y bueno, se me complico subir el anexo a tiempo._

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el anexo. Espero les guste_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Anexo**

Para cuando Shinichi y Ran finalmente regresaron de su viaje a Italia, era evidente que estaban mucho más felices y relajados lo cual se les notaba en la cara a simple vista y, como había dicho el mismo Kaito en su momento

— Felicidades viejo, ya no pareces un muerto viviente —Bromeo el mago destornillándose de la risa ante el sonoro bufido del detective— vamos no puedes negarlo y lo sabes jejeje

Al final por más que gruñera o resoplara el detective, no podía negar que Kaito tenía razón, pues él mismo era consciente de que ya no tenía la misma cara de " _famélico_ " como lo había denominado el mago en una de sus tantas bromas que como ya era costumbre acababan cuando Aoko aparecía como por arte de magia al lado de su esposo y lo silenciaba con un certero codazo en las costillas, un método tan efectivo como las aterradoras patadas de karate de Ran, quien tras entrenar con Makoto durante su rehabilitación, no solo había conseguido recuperar su antigua fuerza y agilidad sino que había mejorado aun más como artista marcial llegando a la par de su compañero al tercer año de entrenamiento; algo muy bueno según el mismo Makoto, el doctor Araide y Shiho que se había dado a la tarea de visitar mensualmente a su amiga para hacerle un chequeo junto al doctor Araide.

A pesar de las bromas que ella misma hizo sobre el viaje a su regreso, Ran realmente recordaba con cariño aquel recuerdo pues no solo habían podido pasar un agradable tiempo solos, sino que también el viaje a aquella icónica villa la había ayudado a revivir varias cosas que ocurrieron antes de que todo esto pasara; entre ellas estaba todo el enojo y la gracia que le había causado en aquel entonces el ver como alguien tan lento a nivel sentimental como lo era Shinichi, estaba dispuesto a juagar el papel de Cupido solo para levantarle el animo a Kaito y ayudarle a salir de aquel deplorable estado en el que se había sumido y aunque ella misma quería hacer algo por él y por Aoko que estaba igual o peor que el mago, simplemente tenía que admitir que le había molestado y extrañado que aquel idiota fanático del misterio la hubiera llamado solamente para participar en aquel plan para reunir de nuevo a sus dos amigos y que, a pesar de que termino aceptando al final, éste en ningún momento hubiera mencionado nada sobre ellos mismos y su desastrosa situación de ignorarse mutuamente cada vez que se veían.

Fue precisamente ese mismo enojo lo que la motivo a tomar una decisión, ya que sabía perfectamente que si seguía esperando a que aquel detective cabeza hueca hiciera algo, terminaría llegando a vieja y aun así seguiría esperando por él. Así es, aunque parezca difícil de creer, Ran se había cansado de esperar y a pesar de que había sido el enojo lo que la había motivado a hacer esto, fue ella quien al final dio el primer paso para resolver sus problemas de una vez por todas bajo la pagoda china de aquel parque. Una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, pues era gracias a ella que había alcanzado la felicidad junto al hombre que tanto amaba y junto a su pequeño hijo, que se había convertido en el centro de su mundo… Un hecho del cual su esposo era plenamente consciente, aunque nunca había hecho alusión a ello.

* * *

— **5 días después** —

A tan solo cinco días de haber regresado de su viaje Ran recibió una invitación al encuentro anual que se hacía entre los cinco mejores maestros de Karate que existían en el mundo, de los cuales ella y Makoto eran parte desde mucho antes de que ocurriera todo el incidente de Leandro, siendo el motivo de esta reunión el evaluar a Ran para ver si después de todo lo que había ocurrido seguía mereciendo aquel titulo como una de las mejores del mundo. Suspirando con pesadez releyó la carta un par de veces más, antes de mostrársela a Shinichi que no tardo en gruñir disgustado al comprender lo que aquello significaba y aunque no planeaba prohibirle a ella asistir a aquel secreto evento a demostrar lo que valía, seguía disgustándole el hecho de que él no pudiera ir con ella por culpa de aquellos paranoicos ancianos.

A la mañana siguiente Ran salió muy temprano para reunirse con Makoto antes de ir a la dichosa reunión, dejándolo completamente solo y malhumorado en casa ya que por si fuera poco su hijo y Akari habían ido a una excursión que había organizado la primaria Teitan y no regresarían sino hasta la tarde. Fue así que sintiéndose inquieto por todo aquello y por el silencio abismal que reinaba en aquella enorme casa, Shinichi se vistió y salió directo a la casa de la joven pareja Kuroba para ver si Kaito se animaba dar una vuelta por allí como solían hacer en los viejos antes de terminar yendo a aquel bar que últimamente solían frecuentar junto con Hattori, pero para su gran sorpresa cuando llego fue el mismo Ginzo Nakamori quien lo recibió en la puerta con una evidente cara de sueño, de enojo y pues, de una notable resaca.

— Oh Kudo ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? —Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible en un vano intento por mitigar aquel pulsante y molesto dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba y que lo hacía aborrecer hasta el molesto resplandor de aquella colorida mañana— Si estas buscando al payaso de mi yerno pierdes tu tiempo, fue a encontrarse con aquella bruja y su esposo para aclarar unas cosas de su próximo espectáculo o algo así… Mierda —Se quejo adolorido cuando su propia y potente voz le taladraba la cabeza aunque estaba susurrando.

— Ya veo —Asintió Shinichi sintiendo que al final iba a parar en la comisaria a ver si había algún caso interesante esperando por él, sin embargo tuvo que desistir de sus planes cuando una conocida silueta femenina comenzó a acercarse a él y al malhumorado Ginzo desde el interior de la casa— Buenos días Aoko.

— Buenos días Shinichi —Contesto la joven inspectora pasando al lado de su padre saludándolo con un corto abrazo que el detective correspondió a la vez que veía al inspector volver a l interior de la casa— Vamos pasa adelante y ponte cómodo traeré un poco de café para ambos.

Con una sonrisa el detective acepto la invitación de su querida cuñada ya que si ella misma se encontraba tan tranquila en su casa a esas horas de la mañana, solo podía significar que no había ningún caso relevante en la comisaria o si los había, estos no eran nada que la policía no pudiera resolver por su propia cuenta. Adentrándose en la residencia Kuroba, el detective se quito el saco y acompaño a Aoko a la cocina, pues con la evidente resaca y el malhumor de Ginzo Nakamori, lo último que quería era quedarse solo con él en la sala y ganarse algún sermón por ir a molestar a esas horas o algo por el estilo.

— Creo que mejor hablamos aquí en la cocina —Musito el detective tomando asiento frente al mesón de la cocina a la vez que seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de la chica, que iba de un lado a otro buscando todo para preparar el café— No quiero molestar al inspector.

— Creo que es lo mejor Shinichi —Dijo rechistando los dientes al ver como la bolsita donde guardaba el café se encontraba encima de uno de los estantes más altos de la cocina junto con una nota que decía "Tanto café es malo para la salud, deberías dejarlo" junto con la inconfundible firma de su "querido" esposo— Voy a ahorca a ese idiota cuando vuelva.

Divertido Shinichi observo como Aoko enojada murmuraba insultos para el payaso de Kaito, que una vez más había hecho de las suyas, no era difícil para Shinichi imaginárselo riéndose solo al pensar en la reacción de su esposa cuando leyera la pequeña nota ya que él mismo se estaba riendo en ese momento y motivado por la oportunidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos para jugarle una broma a su cuñada, Shinichi sigilosa y hábilmente se deslizo por su asiento y aprovechando la distracción de la joven inspectora, se acerco a ella por detrás, la tomo por la cintura y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la alzo por encima de su cabeza ayudándola a alcanzar la dichosa bolsa de café.

— ¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo? —Gruño malhumorada, tomando la bolsa mientras fulminaba con la mirada al detective que entre risas la bajaba lentamente hasta depositarla nuevamente en el suelo.

— Es que eres tan pequeña, que si no hacía algo terminaríamos tomando agua en lugar de café Aoko —Musito esbozando una amplia sonrisa divertido para luego alborotarle el cabello con una mano, despertando la furia de Aoko ante aquella molesta broma que ese idiota siempre le jugaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

Pronto Shinichi se vio corriendo por toda la cocina siendo seguido de cerca por una enfurecida inspectora, que si llegaba a alcanzarlo lo ahorcaría por ser tan infantil algunas veces y es que no podía evitar enojarse tanto con él, aunque pareciera exagerada su reacción, ya que a ella siempre le había molestado que él le hiciera eso pues se estaba burlando descaradamente de ella haciéndola sentir como una pequeña niña que trataba de demostrar que podía hacer las cosas por si sola y que al final tenía que recurrir a la ayuda de los demás de todos modos. Esto ocurrió por primera vez en un caso en que el joven detective misteriosamente apareció en la escena del crimen de un misterioso e inexplicable robo a una joyería donde tanto el ladrón como una gema e invaluable gema habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, ese caso de lo asignaron a ella debido a que su padre estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar uno de los tantos avisos de Kaitou Kid junto a gran parte de la unidad; estaba sola con un par de miembros de la policía forense que buscaba huellas y cualquier posible pista que pudiera ayudar a resolver aquel misterio cuando repentinamente Shinichi apareció en aquel lugar con su característico traje y esa pose arrogante y cargada de confianza que tanto lo caracterizaba.

A regañadientes Aoko lo dejo pasar luego de haber llamado a Saguru y ser convencida por este de que el afamado detective del este le seria de mucha ayuda en aquel desquiciante caso, en el que su paciencia estuvo a punto de desbordarse en más de una ocasión cuando aquel molesto detective refutaba y destrozaba todas sus hipótesis con argumentos sólidos y contundentes, tras uno quince minutos de buscar arduamente algo con que callarle la boca a aquel creído, termino encontrando unas extrañas marcas en el piso bajo una gruesa alfombra y un fragmento de escombro de la pared que le parecieron muy extraños, pero que a simple vista no parecían aportar nada importante al caso, una idea que Shinichi desmintió sin esfuerzo resolviendo todo el enigma solo con esas dos pequeñas cosas resultando ser que el mismo propietario de la joyería había montado toda aquella farsa del robo y del misterioso ladrón que se esfumo en el aire, para ocultar que él mimo había robado y ocultado aquella gema en el interior de una de las paredes de la joyería, así mientras la policía estuviera ocupada persiguiendo al inexistente ladrón, él ya habría vendido la joya en el mercado negro. Fue frustrante perder ante aquel detective, pero lo fue más aun cuando este se acerco a ella y alborotándole juguetonamente el cabello con la mano le dijo "Bien hecho, la próxima vez intenta no dudar tanto" dejándola estática en su sitio en estado de shock y una creciente ira en su interior. Cuando trato de seguirlo, éste ya había desaparecido encontrando a un pequeño niño con grandes anteojos en un callejón, colocándose rápidamente los zapatos para luego marcharse de allí como si nada, pasando a su lado con una infantil sonrisa.

Luego volvió a encontrarse con ese niño en un par de casos más en lo que luego aparecía el detective como por arte de magia, para luego desaparecer de la misma manera a la vez que reaparecía aquel pequeño llamado Conan. Poco después descubrió que ambos eran la misma persona durante un desafortunado encuentro que tuvieron con la organización en otro caso en el que él detective logro recuperar su cuerpo tiempo después gracias a unos datos que logro rescatar antes que aquel lugar estallara. Rápidamente se volvieron amigos muy cercanos ya que entre bromas y aquellos peligrosos casos en los que estuvieron al borde de la muerte, la cercanía entre ellos aumento considerablemente y más aun después de que gracias a las clases de manejo que éste le había dado, Aoko fue capaz de salvarle la vida después de ser gravemente herido en el enfrentamiento contra uno de los miembros de la organización.

— ¿Qué sucede Aoko? —Musito divertido el detective sacándola de sus pensamientos refugiándose al otro lado del mesón atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, listo para correr para cualquier dirección dependiendo del lugar al que ella corriera— ¿Acaso la edad te hace perder facultades?

— ¡Solo tengo treinta y dos años idiota! —Grito furiosa saltando hábilmente por encima del mesón tacleándolo sin clemencia, logrando tirarlo al suelo— Ahora ¿Quién es el viejo?

— Okey, okey ya entendí —Se quejo adolorido el detective sobándose la cabeza ante la sonrisa triunfante de Aoko, que sentada sobre su abdomen comenzaba a dejarlo sin aire— Ahora ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Casi no puedo respirar Aoko.

— ¿En serio? —Musitó divertida la joven señora Kuroba quitándose de encima de su adolorido cuñado, quien una vez libre se irguió rápidamente hasta quedar sentado a su lado observándola malhumorado— Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que no decías eso.

— ¿Qué época? —Pregunto tratando de hacer memoria. Solo necesito ver la sonrisa divertida de la inspectora para caer finalmente en cuenta de a que se estaba refiriendo— Ya veo, así que de eso se trata ¿No?

— Si —Asintió ella contemplando el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina— Tú estabas sintiéndote realmente mal después de aquel caso en la escuela Teitan, donde te tuve que ayudar a resolver el caso actuando como tu mediadora porque Ran y su padre estaban allí y no querías arriesgarte a ponerlos en peligro si la organización los relacionaba contigo.

— No fue fácil —Agrego el detective rememorando aquel amargo momento— Y si mal no recuerdo tú te habías encontrado unos días antes con el cretino ese que te rompió el corazón cuando eras más joven.

Si, ella había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse, una semana antes, con ese hombre después de tantos años en uno de los casos que había tenido que resolver por su cuenta, no fue fácil encararlo después de tanto tiempo, pero ese día se encargo de demostrarle a ese cretino no solo de lo que se había perdido sino que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía y que a pesar de que ahora él estuviera interesado, pues ella no iba permitir que una basura como él que tato la había lastimado volviera a su vida. Saguru se enfureció mucho cuando ella le conto lo sucedido por teléfono, pero a la vez se sintió orgulloso de su mejor amiga, pues a pesar de lo afectada que estaba había logrado tomar las riendas de la situación y darse a respetar. Sin embargo aquel encuentro había revivido muchos amargos recuerdos que ya creía olvidados, fue entonces cuando tras resolver el caso de la escuela Teitan fue junto a Shinichi a ver que motivos podría haber tenido para comportarse de esa manera y cuando este le conto lo que había sucedido, ella se sintió en confianza para compartirle lo que le había ocurrido. Fue así que en medio de la tristeza y dolor de ambos una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron envueltos en una extraña relación que no duro más de un par de meses, pues ellos bien sabían que solo se estaban utilizando el uno al otro mutuamente y antes de que su amistad se viera afectada por aquella extraña relación, decidieron que lo mejor era terminar con aquello y seguir como amigos. Poco tiempo después tuvieron que distanciarse debido a las investigaciones del detective sobre la organización que lo obligaron a viajar por el mundo persiguiéndolos sin descanso, no volvieron a verse sino hasta dos años después cuando ocurrió aquel incidente con Falcon y Panter en el que Kaito arriesgo su vida por salvar la de Aoko.

— Fue lindo y de verdad que nos ayudo a reponernos, pero —Dijo Aoko sonriendo levemente al recordar aquellos tiempos— No se que demonios estaríamos pensando, creo que ambos fuimos muy inmaduros en ese entonces.

— Y que lo digas —Concordó el detective— pero ¿Sabes algo? Me gusta mucho como estamos ahora, Kaito es justo lo que tú necesitabas para ser feliz, así como Ran es lo único que podría hacerme feliz a mí. Ahora tenemos hijos maravillosos que se encargan de volver aun más plenas nuestras vidas ¿No lo crees cuñada?

— Si —Asintió Aoko regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su amigo— No podría estar más feliz que ahora, cuñado.

Ambos rieron animadamente ante aquella pequeña broma, hasta que una risa más ronca y grave cargada de ironía los hizo voltear asustados hacía la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el pequeño jardín principal de la modesta casa, en la cual se encontraba recargado Ginzo observándolos acusadoramente con una leve sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

— Esto es sin duda algo interesante —Musito ensanchando aun más sonrisa— Me pregunto que dirán Ran y Kaito cuando se enteren de esto… Quizás así aprendan a no ser tan escandalosos

Y así sin más se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacía su auto que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada dispuesto a darle una lección a esos dos idiotas por hacer tanto ruido cuando el sentía que su cabeza estaba apunto explotar por culpa de la resaca que tenía; Aoko simplemente no le dio mucha importancia a esto ya que ella misma había presenciado lo cercanos que Kaito y Ran eran aquella vez en la que Shinichi estuvo al borde de la muerte por culpa de Panter y ella no había hecho un gran escándalo sobre eso, por lo que no creía que Kaito y Ran fueran a hacer un gran escándalo por esto tan poco o al menos eso creía ya que al voltear ver de nuevo a Shinichi supo por la cara de pánico de este que quizás estaba equivocada.

— Shi… —Intento llamarlo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el detective se levanto de un salto para luego correr desesperadamente a detener al inspector, pero ya era demasiado tarde, éste ya se había marchado en su auto.

— ¡Maldición! —Mascullo entre dientes furioso viendo hacia ambos lados de la calle tratando de adivinar que ruta había tomado el retirado inspector.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando Shinichi? —Pregunto Aoko extrañada al llegar a su lado— No es para tanto y lo sabes.

— No Aoko —La corrigió en el acto el detective dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el mullido césped preocupado. Aoko lo imito— Ran y Kaito son absurdamente celosos lo cual no es un problema cuando tratas con ellos por separado, pero cuando esos dos se juntan pueden llegar a ser realmente aterradores juntos… Créeme yo tuve que pasar por eso en más de una ocasión cuando estábamos en primaria, en secundaria y en el instituto antes de que pasaran todas las otras cosas que ya sabes… La malicia de Kaito y la ira destructiva de Ran no son una buena combinación créeme.

Al ver la preocupación real por parte del detective, Aoko comenzó a preocuparse pues sabía que si Kaito se lo proponía realmente podría doblegarla y hacerla bailar a su son y que Ran fácilmente podría hacer añicos una pared sin sufrir daños, como había visto en una ocasión, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría hacer ahora que se suponía era mucho más fuerte que antes. Un sudor frio recorrió por su frente a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante la sola idea de combinar esas dos cualidades, ahora si entendía porque Shinichi estaba en ese estado.

— Aoko tenemos que buscar a tu padre y convencerlo de que no hable si es que queremos salir vivos de esta —Dijo finalmente Shinichi levantándose decidido— es mejor que se enteren por nosotros mismos y estando muy lejos el uno del otro.

— Entiendo —Asintió la joven inspectora decidida a darle una buena paliza a su padre en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

Mientras el detective y la inspectora lo buscaban frenéticamente por toda la ciudad, Ginzo se había tomado su tiempo para dar una vuelta por la ciudad buscando un lugar donde pudiera comerse con calma una buena sopa que lo ayudara a despejar su mente y terminar de pasar aquella molesta resaca que había durado mucho más de la cuenta por culpa por aquellos dos escandalosos que hicieron que aquel molesto palpitar que sentía en su cabeza se intensificara hasta convertirse otra vez en aquellas molestas punzadas que tanto lo atormentaban ahora. Fue así que entre dar tantas vueltas por las calles de la ciudad, termino por encontrar finalmente un pequeño puesto ambulante de Ramen en el cual se detuvo sin pensarlo dos veces, dispuesto a quedarse de allí hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Ordeno un Ramen a la elección del dueño del puesto, quien motivado por aquel "voto de confianza" se puso creativo a la hora de preparar un plato que ayudara a su agobiado cliente a sentirse mejor. Mientras aguardaba a que su pedido estuviera listo, una hermosa mujer se sentó a su lado a un puesto de distancia y realizo su pedido sin detenerse a ver el menú.

— Veo que sigues teniendo el mal hábito de beber hasta que ya no puedes más Ginzo —Dijo aquella mujer suave y dulcemente mientras contemplaba los alrededores de la zona donde se encontraba el pequeño puesto de Ramen— Ya no tienes edad para eso.

— Bah, yo decidiré cuando parar de beber mujer —Bufo observando de reojo a la hermosa mujer a su lado— además en lugar de estar preocupándote por eso, deberías de sacar un tiempo en tu "ocupada" agenda para ir a ver a Akari y a Aoko alguna vez… La pequeña Akari me a preguntado varias veces por ti desde que la deje a tu cuidado y Aoko, pues creo que se merece saber quien mantuvo a su hija a salvo durante todo aquel embrollo hace cinco años.

— Me sorprende que la niña me recuerde —Musito sonriendo levemente— era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió.

— Eres su abuela después de todo —Dijo Ginzo como si nada recibiendo su pedido ya listo— y yo tan poco iba a dejar que te olvidara tan fácilmente.

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, quiso decir algo, pero desistió al ver como su antiguo esposo centraba su atención en el plato que tenía frente a él comiendo rápidamente en un vano intento por ocultar lo avergonzado y nervioso que se sentía; desistió de la idea y esbozando una leve sonrisa volvió su mirada al frente para recibir su propio pedido. Después de aquello los dos comieron en absoluto silencio disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Se atrevió a decir el retirado inspector sin verla a la cara, cuando ella termino de comer.

— Me encantaría —Asintió ella aferrándose al brazo del nervioso y sonrojado Ginzo, luego de pagarle al dueño del pintoresco puesto por lo que había pedido— será como en los viejos tiempos.

— Si —Fue lo único lo que pudo decir el retirado inspector al sentir nuevamente a la que fue su mujer una vez más tan cerca de él a la vez que dulce aroma de su alborotado y hermoso cabello impregnaba sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo y haciéndolo olvidar aquel molesto dolor de cabeza a la vez que su desbocado corazón latía brioso en su pecho. Una sobrecogedora sensación que había extrañado por más de veinte años… Veinticuatro años para ser exactos.

Caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro hasta llegar un pequeño rio que cruzaba la ciudad, un lugar que ellos conocían muy bien, pues de niños solían jugar mucho en aquel lugar, donde Ginzo iba cuando quería pensar y estar solo durante su juventud y así mismo también había sido aquel mismo lugar el que había visto el inicio de su historia como algo más que amigos y que lamentablemente también había sido testigo cuando decidieron separarse definitivamente.

— Todo esto es tan nostálgico ¿No crees? —Le pregunto ella llevándose inconscientemente la mano al corazón. Ginzo tan solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta— Ginzo yo…

— No digas nada —La interrumpió el retirado inspector anticipándose a sus intensiones— ya se lo que vas a decirme, así que no digas nada… Tan solo llámame cuando quieras ver de nuevo a la niña ¿Si?

— Lo hare —Asintió ella soltando lentamente el brazo del hombre al que había amado como a nadie en su vida, el se tenso al sentir que se alejaba y aunque sintió el impulso de detenerla, desistió tan rápido como había tenido la idea de detenerla ya que sabía muy bien que ella se negaría y no podría soportar una vez más el ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba. Ya tenia suficiente con tener que verla partir de nuevo de su lado— hubiera… Me hubiera gustado que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado Ginzo.

— Hubiera funcionado si yo hubiera tenido el valor que tuvo mi hija cuando fue a buscar a ese ladrón de pacotilla al otro lado del mundo —Dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa— era un mocoso que no supo escoger entre su carrera y aquella hermosa ladrona con la que se había casado. Supongo que nuestra hija saco una buena parte de tu terquedad Izumi.

— Creo que se parece más a ti Ginzo —Musito sonriendo tristemente a la vez que terminaba de zafarse del brazo del retirado inspector— mira que enamorarse y casarse con un ladrón jeje… Supongo que es algo que se lleva en los genes… Adiós Ginzo, fue bueno verte.

— Hasta pronto Izumi —Corrigió el pobre inspector haciendo énfasis en ese "Hasta pronto"— espero volver a verte pronto.

Sintió como sus corazones clamaban por el otro la testaruda pareja se dio la espalda mutuamente, Ginzo para no tener que verla partir una vez más y ella para poder marcharse sin mirar atrás… Después de todo eso era lo mejor ¿Cierto?

— Vaya, vaya inspector no me esperaba eso de usted —Dijo una voz frente al adolorido Ginzo obligando a abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora y la sonrisa arrogante de Shinichi Kudo— mira que venir a enamorarse de una ladrona, es algo que me parece bastante conocido ¿No cree?

— Ku… ¡Kudo! —Grito Ginzo casi reventándole los tímpanos al perspicaz detective— No… ¡No vayas a decirle nada de esto a Aoko!... Ella no puede saber que…

— ¿Su madre sigue con vida? —Lo interrumpió el detective sin sutileza alguna, silenciado al retirado inspector en el acto— Tranquilo no lo hare, siempre y cuando usted guarde en secreto lo que escucho esta mañana. Aoko y yo ya se lo contaremos a Ran y a Kaito por nuestra cuenta.

— Esta bien Kudo haré lo que…

— Bien —Lo interrumpió nuevamente irritando aun más a Ginzo por la altanería de ese muchacho presumido— ahora vayamos a lo que importa, vamos a buscar a su mujer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros inspector —Y allí iba la tercera interrupción— Si mal no entendí se separaron por culpa de sus oficios ¿Cierto? Usted era un oficial de policía y ella una ladrona, eso no estaba bien y por lo visto ninguno de los dos pensaba renunciar a sus respectivos oficios ¿O me equivoco? —Ginzo negó con la cabeza dándole la razón al detective a regañadientes— Pues ahí lo tiene, usted ya no pertenece al cuerpo de policía, su yerno es el ladrón que tanto trabajo le dio y los padres de él fueron dos de los más grandes ladrones de la historia ¿Qué más da uno más en la familia?

— Supongo que tienes razón Kudo —Asintió Ginzo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al joven detective sacándole todo el aire como desquite por todas las veces que lo interrumpió hace un momento— vamos por esa terca y testaruda mujer.

* * *

Corriendo por los enmarañados callejones de la ciudad, Izumi uso todos sus trucos para marcar una buena distancia de aquel nostálgico lugar en el que había dejado a Ginzo, pues no sabía que ideas podría darle aquel famoso detective a Ginzo, teniendo en cuenta que los había estado espiando desde que llegaron al rio. Corrió y corrió sin descanso y cuando ya estuvo segura que se encontraba a una buena distancia, decidió borrar todo posible rastro ingeniándoselas para subir a la azotea de un edificio departamental donde podría esconderse hasta que fuera seguro para ella volver a bajar.

— Tengo que admitir que esto no lo esperaba —Dijo suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se sentaba en la azotea tratando de calmar un poco a su desbocado corazón que clamaba por un poco calma para poder descansar.

— Pues ya somos dos —Dijo una voz a su espalda que la hizo saltar hacia un lado del susto encarando al poseedor de aquella voz con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro— vamos, no es para tanto. Después de todo lo que ha pasado deberías haberte imaginado algo como esto… Mamá.

— Aoko —Dijo aun incrédula observando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella.

— Ya me parecía extraño el encontrar a mi padre con una mujer comiendo en un puesto de Ramen —Continuo Aoko ignorándola olímpicamente— y más aun me impresiono verlo paseando con esa misma mujer tan cerca y con aquella sonrisa que no veía desde que era una niña, desde antes de mudarnos al centro de Beika… Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió descubrir que tú eras mi madre, la misma mujer que supuestamente había muerto en un accidente hace más veinte años…

— Aoko yo… —Se detuvo un momento a pensar bien en sus palabras al ver la severa mirada que su hija le dirigía, esperando una buena explicación de su parte. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía caso mentirle— Yo me marche por el bienestar de tu padre y el tuyo, sabía que el seria capaz de ir preso por protegerme si mi secreto llegaba a descubrirse y si eso pasaba tu quedarías sola o expuesta al peligroso mundo en el que yo habitaba y no quería eso…

— Sinceramente tu y el idiota de Kaito se parecen más de lo que creen —Bufo la joven inspectora guardando el arma que su esposo solía usar en sus robos cuando aun era Kaitou Kid, la cual había usado para subir a la azotea para seguir a su madre— ese idiota hizo lo mismo para "protegerme", por suerte logre darle una buena lección con ayuda de Ran y Shinichi y lo traje de vuelta a mi lado. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo y tras un poco de trabajo logre "traerlos de vuelta a la vida" a los ojos de la sociedad para que mi hija pudiera conocer a sus abuelos y ahora me temo que es tu turno.

— No te entiendo hija —Dijo sin pensarlo percatándose como Aoko suspiraba pesadamente en cuanto la llamo hija.

— Escúchame bien, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente por haberme abandonado durante todos estos años —Dijo sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros repentinamente, obligándola a verla a la cara— pero no puedo permitir que mi enojo prive a mi hija de compartir con su abuela y créeme que si convencí a los padres de Kaito, también puedo hacerlo contigo así sea a la fuerza… Mi padre, después de ver su cara cuando te marchaste, es obvio que también te extraña y yo… Pues yo… Solo necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, así que por favor te pido que vuelvas con nosotros… Mamá.

El escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su hija, estrujaron su corazón haciéndola llorar sin poderlo evitar, preocupando un poco a la joven inspectora, que no supo como reaccionar cuando su madre la abrazo con fuerza motivada por la emoción del momento. Aoko se quedo petrificada por un breve instante, pero al reaccionar suspiro profundamente abrazando a su madre de la misma manera en la que lo había imaginado tantas veces cuando era pequeña o en aquellos momentos en los que tenía que esperar sola a su padre en aquella enorme, vacía y solitaria casa que las noches la aterraba y la hacía desear tener a alguien que la abrazara de la misma manera en la que Izumi lo hacía ahora.

Tras llegar a un acuerdo con su madre, Aoko llamo a Shinichi y le dijo que llevara a su padre a su casa, que pronto ella e Izumi irían también para allá luego de recoger a Daiki y Akari que en un par de horas llegarían de la excursión de la escuela, lo cual era un buen pretexto para pasar un tiempo a solas con ella mientras esperaban a los niños. Un tiempo que la inspectora supo aprovechar para preguntarle una infinidad de cosas que Izumi supo responder con calma, disfrutando del tiempo que estaba pasando con su hija después de tantos años y aunque se veía a leguas que Aoko no sabía bien que hacer, aun así trataba de acercarse a su madre con esas preguntas con las cuales pudo descubrir no solo que ella había sido la que había cuidado a Akari en su ausencia, sino que aquella vez en la que Snake y Lucas la habían secuestrado, su padre la contacto por primera vez luego de tantos años para que lo ayudara a buscarla y aunque no pudo hacer mucho para ayudar, por lo menos se encargo de indicarles a Ginzo y aquella joven que estaba con él, Ran, donde se encontraba atrapado el joven mago lo que les permitió sacarlo de debajo de esa enorme pila de escombros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los niños, Akari salto de alegría al ver a aquella amable señora que la había cuidado hace tiempo cuando era más pequeña y se puso aun más alegre al descubrir que aquella amable señora era su abuela y que iría con ellos a casa de su tío Shinichi a cenar; la pequeña estaba que no cabía de la emoción que sentía y no dejaba de hablar de cómo le presentaría a su abuelito Ginzo y a sus otros dos abuelitos Toichi y Chikage, también a su papá, a su tío Shinichi, a su tía Ran y a todos los que iban para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Kudo esa noche; entre los cuales se encontraba su extraña madrina Akako y su esposo el divertido tío Fujie.

Tras todos los problemas que pasaron ese día y tras tener de todos modos la furia Kaito y Ran en todo su esplendor por haberles ocultado aquel "pequeño" secreto, Aoko y Shinichi se permitieron disfrutar la pequeña velada que habían preparado por el regreso de los niños de aquella larga excursión que los había mantenido toda una semana lejos de casa.

* * *

 **— Osaka —**

Así cerraba el capitulo de la región de Kanto con todos disfrutando finalmente de la felicidad por la que tanto habían luchado durante tantos años.

Mientras que en Osaka un hombre tenía que enfrentarse a la prueba más ardua y difícil que había tenido en toda su vida, una prueba para la cual todo el entrenamiento que había recibido a lo largo de su vida no solo había sido inútil sino que no había siquiera podido prepararlo mentalmente para algo como eso. Este hombre no era otro que Heiji Hattori, un antiguo asesino que había dejado aun lado sus armas para dedicarse por completo a la mujer que había sido el pilar de su vida desde que tenía memoria Kazuha Toyama, una mujer que había logrado hacerlo feliz como nunca lo había sido al aceptarlo tal cual y como era, otorgándole la segunda alegría más grande de su vida al hacerle saber que sería padre y que ahora a casi ocho meses de embarazo ponía a prueba su resistencia física y mental con el reto más difícil al que se había enfrentado. Complacer los antojos de su esposa.

Así es, por más absurdo que suene, los antojos de Kazuha eran algo del otro mundo para al antiguo asesino, que por más que se esforzaba nunca acertaba una con su esposa que cada vez le pedía cosas más y más difíciles de conseguir, como aquella vez en la que se antojo de un pie de limón preparado por Ran, más ningún otro servía y vaya que pago las consecuencias cuando trato de engañarla con uno que compro cerca, al final tuvo que llamar a Shinichi pedirle el favor que hablara con Ran para que hiciera el dichoso pie, soporto las diez horas del viaje ida y vuelta ¿Y todo para que? Para que ella vomitara al primer bocado y que él al final tuviera que comerse el pie para que no se echara a perder. Kaito y Shinichi a través de una video conferencia le explicaron que esos eran los verdaderos antojos, porque con Ran y Aoko ellos habían tenido que pasar exactamente por lo mismo durante los nueve meses de embarazo, sin contar todas aquellas noches en las que debían levantarse en la madrugada o todas las falsas alarmas en las que por poco no terminaron con algún hueso roto por todas aquellas brusca caídas y tropezones que tuvieron en las frenéticas carreras entre la habitación y el auto, preparando todo para llevar sus respectivas esposas.

Por si fuera poco, luego de superar a duras penas esta ardua prueba, cuando la hora finalmente llego Heiji por poco sufre un colapso nervioso cuando su mujer fue dejada en observación hasta que la hora exacta del parto llegara, en aquel momento si Shinichi y Kaito no hubieran ido a verlo al hospital, de seguro él se hubiera abalanzado sobre cualquier hombre o mujer que viera con una actitud sospechosa, como ese sujeto Himura de la habitación 208 que salía cada tres horas de su habitación, cruzaba el pasillo frente al moreno y luego regresaba siempre observando todo a su alrededor.

— Vamos Hattori cálmate un poco hombre —lo regaño el detective dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro— ese pobre hombre no va a hacer nada, es solo un tipo que tiene problemas para controlar sus esfínteres y cada vez siente algo se apresura a ir al baño porque no quiere avergonzarse así mismo. Ya lo investigue créeme.

— Puede que sea un truco para que bajemos la guardia —Gruño Heiji fulminando con la mirada al pobre hombre que por novena vez trataba de llegar al baño lo más rápido que podía para tratar de evitar un infortunado accidente— no me fio de él.

— Si sigues mirando así a ese hombre vas a causarle un infarto —Bromeo Kaito tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente— además necesitas estar descansado y relajado para que puedas soportar lo que viene ¿No es así Shinichi?

— Ciertamente —Contesto el detective asintiendo con la cabeza recordando aquellas largas noches en vela en los que él, Kaito y Aoko tenían que idearse una manera para dormir a los pequeños Akari y Daiki. Les cantaron, les dieron de comer, los pasearon de un lado a otro por toda la mansión Kudo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera con tal de dormirlos.

— No entiendo ¿A qué se refieren? —Pregunto temeroso el ya aterrado Heiji al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de sus dos amigos.

— Solo digamos que lo que has hecho hasta ahora no es nada comparado con lo que viene amigo —Musito Kaito divertido— Solo espero que no nos llames llorando a mitad de la noche.

Sin saber a qué diablos se referían sus dos amigos, Heiji se vio obligado a soportar sus bromas y hasta a salir de vez en cuando del hospital arrastrado por alguno de los dos para que tomara un poco de aire.

Luego de varias horas de espera, finalmente una enfermera le indico que podía pasar a ver a su esposa y su pequeña hija. Heiji se quedo sin palabras cuando vio a su mujer agotada sosteniendo a su hija entre sus brazos, inmediato sonrió orgulloso y nervioso cuando ella le dirigió una mirada y con una sonrisa lo invito a acercarse.

— Vamos cárgala —Le dijo Kazuha sonriendo con dulzura.

— Pe… Pero yo… No puedo hacerlo —Tartamudeo nervioso e inseguro tratando de contener el impulso de tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos— ¿Y si la lastimo?

— Heiji Hattori, déjate de tonterías y toma a tu hija —Le ordeno tratando de no alzar mucho la voz para no asustar a la pequeña— Kazumi no podría estar más segura que en los brazos de su padre.

Sin seguir haciéndose de rogar Heiji cargo a la pequeña Kazumi entre sus brazos con un cuidado y delicadez que no sabía que poseía, sintiendo todo el peso de aquel pequeño y delicado ser que ahora reposaba entre sus brazos, una pequeña que se removía inquieta buscando a su madre.

— Hola Kazumi —Dijo con la voz temblorosa sintiendo como su hija dejaba de moverse y comenzaba a sonreír, arrebatándole a su padre una sonrisa llena de felicidad y orgullo— así es yo soy tu papá… Yo soy tú papá.

Papá. Un titulo que jamás pensó que merecería y que ahora se sentía orgulloso de poseer, una sencilla palabra que desde el momento en el vio la sonrisa de su pequeña damita, sintió el indescriptible deseo por escucharla algún día llamarlo de esa manera, quería escucharla llamarlo "papá" de la misma manera en la que Akari y Daiki llamaban a Shinichi y Kaito cada vez que los veían, con los ojos iluminados por aquel brillo único cargado de cariño y admiración junto con aquella sonrisa que solo estaba reservada para ellos.

Quizás era cierto eso de que ahora le tocaba afrentar la dura prueba de la paternidad, pero vaya que atesoraría cada momento de su vida junto a aquella pequeña de hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa desde ahora hasta el final de sus días junto a Kazuha y a sus amigos, que por más que bromearan con él, sabía que siempre podría contar con ellos para lo que fuera.

* * *

.

* * *

 _En fin, he aquí el anexo y con ello el indiscutible final de esta pequeña historia dividida en dos partes. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla y que bueno, espero verlo en el nuevo proyecto que estoy empezando titulado "_ _ **El Bosque**_ _"_

 _Nuevamente me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar más de lo debido y bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena._

 _Les agradezco a todo los que se han tomado la molestia por leer este fic de principio a fin y sobre todo por tenerme la paciencia para esperar cada vez que me retrasaba en en subir un capítulo. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, realmente se aprecia el gesto._

 _Ahora si, sin más que decir me despido, esperando verlos en una próxima ocasión. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._


End file.
